BAJO UN HECHIZO DE LUNA
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Tenía una vida perfecta y un futuro con la mujer que había escogido como esposa, pero antes de eso el destino le jugará una mala pasada... ¿quién lo salvará? InuxKag.ULTIMO CAP.32: EL HOMBRE QUE FUE SALVADO POR SU AMOR.
1. Bajo un Cielo de Estrellas

"**BAJO UN HECHIZO DE LUNA"**

**Lady Sakura Lee**

**Capítulo 1: "Bajo un cielo de estrellas"**

Bajo un cielo poblado de innumerables y hermosas estrellas, la niña se escabulló hacia las caballerizas que estaba un par de metros alejada de la casa principal, con pasos rápidos y temblorosos. No podía dormir bien, no después de haber recibido ese mismo día como regalo de cumpleaños un pony de un color tan negro como sus cabellos. Siempre soñó con cabalgar ¿porqué tenía que esperar tanto para que amaneciera y a que su padre le enseñara? Entró al lugar y miró ansiosa a su alrededor esperando no encontrar a nadie que pudiera delatarla. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola, y el caballo, como si la hubiera estado esperando, se asomó a mirarla y resoplar con fuerza.

Aunque ese día había alcanzado a cabalgarlo, bajo la supervisión de su padre, había sido tan poco que ella había quedado completamente frustrada y sin embargo ahora la pequeña lograba domarlo con bastante destreza que se sentía muy orgullosa de su rápido progreso. Sus manos apretaron más las cuerdas negras y mirando el horizonte de estrellas titilantes, se preguntó qué tan emocionante sería cabalgar a todo galope por aquellos prados, tal y como lo hacía su padre. Entonces miró a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera vigilando. No le sorprendió encontrarse completamente sola, a esas horas, ni los grillos ya cantaban.

- Bien... ahora Youkai... vamos!- Apretó sus débiles piernas contra la piel del pony y este de inmediato corrió a todo galope. La niña primero experimentó un terrible miedo al sentir la velocidad que tomaba el animal y notó que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que se arrepentía esta vez de haber sido tan osada. Sus manos se aferraron más a las riendas creyendo que se caería al suelo, y como su madre solía decir, podría "desnucarse" y morir. Pero el pequeño animal galopaba y galopa, y el viento tibio le rozó el rostro. Sintió que sus cabellos danzaban en el aire y la cinta blanca que los afirmaba ya se había perdido. Aquella noche no había luna y sólo podía ver el campo y el cielo negro alumbrado por los débiles rayos de los astros lejanos. Parecía que volaba, parecía un sueño. Entonces volvió a pegarle con sus pies el lomo del pony y este tomó más velocidad. Libertad. Hubiera deseado soltar las amarras y extender los brazos al viento, recibiendo de lleno la caricia tibia de este, pero eso sí sería demasiado peligroso. Entonces en ese momento intentó frenar al animal forzándolo con las riendas hacia atrás, pero éste no obedeció.- Ohhhh - Pronunció, imitando el sonido que hacen los jinetes para detener a su caballo, pero se asustó cuando el suyo no se detuvo. Ella palideció y volvió a pronunciar- Ohhh ohhhhh - Reteniendo las riendas y aún así el pony seguía su loca carrera. La chiquilla miró con horror a su lado cuando se dio cuenta como el pasto duro comenzaba a dar paso a uno más escarpado. Estaban bastante lejos de la casona y eso le aterró- ¡¡Detente!- Gritó desesperada y soportando el miedo que la embargaba por completo. Ya imaginaba su cuerpo en el suelo, "desnucada" y con los ojos abiertos mirando el cielo de la noche ¿moriría igual que el abuelo? Porque así su madre le había relatado una vez que él había fallecido. - OHHHHH ¡Youkai! ¡Detente!- Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a debilitarse y sostener las riendas era ya casi un suplicio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba aterrada, caería y se moriría, seguro este era su fin. No se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba hasta cuando estuvo a su lado, cabalgado hasta alcanzarla la tomó por la cintura y como si fuera una pluma la alzó y la sentó enfrente de el. Ella vio, a través de sus desordenados cabellos negros como su pequeño Youkai seguía corriendo, entonces se aferró temblorosa aún al pecho del que era un hombre y sollozó.

- Tranquila... tranquila... no llores... - La voz del hombre era juvenil pero ronca, ella se aferró más a su pecho. El calor que la embargaba era agradable y después del terrible susto que se había llevado no tenía ni deseos de separarse de él. Sollozó aún pensando en el susto que se había llevado. De pronto el galope del caballo se fue haciendo cada vez más lento, hasta que al final se detuvo. Sintió una mano tras su espalda y entonces ella levantó el rostro. Entre la maraña de sus cabellos lo vio alto y bello, como los príncipes que imaginaba de los cuentos que le leía su nana. Pestañeó creyendo que estaba viendo una visión y entonces el joven sonrió, su corazón latió fuertemente, no supo porqué, creyó que estaba en el cielo tal vez, que había muerto en verdad y un ángel la había recibido. Pero el ángel se ladeó y bajó del caballo arrastrándola con él al suelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estas lastimada?

La niña tragó mientras las lagrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas, entonces pestañeó y miró hacia el horizonte, abriendo más los ojos sólo pudo recordar esta vez a su pony.

- ¡Youkai! ¿Dónde estará mi caballo?

- ¿Youkai?- Repitió él confundido- Qué extraño nombre para un caballo...

- Me lo regaló papi... ohh Youkai... - Otra vez sentía que iba a llorar y entonces se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, desconsolada. El joven tensó la mandíbula y luego de unos segundos le puso una mano en el hombro, ella alzó la vista de inmediato.

- Espérame aquí, no te muevas, volveré enseguida con tu pony.

- ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirándolo como si fuera un dios- ¿Me lo prometes?

Él se apartó y volvió a subir a su caballo color chocolate de un solo salto. Desde allí la miró con una leve sonrisa.

- Prometido... pero también debes prometerme que estarás aquí, esperándome... estamos muy lejos de todo.- La miró con detenimiento... ¿cómo diablos una niña rica de no más 10 años podía andar sola en el campo a estas horas?

- Lo prometo- Afirmó ella pasándose la manga de su hermosa camisa de dormir hecha de completo encaje por los ojos. Él asintió y le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego se marchó a todo galope. Lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista y entonces, cansada, se sentó sobre una roca esperando y anhelando que encontrase a Youkai sano y salvo.

Volvió a secarse los restos de lagrimas húmedas aun de sus mejillas. Cuanto daría por tener de vuelta a su hermoso caballo. ¿Qué diría su papá si lo perdiese? Tal vez nada, pero lo sentiría mucho porque había sido un regalo de él. ¿Qué diría su mamá? "_no me extraña, siempre tan descuidada_". La niña hizo una mueca con su boca. ¿Qué diría su hermana? La miraría sin expresión, como siempre, pero no diría absolutamente nada. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Porqué tenía que haber pasado eso? Ella sólo quería cabalgar, cabalgar como lo hacían los jinetes que tanto admiraba, sentirse libre y ligera como una pluma a la deriva del soplar del viento. Sonrió al recordar la sensación que había tenido por segundos. Pero luego... sacudió la cabeza, menos mal que él había llegado. Qué suerte había tenido. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció del rostro completamente y volvió a palidecer. Un aullido, un aullido de un lobo se había dejado escuchar poniéndole los cabellos de punta. Se levantó de súbito y tembló. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente? Sus padres y su hermana tenían razón, si quería ser una señorita jamás de los jamases debería salir por las noches, se podía encontrar con lo peor del mundo. Tuvo deseos de llorar nuevamente pero se contuvo. El aullido se volvió a escuchar y ella miró aterrada a su alrededor. Sus piernas temblaron. De pronto el galope de caballos se fue aproximando, ella miró ansiosa hasta que lo divisó. El alto jinete en su caballo chocolate traía amarrado de una soga al cuello a su pequeño pony que cabalgaba lentamente, seguro que cansado, tras ellos. Cuando estuvieron a su lado la chiquilla corrió hacia el animal y lo abrazó propinándole un par de besos de alegría.

- No andaba muy lejos... seguro se dio cuenta que sin su dueña no podría seguir... - Murmuró el joven divertido ante la escena. La niña levantó la vista y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto pronto... escuché a los lobos aullar... - Se omitió la frase "tuve miedo" sólo porque le avergonzaba sentirse así delante del extraño.

- ¿Lobos? Ellos estan en la colina, no te preocupes... pero de todas formas jamas salgas de noche nuevamente.

- Sí, ya sé... - Refunfuñó ella bajando la vista. El hombre le estiró su mano enguantada y la niña volvió alzar la mirada.

- Ven... vamos a tu casa... yo te dejaré allí...

La pequeña sonrió y le dio su mano. Con un ademán fuerte, pero sin ser brusco, estuvo en segundos sentada sobre el caballo, delante de él. El joven tomó las riendas y el equino comenzó a galopar pero sin rapidez. Sentía la respiración del joven, lenta y suave y entonces ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿Eres de por aquí?

- Sí, vivo cerca- Respondió él con la vista siempre fija al frente.

- Pero nunca te había visto... - Respondió ella intentando recordarlo. - Y sé que te recordaría por tus ojos...

El chico bajó la vista y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Mis ojos?- Preguntó centrando su vista en ella. La niña apuntó con su dedo.

- Parecen llamas de fuego...

Él abrió aún más sus ojos y luego estalló en una carcajada sonora y ronca que a la chiquilla le produjo también risa.

- Vaya... nadie me había dicho eso... pero entiendo... en todo caso, llegué hace poco, andaba de viaje... - Murmuró luego y aun con una sonrisa en los labios- Por cierto... he de suponer que eres hija del señor Higurashi, ¿verdad?

- Me llamo Kagome.- Respondió ella volviendo a enfocar su vista al frente.

- Kagome... - Repitió él sonriendo-... que bonito... es dulce...

- ¿Dulce?- Repitió la niña con sorpresa.- No quiero que sea dulce...

- ¿No?- Preguntó él levantando una ceja.- ¿porqué no?

- Porque la dulce es mi hermana, todos lo dicen... yo quiero ser la fuerte...

Él volvió a reír pero a Kagome esta vez no le pareció gracioso. Ladeó nuevamente el rostro y lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿Porqué llevas el cabello tan largo?

Él pestañeó confundido. Pero qué chiquilla tan confiada. Le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida y más aún, aceptaba sin dudar a que la fuera a dejar a su casa... demasiada inocencia para él.

- Ahh... me gusta así... odio ser igual a los demás...

Kagome hizo una mueca sin entender bien.

- En todo caso... tu cabello es bonito... es negro... "azabache", dice mi nana, igual que el mío- Ella sonrió como si aquella "coincidencia" en el color de sus cabellos los uniera más. El joven sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿No te da miedo?- Preguntó él mirándola atentamente- Hay niños que creen que soy un vampiro... o un ser espeluznante...

La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos castaños y luego de unos segundos sonrió y estiró una pequeña mano en su mejilla. Él se paralizó, no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir afecto de nadie.

- No pareces un vampiro... más bien un príncipe...

El joven pestañeó y luego rió estruendosamente. Príncipe, eso sí que era ilógico... qué chiquilla con tanta imaginación...

- Bueno... me halagas nuevamente... - Murmuró mirando hacia delante.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Oh, es cierto, no lo había dicho... Mi nombre, señorita Higurashi... es Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho... - Y estiró su mano a modo de saludo que ella recibió enseguida.

- Taisho... ahh, ya sé... escuché el otro día a mi nana decir... que ustedes vienen de Japón... que viven en la casa que esta cerca del río... y que son muy ricos...

- Ahh, el rico es mi padre... - Él se encogió de hombros y luego la miró.- Oye... ¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos?

- Yo no soy pequeña... tengo ya 10 años, los cumplí hoy... - Luego se rectificó, en realidad hacía rato había escuchado las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo dar la medianoche-... ayer... - Luego lo miró enojada-... te pareces a papá cuando me regaña... ¿eres así con tus hijos?

Él rió esta vez más fuerte y largamente que ella hasta se asustó, lo miró esperando que se detuviera pero el muchacho parecía jamás detenerse. Kagome hizo una mueca y frunció las cejas, ya no lo encontraba divertido.

- Perdóname, pequeña Kagome... es que... no tengo hijos ni pienso tenerlos... - Murmuró luego mirando el cielo estrellado.- Además ahora estoy muy joven como para pensar en eso.

- ¿Joven?- Repitió la niña no muy convencida- No lo creo... yo hasta podría ser tu hija...

- Ahh no lo creo... veo difícil la posibilidad de ser padre a los 10 años jajaja

- ¿No?- Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos y enseguida él se detuvo. La casona alta y lujosa se alzaba ante ellos como una enorme fortaleza. Él miró impresionado el lugar y luego sonrió, bajando finalmente del caballo.

- Bueno pequeña Kagome... no podría ser tu padre, eso es definitivo... tal vez un novio, pero cuando seas más grande.

Ella lo miró con seriedad levantando una ceja no muy convencida.

- No lo creo, eres demasiado viejo para mí... además yo no quiero novios... - Respondió.

Inuyasha volvió a reír pero más quietamente. Caminó para soltar a Youkai y caminar con él hasta las caballerizas que quedaban no muy lejos. La niña le siguió los talones.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí... - Respondió él. - Vamos Youkai, adentro, eso... eso... buen caballo - En cuanto lo dejó en su pesebrera, él volteó y se posó ambas manos en la cintura. La niña se había acercado al caballo tras la puerta de madera que los separaba y le acariciaba el hocico.- Creo que es hora que de una vez te vayas a la cama.

- Oye... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntó ella mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Otro? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que he hecho esta noche por ti?

- Ya sé... - Murmuró bajando la vista avergonzada-... sólo... que... no le digas... a nadie que yo... que yo...

- Ahh, te refieres a tu travesura de escapar por la noche para cabalgar en tu pony... - Inuyasha sonrió y luego se inclinó para hablarle mejor-... bueno, no te preocupes... si guardas también mi secreto... se supone que también debo estar en mi cama, dormido.- Bromeó y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No se lo diré a nadie- Respondió rápidamente.

- Qué alivio... gracias por guardar mi secreto... - Susurró. Se levantó y salió a grandes zancadas de la pesebrera. Antes de subirse a su caballo miró nuevamente a la chiquilla que lo había seguido.- Ve a dormir, pequeña Kagome... y recuerda ¿eh? No salgas nunca de noche...

- ¡Oye!

Justo cuando iba a instar al caballo a galopar su suave vocecita lo había llamado, el chico la miró expectante y la niña se volvió a acercar más a él, mientras pasaba una mano por el pelaje chocolate de su caballo.

- Mañana hay una fiesta aquí, es la fiesta de mi hermana... ¿vas a venir?

Él pestañeó confundido. La fiesta de presentación de la mayor de los Higurashi era lo único que escuchaba en su casa de parte de su padre ¿cómo no saberlo? No tenía muchos deseos de ir ni de conocer a quien todos en el pueblo decían, era una perfecta señorita casadera...

- Bueno... yo... - Dudó mirando a su alrededor. La niña esta vez tomó la tela de su pantalón y lo miró casi con súplica.

- Me voy a aburrir mucho, no vendrán niños de mi edad... ven ¿sí? Así hablaremos de los caballos.

Él sonrió. Aquella chiquilla sí que era especial. Y era cierto, se sorprendió de haber tenido una charla tan entretenida con una niña tan pequeña... bueno y después de todo... ¿qué mal haría si conocía a la mayor de las Higurashi y así quedar bien con su padre? Además ya era hora de volver a ver a sus amigos que de seguro irían a la famosa fiesta.

- Esta bien, pequeña Kagome, vendré, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente que hasta sus ojos castaños brillaron como las estrellas de la noche.

- Muchas gracias.

- Entonces te veo mañana... buenas noches.- Sonrió el muchacho haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Buenas noches- Respondió. Él sonrió y volteó alejándose a todo galope. A la luz de las débiles estrellas Kagome vio al jinete casi volar por los aires. Cómo deseaba ella poder cabalgar de esa manera, sentirse libre y ligera como el viento. Luego sonrió traviesamente. Cuando aprendiera a montar decentemente volvería a salir por las noches con su Youkai, nada había sido tan hermoso que cabalgar bajo la luz de las estrellas...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Para comenzar debo decir que esta historia esta basada en principios del 1900 y no esta ambientada en Japón aunque sí haré algunas alusiones de ese país. También diré que aunque ahora los personajes no se parezcan mucho en personalidades, estos irán evolucionando con el tiempo, es decir, con los años. Vemos ahora la infancia de Kagome y puede que esto tome un par de capítulos, luego se avanzará con ellos adultos. **La historia apenas comienza** n.n

Nos vemos y gracias por el apoyo...

**_Lady Sakura Lee._**


	2. La Fiesta de Presentación

**Capítulo 2: " La Fiesta de Presentación"**

Él se miró atentamente en el espejo y no pudo dejar de encorvar algo los labios al notar las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos debido a la escasez de sueño. Pero qué más daba, cabalgar por las noches era un buen medio para pensar en su incierto futuro.

- Eso pasa por andar en las noches quizás en qué cosas... cualquiera diría que estas loco.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro y vio a su padre, alto pero anciano que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos ámbar, igual a los de él. Inuyasha volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras acomodaba el lazo que sujetaba sus largos cabellos negros.

- No hago nada malo, padre... y en todo caso... ya soy un adulto... - Murmuró sin muchos ánimos de discutir esta vez. El joven sacó de un cajón una pequeña cajita azul con un lazo blanco, la cual abrió, miró y luego volvió a cerrar, para finalmente guardarla en el bolsillo de su elegante esmoquin negro. Su padre sonrió levemente y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

- Aquella señorita... Kikyo Higurashi, en verdad es muy hermosa. Me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido ir a su fiesta de presentación.

Inuyasha sonrió pero fue sólo un segundo. Sabía lo que su padre pensaba, que finalmente había decidido hacerle caso y cortejar a aquella muchacha de la cual todos tanto hablaban, así que no se esforzó en refutarlo, seguro debía pensar que el presente era para ella... si supiera... ni siquiera la conocía...

- Volveré temprano, padre... - Murmuró tomando el abrigo negro y el sombrero, para saliendo finalmente de la habitación. Necesitaba aire, como cada noche cuando se escapaba en su caballo, necesitaba pensar bien en su futuro, aunque por esta vez lo dejó pasar, en esta ocasión se tendría que conformar con la graciosa presencia de su pequeña "cómplice" de escapadas nocturnas... y tal vez ya era hora de encontrarse también con los viejos amigos...

Cuando el muchacho bajó del carruaje en verdad sintió haber venido. No pensaba que la "celebración" iba a ser tan en grande. Había una hilera de carruajes a la vera del camino y muchas personas, jóvenes en su mayoría, quienes intentaban ingresar a la gran y lujosa mansión de los Higurashi. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar la música suave de los violines y el piano. El joven tragó algo incómodo ¿porqué había venido? hacía mucho que no asistía a una fiesta...

Caminó lentamente atravesando el enorme jardín. Como era de noche, este se encontraba adornado con farolas que lo iluminaban casi en su totalidad, dándole un aspecto maravilloso y casi de ensueño. Él se detuvo en mitad del camino y desde la distancia pudo ver una figura pequeña y menuda balanceándose suavemente en un columpio, bajo un añoso árbol. Entonces sonrió.

Cruzó el sendero de piedrecilla y rodeó las flores que a esta altura de la noche se encontraban en capullo y antes de llegar a ella, la chiquilla levantó su rostro y lo miró, como si hubiera presentido que él ya había llegado. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro que a él, por leves segundos, le pareció triste. Cuando estuvo a su lado la saludó.

- Hola.

- Ahhh... te demoraste... ¿sabes? hoy papi me enseñó a cabalgar con una mano y ¡yo pude!- Sonrió más, orgullosa ante su progreso.

- ¿De verdad?- Él sonrió ampliamente y luego se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.- ¿Porqué estas tan sola aquí?- Murmuró esta vez para que nadie los escuchase.

- Ah... no, por nada... - La pequeña comenzó a balancearse fuertemente en el columpio y antes que el muchacho pudiera decir algo una mujer grande y de cabello ordenadamente amarrado, junto con su típico uniforme azul venía rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Kagome! ¡mi niña! ¡te he estado buscando por todos lados!

La niña se detuvo y se levantó de inmediato, Inuyasha se puso de pie y sintió como la pequeña le tomaba una mano. La mujer, cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos miró a Inuyasha y pestañeó como si estuviera viendo una visión.

- ¡Oh! pero... si es usted señor Inuyasha... vino al fin ¿ha saludado ya a los señores? ¿y a visto a la señorita Kikyo?- Preguntó atropelladamente. El joven sonrió una vez más ¿porqué insistían tanto en que conociera a aquella señorita?

- Él vino a verme a mí- Dijo Kagome apretando más su mano. La niñera entornó los ojos como si aquella niña estuviera hablando locuras y la tomó de una mano obligándola casi a duras penas a soltar al muchacho.

- Claro, claro cariño... ahora debes venir a cambiarte... no querrás estar así, ¿verdad?

- Así estoy bien- Respondió testarudamente, aunque el vestido que usaba demostraba que estaba algo sucio ya, luego miró a Inuyasha- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí, pequeña Kagome, así estas bien... pero hazle caso también a tu niñera... supongo que quieres verte más bonita aun en esta fiesta ¿no?

La niña asintió y la niñera agradeció al cielo porque ese hombre hubiera conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión con tanta facilidad. Kagome resultaba a veces ser bastante caprichosa. La chiquilla le hizo una seña con la mano y se alejó. Él sólo suspiró y movió la cabeza... esa pequeña era muy graciosa.

En cuanto el joven se acercó a la entrada de la casa vio a los anfitriones, los padres de las niñas, quienes recibían a cada una de las visitas. Se acercó más y de inmediato todos lo miraron impresionados. Es que desde que había llegado de Japón aquel travieso muchachito que todos recordaban, ni siquiera se había dejado ver. Su apariencia los impresionaba gratamente. Alto y de cabellos largos y negros, su mirada dorada era igual a la que recordaban. Fue la señora Higurashi quien lo hizo sentirse algo más cómodo, las miradas de todos lo turbaba.

- ¡Oh! pero señor Taisho, que gusto de verlo al fin - Estiró su mano y él se la besó respetuosamente- ¿Y su padre?

- Se ha quedado en casa... pero envía sus disculpas.- Él miró al señor Higurashi, tan alto e imponente con la mirada castaña tan cálida como la de su pequeña hija.

- Espero que se encuentre bien- Dijo el hombre.

- Sí, se encuentra bien, sólo necesita descanso.- Respondió, entregando su abrigo y el sombrero a una criada.

- Oh, pero díganos, señor Taisho... ¿piensa quedarse definitivamente aquí o volverá de viaje?- Preguntó la señora mirándolo muy atentamente.

- Me quedó- Respondió, pero la verdad eso era algo de lo cual no estaba muy seguro.

- ¡Maravilloso!- Aplaudió la mujer, tan complacida que él sólo pudo sonreír.

Cuando entró al salón de baile se dio cuenta que en verdad la fiesta de presentación de la mayor de los Higurashi era un gran acontecimiento para todos. No sólo vio a gente de la alta sociedad, como él creía que iría, sino que también reconoció a personas humildes del pueblo. Escuchó en ese momento a una mujer decir que la madre de las niñas, osea la señora Higurashi, era una persona demasiado refinada que siempre se codeaba con la alcurnia, al contrario del padre que establecía relaciones con todos. Así que de seguro los invitados habían sido una mezcla de las amistades de ambos... para el pesar de algunos...

Inuyasha se alejó de ellas y miró su entorno nuevamente. A pesar de la gran cantidad de jóvenes que habían en el salón, también habían muchas muchachas con la esperanza de conseguir un buen partido para ellas. En cuanto notaron la presencia de Inuyasha, lo miraron fascinadas como si hubieran visto casi un "adonis". No era de extrañar, el joven era alto y su larga cabellera oscura llamaba poderosamente la atención, más aun sus ojos dorados tan intensos que cuando se posaban sobre los ojos femeninos cortaban incluso la respiración. Pero esta vez Inuyasha no tenía deseos de cortejar a nadie, no andaba con esos propósitos, cosas "más importantes" ocupaban su mente...

- La niña menor es igual al padre... - Murmuró una mujer rechoncha a su lado y él la miró de reojo-... se le ha visto jugando incluso con los hijos de los criados... - Acotó horrorizada.

- Nunca será igual a su hermana mayor... - Dijo el hombre con un dejo de tristeza. Inuyasha no pudo menos que arrugar el ceño, la conversación la encontraba absurda y tonta así que se alejó de ellos rápidamente.

- Al fin saliste de tu guarida, perro...

Al voltear no le extrañó encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban con burla. Kouga, de 20 años igual que él, era tan cínico pero no perdía su inagotable entusiasmo.

- Tan cortés como siempre, Kouga... - Murmuró el muchacho tomando una copa de champan y bebiéndola de un sorbo. A pesar de la diferencia de caracteres, ambos eran amigos desde la infancia. Habían cometido muchas travesuras cuando eran unos niños y fue a la edad de 10 cuando se separaron, puesto que su padre lo había enviado a estudiar a la rígida escuela de Japón, para "enderezarlo" y en cierto modo lo ayudó... Inuyasha estaba algo más "calmado".

- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? No creo que a beber solamente... - Preguntó Kouga mirándolo atentamente-... ¿o andas en lo mismo que todos nosotros?

- ¿Tan hermosa es?- Preguntó ya con curiosidad. Tanta expectación con una señorita en verdad lo estaba alterando un poco.

- ¡Oh! ¡mucho! - Afirmó el muchacho con fervor- ¿Aún no la conoces? Claro, qué la vas a conocer si andas de fantasma por las noches jajajaja. - Le encantaba burlarse de todos, Kouga era así, una fuente de energía casi inagotable.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor algo incómodo por sus burlas tan infantiles, pero el otro prosiguió con su conversación.

- Kikyo Higurashi es una muchacha perfecta. Hermosa, educada y para tener 17 años bastante recatada...

- Sin olvidar que también es inmensamente rica ¿no?- Acotó el muchacho con cinismo y algo hastiado con tanto rodeo que el otro daba al enumerar las innumerables cualidades de aquella señorita.

- Ahh, también... como es la mayor de los Higurashi le corresponde más que a la hermana... pero sus padres son justos, yo creo que la herencia la dividirán entre las dos.

Inuyasha se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero sonrió. Todo siempre giraba en torno al dinero...

- Mira... ella es la menor... me pregunto si cuando grande será tan hermosa como su hermana...

El joven alzó la vista y vio a la pequeña correr escaleras abajo ataviada en un hermoso y vaporoso vestido de encaje blanco y vuelos, con una cinta celeste en la cintura y bucles negros y perfectamente peinados que adornaban su pequeña y hermosa cabeza. La chiquilla corrió y luego se escabulló sin ser vista por casi nadie hacia afuera de la mansión. Entonces él supo a donde iba y la siguió, dejando solo a Kouga.

Caminó lentamente y los caballos lo recibieron asomando su hocico por sus cercas de madera y uno hasta relinchó para llamar su atención. Inuyasha llegó hasta el final y no se extrañó de verla ahí, sentada descuidadamente sobre la paja acariciando la cabeza de su hermoso pony color azabache. Vio que las mejillas de la niña estaban enrojecidas y al observarla con más detención notó que sus ojos castaños estaban con lagrimas. Entonces él arrugó el ceño y se inclinó sobre la cerca que los separaba, apoyando un brazo en ella.

- Te buscaba...

La niña alzó la vista de inmediato y se pasó la manga de su hermoso vestido por los ojos.

- Ahh...

- ¿Qué pasó, pequeña Kagome?- Preguntó. Pero la chiquilla sólo se puso de pie y siguió acariciando al caballo. Inuyasha arrugó más el ceño, preocupado, al no obtener respuesta y luego recordó el presente, sacándolo del bolsillo de su chaqueta lo estiró en su mano.- ¡Ah! toma, es un regalo de cumpleaños...

La niña lo miró no muy convencida y luego se acercó a él, tomando la pequeña cajita azul entre sus dedos y mirándola con curiosidad.

- Gracias... - Murmuró aún con un dejo de tristeza, él se inclinó y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿No me vas a decir porqué estas tan triste?- Preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas. Ella jugueteó con el lazo blanco del regalo y luego alzó la vista hacia él

- Es que nos vamos a visitar a la abuela a otro país... y yo no quiero ir ¿quién cuidará de mi Youkai?- Sus ojos castaños que estaban fijos en los de él se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y el joven no supo porqué, nunca le había demostrado demasiado afecto a nadie, menos a un niño, le acarició el cabello, entendiendo de alguna forma su tristeza. Separarse de su adorada mascota por meses era comprensible.

- Ahhh... conque se van de viaje... ¿a donde?- Sus dedos se enredaron en los sedosos bucles de la pequeña, era extraño, demasiado suaves para sus manos.

- A Japón... papá dice que es muy bonito...

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Oh! sí, te gustará, es hermoso... y el viaje en barco también es entretenido.

- Pero Kikyo no va... - Ella ahora había bajado la vista y comenzó a sollozar-... yo tampoco quería ir pero la tía Kaede sólo dijo que se quedaba con Kikyo... - Regañó.

- No te preocupes pequeña Kagome... lo disfrutarás, en serio... - Sonrió intentando reconfortarla. La niña volvió a posar la vista en él y entonces arrugó el ceño.

- Anoche soñé que me quedaba sola... tengo miedo.

Inuyasha pestañeó confundido y el silencio se hizo entre ambos. Luego el muchacho intentó hacerla sentir mejor, sonrió y apuntó con su dedo el presente que estaba en su pequeña mano.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir?

La niña de inmediato cambió el rostro y sonrió. Desató el lazo y abrió la cajita la cual contenía una hermosa flor de cinco perlas blancas con una de color rosa pálido en su centro. Ella la tomó entre sus dedos y la observó maravillada.

- Ohhh ¡qué linda!

- Supuse que no querías muñecas... - La vio hacer una pequeña mueca, tenía razón, ella no quería juguetes-... es un amuleto, puedes usarla en tu ropa si quieres... la perla del centro da buena suerte... eso me dijeron al menos allá en Japón... - Murmuró pensativo mirando hacia el techo, pero se paralizó cuando sintió el inesperado beso en su mejilla. Kagome se separó y miró la flor aun sin poder creerlo.

- Gracias... no tenía joyas... esta es la primera... - Nadie había sido tan sinceramente amable con ella, al menos un adulto, nadie, bueno, excepto los miembros de su pequeña familia... y también su niñera.

- Bien... - Murmuró Inuyasha sonriendo nuevamente y poniéndose de pie- ¿Vamos entonces?

La niña alzó la vista y le sonrió y de un brinco saltó la cerca y se posó a su lado tomándolo de la mano con fuerza.

En cuanto ambos entraron nuevamente al salón se dieron cuenta que el baile había comenzado. Todos bailaban felices y a la luz de las lámparas parecía todo de ensueño. Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron de pie a la entrada de este y observaron en silencio la escena.

La canción terminó y un grupo de muchachos de formó en torno a una persona. Él sintió la pequeña mano de la niña aferrarse más a la suya y entonces una mujer habló cerca de ellos.

- Es obvio, todos quieren hablar con ella...

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- Preguntó Kagome alzando su mirada hasta él.

- Claro, prometí que vendría, de echo, sólo lo hice por ti, pequeña Kagome.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba como le decía "pequeña Kagome" a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho el ser pequeña aun.

- Qué bueno... no hay niños con quien jugar... pero contigo puedo hablar.

- Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó Inuyasha. A la chiquilla se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos castaños de alegría.

- ¡¡De caballos!

En cuanto se daban la media vuelta para salir del bullicioso salón, la música nuevamente comenzó y entonces el joven miró hacia la pista como si una extraña fuerza lo llamase. Y entonces la vio, junto a Kouga.

Su rostro sereno, sus intensos ojos castaños, sus largos cabellos peinados en una semi coleta llena de bucles, sus mejillas que se sonrosaban ante cada mirada y cada comentario de su compañero de baile lo dejaron sin habla.

Kagome a su lado lo miró y luego miró a su hermana, apretó más su pequeña mano contra él y habló.

- Ella es Kikyo... es muy bonita, todos lo dicen... mami dice que parece una princesa...

Princesa... Inuyasha observaba casi hipnotizado a la joven que se movía con tanta sutileza que le evocó la visión de un hada. Su vestido blanco y largo, hermosamente adornado con cuentas de cristal, el corpiño ajustado que acentuaba su bella figura, sin lugar a dudas le pareció perfecta, en verdad era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La música terminó y él se soltó de la mano de Kagome, caminando rápidamente hacia la muchacha. Pero no fue el único, un grupo de pretendientes se acercó a ella también con la misma intención. Y sin embargo, cuanto Kikyo lo vio le tendió la mano e Inuyasha supo que era el elegido.

Kagome miró con seriedad la escena. En cuanto el baile comenzó supo reconocer, a pesar de su corta edad, la mirada que le daba Inuyasha a su hermana mayor. Ella ya la había visto antes, su hermana siempre tenía pretendientes y los chicos parecían olvidarse de todo cuando estaban a su lado. La pequeña comprendió, con pesar, que la charla de caballos estaba cancelada.

- ¿No hacen una hermosa pareja?- Dijo su madre detrás suyo. Su padre había afirmado sus manos en los hombros de Kagome y miraba atento también la escena.

- ¿Y le gustará a Kikyo?... esta tan... mimada... - Murmuró con un dejo de alarma.

- Ahh, pero es que ella sabe que merece sólo lo mejor ¿y qué mejor que Inuyasha Taisho?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y apretó más en su mano la flor de perlas... en verdad parecía una visión de un cuento, el príncipe azul bailando con la princesa encantada... aquella escena parecía hipnotizarla, se quedaba grabada en su retina...

El muchacho besó su mano para despedirse y la joven se ruborizó. Y aunque ya la mayoría se habían retirado de la fiesta, él aun deseaba seguir bailando con aquella hermosa muchacha. De pronto sus ojos dorados se alzaron hacia lo alto y vio, en las ventanas del segundo piso, la pequeña figura de Kagome que observaba con seriedad la escena. Inuyasha le sonrió pero la pequeña se mantuvo seria, sólo una mano la posó en el vidrio. Él volteó y sintió de pronto una punzada en el corazón. No supo porqué, pero la ignoró de inmediato. Cruzó el amplio jardín y antes de llegar a su carruaje Kouga lo alcanzó.

- Vaya vaya... veo que fuiste el afortunado...

Era cierto, desde el momento en que Kikyo lo había elegido, las demás piezas de baile sólo fueron dedicadas a Inuyasha, los demás jóvenes entendieron que aquella hermosa y perfecta chica ya había hecho su elección.

- Ya encontrarás a alguien, no te desesperes... - Murmuró Inuyasha con burla y al instante entró en su carruaje arropándose con su abrigo. Sin embargo, alcanzó a Kouga comentar con burla.

- Bueno... tal vez me fije en la hermana menor cuando crezca... y quien sabe, tal vez sea más hermosa y más dulce que Kikyo...

Inuyasha rió recostándose en el asiento de su carruaje. ¿Más hermosa y dulce que Kikyo? imposible...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los abundantes reviews recibidos, esto me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

Con respecto a sus dudas, pues diré que **no me he basado en ninguna historia o libro**, este fic sólo es producto de mi imaginación (de echo aún estoy planeando algunas situaciones) y llevo planeándola durante más de un mes. Si fuera basado en algo lo diría al principio.

Baso la historia en los años 1900 porque **me encanta la época antigua**, la considero romántica, pero esta en específico esta situada ese período porque he investigado que en esos años ya se usaba el automóvil y el carruaje a caballos (alternativamente), el teléfono, el telégrafo, etc, osea, ya habían indicios de "modernidad". Aunque no sé aun si eso será relevante... ya veremos...

También me imagino esta historia en un lugar con más verde, no en el oeste (en el oeste es más desértico).

Mmmm ah! no conozco ni sé quien es Diana Palmer n.n' pero me suena a escritora de novela rosa... la verdad desde que el año pasado me compré una novela de este tipo y me quedé tan decilusionada de la historia, que no me puedo leer ahora una completa u.u'... no sé... no cambio el "Código Da Vinci" jajaja

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... ahora a terminar el otro fic u.u'... ah! me demoré en la actualización porque accidentalmente se me borró el capítulo entero T.T y tuve que reescribirlo tooodo nuevamente (aunque admito que esta vez quedó mejor que el anterior n.n')

_**Lady Sakura Lee. **_


	3. Un Oscuro Viaje

**Capítulo 3: "Un Oscuro Viaje"**

El sol brillaba aun alto y la brisa del viento era suave, una tarde ideal para cabalgar. Ella siguió a su padre y aunque sus progresos eran enormes, el hombre aún se sentía inquieto por lo "osada" que resultaba ser su hija a la hora de cabalgar. Muy pronto la chiquilla avivó el caballo a correr más, adelantándose y el hombre tuvo que seguirla. A través de los prados verdes y llenos de flores la niña reía feliz.

- Kagome, ya es hora de volver a la casa- Sentenció él cuando la alcanzó y tuvo que retenerle las riendas de su caballo porque ella era capaz de escabullirse nuevamente.

- ¿Tan temprano? pero papi... llevamos muy poco rato... - Se quejó. Él instó al caballo a dar la media vuelta y ambos comenzaron a cabalgar lentamente con rumbo a la mansión.

- Lo sé... pero quiero estar en casa cuando llegue el señor Taisho.

La niña miró a su padre con seriedad.

- ¿Inuyasha?

El hombre ladeó el rostro y la miró intrigado.

- Sí... ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente.

- Ayer lo vi, estaba en la fiesta y bailó toda la noche con Kikyo.- Respondió. Luego pareció meditar un momento y entonces alzó la vista hacia el hombre- Papi... ¿qué es cortejar? una señora dijo que Inuyasha cortejaba a Kikyo...

Vio como el hombre arrugaba el ceño.

- Cuando seas grande lo sabrás... - Respondió en un murmullo. Kagome arrugó el ceño, odiaba que la dejaran con tanta intriga.

- ¿Es cuando el príncipe se enamora de la princesa?- Preguntó. El señor Higurashi sonrió. Sabía que su pequeña hija no se quedaría con las dudas.

- En realidad es cuando el príncipe hace todo lo posible por ganarse el amor de la princesa...

- Ahhh

Ella volvió a mirar al frente. Parecía pensar mucho las cosas.

- Pero no te preocupes, cuando seas mayor te pasará a ti... sin duda.- La reconfortó. Kagome se puso muy seria y casi rígida esta vez.

- Yo no quiero que nadie me corteje.

- Eso lo dices ahora... - Sonrió.-... además... ¿no quieres un príncipe azul que este contigo?

La niña no respondió, es más, bajó la vista haciendo una mueca y apretando luego los labios. Siempre decía que no quería novios porque en realidad sabía que jamás sería tan hermosa como Kikyo, incluso se lo había escuchado una vez a su madre comentarlo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa se dieron cuenta de que el "pretendiente" de su hermana ya había llegado puesto que su caballo color chocolate se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión custodiado por uno de los criados. El señor Higurashi bajó del pony a Kagome y la llevó al interior. Cuando ambos entraron a la sala de recepción, vieron a Inuyasha, Kikyo y su madre, al parecer, sosteniendo una charla. El muchacho se puso de pie de inmediato cuando vio al hombre y lo saludó. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kagome le sonrió, pero la chiquilla frunció el ceño y salió corriendo de la sala.

- ¡Kagome! ¡regresa!- Grito su mamá pero la chiquilla ya había desaparecido.- Bueno... perdónela usted... esa era nuestra hija menor, Kagome... pero ya ve... es un poco desordenada... - Se excusó tomándo asiento y recordando que le debía una vez más, un regaño a la tan poco educada niña.

- No sé que le pasó... - Dijo el señor Higurashi mirando aun el lugar por donde la pequeña se había ido-... venía bien y estaba muy alegre...

- Tal vez es porque no quiere ir a Japón... - Murmuró la mujer y luego miró a Inuyasha- Usted estudió allá, ¿verdad?

Todos tomaron asiento y él miró a Kikyo de reojo. La chica se encontraba sentada al lado de su madre con la cabeza baja y las mejillas encendidas, casi ni una palabra había dicho en todo el rato en que se encontraban allí.

- Sí, estudié allá, mi hermano aún esta en Japón porque estudia leyes.

- ¿Y usted que es lo que planea hacer?- Preguntó el padre de Kikyo mirándolo con interés. Aun tenía sus dudas, era demasiado pronto para saber si él era el elegido de su hija... y el correcto también. Aún creía que Kikyo sólo era una chiquilla que ni sabía lo que quería.

- Bueno... me gustaría alistarme en la milicia... ser soldado... - Los miró atentamente. Kikyo levantó la vista y pudo ver, casi por la expresión horrorizada de su rostro, que aquello no le agradaba, al igual que su madre. El señor Higurashi sólo levantó una ceja.

- ¿Soldado?- Repitió la señora Higurashi mirándolo con detención. Aquello no le gustaba mucho, ¿para qué ser un soldado si era el heredero de una gran fortuna? no lo encontraba lógico.

Cuando Inuyasha se despidió de ellos subió a su caballo creyendo que sus pensamientos con ser parte de la milicia lo llevarían tal vez por mal camino. Kikyo sólo había sonreído quietamente, pero ni una palabra al respecto salió de su boca. El viaje de vuelta a casa fue lleno de dudas. No era tanto el echo de que lo hubieran mirado con tanta reticencia al decir que quería ser un soldado, era lo poco que había podido hablar con aquella señorita, es más, apenas un saludo y una despedida era todo lo que había escuchado.

- Bueno... habrá que darle tiempo... - Murmuró mirando el horizonte. Infló su pecho, sentía que el amor se había apoderado de él. No podía olvidarla ¿cómo? ella era simplemente perfecta.

&&&&&&&&

El muelle estaba atestado de gente esa mañana y en el puerto, Kagome miraba el inmenso barco que los llevaría a tierras tan lejanas como Japón. Aferró su mano más fuerte a la de su padre y comenzó a juguetear con sus pies. Su corazón latía fuertemente y esa noche ni siquiera la había dormido. Hubiera deseado aferrarse a la falda de Kikyo y suplicar por quedarse con ella pero eso hubiera sido demasiado. Aunque por más que llorase y suplicase a su padre por no ir, él insitió, así que no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

- ¿A quien esperamos?- Preguntó inquieta, aferrando más la mano del hombre. El señor Higurashi le sonrió con suavidad.

- A la tia Kaede... quiere despedirse antes de nosotros.

En ese momento, el lujoso automóvil negro se estacionó frente a ellos y de su interior salió el joven Taisho y luego la anciana Kaede. La mujer caminó con lentitud hasta ellos y cuando Kikyo vio a Inuyasha sólo bajó la vista, avergonzada.

- Al fin ha venido... - Dijo la señora Higurashi mirando a la anciana con alivio. Confiaba en su hermana mayor tanto que dejaba en sus manos a su bella hija con ella.

Inuyasha saludó a Kikyo besando su mano y luego hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los padres de su novia. Ya llevaban dos meses de cortejos y aunque él estaba enamorado de ella, aun así sentía que le faltaba algo a la relación. Tal vez se debía al poco trato que tenía con ella, la muchacha casi nunca estaba sola, casi nunca tampoco le hablaba y aún en esas condiciones Inuyasha la consideraba una mujer ideal para él. Pero anhelaba que con Kikyo en casa de la tía pudiera hacerse más "cercana" su relación, de la cual ya todos hablaban en el pueblo y más de alguno auguraba una pronta boda.

- ¿Y esa joya?- Preguntó Kaede mirando con severidad la flor de perlas que Kagome se había puesto en la solapa de su abrigo azul de terciopelo. Todos la miraron y se extrañaron, puesto que jamás la habían visto. Y era cierto, la pequeña había guardado aquel hermoso presente en un lugar muy "secreto".

- Es mi amuleto- Respondió mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha. Desde que él había comenzado a cortejar a su hermana nunca más le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Aunque en cierto modo el joven nunca intentó establecer una conversación con ella. En cuanto Kagome lo veía llegar a la mansión y la saludaba, ella se echaba a correr como loca fuera de su alcance.

_- Lo siento... es mi pequeña un poco traviesa... - Se excusaba el señor Higurashi, aunque extrañado por la conducta de ella._

_- ¿No estará celosa?- Preguntaba la señora Higurashi mirándola de reojo-... de Kikyo... por supuesto, porque tiene toda la atención..._

- Pero... - La anciana Kaede se acercó a la niña inspeccionando la joya, Inuyasha a su lado se movió inquieto-... son perlas... y al parecer... muy finas... - Luego levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño. En realidad siempre había encontrado que la chiquilla esa había crecido algo "torcida". Crecer cabalgando caballos, jugar con los hijos de los criados, no tener ni una pizca de clase, hablar tanto y ser tan imprudente e impulsiva eran cosas que ella no soportaba.- ¿No se la habrá robado?

Kagome enrojeció, por algo no le gustaba aquella mujer, siempre mirándola desde lo alto con el ceño fruncido y criticando incluso su forma tan abierta de hablar.

- ¡Es mio!- Gritó mirando con rencor a la mujer y tocando con su palma la flor de perla.

- Es cierto, es de ella... lamento no haberlo dicho antes... yo se lo regalé- Interrumpió de pronto Inuyasha y de inmediato tuvo la atención de Kikyo. Él notó que la pequeña tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos lacrimosos y entonces le brindó una sonrisa a modo de apoyo.

- ¿Un presente?- Repitió Kikyo mirando atenta a Inuyasha y luego miró a Kagome.-... creí que ella te odiaba... - Murmuró sin muchos ánimos.

- ¡Yo no lo odio!- Gritó la pequeña y en el momento en que lo dijo sus mejillas se encendieron más súbitamente.

- Se lo di en la fiesta de presentación... - Agregó el joven mirando con seriedad a los padres de las niñas-... lamento que no lo hayan sabido antes...

- No, no se preocupe, joven Inuyasha... - Respondió el padre de Kagome sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

En ese momento el barco hizo su llamada y todos comprendieron que era hora de despedirse. Los esposos Higurashi abrazaron fuertemente a Kikyo pidiéndole que se comportara como era digno con su tia y que también fuera lo más discreta con su "novio", pero en ese punto no recalcaron demasiado. Conocían a la chica, era correcta hasta el punto en que una vez pensaron se haría monja.

Cuando se despidieron de la anciana Kaede, no fue necesario dar tantas prevenciones. La mujer les aseguró que cuidaría de Kikyo como si fuese su propia hija y que la encontrarían, al regresar de su viaje, sana y salva.

Kikyo se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para su hermanita pero no dejaba de mirar la flor de perla. No sabía porqué, aunque su "novio" le había dado algunos obsequios, tuvo envidia del presente de Kagome. Luego intentó tranquilizarse. Tener envidia de Kagome era absurdo.

- Kagome... despídete de Inuyasha- Ordenó su padre y la niña no se movió, mirando el suelo no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.- Kagome...

- Adiós, pequeña Kagome- Fue Inuyasha quien se puso en cuclillas y le besó la mejilla. La niña lo miró con sus expresivos ojos castaños y tuvo deseos de llorar, él lo notó- No llores... prometo que cuidaré de tu Youkai mientras no estes... y cuando vuelvas lo encontrarás igual a como lo dejaste...

- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Lo cuidarás?- Eran las primeras palabras que ella le brindaba luego de la fiesta de presentación de Kikyo.

- Lo prometo- Sonrió el muchacho levantándose y mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

Desde la cubierta del barco y mientras todos hacían flamear sus pañuelos a modo de despedida, la chiquilla miraba atenta al joven sintiendo un dolor tan grande que las lágrimas corrían silenciosas y abundantes por sus mejillas. No sabía porqué... su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía miedo... miedo del viaje...

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Cuanto demora el barco en llegar a Japón?- Preguntó Kikyo, sentada sobre una banca de madera blanca y rodeada del hermoso jardín lleno de flores que disponía su adinerada tía. La anciana se encontraba un par de metros más allá tejiendo y observando de vez en cuando a la pareja. Inuyasha caminó impaciente a su alrededor y entonces, cuando vio que la muchacha lo miraba muy atentamente, se turbó.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó. Sus pensamientos eran turbulentos. Kikyo llevaba una semana en casa de su tía y aunque él creía que estando lejos de sus padres, la muchacha se abriría con él, lo cual le permitiría conocerla en su totalidad, ella seguía tan tímida y poco comunicativa que lo angustiaba. A veces se sentía desilusionado, pero en cuanto la joven le brindaba una sonrisa o él tocaba sus finos dedos al despedirse, su corazón volvía a recordarle que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo no estarlo si Kikyo era la muchacha más hermosa de la región y la más cotizada? Sabía que él era la envidia de todos los jóvenes, sería un absurdo ahora dudar de ella...

- Estuviste en Japón... ¿cuanto demora el barco en llegar allá? ya va una semana...

Él se sentó a su lado y sin querer la muchacha arrugó el ceño, alzó luego una mirada de súplica hacia su tía y se alivió al notar que ella los observaba atentamente desde la distancia. Sabía muy bien hacer el papel de "chaperona".

- Demora aproximadamente un mes... - Respondió mirando atento los ojos de la chica pero ella se los esquivó demasiado rápido para su gusto.- Kikyo... - Murmuró y entonces la muchacha sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Alzó nuevamente la mirada hacia la tía y esta seguía observándolos con atención-... ¿porqué no me cuentas algo de ti? no sé cuales son tus gustos... lo que odias... ni siquiera sé tus sentimientos hacia a mi... ahora que estamos solos... ¿porqué no me lo dices?- Casi súplicó. Hubiera deseado tomar su mano pero sabía que ella jamás lo consentiría.

- Yo... yo... - Murmuró incómoda y mirando una flor que tenía en su mano-... no sé... qué decir...

- Sabes que mi corazón es tuyo... - Susurró él y la vio enrojecer más-... sé que aun somos muy jovenes... pero... algun día... ¿piensas casarte conmigo?

Ella retuvo el aliento ¿casarse? aquello la asustó. Entonces alzó sus ojos hacia él, los ojos castaños casi inexpresivos lo miraron esta vez con seriedad. La joven se tomó su tiempo para hablar y él esperó impaciente por su respuesta.

- Quisiera saber primero... ¿aun quieres ser soldado?

Él pestañeó. ¿Porqué le desagradaba tanto la idea?

- ¿No te gusta?- Preguntó en un murmullo. Ella hizo una leve mueca

- Es que no entiendo... no tienes necesidad de enlistarte en la milicia... ¿para qué? eres suficientemente rico como para no trabajar más...

A Inuyasha le sorprendió tanto el contenido de la respuesta como que le hablara tanto.

- Bueno... - Suspiró pesadamente-... la herencia no es algo de lo cual este muy contento... quisiera ganar mi propio dinero... y me gusta la idea de ser un general... tal vez... - Sonrió a modo de broma. La muchacha lo miró aun con seriedad y entonces él lo comprendió. Si quería ganarse el corazón de aquella señorita tendría que comenzar a renunciar a algunas cosas para alegrarla.-... pero si no quieres... no lo haré... ganaré mi propia fortuna eso si... - Respondió porque aquella idea de valerse por si solo no la dejaría por nada.

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en eso?- Preguntó y acomodándose de lado para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Luego se calmó, debía comportarse como la dama perfecta que era-... quiero decir... tienes el dinero suficiente como para no hacer nada... ¿no te gustaría viajar? ¿recorrer el mundo?

- Claro... pero con mi dinero... - La palabra "dinero" ya lo estaba hastiando ¿porqué todo tenía que girar en torno a el? ¿y porqué a ella le importaba tanto si también tenía el suficiente?

- Entiendo... - Fue todo lo que ella dijo mirando un rosal y él la observó. Conocía ya un poco mejor su caracter, estaba molesta y su desagrado con las cosas las manifestaba simplemente ignorando a las personas. Él se levantó de su asiento. ¿Porqué era así? Sonrió al recordar el dicho "nadie es perfecto...", pero aún la consideraba perfecta para él...

- No te enojes... querida Kikyo... al contrario, te sentirás orgullosa de mí... sé que aun somos muy jovenes para casarnos ahora, así que aprovecharé el tiempo para hacerme de mi fortuna... ya verás, no te faltará nada, lo juro... vivirás mejor que una princesa, no, una reina... lo prometo...

"Lo prometo". Sin querer pensó en la pequeña niña que lo miraba con sus ojos castaños humedecidos en lágrimas porque extrañaría a "su Youkai", como solía decir. Desde que se había ido sentía que la extrañaba. Aunque ella en el ultimo tiempo ni siquiera le hablaba, escucharla correr o verla cabalgar lo hacía sentirse feliz, no sabía porqué. La pequeña irradiaba alegría y vitalidad que muy pocas personas parecían demostrar. Cuando miraba a Kikyo tan callada y tranquila se extrañaba de que fueran hermanas, en verdad eran dos polos opuestos. La extrañaba. Suspiró y volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón. En ese momento vio al mayordomo de la tía Kaede que se acercaba a ella muy serio con una pequeña bandeja de la correspondencia en sus manos. La mujer tomó el papel que estaba allí y se acercó los lentes para leerlo. El joven la observó, su corazón latía fuertemente y entonces arrugó el ceño. Kaede entreabrió los labios y dio un pequeño grito ahogándolo de inmediato en su mano enguantada. Kikyo, que se encontraba sentada aun en el banco de madera, la miró asustada y se levantó de súbito. Inuyasha y ella se acercaron presurosos a la mujer que apenas podía sostener el papel entre sus manos. Sus casi histéricos sollozos le impidieron a Inuyasha saber de inmediato de qué se trataba, así que arrebató el papel de sus manos y su corazón se paralizó.

_"El barco Real Queen ha sufrido un lamentable accidente. Naufragó frente a las costas de Ameríca en la tarde de ayer. De los 550 pasajeros más de la mitad ha fallecido. Rogamos presentarse en la Aduana Marítima para más información."_

Kikyo, que estaba su lado, palideció y luego se desmayó. Él pidió ayuda mientras le hablaba y a lo lejos escuchaba a la anciana mujer aun llorando, desconsolada. Y sintió en su garganta la amargura terrible sólo al recordar ese pequeño rostro suplicando una vez más por no ir a aquel fatídico viaje. ¿Estaría bien? Por primera vez rogó al cielo que sí, que estuviera bien, sana y salva.

&&&&&&&&

Caminando a grandes zancadas entró y los caballos relincharon con su presencia. Desde la distancia vio el hocico del pony azabache que se asomaba en su pesebrera, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Y en cierto modo no le extrañó. Desde que la chiquilla se había ido, él aprovechaba de ir cada tarde, en sus cabalgatas, a ver al caballo y darle una zanahaoria. Caminó hasta el final de la hilera y allí lo vio, moviendo sus orejas y su cabeza inquietamente, Inuyasha sintió una nueva punzada en el corazón, estiró su mano y le acarició el pelaje... aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. "_El barco Real Queen ha sufrido un lamentable accidente. Naufragó frente a las costas de Ameríca en la tarde de ayer. De los 550 pasajeros más de la mitad ha fallecido..." _Sollozó al imaginar el destino de aquella graciosa niña.

_- Anoche soñé que me quedaba sola... tengo miedo. _

Podía recordar aquella frase, incluso el tono de su voz acongojado cuando se lo había dicho, ahí mismo, en la pesebrera de "su Youkai". Inuyasha se tapó el rostro con una mano y una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, era extraño, hacia mucho, mucho, no lloraba...

&&&&&&&&

A su lado, mientras el carruaje se deslizaba por el empedrado del camino, él solo podía rogar que al llegar a la aduana, que se encontraba a una hora de distancia de donde ellos vivían, les informaran que los Higurashi se encontraban a salvo.

- Sé que no es el momento... - Interrumpió de pronto Kaede mirando con seriedad a Kikyo, que estaba a su lado.-... ¿tus padres dejaron un testamento?

La chica sollozó un poco más e Inuyasha, que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ellas, la miró con rencor ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso en esos momentos?

- Sólo sé... querida tía... - Murmuró Kikyo limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla-... que redactaron uno... antes que Kagome naciera...

La anciana la miró con seriedad. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces... Kikyo era heredera de una incalculable fortuna... sólo ella. La muchacha lo entendió, porque de pronto levantó el rostro y la miró con seriedad. Inuyasha vio, como la garganta blanca y fina de ella se agitaba al tragar. Arrugó el ceño, en esos momentos quizo odiarlas por hablar así, pero se revolvió agitado en su asiento.

- No hay que pensar en fatalidades... aun puede ocurrir un milagro... - Murmuró deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

Habían muchas personas en la Aduana Marítima esperando noticias de los suyos. Muchos lloraban desconsoladamente y mientras cruzaban el amplio patio, los gritos de horror y llantos lamenteros los siguieron hasta que llegaron, a duras penas, a la ventanilla. Desde allí fue él quien se identificó y pidió noticias de la familia Higurashi. El hombre encargado de dar las noticias se acomodó los lentes y miró la lista de pasajeros que tenía en frente ordenada perfectamente en orden de apellidos. La demora en encontrar a los Higurashi fue angustiante, hasta Inuyasha tembló. El hombre al fin habló.

- Higurashi... sí,... aquí estan... lamentablemente señor... - Lo miró con pesar-... ellos... lamentablemente, estan muertos...

Kikyo sollozó y también Kaede. Inuyasha palideció mortalmente y creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir.

- ¿Y la niña? la pequeña... Kagome... - Preguntó precipitadamente y mirando ansioso al hombre. Él arrugó el ceño y volvió a revisar el listado. El joven de ojos dorados creyó que el tiempo se había detenido.

- No... ella esta viva... - El llanto de las mujeres tras él cesó abruptamente-... la niña esta viva... viene ya de vuelta, junto a los otros sobrevivientes, llegarán dentro de pocos días...

Inuyasha sonrió y luego sollozó de alegría. No podía creerlo, la pequeña viva, viva. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Volteó y miró como si el mundo hubiera nacido de nuevo mirando a las mujeres. Y sin embargo la anciana se mantenía muy seria, sostenida del brazo de Kikyo.

- Dios Santo... esa niñita esta viva... - Murmuró pasmada y luego miró a la muchacha-... ¿qué haremos con ella, Kikyo?

Continuará...

**N/A**: Bueno, sí, inmediata actualización, estoy inspirada con el fic, qué puedo hacer jejeje... okis, muchas gracias por tooodos los reviews, vaya, son bastantes, me alegra que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos amigas, entreténganse en domingo ;) (ahora sí me pongo a escribir el otro fic TT)

_**Lady.**_


	4. El Destino de Kagome

**Capítulo 4: "El Destino de Kagome"**

La tarde era brumosa y fría, a pesar de la época del año. El silencio era aterrador, desgarrador, no por nada los familiares y amigos de los sobrevivientes estaban allí aún en shock por haber perdido a alguien en un naufragio.

De riguroso negro, los tres esperaban en el muelle en que semanas atrás habían despedido a la familia Higurashi. Kikyo se volvió a enjugar una lágrima mientras él, que estaba a su lado, creyó que en cualquier momento ella se desmayaría. Pronto el pequeño barco se asomó en el horizonte. Más tarde uno a uno fueron bajando algunos ataúdes con los cadáveres de quienes habían podido rescatar del mar y sin embargo no fueron muchos. Entre ellos no estaban los Higurashi. Luego bajaron los sobrevivientes, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, a lo cual Inuyasha comprendió que ellos habían sido prioridad a la hora de salvarlos.

Uno a uno fueron bajando y su corazón latió tan fuerte que jamás se había sentido tan angustiado en su vida. De pronto ella se asomó al inicio de la escalera y miró a todos lados. Él la reconoció de inmediato, a pesar del mal peinado, de las ojeras oscuras, del rostro pálido, el moretón en su mejilla izquierda y su mirada terriblemente triste. Su corazón se encogió de dolor.

- ¡Kagome!- Gritó alzando una mano entre la multitud. La chiquilla que llevaba el mismo abrigo azul de terciopelo y la flor de perlas, lo miró desde el pie de la escalinata y en un segundo se echó a correr hacia él. El joven se abrió paso entre la multitud rápidamente y cuando llegó a su lado se inclinó y la recibió en un fuerte abrazo. - Todo va a estar bien, pequeña Kagome... tranquila... - Murmuró al sentir como ella temblaba.

La niña lloró suavemente y enrolló sus brazos tan fuerte en su cuello, sin querer separarse de él.

- Mami y papi... estan... - Sollozaba y el joven tuvo que separarse de ella, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía para que se sintiera mejor.

- Tranquila, pequeña Kagome... ya pasó... mami y papi estan bien ahora... no llores...

Le quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas y ella se ruborizó. Sus llantos cesaron, no así su sollozo, porque aún suspiraba de dolor, sin embargo lo miraba tan atenta que hubiera querido quedarse por siempre así, el calor de su cuerpo era tan agradable, después de haber pasado días casi congelada, después de ver todo lo sucedido en el naufragio, de saber que los cadáveres descansaban en el mismo barco en que ahora habían regresado, sentirse allí, entre los brazos del hombre era tan agradable que hubiera deseado poder estar de por vida de la misma forma, más sin embargo sus ojos castaños de pronto se fijaron en la tía Kaede y Kikyo, que se acercaban y la miraban atentamente.

- Kagome... hermanita... - Murmuró Kikyo acercándose a ella y la pequeña corrió a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza-... me alegra que estes bien... tranquila... - Acarició su cabello y luego se levantó, demasiado pronto para la chiquilla que se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y miró a la tía Kaede sin estar muy segura de qué hacer.

- Creo que es hora de volver a casa... que descanse la niña y mañana hablaremos de lo que hay que hacer... - Sentenció Kaede con seriedad e Inuyasha la miró atentamente. Tenía dudas, sabía que ella no toleraba a los niños y mucho menos a la pequeña Kagome... ¿qué harían? porque era obvio que Kikyo se quedaría con esa mujer. Pero luego se tranquilizó, seguro iba a dejar a la pequeña con ellas, no podía negarse ahora a su sobrina, era la hija de su fallecida hermana, seguro dejaría a Kagome con ellas.

Y mientras iban en el carruaje de vuelta a la mansión que quedaba en el pueblo, Inuyasha sintió el pequeño cuerpo a su lado acurrucándose en él, buscando su abrigo. El muchacho sonrió y le tomó las manos, tan gélidas que lo pasmaron, Kagome entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo el horrible cansancio en su cuerpo. Y enfrente Kikyo, mirando la escena de ellos dos y sintiéndose incómoda por ello.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí mientras me quedo dormida?- Preguntó mirándolo atentamente. Inuyasha, sentado en la pequeña cama le sonrió y le acarició lentamente el cabello. Sentir sus bucles desarmados tan suaves como la seda era demasiado grato.

- Seguro... - Susurró y luego la arropó más hasta que las sábanas le llegaron casi hasta la barbilla. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

- Y... ¿Youkai?- Murmuró a punto de quedarse dormida. Él sonrió nuevamente.

- Se encuentra bien... - Susurró divertido al verla cabecear pero aún así intentaba abrir los ojos y mirarlo-... una tarde lo saqué a pasear... sólo quiere correr... y sólo espera que tú lo montes...

La pequeña sonrió con levedad.

- Inuyasha... - Murmuró entrecerrando nuevamente los ojos y reteniendo auún su mano-... te quiero...

- Sí, yo también te quiero... - Murmuró el joven poniéndose de pie lentamente y retirando poco a poco su mano. Ella suspiró y se volteó quedando de medio lado.

- Eres... mi príncipe... - Murmuró y al instante se quedó dormida. El joven sólo pudo sonreír y luego salió de la habitación. Al pasar por la sala Kikyo y Kaede estaban sentadas en el sofá, hablando. Al verlas se acercó y Kikyo levantó una ceja.

- ¿Ya se quedó dormida?

- Sí... casi de inmediato... - Murmuró sentándose cerca de ella.

- Esta muy malcriada... - Susurró Kaede con molestia-... ¿porqué sólo quiso quedarse con usted? es igual que su padre, la mima demasiado...

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- No la malcrío... ella es una niña aún y merece cariño, ha perdido a sus padres, señora ¿lo olvida?

Kikyo abrió los ojos pasmada ante el enfrentamiento de su novio con la anciana. La mujer lo miró con rencor y sin embargo pareció calmarse.

- La solicitud que pedí al Internado de señoritas ha sido aprobada, así que dentro de dos días Kagome estará allí- Dijo mirando a Kikyo, quien afirmó con su cabeza. Inuyasha abrió los ojos pasmado y se levantó de súbito de la silla.

- ¿Qué¿la van a internar?

Kikyo arrugó el ceño mirándolo atentamente, Kaede sin embargo parecía ya perder la paciencia.

- Es lo mejor... - Pronunció Kikyo un poco afectada-... Kagome necesita algo de disciplina... mi madre ya lo tenía pensado sólo que mi padre no lo concentía... - Vio el rostro casi horrorizado de Inuyasha y entonces enrojeció-... mi hermana tiene que aprender a comportarse... es por su bien... por su futuro...

- Pero... - Protestó pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la anciana.

- Le recuerdo, señor Taisho... que este es un asunto de familia... y usted no forma parte de ella aún... por favor... no se entrometa...

Las palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta, apretó los puños y miró a la mujer con rencor ¿pero cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a una niña que se había quedado sola de la noche a la mañana? Entendió que estaba siendo imprudente para ellas, y era cierto, era decisión de familia. Cuando se marchó de allí tuvo una cosa muy clara. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Kikyo.

Cuando se presentó en la mansión al otro día, no esperaba que las mujeres no estuvieran en casa, así como lo había anunciado el mayordomo.

- Fueron a hablar con el abogado... - Había dicho el hombre con su estirada seriedad.

- ¿Y la niña?

- Ella esta en el jardín.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la hierba fresca y jugueteaba con un gato rechoncho y perezoso. Sus suaves risas lo hicieron esbozar sus labios y se acercó a la niña sacándose el sombrero e inclinándose a su lado.

- Hola...

La pequeña giró medio cuerpo y sonrió de inmediato. El gato se escabulló lejos y ella se levantó.

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó mirándola muy atentamente. Kagome sonrió con sinceridad.

- Bien. - Miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirarlo traviesamente.-... Kikyo no esta y tampoco la tía Kaede... me gustaría ver a mi Youkai...

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente entendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

- Pues no se hable más... - Susurró estirando su mano-... ven conmigo.

Aunque ella ya había cabalgado con él, esta vez era diferente, la tristeza y el dolor se disiparon de su corazón casi al instante y sólo podía sonreír al sentir la caricia tibia del viento chocando contra su rostro, con sus cabellos que danzaban al viento y sintiendo que el "príncipe" la aferraba más fuerte de su estómago. No era como su padre, era un sentimiento tan distinto, un sentimiento extraño que la hacía sentirse feliz y daban deseos de reírse a carcajadas a pesar de todo. Pero al llegar a la mansión, su rostro cambió. Inuyasha la bajó del caballo y se dio cuenta que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea traerla al lugar que obviamente le traía innumerables recuerdos de sus padres. La miró con seriedad pero la chiquilla se repuso rápidamente y corrió hasta las caballerizas en donde estaba el pony. Sus ojos se iluminaron y él la observó con atención desde la entrada. La niña sacó al caballo de su establo, le dio un montón de besos en la cabeza y luego lo ensilló. Inuyasha sonrió, aquella chiquilla era tan diferente a las personas que conocía, tal vez se debía porque aún no crecía, todos los adultos se volvían parcos y cínicos...

- ¿Quieres cabalgar conmigo?- Preguntó Kagome mirándolo con travesura y entonces él sonrió.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, cabalgando por los prados verdes y húmedos de la región, riendo y casi juguetando en el camino. Ella se escapaba rápidamente de su alcanze y él tenía que buscarla casi con angustia. Pronto aquello también fue un juego, como las escondidas pero a caballo. El sol comenzó a descender y el joven la llevó hasta la orilla del río. Kagome jamás había cabalgado tanto y menos tan lejos. Siguió al caballo chocolate del "príncipe" y cruzando el pequeño pero frondoso bosque, una pequeña cascada de agua pura y cristalina se presentó ante sus ojos. Se maravilló ante el espectáculo, nunca había escuchado a nadie decir que allí existía aquella cascada, ni siquiera a su padre.

- Es mi lugar favorito... aquí no hay nadie que pueda molestarme... - Murmuró Inuyasha mirando con atención las aguas caer desde lo alto y que formaban una pequeña lagunilla de agua verde, producto del reflejo de los árboles y arbustos. Luego de unos momentos él se giró y miró a la pequeña.- Ya es muy tarde, pronto anochecerá... debemos volver...

La chiquilla arrugó el ceño.

- ¡No quiero! la tía Kaede es muy gruñona- Respondió rápidamente desviando la vista de él.

- Pero tienes a Kikyo a tu lado... y a mí...

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Kikyo sólo le hace caso a la tía... - Luego lo miró a él -... me gustaría vivir contigo... seguro debe ser divertido...

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas y Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Divertido? vivo con mi padre y créeme... soy un aburrido...

- Yo no creo eso... eres diferente... ni siquiera te pareces a Kikyo... ¿porqué te vas a casar con ella?

El muchacho pestañeó, esta vez estaba más serio.

- Bueno, pequeña Kagome... hay cosas que los niños no entienden... - Murmuró. La chiquilla arrugó más el ceño y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza las riendas de su caballo. Volteó e instó al pony a cabalgar, Inuyasha la siguió de inmediato.

- Yo entiendo... además no soy una niña... - Murmuró ofuscada.

Él sonrió.

- Lo siento... es cierto...

- Tu... - Ella titubeó y sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente. Era tan extraño para Inuyasha, la palidez de su rostro contrastaba tanto con las mejillas arreboladas y su cabellera muy negra casi desordenada-... ¿me llevarás contigo cuando te cases con Kikyo? - La chiquilla lo miraba atentamente y sus ojos castaños parecían fijos en los de él.

- Sin duda- Respondió reteniendo su vista en la de ella, aunque el matrimonio, lamentablemente, lo veía muy lejos. La pequeña no dijo nada más, sentía que aunque ella anhelara una cosa, el destino le depararía otra...

Y no se equivocó. Al llegar al anochecer a la casa en el caballo de Inuyasha se armó un gran alboroto. Ella se escondió tras él aferrando sus manos a su chaqueta azul oscuro y desde allí veía el rostro severo de la tía Kaede y también el enojo de Kikyo, que estaba tan ofuscada que apretaba mucho sus manos y ni siquiera miraba a su novio.

- Le dije que no debía entrometerse en nuestros asuntos...

- Sólo la llevé a dar un paseo... - Respondió Inuyasha quietamente y mirando a Kikyo a ver si intercedía pero la muchacha se mantuvo en completa indiferencia.

- Es mejor que se vaya... joven Taisho, debemos hablar con Kagome ahora mismo.- Dijo la anciana.

Él contuvo la rabia que sentía en ese momento y luego de unos segundos de tensa espera, comprendió que tenía razón, no debía entrometerce en sus asuntos, al fin y al cabo, por ahora, no era de la familia. Se volteó y Kagome lo miró casi suplicante. El muchacho sólo pudo sonreírle a pesar de la advercidad y se inclinó a ella besando su mejilla.

- No te preocupes... volveré a verte otra vez.- Susurró.

- ¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó la pequeña con un dejo de tristeza. Él sólo afirmó con su cabeza mirándola largamente y luego se marchó. Kagome posó a penas sus ojos en la tía y casi tembló de susto.

- Kagome... siéntate, debemos conversar contigo...

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer. Y Kikyo se lo había dicho muy tranquilamente.

- Es por su bien... es el mejor internado del país... incluso le admitieron su caballo, pues también imparten clases de equitación... - Se excusó la chica mirándolo distraídamente-... le enseñarán a ser una dama, a comportarse... Kagome necesita mucha instrucción... eso sí... las visitas estan prohibidas para la gente que no es de la familia... la tía Kaede no quería que ella tuviera clases de equitación pero insistí... - Dijo con orgullo-... así no se sentirá tan sola... ese caballo le hará compañía...

Otra vez sentía que su corazón se encogía de dolor ¿pero porqué dejar a la pequeña encerrada en un internado? no podía hacer nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo...

- Cuando nos casemos... Kikyo... - Dijo con fervor esta vez tomando las manos de su prometida-... llevaremos a la pequeña a nuestra casa, para que viva con nosotros...

Ella asintió débilmente. Inuyasha sonrió al sentir que la muchacha compartía sus deseos. En parte aquello le daba esperanza para volver lo más pronto con su "fortuna". Su padre ni siquiera había querido escucharlo cuando planteó su decisión pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Viajaría y se haría "comerciante", en un par de años volvería millonario y se casaría con ella. ¿Podía ser algo más perfecto que eso?...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Wow, tantos reviews, se los agradezco con el corazón n.n... (sólo espero no despertar la envidia de nadie esta vez u.u')... ruego que tengan un poco paciencia ante las actualizaciones, en este momento me ha salido un montón de trabajo... y hay que cumplir u.u de cualquier forma paciencia chicas, que aquí me tienen de seguro con el cap. 5 y ya con un panorama diferente de las cosas... ya me entenderán... muaj muaj muaj... vaya, iba a actualizar ayer pero para variar, fanfiction no funcionaba... en fin... es para mejor porque hoy lo volví a revisar para que quedara bien redactado... genial! n.n actualizado hoy que fue un día demasiado importante para mí, por partida doble n.n... ya, nos vemos, arigatou!

_**Lady.**_


	5. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: "Reencuentro"**

Suspiró con agobio y de pronto el aullido de un lobo se dejó escuchar allá afuera, pero con debilidad. Ella arrugó el ceño y se levantó echando las gruesas colchas de su cama hacia atrás. Caminó hasta el armario en puntillas y desde allí sacó su capa azul oscuro, igual al uniforme del internado y se la puso ocultando sus negros y largos cabellos con la capucha. Miró un momento a la chica que dormía en la cama del lado y luego salió de la habitación velozmente.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero era obvio, pues a estas horas nadie estaría despierto. Caminó presurosa y luego bajó las largas escaleras del castillo. Al fin llegó al patio. No había luna aquella noche pero las estrellas en lo alto titilaban como nunca. Ella alzó la vista y su corazón se encogió nuevamente. La noche era perfecta, la brisa tibia del viento sacudió su faldón. Era igual a aquella vez. Igual que hacía siete años. Intentó reponerse y corrió hacia las caballerizas. Sonrió al darse cuenta que aquel guardia que custodiaba los caballos de las alumnas no se encontraba. Ella lo sabía, sabía que tenía un romance secreto con la institutriz llamada Kagura y seguramente a estas horas tenían una cita. Tomó la lámpara que estaba siempre a la entrada y la encendió, alumbrando el lugar con olor a paja y despertando a algunos caballos que no dudaron en relinchar. La muchacha caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la pesebrera del caballo azabache. El animal la esperaba asomando el hocico por la rendija y moviendo las orejas. La muchacha dejó la lámpara a un lado y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera acariciando la cabeza del caballo.

- ¿Cómo estas amiguito?... ¿me extrañaste?... yo también... - Sonrió con travesura y depositó un beso en la cabeza. El animal salió y ella caminó también saliendo del lugar, seguida por él. En medio del amplio patio lo montó sin ensillarlo, aferrando sus manos enguantadas al crin grueso y a la vez suave del caballo. Se dejó llevar por su galope primero suave y luego veloz para salir de aquella "prisión". Al verse libre, a campo abierto bajo la oscuridad reinante, el animal comenzó a tomar más velocidad y ella sonrió. El era igual que ella, ansiaba la libertad.

Nada la haría detenerse, no esta noche, tanto tiempo encerrada, tanto tiempo sin ver a los que consideraba a su familia ¿qué sería de su hermana? ¿acaso tendría que volver a verla para las Navidades? Porque los últimos años siempre sucedía lo mismo, llegaba como si nada trayendo muchos regalos para ella como si intentara reivindicarse. La joven hizo una mueca. Estaba bien, podría vivir sin ella... pero luego que saliera del internado ¿qué sería de su vida?

- _Debes encontrar un marido... de otra forma será muy difícil que puedas subsistir_... - Dijo su compañera de alcoba un día mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

- _No. Nunca me casaré, jamás_- Respondió con orgullo clavando los ojos castaños en las pupilas de la otra muchacha.

- Nunca... - Musitó esta vez instando al caballo a ir más rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? bastante ya, pero no le importaba. Poco a poco se fue acercando al río. Su corazón se encogió y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, sabía que su mansión estaba cerca... y no equivocó. La vio lúgubre y derruida a través de la oscuridad. El caballo perdió velocidad y poco a poco se acercaron. Con dolor vio su hermoso jardín, ahora oscuro y cubierto de hiedra, luego los vidrios quebrados de la mansión, la madera carcomida y un silencio aterrador. Aún recordaba la última fiesta allí, parecía escuchar el vals que quedó clavado en su memoria, el vals de su hermana junto a aquel hombre... otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a recordarlo... ¿qué sería de él? sacudió la cabeza intentando sacárselo de la memoria nuevamente, pero era imposible. ¿Qué sería de él? recordaba cada una de su atenciones, amable y con siempre una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios... ¿en dónde estaría ahora?... ¿en dónde?...

Bajó del caballo y aferró una mano bajo la capa al amuleto que llevaba siempre puesto en la blusa blanca del internado. Recorrió con la vista el lugar sintiendo que su corazón se encogía. Cerró los ojos y pareció escuchar la voz de su padre, claramente, enseñándole a cabalgar.

La brisa sopló más fuerte y un nuevo aullido se dejó escuchar. Ella parecía sumergida en sus recuerdos, sólo cuando su negro caballo se acercó con lentitud y rosó su cabeza con su mano, ella despertó y sollozó. Miró al animal y le sonrió débilmente.

- No es nada... Youkai... son los recuerdos... - Murmuró apenas. Luego pareció recobrarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, que le alegraba en parte que sólo su amado caballo pudiera verla así, tan debilitada. Volvió a montar al animal de un salto con la destreza aprendida en las clases de equitación impartidas en el internado y entonces se alejaron rápidamente del lugar.

Quería recorrer lo que apenas recordaba su memoria. Quería ver nuevamente todo. Era la primera vez que se arrancaba del internado pero aún no sentía miedo ¿qué podrían hacerle si la sorprendían? ¿quitarle los postres por un mes? ¿no asistir a clases y estudiar sola en la biblioteca? ¿no tener visistar? sonrió de mala manera ante el último pensamiento. Visitas... hacía mucho que no las tenía.

- _No puedes quejarte... siempre te llegan regalos de ese hombre_... - Dijo su compañera de cuarto mirando a la muchacha. Ella sonrió.

- _Hace un año no me llega nada de él... en todo caso... debe creer que aún soy una niña... sólo me envía libros de cuentos... -_ Respondió tomando uno finamente encuadernado y en donde, como en todos los otros libros, estaba su letra impregnada en fina tinta negra en la primera página: _"Para mi querida Kagome"_

_- Pero dijiste que era el novio de tu hermana... _

_- Lo era... hasta que ella me informó el año pasado, en la última Navidad, que se casaba con el hermano... - _Respondió con pesar.

_- ¿Si? ¿y porqué?- _Preguntó la otra abriendo sus enormes ojos.

_- No me quiso decir porqué... sólo me dijo... que después que él volvió de su viaje... no era el mismo... - _Respondió la muchacha mirando atenta la dedicatoria del libro.

_- ¿Entonces tu hermana se casó con el hermano de él?... vaya... tanto tiempo comprometidos y al final... casarse con el hermano..._

_- Lo mismo digo yo... - _Murmuró quietamente perdiéndose en sus recuerdos_-... me pregunto... en donde estará... digo... siempre creí... que nunca se casarían... mi corazón me lo decía... - _Musitó con nostalgia recordando su hermosa sonrisa y la forma suave en que le hablaba. ¿Como Kikyo lo había podido dejar a cambio del hermano? no podía ser...

No podía ser... aún se decía lo mismo. Ya habían pasado meses desde el matrimonio de su hermana y ni siquiera ella la había invitado a la boda. Pero estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad. Y tampoco le extrañó no recibir el permiso para salir por una tarde a su fiesta. Qué más daba...

El río finalmente se presentó ante sus ojos y sonrió. Lo recordaba claramente, ella jugueteando y escabulléndose del alcance del joven hombre, podía escuchar su risa y entonces la piel se le erizó. El caballo galopó elegantemente siguiendo el norte y cruzando el bosquecillo que estaba brumoso. Un aullido se dejó nuevamente escuchar y esta vez se asustó, porque había sido demasiado cerca. Miró a todos lados y luego de unos angustiantes segundos volvió a instar al caballo a seguir su camino. No podía volver al internado antes de ver otra vez aquel hermoso lugar. Finalmente el ruido del agua cayendo le develó que estaba cerca y con una amplia sonrisa se acercaron esquivando los grandes árboles y arbustos que ocultaban muy bien la cascada. Allí estaba, igual que hacía 7 años, cayendo el agua pura y cristalina hasta la pequeña laguna verdosa.

_- Es mi lugar favorito... aquí no hay nadie que pueda molestarme... - _Dijo él con su juvenil voz ronca aquella vez.

El caballo estaba inquieto pero la muchacha parecía no importarle, con sus ojos clavados en el lugar lo imaginaba aún en su caballo chocolate, sonriéndole. Entonces sintió nuevamente que su corazón latía fuerte. Como siempre sucedía cada vez que lo recodaba. Cómo le hubiera gustado verlo nuevamente... y cómo le hubiera gustado que no se fijara en su hermana mayor y que enamorara tan perdidamente de ella...

_- No te preocupes... volveré a verte otra vez.- _Susurró él

_- ¿Lo prometes?- _Preguntó la pequeña con un dejo de tristeza. Él sólo afirmó con su cabeza mirándola largamente y luego se marchó.

No lo había visto más. Y no era de extrañar, las reglas del internado en aspecto de visitas eran muy rígidas. Nadie salvo de la familia podía visitar a las estudiantes. Aquello había sido un golpe demasiado bajo. Se había sentido horriblemente sola... sola...

El caballo se volvió a mover inquieto y ella despertó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, acarició la cabeza del animal con cariño y se inclinó en sus orejas.

- Tranquilo amigo... - Susurró. Pero de pronto el ruido de pisadas en hierba seca la alertó de inmediato. Aferró las manos enguantadas al crin del caballo y arrugó el ceño, sintiendo que el corazón se aceleraba. Todo era silencio nuevamente pero aún así el caballo estaba demasiado inquieto. El vapor le salía por el hocico del animal al relinchar y ella nuevamente escuchó un ruido, las hojas al agitarse y luego pasos rápidos que parecían venir de todas parte. La muchacha se asustó palideciendo demasiado ¿sería un lobo? la última vez lo había escuchado demasiado cerca, pero estaba segura que aquellos peligrosos animales sólo estaban en las montañas... ¿entonces? ¿podría ser? De pronto la piel se erizó la ver una sombra alta y negra correr veloz entre los arbustos. La joven dejó de respirar, el caballo se alzó en sus dos patas traseras relinchando bravamente y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo, su cabeza chocó contra una piedra y perdió el sentido de inmediato.

&&&&&&&&

Los rayos de sol salieron débiles tras las colinas en el momento en que él se acercó a la figura femenina que estaba desmayada sobre la hierba. Un caballo grande y negro estaba su lado y relinchó al ver que se acercaba. El hombre pestañeó extrañado mirando al animal, ni siquiera estaba ensillado ¿acaso era un caballo salvaje? no podía ser que aquella mujer estuviera con él. Se acercó con lentitud y el animal se movió inquieto. Él levantó una mano a modo de tranquilizarlo.

- Chhhh... tranquilo... - Murmuró y para su sorpresa el animal de quedó quieto. El joven posó una mano en su hocico y el caballo comenzó a darle lengüetazos en el rostro. Él arrugó el ceño y se inclinó para ver a la mujer. No era mucho lo que podía ver, porque la capa azul oscuro la envolvía por completo. Ella tenía el rostro inclinado hacia un lado y el joven pasó su brazo bajo el cuello levantándola un poco. La capucha de su cabeza se salió de su lugar y los cabellos sedosos y negros se liberaron cayendo como cascada al suelo. El joven hombre retuvo el aliento al ver el rostro de una muchacha. Su piel blanca era un contraste exquisito con las cejas delineadas y la espesura de sus pestañas abundantes y negras. Su corazón se encogió, no supo porqué. Pasó una mano enguantada dubitativa para quitar algunos mechones de su rostro y la contempló nuevamente. Ella era hermosa, sin duda. Bajó el rostro lentamente ahora con la capa semi abierta. Vio la blusa blanca y un faldón azul oscuro que reconoció como uniforme de internado. Ella era pequeña de estatura pero delgada, aunque bien formada. Cerró los ojos ante un extraño sentimiento y volvió a mirarla a la cara. Parecía un ángel caído. Entonces se dio cuenta de un líquido cálido en sus dedos y los miró, era la sangre en su nuca. Volvió a arrugar el ceño y la dejó tendida nuevamente en la hierba mientras corría a la ribera de la laguna y sacaba un pañuelo de fina seda del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando se asomó a las cristalinas aguas vio su rostro con ojeras, el dolor siempre vivo en ellos, su desordenada y desastrada cabellera negra, la chaqueta de su traje incluso algo raída. Cerró los ojos dorados y enjugó el pañuelo en la fresca agua y luego volvió donde la muchacha.

Limpió la herida tras su nuca y luego volvió a enjuagar el pañuelo. Cuando regresó donde ella le puso la tela sobre la frente esperando que despertara pronto de su inconsciencia. ¿quién sería? jamás la había visto en su vida... aunque no podía decir nada al respecto, puesto que jamás salía de su lúgubre mansión... bueno, aunque si la muchacha era de un internado era comprensible... y vaya que iba a tener problemas cuando regresara de día... de pronto recordó a la chiquilla de cabellos de ébanos cabalgando en un pony negro bajo la luz de las estrellas, entonces volvió mirarla esta vez abriendo más sus ojos dorados. Deslizó su mano tras la nuca levantando su cabeza, para observarla mejor y la capa se abrió completamente esta vez. Y entonces su corazón se detuvo. Allí, en el pecho y afirmada en su blusa blanca sin encaje, la flor de perlas estaba como siempre.

- Ka... ¡¿Kagome!

&&&&&&&&

La muchacha abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Pestañeó al recibir los rayos de sol en sus ojos y entonces posó una mano en su frente para esquivarlos. El caballo a su lado relinchó y se acercó a ella pasando su hocico por su mano, entonces sonrió.

- Tranquilo... estoy bien... - Veía el follaje verde de los árboles moviéndose al compás del suave viento y entonces se dio cuenta, con preocupación, que ya era de día. Tendría problemas en el internado, seguro, pero no le preocupó demasiado. Recordó como había caído del caballo y entonces miró nuevamente a su alrededor, asustada. Pero estaban solos, solo ella y su caballo azabache. Los pájaros trinaban alegremente y el ruido de la cascada tranquilizó su corazón. Suspiró de agobio y se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la hierba pegada a su capa y a sus cabellos. Sintió la herida en su nuca, al pasar sus dedos por ella notó con sorpresa esta no tenía algún tipo de costra ¿acaso había sido limpiada? imposible... ¿y entonces? volvió a mirar a su alrededor pero todo estaba solitario. En todo caso sabía que Youkai no hubiera permitido que nadie se le acercase... al menos el caballo parecía intacto. Lo montó nuevamente y este comenzó a galopar con lentitud. Pronto comenzó una loca carrera cruzando los verdes prados de la región. El internado estaba lejos, debía llegar pronto, antes que comenzaran las clases y se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Ella cerró la puerta suspirando aliviada y sonriendo débilmente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su fuga.

- ¡Estaba preocupada, Kagome!- Dijo la muchacha mirándola atentamente y entonces ella quiso reír.

- Lo siento... te dije que lo haría... tenía que salir y ver mi casa... - Respondió caminando con lentitud hasta la cama y sentándose pesadamente en ella. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

- ¿Y si te hubiesen sorprendido?- Preguntó la otra nerviosa temblando ante el pensamiento. Kagome se desató el nudo del cuello de la capa y esta cayó al suelo.

- Me han castigado bastante, un castigo más no es nada- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Se tocó nuevamente la nuca y sintió algo extraño en su corazón. La otra muchacha se acercó sentándose a su lado.

- No deberías comportarte así... Kagome... ¿acaso no has aprendido nada todo en todos estos años? debemos ser señoritas dignas... pronto saldremos de aquí.

- Sango... amiga... jamás seré una dama... si eso crees... - Respondió con una amplia sonrisa levantándose y caminando hacia el baño-... no te preocupes... ve a tomar tu desayuno... yo te veré en el salón... debo cambiarme primero...

- Kagome... - La llamó antes de verla desaparecer. La muchacha se detuvo en seco y la miró con seriedad.-... eres demasiado impetuosa... no debiste salir anoche... una señorita jamás debe salir de noche... ya tenemos 17 años... - Recalcó adoptando casi el mismo tono de las profesoras-... ¿es que acaso no aprendes?- Le reprochó llena de angustia. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Nada ha pasado, si es eso lo que te preocupa... - Respondió con seriedad y calma, luego la miró a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa-... no creas que me detendré... he estado tanto tiempo encerrada en este internado que es comprensible que quiera mi libertad... debo aprovechar que el nochero anda de romances con la institutriz... no me detendré... amo cabalgar... más si es bajo un cielo poblado de estrellas...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Jeje, no sé que me pasó hoy, se supone que estaba agotada pero me escribí dos capítulos sin parar, para este fic y el otro que ya terminó... y... me pregunto qué me pasó jaja debe ser inspiración n.n... bueno muchachas, espero les guste. En el anterior cap. alguien medijo x ahí que no había revelado nada, pero sí lo hice, fue el destino de Kagome lo que se develaba... bueno pero en fin. Ah! para que no haya dudas, las conversaciones en cursivas son los recuerdos de nuestra heroína ¿eh? sí, esta media revelde, pero quién no lo estaría con lo que ella ha pasado... ¿e Inu? bueno... sabremos más adelante qué le paso T.T... cuidense y nos vemos... quien sabe, con suerte, haya un capítulo nuevo antes que lo piensen n.n

Gracias x el apoyo!

_**Lady.**_

**_Pd_: Ah! y sí... es un fic Inuyasha&Kagome, of course, no sé escribir otra cosa jaja...**


	6. El Dolor de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 6: "El Dolor de Inuyasha"**

El joven hombre entró a paso lento en la lúgubre mansión, con el cuerpo encorvado como si llevara el mundo en su espalda. Sus ojos dorados intensos y brillantes parecían a punto de derramar una lágrima, pero él se contuvo, ya había llorado bastante por su desgracia. Se detuvo en el primer escalón de la larga escalera para encontrarse con el pequeño y anciano sirviente que lo conocía desde que era un bebé y que lo observaba con infinita pena y dolor. Inuyasha se irguió y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡No me mires de esa manera, Myoga!- Ordenó y su voz era muy ronca y fuerte, temible. El anciano sirviente tragó asustado y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el traje raído y sus pies descalzos. Entonces retuvo el aliento y lo volvió a mirar asustado. El joven de ojos dorados hizo una mueca y subió las escaleras conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Odiaba que sintieran lástima por su desgracia. Igual que su hermano... igual que Kikyo...

Cruzó su oscura habitación y se dirigió al baño que ya estaba preparado. Se quitó lentamente la ropa y así, sin más se dejó caer en la bañera de agua fría. El barro de sus pies se desprendió y también las ramitas y hojas secas cayeron de su largo y enmarañado cabello negro. Él hundió la cabeza en el agua deseando morir. No se podía vivir así... no podía...

- No se puede pasar la vida huyendo... amo... - Murmuró el anciano que estaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño con una gran toalla blanca en sus manos y esta vez mirándolo con seriedad. El joven hizo una mueca de desprecio y comenzó a lavar sus cabellos con frenesí... deseaba quitar toda la tierra que estaba impregnada en él y así olvidar, por un momento, en lo que se había convertido.

- ¿Sabes?... hoy la vi... a ella... no a Kikyo... - Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espuma de la bañera-... a su hermana... la pequeña... - Sonrió con ironía al recordar que no era más la pequeña que él recordaba. Qué tonto había sido, aún tenía grabada en la memoria el recuerdo de la chiquilla impetuosa y habladora.

- ¿La pequeña Kagome?- Preguntó el anciano imprecionado. Todos sabían que ella estaba desde hacía muchos años en un internado de señoritas, el lugar estaba a bastantes horas desde donde ellos vivían.- ¿Pero cómo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Nadie la ha visto desde hace mucho!

- Tiene que haberse escapado... siempre fue así... - Murmuró hundiendo nuevamente la cabeza en el agua y a su mente vino el rostro sereno y bello de la menor de las Higurashi... un ángel... un ángel caído... era lo único que le evocaba. Tragó con fuerza quitando el sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a adueñarse de su turbulento corazón y salió de pronto del agua con los ojos fulgurantes. Había sido buena idea ocultarse de ella antes que recobrara el conocimiento... no podía verlo así... lo mejor es que nunca se vieran...

Arrebató la toalla de las manos del anciano y se la puso en las caderas. El agua de sus cabellos chorreó abundantemente mojando el piso por completo.

- Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... - Dijo de pronto caminando hacia su habitación y sentándose en la cama. El fiel sirviente lo había seguido hasta allí y lo observaba con atención-... en parte... aquella muchacha también fue juguete del destino...

- No diga eso amo... usted... - Musitó Myoga intentando reconfortarlo pero el otro nuevamente le dio una mirada temible.

- ¡No puedo evitar en lo que me he convertido! ¡Soy un monstruo! un monstruo... - Sollozó y tragó con fuerza-... estaba tan seguro del amor de Kikyo que creí que ella sería mi salvación pero... nunca me quiso... aunque siempre lo supe... nunca quise aceptarlo... - Meditó esta vez perdiéndose en sus recuerdos-... creí que me aceptaría así...

- No pierda la esperanza amo... agradezca que aún tiene vida... - Musitó Myoga y hubiera deseado posar una mano amiga en su hombro pero el joven Inuyasha era tan arisco y malhumorado. Su cambio había sido sorprendente. Antes, era un joven alegre y amable, dueño del corazón de muchas jovencitas... ahora, un ermitaño malhumorado que se había ganado la reputación en el pueblo de estar "maldito". Aunque en algo tenían razón...

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Hubiera deseado estar tal vez muerto en vez de estar así...

- Dormiré... - Murmuró sintiéndose cansado. El anciano movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Amo... su comida estará lista para cuando despierte... pero por favor... no salga esta noche... podría ser peligroso... ya se ha expandido el rumor y andan hombres armados...

- Déjame... tal vez me harían un favor... - Aún así su mente se llenó de la imagen de la joven y hermosa Kagome y entonces sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte. Abrió los ojos asustado ante aquella reacción y se volteó más malhumorado que nunca. Intentaría pensar en otra cosa... no en ella... no ella...

&&&&&&&&

- ¡Estas loca!

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se anudó la capa al cuello y luego puso la capucha para ocultar sus cabellos. Al notar que estaba siendo ignorada, Sango la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo y la miró con seriedad.

- No puedes salir, no puedes... ¡esta prohibido!

- Tú no entiendes, Sango... - Respondió quietamente mirándola con dolor esta vez-... porque has podido salir de aquí cuantas veces quieras... en Navidad y Año Nuevo tu familia te manda a buscar y yo me quedo sola aquí... en las vacaciones también te vas y vuelvo a quedarme sola...

La muchacha la miró con tristeza. Era cierto, Kagome jamás había salido del internado desde que había llegado. Siete años encerrada era mucho ¿qué clase de familia tenía? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? Sabía que tenía una hermana, pero aquella mujer sólo aparecía una vez al año para entregarle regalos de Navidad... y luego ya no sabían más de ella... qué cruel le resultaba todo... Kagome parecía pagar un crimen que no había cometido... o tal vez sí pagaba uno... pero ¿cuál?

- Entonces... cuidate... - Murmuró con pesar y la muchacha de ojos castaños le sonrió jovialmente, saliendo casi saltando de la habitación. Sango movió la cabeza ¿cómo podía ser tan alegre a pesar de las circunstancias? la admiraba por eso...

Cabalgó con rapidez mientras sentía que la capa flotaba en su espalda producto del fuerte viento tibio. La capucha cayó de su cabeza y los cabellos se desordenaron de inmediato, sonrió al sentirse completamente libre nuevamente. Las estrellas en lo alto, las conocía perfectamente. Extendió esta vez ambos brazos y cerró los ojos. Era una loca temeraria, pero era experta en cabalgar ahora.

Youkai rodeó el río y galopó esta vez con suavidad adentrándose luego al bosquecillo. Un hilillo de luna se asomó en el horizonte y a Kagome le pareció un paisaje digno de los cuentos orientales, esos de un genio que vivía dentro de una lámpara y que ayudaba a un muchacho a conquistar a una princesa. Se rio ante el pensamiento. Vaya, tenía la tendencia a comparar las cosas con las historias de los cuentos. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya no era una niña para pensar en príncipes ni mucho menos.

Los árboles de frondoso y verde follaje la recibieron inclinando sus ramas suavemente, y producto del viento, murmuraron como susurros en la quietud de la noche. Se bajó de un salto y caminó hasta la orilla de la laguna admirando nuevamente el lugar. Él tenía razón, aquí nadie podía molestar. Era un lugar solitario, solo ella y la naturaleza. Se sentó sobre la hierba con gracia y cerró los ojos poniendo atención a las cigarras que cantaban. Youkai no se encontraba muy lejos y comenzó a pastar. La muchacha abrió sus ojos castaños y fijó la vista en el agua del estanque. La noche estaba demasiado tranquila y esta vez ni siquiera había escuchado un aullido de lobo. Soltó el nudo de la capa que se amarraba a su cuello y aún así el aire tibio la sofocaba. Tal vez había cabalgado demasiado y por eso ahora sentía tanto color. Entonces quitó sus zapatos y caminó al agua de la laguna levantando su faldón de colegio.

Caminó sintiéndose demasiado feliz, era agradable estar así. Jamás en su vida se había bañado en un río o laguna. Sabía que las criadas que trabajaban en su casa comentaban lo agradable que les resultaba darse baños en verano, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Su madre la había mirado horrorizada cuando le comentó que quería bañarse en el río.

_- ¡¡Una señorita no hace eso!_

Ella levantó una ceja al recordar esa repetitiva frase. ¿Qué tenía de malo si estaba sola ahora? Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron y salió nuevamente a la orilla. Allí se quitó la falda que le llegaba a los tobillos y luego comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su blusa, dejando todo en el pasto. Apenas con la enagua blanca, que era como un vestido que llegaba a los tobillos y con escote prominente pero sin nada de mangas, se volvió al agua caminado lentamente hasta que esta le llegó a la cintura. Miró a todos lados cerciorándose de que estaba completamente sola y la actitud quieta de Youkai la tranquilizó. Se hundió con rapidez y cuando salió del agua esbozando una sonrisa se paralizó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y creyendo que incluso el corazón había dejado de latir.

En el borde de la laguna, junto a su ropa del colegio, un hombre vestido de negro se encontraba de pie mirándola atentamente. A la luz de la claridad del tenue amanecer, denotó su cabello largo. Dejó de respirar, aunque no podía verlo bien por el contraste de luces y sombras, su corazón comenzó a bombear como si le fuera a estallar. Cabello largo... como él... ¿podría ser? pero entonces se aterró... no, no podía ser... no... el sujeto que estaba enfrente suyo era un desconocido... un desconoccido que ahora la observaba semi desnuda y estan solos en el bosque. Retuvo nuevamente el aliento ahogando un grito de pánico.

- Una señorita jamás sale de noche, una señorita jamás sale de noche... - Repitió su cerebro. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar en algo su dignidad, aunque sabía que con el agua la enagua estaba casi transparente, entonces sus piernas temblaron tanto que creyó iba a desmayarse. Pero no, no podía desmayarse... lucharía si fuera necesario, tenía que enfrentarlo como fuera si así la situación lo requería. Los rayos de sol comenzaron a salir tras las colinas y entonces lo vio más claramente, reconociéndolo enseguida. Era alto y algo musculoso, nada comparado como hacía siete años atrás. Su cabello negro tenía el mismo largo, a la cintura, pero estaba más enmarañado. Su rostro era serio, duro, el mentón casi cuadrado, los labios apretados, tensos, sus ojos... ella creyó morir... dorados... pero dorados demasiado intensos, casi anaranjados. Era sin lugar a dudas, él.

- ¿Inu... Yasha?- Musitó apenas sintiendo que todo era tal vez un sueño... un muy hermoso sueño. El joven la miró arrugando más el ceño y para sorpresa de ella, caminó hasta donde estaba hundiendo sus botas negras en la laguna hasta estar enfrente de la muchacha. Kagome se había quedado sin habla, temblaba tanto que creía iba a desfallecer, incluso su respiración se hizo forzosa. Lo estudió atentamente sin ser capaz de emitir un sonido. Él estaba tan serio, tan... no se parecía en nada al chico amable que ella recordaba...

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, pequeña Kagome... - Dijo con la voz tan ronca que la muchacha se sorprendió. No era la juvenil que recordaba, esto parecía incluso un reproche.-... sigues tan impetuosa...

Ella estaba paralizada y se abrazó más a sí misma sin saber qué responder. No sabía si sentirse feliz por ver a la persona que más había querido u... odiarlo por burlarse de esa forma...

- Yo... - Musitó bajando la vista de pronto totalmente avergonzada y sintiendo, a pesar del frío que tenía y que la piel se le había puesto de gallina, las mejillas completamente febriles-... debo irme...

Pasó por su lado rápidamente y percibió que apenas podía caminar. Finalmente llegó hasta la orilla y comenzó a vestirse con prisa, mirando de reojo al hombre que seguía de espaldas y que ella agradeció, aun así sus dedos temblaron tanto que apenas podía abotonar su blusa. Ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para nunca más mirarlo a la cara. En cuanto terminó de vestirse caminó con torpeza hasta el caballo y se subió de un salto. Lo miró nuevamente con pesar y él volteó. Ambos se observaron a los ojos y Kagome sentía que el estómago se encogía. Su ceño demasiado fruncido le erizaba la piel. Estaba cambiado, era obvio y no era el hecho de que fuera más robusto y musculoso y que las facciones de su rostro eran más varoniles incluso. Era su mirada temible, el color de sus ojos más oscuros que lo que recordaba, el ceño fruncido que la atemorizaba, y que siempre tuviera las manos en puño... como si estuviera conteniendo la ira.

Hubiera deseado decirle tantas cosas, tantas cosas que siempre había soñado mientras estaba en el internado, lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo hermoso que eran sus cuentos, qué era lo que había hecho todo este tiempo... volteó sabiendo que la situación era embarazosa y aún peor... sintiéndose totalmente triste porque no era el encuentro que alguna vez imaginó sucedería. Instó al caballo a andar pero su voz llamándola la hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¡Kagome! - Ella no volteó, estaba paralizada y tragó nerviosamente-... sería prudente que no te acercarás a este lugar. Nunca más.- Ordenó categóricamente.

Ella apenas podía respirar, su voz tan agresiva la hizo tragarse las últimas palabras que hubiera deseado decirle: "_Te extrañé... te extrañe mucho... no me importa que Kikyo te haya dejado... quiero verte otra vez... ¿puedo? ¿puedo?". _Se marchó rápidamente de allí, deseando con toda su alma no encontrárselo nunca más. Y mientras cruzaba los prados verdosos al tiempo que el cielo se teñía de naranjas y amarillos, igual a los ojos diabólicos de él, comenzó a llorar con tanto dolor como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Una pena tan grande comparada a cuando vio a sus padres ahogándose en el frío mar frente a las costas de América. No debía mirar atrás, no debía ¿para qué? tanto tiempo sin verlo, tanto tiempo añorando por encontrarlo nuevamente ¿y ahora? ¿a donde se había ido el Inuyasha amable y con su encantadora sonrisa en los labios? ¿a dónde? ¿qué había pasado?

Con la vista aún clavada en el lugar en que ella había desaparecido, dejó que su cuerpo se aflojara y sus puños se liberaron dejando denotar un par de garras que asemejaban a las de una bestia. En cuanto los rayos de sol lo tocaron estas se desvanecieron y el color de sus ojos también cambio al ámbar normal. Entonces cayó sentado en el agua golpeando con su puño esta, de rabia y de dolor. Debió haberse ocultado cuando la vio sentada al borde de la laguna meditando. Debió haber escapado cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse. Jamás debió aparecer delante de ella mostrando parte de su horrible faceta, a ella, a su pequeña Kagome que ahora sólo le inspiraba sentimientos contradictorios pero muy lejanos a la ternura que antes le hacía sentir. Era porque ahora aquella muchacha era mujer... y no la chiquilla que aferraba su mano mientras dormía y que le murmuraba un dulce "te quiero".

- ¡No! ¡No! - Quiso apretar su cráneo con sus propias manos intentando sacarse los pensamientos turbulentos que tenía por aquella muchacha. ¿Porqué le estaba sucediendo eso? ella era la chiquilla que él le enviaba cuentos infantiles... ella era la pequeña que se aferraba a su chaqueta ocultándose de aquella bruja tía ya muerta llamada Kaede... ¿pero qué había pasado? desde el momento en que la había visto inconsciente sobre la hierba le era imposible sacársela de la mente... sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar... ¡¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? apenas la había visto y ya le era una tortuosa agonía... jamás debió aparecer enfrente de ella... jamás...

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome?- Sango quiso detenerla pero la muchacha entró en la habitación echa un mar de lágrimas. Corrió hasta el baño y allí la otra la siguió. Pensó lo peor. Tenía el cabello desordenado y húmedo y la ropa mal puesta. Retuvo el aliento ¿qué le había sucedido?- Kagome... - Murmuró arrodillándose a su lado mientras la muchacha se sentaba al borde de la bañera- ¿Qué pasó?

La joven que ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos se enderezó algo y Sango se estremeció. Jamás la había visto tan acongojada en su vida.

- Lo he visto... lo he visto... Sango... - Susurró ahogando los suspiros de dolor y mirándola atentamente. La otra muchacha arrugó el ceño sin entender, pero tranquilizándose en parte, al menos no le había pasado nada "malo".

- ¿Lo viste? ¿a quién?- Preguntó angustiada. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla lentamente y Sango se angustió más. - ¿A quien viste, Kagome?

- A... a mi príncipe... - Respondió y se ocultó el rostro nuevamente. Sango no sabía qué decir ¿su príncipe?. Se levantó lentamente y la miró con atención mientras Kagome aún lloraba. ¿Su príncipe? Y de pronto la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa como si entendiera todo finalmente... ¿Kagome desde cuando estaba enamorada!

Continuará...

**N/A**: n.n amo este fic... sí, ni yo me creo haber escrito dos capítulos en dos días... espero tengan paciencia para el prox. me toca una semana dura u.u... gracias por sus reviews... ya casi llegamos a los 100, gracias por el apoyo, se los agradezco de corazón.

Nos vemos amigas.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	7. Encuentro Nocturno

**Capítulo 7: "Encuentro Nocturno".**

Sango llevaba un buen rato cepillando con lentitud los azabaches cabellos de la muchacha. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama y la mirada de ella sin embargo estaba perdida. Su corazón destrozado aún se resignaba a odiar al hombre que desde una niña admiraba... o tal vez más que eso... porque en realidad... ¿qué podría ser? ¿qué sentimiento tan arraigado podía hacerla sentir toda clase de emociones que estaba experimentando sólo al pensar en él? dos días meditando aquello la estaba agotando, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar, porque al fin y al cabo... seguro que aún seguía viéndola como una niña...

- Kagome... - Murmuró su compañera de alcoba posándose con lentitud enfrente de ella. La muchacha levantó la vista y esbozó una leve sonrisa-... ¿te hizo algo?

Kagome quiso reír, a pesar de lo desganada que se encontraba. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta las ventanas admirando el paisaje de la noche.

- Él no es peligroso... si es eso lo que piensas... ya te dije que lo conocía desde que tenía 10... además era el novio de mi hermana Kikyo...

- Pero no puedes encontrarte con él... de noche... - Agregó asustada.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- No te preocupes, Sango... él no me quiere ver...

Cuando dijo las últimas palabras bajó la vista y un involuntario suspiro de escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Y tu tampoco? Porque no has salido en dos noches ya... - Sonrió su compañera levantando una ceja-... pero sé que sientes algo por él... desde siempre ¿no?

Kagome guardó silencio. Desde siempre. Sí. Y su admiración por él creció más en los solitarios días de internado, más cuando recibía sus regalos. Cuanto deseó volver a verlo, imaginarlo más adulto, y que él la mirara como la mujer que era y no la chiquilla que él conoció. Entonces arrugó el ceño. Tal vez nunca se fijaría en ella porque jamás competiría con la hermosura y perfección de Kikyo.

- ¿Sabes qué?- Preguntó Sango de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Mamá y Papá me dijeron que podía llevarte este fin de semana a casa.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente pero no tomó mucho en cuenta sus comentarios.

- Pero no sacas nada, jamás me darán permiso, lo sabes.- Respondió como si nada.

Sango la tomó por los hombros y sonrió de forma cómplice.

- Eso es lo que crees... hablé con la institutriz... mamá viene mañana a confirmar el permiso... así que...

Kagome abrió sus enormes ojos castaños impresionada y luego hizo una mueca, no muy convencida aún.

- Ahhh ¿porqué crees que harán una excepción conmigo? Ya sabes que sólo la familia tiene derecho a pedir el permiso de salida.

Sango sonrió más abiertamente.

- Porque para una señorita que lleva siete años sin ni un día de salida... entonces ahí sí hay una consideración.

Kagome la miró unos segundos incrédula y al darse cuenta de la seriedad de la respuesta de su amiga, se llevó ambas manos al rostro rebosante de alegría. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que saldría al fin del internado? Se abalanzó hacia Sango y la llenó de besos en la mejilla, la otra muchacha sólo sonreía y se sentía bastante contenta, puesto que ella era su mejor amiga y deseaba lo mejor. Su mamá ya tenía planes para las dos. El día viernes en la tarde las pasarían a buscar, se irían a la mansión de su familia que quedaba en el pueblo. Cenarían, charlarían, irían algunas visitas a la casa, y al otro día irían de compras, antes del baile que sería en honor de Kagome. Sólo imaginar el panorama lleno de diversión que les esperaba la hacía alegrarse más.

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo... - Murmuró Kagome soltándola y luego caminando impaciente por la habitación.-... Dios... hace mucho que no veo el pueblo... oh! espero que Kikyo no se enoje...

- ¿Qué puede decir? no es nada malo... ella debería haberte pedido el permiso pero su viaje ha durado demasiado... - Respondió pero omitiendo el malestar que le causaba que aquella mujer no se preocupara en lo más mínimo de la felicidad de su hermana ¿porqué? Ellas eran las únicas sobrevivientes de su pequeña familia, deberían ser más unidas... ¿porqué retener a Kagome encerrada en el internado? ¿para qué? lo encontraba una crueldad y eso le molestaba demasiado, aunque su amiga no sintiera nada de rencor hacia su hermana por el encierro.

- Deben estar en París... Kikyo ama esa ciudad... bueno no importa... - Respondió rápidamente la muchacha caminando hasta el ropero y sacando una de las tantas capas que tenía. Sango frunció el ceño y pestañeó confundida.

- Oye... ¿qué haces?

Kagome se anudó la capa al cuello y luego puso la capucha en la cabeza. Sonrió a Sango que la miraba pasmada comprendiendo sus intenciones.

- Lo siento... tengo que salir... estoy demasiado feliz como para quedarme aquí.

Sango la alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo mirándola aún pasmada.

- Pero... ¿no te basta? Saldremos el fin de semana... ¡Kagome!

- Sí, ya sé... pero iremos al pueblo y yo ahora voy a mi lugar favorito... ¿sabes? un día iremos juntas, te gustará...

Cuando salió de la habitación la otra muchacha no sabía que pensar. ¿Pero es que acaso estaba loca? dos días antes había llegado echa un mar de lágrimas de su escapada nocturna y ahora volvía a ir... ¿qué diablos pretendía?

&&&&&&&&

La joven sonrió orgullosa mientras el caballo avanzaba con inusitada velocidad por las verdes praderas de la región. Aunque aún no olvidaba el desdén en que Inuyasha le había hablado la vez pasada, ella no cedería a quedarse encerrada en el internado sólo porque él lo prohibía, menos no ir a la cascada que él mismo le develó ¿porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que obedecer? Jamás lo había hecho y cuando había acatado era sólo para traerle tristeza y dolor. Además, tal vez ahora ni siquiera lo veía. La noche pasada había sido una casualidad y nada aseguraba que esta noche precisamente Inuyasha también estaría allí.

Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentirse bastante nerviosa cuando Youkai comenzó a entrar al bosquecillo. La luna creciente la acompañó alumbrando su camino y aún así de pronto comenzó a sentir un inusitado escalofrío. El bosque estaba demasiado silencioso esta vez, una pequeña bruma lo rodeaba y el susurro del viento parecía un quejido lamentero. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, tal vez tenía que dejar de imaginar tantas cosas.

La cascada se presentó ante ella al fin. La muchacha bajó del caballo mirando hacia todos lados, de alguna forma, por alguna clase de "milagro", esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo... ¿y qué sucedería?... pues... no estaba muy segura, sólo sabía que nadie le daría órdenes ahora, ya bastante tenía con el internado.

Pero se desilusionó al encontrarse completamente sola. Bueno, tal vez era lo mejor. Se sentó en la hierba y no pudo dejar de evocar el encuentro fortuito que habían tenido. ¿Porqué de pronto sentía que sus mejillas le ardían? Se llevó la palma a ellas y se impresionó del calor que estas emanaban, pero más que eso, también se sorprendió del inusitado latir de su corazón. Entonces comenzó a respirar muy fuerte. Cielos ¿qué le sucedía? Sólo imaginar de pronto a Inuyasha, así como lo había visto la última vez, con su cuerpo más musculoso, alto y varonil, con su rostro aún más serio, pero que quitaba el aliento, le comenzaba a doler el estómago. Se levantó súbitamente sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no debía pensar más en él ¿para qué? ella no era nada en sus recuerdos...

Alzó la vista hacia la luna, creciente y plateada que sólo la hizo suspirar otra vez ¿porqué deseaba, a pesar de todo, volver a verlo con toda su alma? Entonces volteó rápidamente medio cuerpo y retuvo el aliento.

Podría haberse quedado en su lúgubre mansión ya que los efectos de su mal habían pasado, al menos por ahora, pero aún así deseaba salir del encierro y cabalgar, como lo hacía cuando era más joven, como cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer en el futuro. Cabalgar por las noches resultaba una buena forma de alivianar la mente. Sin embargo sabía que en esta ocasión se estaba engañando a sí mismo... deseaba salir y "cerciorarse" si Kagome había vuelto a su lugar favorito, ese que él mismo le enseñó cuando era una niña y que ahora se lo quitaba sin más. Y ella no había vuelto, al menos las dos noches pasadas, pero ahora, y como si lo hubiera estado esperando, volteó y lo miró, sorprendiéndose ambos del encuentro.

La muchacha se volteó poco a poco y luego de que su rostro denotara sorpresa, intentó parecer orgullosa. No la encontraría indefensa esta vez. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño tanto como pudo para asustarla. ¿No es que todos le tenían miedo? ¿Es que acaso no había visto parte de su desastrosa apariencia la otra vez?

- Creí haberte dicho...

- ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!- Interrumpió elevando la voz arrugando también el ceño. Inuyasha se impresionó de la impetuosidad de ella y luego de la sorpresa volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- Sí... ya veo... ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, pequeña Kagome?- Su pregunta le sonó a burla. ¿Pequeña Kagome? la muchacha creyó enrojecer aún más.

- Yo ya... - Se contuvo de pronto mordiéndose el labio y mirando casi el suelo ¿decirle que ya no era la pequeña? eso sería absurdo de aclarar.-... yo solo quería verte... - Murmuró y en el momento en que lo dijo creyó que iba a morir ¿cómo diablos había podido decir eso? argg, deseó salir arrancando de su alcance. Parecía que había pronunciado lo que muchas veces pensó y soñó decir, pero ahora él estaba presente, era real... cielos... ella y su boca...

Inuyasha había abierto un poco más sus intensos ojos dorados y por alguna extraña razón sintió el golpeteo tenue de su corazón. Kagome miraba el suelo como si hubiera perdido algo. Él reaccionó casi de inmediato.

- Dije que no deberías estar aquí... es muy peligroso ¿nunca aprendes? un animal podría hacerte daño- Respondió con la voz demasiado oscura. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Siempre tan protector... - Murmuró e Inuyasha volvió a fruncir el ceño. Kagome dio un paso hacia él y el joven retrocedió. Ella se impresionó ¿qué le pasaba? ¿porqué no permitía que se acercara?- Lo siento... lo siento... sólo... quería verte... y decirte... que te extrañé... - Balbuceó.

Él se quedó en un profundo silencio y su mirada tan aguda la dejaba casi sin aliento, así que bajó sus ojos de inmediato. El aullido de un lobo rompió el silencio entre los dos. Kagome levantó la vista y él pareció moverse inquieto, su mandíbula se tensó más y la miró sin expresión.

- Ya lo has dicho, ahora vete- Ordenó nuevamente. Ella tragó con dolor ¿porqué era así? ¿porqué? sin duda no quedaba nada de la amabilidad y ternura del antiguo Inuyasha... tuvo deseos de llorar por sentirlo perdido. Entonces apretó los labios mirándolo herida y se dirigió al caballo pensando en lo sin corazón que era. Subió de un salto y volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.

- No me verás otra vez... lamento haber venido a tu lugar privado, adiós- Respondió tragando con dificultad y luego volteó el caballo y lo instó a galopar a toda velocidad.

Luego que ella se marchó su cuerpo se distensionó. Tenía que alejarla de ahí y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pero por alguna razón sintió, cuando ella lo miraba, que Kagome le profesaba algo más que el deseo de recordar viejos tiempos. Y no lo permitiría. ¿Para qué? él ya casi estaba muerto...

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la laguna, quieta y verde oscura que en nada traía la paz como antaño a su alma. Agudizó la vista al ver ondas que de pronto se había formado en ella y entonces en ese momento un lobo aulló demasiado cerca, seguido de otro aullido más. Inuyasha palideció mortalmente y sólo pudo murmurar:

- Kagome...

Corrió a su caballo, uno blanco que había traído de su lejano viaje al Japón, y lo instó a galopar como un demonio cruzando el bosque entre la pequeña bruma que se había formado. Con sus sentidos alerta sintió que su corazón se había detenido. No, no, los lobos andaban cerca, demasiado cerca, supo reconocer en los aullidos que habían dado que era porque habían cazado su presa. Apretó sus manos enguantadas en las riendas del caballo y se inclinó más sobre él para tener más velocidad, sus ojos ansiosos buscaban pronto la figura femenina pero nada se le presentó de inmediato. Entonces la respiración se volvió agitada. ¡Maldita muchacha caprichosa! ¿nunca aprendería?. El caballo se detuvo tan de pronto que él casi se cayó. Y entonces vio a dos lobos mordisqueando las patas del caballo de Kagome que ya casi estaba desbocado, relinchando y asustado mientras la muchacha intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero el animal se paraba en sus dos patas traseras haciendo que ella a cada momento se aterrara de caer a tierra. Entonces un lobo agarró con su hocico la tela de su vestido provocando que la muchacha tambaleara. Inuyasha se llevó de inmediato la mano al cinto y de ahí extrajo un revólver que apuntó sin dudar al animal y disparó a matar. Youkai se desbocó y Kagome cayó a tierra. El otro lobo salió corriendo y se perdió en la espesura. El joven hombre corrió hacia la muchacha y se inclinó a su lado, agitado, ella ya estaba sentada pero estaba tan pálida como la misma luna.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó en un susurro inclinándose para mirarla a la cara, sólo cuando la chica levantó la vista se dio cuenta de lo demasiado cerca que estaban y entonces alejó un poco el rostro.- ¿Te hicieron daño?

- Estoy bien... - Murmuró agitada y aún demasiado asustada. Jamás había visto lobos tan bravos en su vida. Le sonrió luego agradecida, él la miró por completo como si se estuviera cerciorando que se encontraba sin heridas.- Estoy bien... - Volvió a murmurar suavemente. Intentó levantarse y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que temblaba horriblemente, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó sentada otra vez. Inuyasha volvió a inclinarse y la observó sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Sin querer, sus manos tomaron las de ellas, aunque ambos llevaban guantes, los dos sintieron como sus dedos se aferraban a los del otro, como una caricia, sintiendo el tacto demasiado cálido, casi quemante, que aunque deseaban estar así, él la soltó de inmediato y arrugó el ceño.

- Te llevaré... ven, vamos- La levantó y ella lo miró nuevamente, alzando la vista se dio cuenta de lo realmente alto que era y lo pequeña que era a su lado, aún, a pesar de los años. Caminó hasta su corcel ayudada de él y luego la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su caballo. Kagome miró a Youkai que aún estaba ahí, como un perro fiel, a pesar de algunas heridas visibles en sus patas producto de los mordiscos de los lobos. Inuyasha se acercó al animal, que aunque estaba inquieto, se tranquilizó al sentir el tacto del joven en su cabeza. Lo tomó como años atrás lo había hecho y lo llevó hasta donde estaba su caballo blanco. Tenía una soga en la carterilla que colgaba de la montura y amarró con ella al animal. Kagome lo miraba atenta cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando él subió, tras suyo, sintió que comenzaba a temblar. El aliento de él le llegó claro a su oído, provocando más reacciones que hubiera querido evitar ¿porqué sentía todas esas cosas? No paraba de respirar con dificultad.

- Gracias... - Murmuró. Hubiera querido recostar su espalda en su pecho, tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo, pero su rechazo le resultaba doloroso.

- Te dije que era peligroso- Musitó el hombre como un gruñido. Kagome tenía deseos de llorar. Cabalgar bajo la luz de las estrellas junto a él era una situación que se le hacía demasiado conocida... más que eso, era igual a aquella primera vez en que lo vio. Entonces ya no pudo reprimirse más y se recostó en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Inuyasha, que la sostenía con un brazo desde la cintura, abrió sus doradas orbes pasmado ante aquella muestra de confianza y cariño que ella le demostraba. Hacía tanto que ni siquiera recibía el abrazo de alguien. Menos el delicado y tibio cuerpo de una mujer, con su perfume a flores silvestres que lo inundaban y embriagan por completo.

- ¿Sabes?- Murmuró Kagome como si hubiera olvidado todo lo malo. El caballo de Inuyasha galopaba lentamente cruzando los prados de la región.-... no sé qué ha pasado... siempre he creído... bueno, pienso... - Se rectificó-... que las personas cambian por una razón... hay una razón y sé que tú la tienes...

- Yo no he cambiado- Respondió con la voz muy ronca y casi peligrosa. Kagome sonrió a medias y ladeó el rostro, dejando a su alcance su desnudo cuello blanco.

- Claro que sí... lo que más recordaba de ti era... tu sonrisa... y aún no la veo... ¿qué pasó?

Tal vez era la noche, la luna creciente, el cabalgar ahora tranquilos, sintiendo la cercanía del otro, pero Inuyasha tuvo deseos de abrazarla muy fuerte, queriendo desnudar su alma y desahogar su tormento. Pero luego se repuso ¿para qué? ¿Para que lo mirara igual de horrorizada de Kikyo?

- Nada... - Respondió secamente y entonces ella volvió a su postura normal. Inuyasha sintió con pesar la lejanía de su cuerpo.

- Gracias por venir a dejarme hasta aquí

El joven alzó el rostro. Ahí estaba el internado de señoritas, el enorme castillo que parecía una verdadera prisión para Kagome. Los anchos y altos muros mohosos lo hizo entender la necesidad de ella de querer escapar aún sabiendo de los peligros que la acechaban. La joven bajó de un salto y desató a Youkai, colocándose la capucha en la cabeza nuevamente para no ser sorprendida, luego miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? este fin de semana es probable que vaya al pueblo... mi amiga Sango me ha invitado a su casa... ¿podría verte? quiero saber de tí... lo que has hecho todos estos años...

¿Porqué insistía tanto en saber de él? ¿Acaso había escuchado algo por ahí?

- No voy al pueblo- Respondió secamente.- Deberías haber escuchado los rumores acerca de mí, pequeña Kagome... - Dijo con la voz muy ronca y observándola atentamente-... ellos me temen... y es mejor así.- Se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, pero Kagome rió divertida y él se volvió a mirarla algo molesto. Entonces la muchacha acercó su mano a la rienda del caballo de él para detenerlo y le habló, no mirándolo precisamente a él, sino al animal, como si le costara mirarlo a la cara.

- No sé nada del pueblo... absolutamente nada, es por eso que me siento emocionada al saber que podré ir este fin de semana... - Luego lo miró clavando sus intensos ojos castaños en él-... pero... ¿porqué deberían temerte? ¿acaso porque creen que les vas a robar a alguna chica casadera?- Preguntó con burla.

El hombre la observó con agudeza por eternos segundos. Qué ingenua. Pero mejor dejarla así, con ese pensamiento.

- No deberías preocuparte por mí, porque no sacarás nada... - Respondió bruscamente y ella soltó su mano de la rienda del caballo, dolida por sus bruscas e insensibles palabras-... es mejor no vernos, nunca más.

Le dio una última mirada y luego de marchó a todo galope. Kagome sintió que había caído a un abismo, lo observó un buen rato mientras desaparecía de su vista. ¿Porqué tenía que ser así? ¿lo molestaba? ¿la odiaba tal vez por ser la hermana de quien fuera su novia en el pasado? Se entristeció, parecía confirmar sus sospechas de aquel cambio en él. Tal vez tenía razón... si era la vida que él había elegido, si era la pena de no haberse casado con Kikyo quien lo tenía así... entonces... ¿qué más podía hacer? Jamás se igualaría siquiera a su perfecta y hermosa hermana, jamás.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus abundantes reviews, fueron un bálsamo para mí en esta dura y algo terrible semana... bueno, pero ya pasó n.n arigatou, arigatou y nos vemos.

**_Lady_**.-


	8. De Niña a Mujer

**Capítulo 8: "De niña a mujer"**

El revólver negro brillaba a la luz de la penumbra y el joven tenía sus ojos puestos en el, como si estuviera hipnotizado. De pronto levantó la vista al escuchar ruidos de pasos y vio a su sirviente, Myoga, quien traía una bandeja y en ella una carta con el brillante membrete del ejército real. El muchacho la tomó rápidamente y la leyó con ansiedad. Su sirviente se quedó de pie, mirándolo preocupado, a su lado.

- Espero que no lo llamen aún a formar filas- Murmuró dándose la libertad que tenía, a pesar de ser un humilde criado. Inuyasha se recostó en el sofá exhalando un suspiro de desilusión.

- No... para tu fortuna... - Gruñó luego disgustado-... sólo es para avisarme que en cualquier momento lo harán... y que este preparado... - Agregó desilusionado. Sabía que tal vez ese día nunca llegaría. Desde que había vuelto de su viaje y luego de que Kikyo lo rechazara, había decidido enlistarse en el ejército con la esperanza de cumplir un sueño adolescente y tal vez... tal vez con la secreta esperanza de morir siquiera sirviendo a la patria. Había hecho su instrucción por meses, estaba preparado como soldado para el combate, pero sin duda no había sido llamado a enlistar las filas sólo por el rumor de "maldito" que corría en casi toda la región.

- No debería buscar su muerte de esa forma... - Agregó Myoga, preocupado por los pensamientos de muerte que al joven siempre lo embargaba.

- Me gusta el ejército... y si he de morir en combate... nada me haría más feliz... - Agregó con la voz lúgubre.

Su sirviente lo miró pasmado pero sólo pudo quedarse en silencio ¿qué más podía decir? todo el ánimo que le daba parecía llevárselo el viento. Luego su rostro se distencionó y lo miró atentamente, intentado esta vez volverlo a la "vida".

- Hoy me he llevado una grata sorpresa... - Murmuró e Inuyasha parecía no escucharlo, sus ojos dorados esta vez se habían detenido en el arma que estaba en sus manos.-... cuando fui de compras al pueblo escuché los rumores de que andaba por ahí una muchacha muy hermosa y que tenía a todos los jóvenes a sus pies... - Sonrió levemente-... yo me dije que tal vez exageraban... ya sabe... pero cuan fue mi sorpresa que al salir de la tienda me encontré cara a cara con un ángel...

Inuyasha pareció despertar de su mutismo y ladeó el rostro mirándolo en silencio, Myoga continuó.

- Era una muchacha preciosa, amo, de verdad sí que lo era... al principio se me hizo algo conocida... pero al observarla bien me di cuenta que no... no se parece en nada a su hermana... me refiero a la señorita Kagome...

El joven retuvo el aliento y luego volvió a esquivar la mirada hacia el arma, sintió que nuevamente el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

-... es muy amable, muy jovial, muy atenta... me saludó, a mí, sin siquiera conocerme... ¿ve? es un alma sincera, pura... realmente fue una sorpresa amo...

- Kagome es algo impetuosa.- Murmuró de pronto y Myoga sonrió secretamente, sabía que la conversación le había interesado.

- Yo creo que impetuosa no es la palabra... es... espontánea... eso... tan sincera en todo lo que hace y hasta en la forma de mirar...

Inuyasha se levantó fastidiado de su sofá.

- Cuidado... eres un viejo y ella una jovencita.

- Jaja, hablo como una persona que admira a otra, amo... - Murmuró el anciano-... yo no estoy para romances... ella es más bien... para alguien... como para usted... - Sugirió levantando una ceja. Inuyasha volteó y le dio una mirada de hielo.

- ¡No hables estupideces! ¡Kagome es una niña!

- Es toda una jovencita... además usted no le lleva mucho... déjeme ver... ella debe tener 17 años... lo cual significa que muy pronto saldrá del internado... y usted... 27, casi 28... no es gran diferencia...

- ¡Cállate!- Bramó enojado desatándose el nudo del lazo que llevaba amarrado al cuello de su camisa blanca.- ¡No hables como si fuera un potencial prospecto de novio para ella! ¡la conozco desde que era una mocosa y no me fijaría en ella como mujer! - Bramó poniéndose rojo que Myoga hasta tembló un segundo.

- Pero... ella ya no es una niña... todo lo contrario... en el pueblo todos hablan de ella... los jóvenes la seguían... estoy seguro que incluso es más popular que su hermana Kikyo... tal vez muy pronto se case... definitivamente no es una niña...

- De todas formas... - Interrumpió tranquilizándose un poco pero aún demasiado molesto.-... no hables como si fuera un potencial prospecto para ella... ¡yo no soy más prospecto a menos que sea para un monstruo!

Myoga lo observó con detenimiento y luego movió su cabeza. ¿Porqué darse por vencido de esa forma? y peor aún... ¿cómo hacerlo volver a creer en la esperanza y en el amor, en la comprensión y en la bondad y no dejarlo sumergirse en las tinieblas? su gran temor era encontrarlo un día de estos sin vida, como tanto el joven deseaba. Sin embargo el anciano descubrió con el tiempo que al menos el joven no era capaz de quitarse la vida por su propia mano, supuso que, a pesar de todo, Inuyasha aún tenía algo de esperanza... en un minúsculo lugar de su oscuro corazón, había un tenue rayo de esperanza.

&&&&&&&&

Era media tarde y aún así no pudo dejar de evitar ir al pueblo, no sin antes meditarlo mil veces y casi en contra de su propia voluntad. Pero ya estaba allí y ahora sólo debía ver... nada más... qué tanto alboroto era ese del que su sirviente hablaba.

Protegido de una capa oscura y también del sombrero de ala ancha, estaba escondido tras un árbol agudizando la vista de las personas que pasaban por la avenida principal. Nada había visto, salvo la gente que hacía mucho no veía. Pero tuvo la prudencia de mantenerse alejado y oculto de ellos, sabía que le temían, y quienes no le temían al menos lo mirarían como bicho raro.

El sol aún estaba alto cuando de pronto la vio. Entonces se impresionó. A la luz del día era realmente... realmente... tragó con fuerza y no supo por qué hasta las manos le comenzaron a sudar. El vestido que llevaba era tan diferente al uniforme escolar con que la había visto, y en la blusa bordada, como un camafeo que adornaba el cuello de su blanca garganta, la flor de perlas que parecía siempre acompañarla. ¿Cómo diablos la niña se había convertido en... eso! Se preguntó pasmado... volvió a tragar con fuerza, esta vez lo confirmaba, ya cuando la había visto desmayada en la laguna se había dado cuenta de lo mujer que era, más aún cuando la vio casi desnuda la segunda noche... sólo ahora confirmaba todos sus miedos... ¿miedos? no deseaba sentir "cosas" por ella... no podía...

_- ¿Más hermosa y dulce que Kikyo? imposible..._

Ella caminaba al lado de otra muchacha, que Inuyasha ya no vio, porque toda su atención la retenía ella. A la luz de los rayos del sol, su cabello negro brillaba con más fuerza que en la misma noche. Lo llevaba suelto, al viento, y sus pequeños y suaves bucles que se movían al compás de la brisa y que él tuvo el deseo enorme de tomar con sus mano y enredar sus dedos en ellos, sólo para comprobar si eran tan suaves cono recordaba. Se reprimió el pensamiento, pero no pudo dejar de apartar su vista de ella. Kagome sonrió abiertamente a la muchacha, ella era muy espontánea, sus movimientos relajados, sus gestos, la forma en que hablaba, entusiasta... no quitaba el aire de delicadeza que la rodeaba... ni siquiera la ropa, que aunque no era lujosa, le quitaba el aire de aristócrata y que pertenecía a la prestigiosa familia Higurashi.

Se acercaron a una tienda y miraron por sus ventanales, sus manos sujetaban una sombrilla blanca y ella jugueteaba con el mango, pero siempre atenta a la conversación de la otra joven. Inuyasha se quedó fijo en su rostro, parecía estudiar cada uno de sus gestos, las sonrisas eran abundantes, las muecas graciosas... entonces se preguntó ¿cómo ella podía ser tan alegre y vivir como vivía? se supone que estaba encerrada en un internado, sin visitas, con la muerte de sus padres clavada en la retina... ¿cómo!

El joven tuvo que esconderse nuevamente, un grupo de muchachos se acercaba y eso lo ponía en riesgo. Estaba seguro que si lo veían cerca armarían un alboroto. Pero ya estaban demasiado cerca, incluso escuchó la suave risa de Kagome que le provocó escalofríos.

- No pueden seguirme por todos lados ¿que no entienden?- Preguntó e Inuyasha arrugó el ceño. Malditos tontos ¿cómo se atrevían a acosarla de esa forma?

- Perdone nuestra poca educación, señorita Kagome... sólo queremos saber quien será el afortunado del primer baile esta noche.

Inuyasha arrugó más el ceño, aquella voz varonil y algo cínica la encontraba relativamente familiar. Se inclinó un poco para observar y agudizó sus ojos dorados en el irritable rostro de Kouga, quien era el que le hablaba tan abiertamente a Kagome. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más.

_- Bueno... tal vez me fije en la hermana menor cuando crezca... y quien sabe, tal vez sea más hermosa y más dulce que Kikyo..._

- ¿Ya lo pensó?- Insistió. Vio a la muchacha ruborizarse y bajar la vista, luego la levantó y movió graciosamente la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

- No, la verdad no lo he pensando... pero de cualquier forma lo mejor será esperar... en el baile me decidiré- Confirmó. Luego se tomó del brazo de la otra muchacha y ambas caminaron alejándose de ellos pero acercándose peligrosamente a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Sango sonriendo divertida ante la escena mientras Kagome afirmaba la espalda en un árbol y suspiraba algo agitada.

- Nunca pensé que fueran así... ¡cielos!... ¡esto me recuerda la adolescencia de Kikyo!

- Es porque eres hermosa... ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? te miras en el espejo pero nunca te observas, ¿verdad?

Kagome se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

- No hables boberías, lo hacen sólo porque debo ser el bicho raro, la chica nueva, eso... - Musitó levantando algo el rostro y luego creyó que veía visones. Abrió sus ojos castaños con sorpresa y estiró su mano, pero luego se retuvo. Sango arrugó el ceño contrariada y dirigió su vista hacia donde la muchacha la tenía. Era en un árbol cercano, a un par de metros más allá, mirando bien y con detenimiento... había una sombra. Alguien las estaba observando.

- Kagome...

La muchacha no pareció escucharla porque tan pronto la llamó, ella se echó a correr soltando la sombrilla y arremangándose el borde del vestido para que le permitiera correr. Ella la siguió, con precaución porque Kagome se dirigía hacia ¿la sombra?

- ¡Inuyasha!- Lo llamó Kagome justo cuando él había decidido escapar de allí. Los tres se detuvieron, el joven les daba la espalda y se negaba a voltear. Sango lo observó con curiosidad, ¿sería este el tan famoso Inuyasha del que Kagome estaba enamorada? Se produjo un silencio y ella pudo escuchar el forzoso respirar de su amiga. La miró de reojo y vio su semblante pálido y tenso.-... no te vayas... - Murmuró. El hombre volteó poco a poco y entonces ambos se observaron. Sango se sintió fuera de lugar.

- Yo... - Musitó Inuyasha con la vista fija en sus ojos castaños-... pasaba por aquí...

Kagome sonrió maravillada. El sol estaba tras suyo y verlo de día era algo totalmente diferente a verlo de noche. Se llevó ambas manos emocionada al rostro y el muchacho miró a su alrededor intentando ponerse alerta por si habían personas observándolos, para su fortuna nadie había reparado en ellos.

- Ella es mi amiga del internado... su nombre es Sango... - Dijo Kagome algo nerviosa. Inuyasha miró a la amiga que le dio una muy leve sonrisa, él notó la desconfianza en ella.-... es en su casa la fiesta de esta noche ¿recuerdas que te hablé? ¿irás?

- Kagome... - Rechazar de plano la invitación era su principal objetivo. La muchacha lo miró casi con súplica esta vez. Él tragó con fuerza... no, no podía ceder e ir, fingir como si no pasara nada... que viviera ella su noche de ensueño, que coqueteara con quien quisiera y lo dejara a él con su problema ¿para qué ir? Tensó la mandíbula y fingió seriedad, justo cuando iba a rechazar de plano un hombre se apareció tras las muchachas. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, el otro también, que sonreía, quitó la sonrisa del rostro y arrugó el ceño. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Kagome.

- Vaya... pero... si es Inuyasha Taisho... - Murmuró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma-... tanto... tiempo...

- Como estas, Kouga... - Murmuró seriamente. No era el trato de dos viejos amigos que se encontraban, al contrario, Inuyasha se movió inquieto mirándolo con reticencia. Y el otro hizo lo mismo, sólo que fingió una sonrisa burlona.

- Aquí... muy bien... deseando que esta noche llegue pronto para bailar con esta bella dama... - En cuanto lo dijo tomó el muy sinvergüenza la mano de Kagome e inesperadamente se la llevó a la boca, posando un leve beso en ella. La muchacha entreabrió los labios, enrojeció y miró con súplica y a la vez incómoda a Inuyasha, que no supo por qué, apretó los puños conteniendo los deseos de darle un buen golpe en la quijada.

- No sea tan impaciente... - Murmuró Kagome quitando su mano de la de él con algo de fastidio esta vez y luego miró a Inuyasha-... entonces te estaré esperando... es en la mansión Taiji... espero que vayas.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego tomó el brazo de su amiga alejándose rápidamente de ellos. Luego que se alejaron la sonrisa de Kouga desapareció y miró a Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

- No creí que la conocieras... nunca andas por estos lados...

- La conozco desde que era una chiquilla... - Murmuró Inuyasha inflando el pecho y mirándolo con altivez.

- Ahh, es cierto... - Musitó Kouga nuevamente esbozando una sonrisa burlona-... casi fuiste su cuñado... - Luego se posó a su lado y ambos miraron a la muchachas que ya estaba lejos- ¿No crees que es la mujer más encantadora y bella que hayas visto? te dije... te dije una vez que sería más hermosa y dulce que Kikyo... esta vez no perderé ¿sabes?

Inuyasha se alejó mirándolo de mala gana, él otro seguía sonriendo.

- Por cierto... ¿cómo es que apareces a plena luz del día?

- Daba un paseo.- Mintió pero mirándolo muy fijo. Kouga hizo una mueca.

- Claro... - Musitó con su sonrisa cínica-... con la reputación que tienes... por cierto... - Esta vez la sonrisa desapareció y lo observó con detenimiento-... aparte de las ojeras y tu desastrado cabello... no veo nada del monstruo que todos comentan jajajajaja

Inuyasha se contuvo y sólo tensionó más su quijada ¿porqué siempre las conversaciones de Kouga lo fastidiaban?

-... supongo que no irás a la fiesta, ¿verdad?. Claro... habrá mucha competencia por ganarse el corazón de la señorita Higurashi... y qué más... ¿sabías que su hermana, Kikyo, le dará la parte de la herencia que le corresponde sólo si ella se casa?

El joven de ojos dorados lo miró pasmado.

- Pero... la herencia es de Kagome... ¿porqué tiene que poner condiciones Kikyo?

- Escuché por ahí que es porque su hermana esta preocupada... quiere que ella se case para que no se quede sola y sólo cuando lo haga le dará el dinero... que por cierto, una vez que sus padres murieron dejaron sólo para ella... - Dijo Kouga y luego murmuró-... pero hay personas que dicen que esa condición de que la menor se case es sólo una forma para quedarse con el dinero de ella, dicen que la señorita Kagome es tan caprichosa e insolente que nunca se casará... - Sonrió y levantó una ceja-... aunque creo que puedo ganar... el dinero de las Higurashi no es para pasarlo por alto... ¿verdad?... y si no es el dinero... bien esta la reputación de su apellido.

Inuyasha lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Cómo hubiera deseado golpearlo pero entonces se contuvo. Respiró hondo y se dio media vuelta, pero antes volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes? - Murmuró con la voz muy ronca-... creo que sí nos veremos esta noche... qué estes bien...

Continuará...

**N/A: **jeje, no se preocupen, no dejaré de escribir el fic ¿porqué lo haría? con lo inspirada que estoy n.n jaja, veamos, si me demoro en actualizar puede ser por tres razones: 1) **Mucho trabajo **(pero aún así no me demoraría más de una semana en publicar, créanme, me las arreglo como sea); 2) **Estar en enferma **(pero no me gusta hacer reposo así que tampoco me demoraría demasiado en actualizar); 3) **Me morí **(ahí ni caso... sólo con eso dejaría de escribir n.n')

Bueno bueno, paciencia con las escenas que quieren todas ver 8-) todo a su tiempo... y paciencia también con lo de Inuyasha... ya sé que quieren saber qué le sucedió, pero aún es muy pronto de develar, sólo les aconsejo que se fijen en las cosas que he ido describiendo de él, para que se formen una idea... no puedo revelar qué le pasa sino el fic perdería parte de su enigma ¿no? paciencia paciencia.. .gracias por los reviews, el apoyo y gracias por leer...

_**Lady Sakura.-**_


	9. El Trato

**Capítulo 9: "El Trato"**

Se miró al espejo y nuevamente arrugó el ceño ¿cómo diablos iba a ir a aquella fiesta sin que luciera tan desastrado? Las ojeras eran enormes y el rostro tenso le daba un aspecto deplorable. Ni hablar del cabello, largo y negro, que aunque en el ejército se lo cortaron, este había vuelto a crecer en la próxima luna nueva. Movió la cabeza cuando recordó el rostro de todos al verlo con el cabello tan largo como antes.

- ¿Lo hará otra vez?- Preguntó Myoga al ver que el joven tenía un par de tijeras en su mano.

Inuyasha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió a observarse en el espejo.

- Creo que no... mejor lo dejo así... - Suspiró y se levantó al tiempo que comenzaba a amarrar sus cabellos con parsimonia. Myoga se acercó con una chaqueta impecablemente planchada de color negro y lo ayudó a ponérsela. Hacía tanto tiempo que su joven amo no asistía a una fiesta que cuando había decidido vestirse probándose sus antiguos trajes, notó con pesar que estos ya no eran de su medida. Sin duda su cuerpo de hombre se había desarrollado, era más alto y también su espalda era más ancha. Así que de emergencia había tenido que ir a comprar un traje no sin antes recibir la mirada curiosa de los vendedores, al reconocer que era el fiel sirviente del "maldito".

- Me alegra que haya decidido ir... si esas personas intentan hacerle algo...

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba una mano por un pliegue inexistente de su chaqueta, sin lugar a dudas algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer? ¿matarme? - Se miró al espejo con sus ojos sombríos. ¿Matarlo? Imaginó el rostro burlón de Kouga y entonces tensó su mandíbula. ¡Demonios! ¿matarlo? ¡no sin antes alejar a ese tonto de Kagome!- No te preocupes Myoga... esta noche no estoy dispuesto a morir... primero debo ocuparme de algo... - Calló de pronto... ¿pero cómo alejar a Kouga de Kagome?

- Disfrute su noche señor... ha pasado mucho desde que no asiste a una fiesta... tampoco se deje intimidar... recuerde que aún es usted... - Murmuró el anciano mirándolo con respeto. Inuyasha lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, suspiró algo agobiado y un poco asustado de lo que le esperaba... ¿porqué diablos había decidido ir a la fiesta? Kagome siempre lo persuadía, igual que cuando era una niña. Tomó el sombrero y el sirviente puso la capa negra sobre sus hombros. Tan pronto como lo hizo el muchacho salió deprisa de la habitación.

Se quedó en el asiento trasero de su carruaje apretando la mandíbula, tanto, que esta depronto crujió. Escuchaba las risas y las conversaciones allá afuera y su chofer lo miró de reojo esperando a que decidiera bajarse. Pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado nervioso. Maldición, podría ordenar y volver a su lúgubre mansión y así olvidarse de todo... pero Kouga... y los demás... todos tras Kagome... malditos... cerró los ojos apretando los puños y dándose valor, finalmente abrió la puerta y salió. El frío de la noche lo recibió y no sólo eso, las miradas de quienes estaban afuera aún indecisos de entrar. Sintió el peso de aquellas miradas, el silencio sepulcral que se formó, luego el cuchicheo, los pequeños gritos de algunas jóvenes casi histéricas. Él levantó la vista altivo y caminó por el pasillo cruzando el jardín. Luego se encontró con los dueños de la casa. Reconoció a la amiga de Kagome, al lado de sus padres y de un niño que se parecía en el color del cabello y en sus ojos. El muchacho se inclinó y los cuatro anfitriones le dieron la bienvenida mirándolo con atención pero sin decir una sola palabra, al tiempo que una criada llegaba a pedirle su sombrero y la capa. Inuyasha suspiró nuevamente y entró a la casa, allá sólo era música y conversación, pero tan pronto entró al salón todo se quedó en silencio y otra vez los ojos temerosos y horrorizados de algunos lo miraron directamente. Se quedó de pie observándolos rápidamente. Entonces vio a Kouga, estaba serio o más aún, imprecionado de verlo pero tan pronto como Inuyasha posó sus ojos en él este sonrió, con su cínica sonrisa burlona y una copa en la mano, mirándolo casi divertido junto a otros jóvenes. Inuyasha levantó una ceja de desafío pero antes que todo se volviera más tenso, sintió la mano pesada sobre su hombro y se giró, para encontrarse con el dueño de casa que daba la órden de reanudar la música. Entonces le sonrió con levedad.

- Lamento lo que sucede, señor Taisho... ya sabe como es la gente de esta ciudad... si usted no es asiduo a las fiestas se les cataloga como "loco".

- No se preocupe... no esperaba otra cosa... - Murmuró arrugando el ceño a Kouga que parecía disfrutar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, seguramente deseaba que se fuera, pero no cedería, ya estaba aquí.

- En todo caso nos alegra que viniera... mi hija me contó que usted conoce desde pequeña a la señorita Higurashi... es mejor que la cuide... muchos jovenes se encandilan con la belleza de una muchacha inocente... y peor aún... estas muchachas que sólo han pasado parte de su vida en un internado caen fácilmente en las manos de ellos...

Inuyasha se movió incómodo y entonces miró con odio al grupo de muchachos que sonreían abiertamente en espera de Kagome. Sintió rabia, no deseaba ni se imaginaba que ellos siquiera la tocasen, ¿cómo podría? aún recordaba el beso en la mano que Kouga le había dado a la muchacha y las náuseas que le había provocado, junto con el enorme deseo de darle una paliza.

Tomó una copa de champán aún sintiéndose incómodo por las medias miradas temerosas y algunas casi horrorizadas, además el murmullo del cotilleo lo estaba realmente exasperando. De pronto todo cesó y él levantó la vista con la copa aún en sus labios. Desde la escalera bajaba ella lentamente sonriendo pero con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, estaba nerviosa y el joven hombre lo notó en la forma tan fuerte en que sujetaba su blanco vestido desde un costado para que le permitiera bajar sin problemas. Inuyasha palideció al subir su rostro para inspeccionarla. Su corpiño era de encajes, blanco y escotado dejando ver sus hombros y buena parte de sus clavículas. El cabello lo sujetaba una coleta llena de suaves bucles que a pesar de lo adulta que demostraba, y con la generocidad de sus curvas, el rostro de niña aún era visible en ella.

Cuando ella llegó al último escalón, miró a su alrededor, y por el sube y baja de su pecho, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que a la muchacha le costaba respirar. Algunos muchachos se acercaron rápidamente al pie de la escalera para recibirla, pero Kagome se quedó de pie casi sin mirarlos, recorriendo la vista ansiosa por todo el enorme salón, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él y entonces sonrió ampliamente. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, no supo porqué, y se acercó hasta ella en medio de la mirada de todos, entregando su mano que la joven recibió de inmediato. Sus delgados dedos se aferraron a los suyos y sus ojos puestos en el otro como si de pronto ya no existiera nadie más.

La música comenzó y aunque algunos los rodearon para bailar con la muchacha, Inuyasha deslizó una mano por su fina cintura y la acercó a él.

- Vas a tener que perdóname, pequeña Kagome... - Murmuró al fin mirándola absorto y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-... hace mucho que no bailo.

La chica sonrió pero temblaba demasiado, sus ojos se desviaron hacia los demás que la observaban atentamente.

- No... no importa... de todas formas... hace años tampoco que no bailo...

Pero parecían que eran expertos en hacerlo. Kagome volvió a observarlo, de pronto fue consciente del tacto de él en su cintura, de sus manos entrelazadas, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, del aroma a perfume varonil de él que ella tanto amaba, del mirar con sus ojos de fuego que la derretían... si no la tuviera entre sus brazos, estaba segura que sus piernas cederían y caería al suelo. Respiró hondamente otra vez y desvió la vista.

- Tranquilízate... los que miran raro es por mí... - Susurró Inuyasha, esta vez se inclinó para hablarle, cerca del oído, Kagome volteó rápidamente, su rostro quedó a sólo centrímetros del suyo, lo miró pasmada. El joven tragó nervioso esta vez y alejó la cara arrugando el ceño y adoptando su actitud tan imponente.

- No digas eso... ¿porqué tendrías que ser tú?- Murmuró nerviosa bajando algo el rostro.

- La gente dice muchas cosas de mí... ¿acaso no lo sabes?- Preguntó él inclinándose para hablarle, pero ella ya no lo miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

- No sé nada... pero de todas formas no me importa... yo sé que te conozco... - Musitó ella sonriendo y acercándose más a él. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento.

- Me conocías... ahora... es diferente... - Respondió esta vez alejándola un poco y Kagome lo miró con dolor.

- ¿Porqué siempre te comportas así conmigo? ¿me odias?

- No te odio... jamás lo haría... - Respondió tragando apenas y con dolor. La música terminó pero ellos se quedaron juntos un poco más, sin moverse, pero mirándose atentamente.

- Pero te comportas como si me odiaras... de todas formas... no entiendo porqué cambiaste de opinión... y viniste...

El joven la miró a los ojos ¿decirle que estaba preocupado por ella? ¿decirle que deseaba apartarla de todos los hombres que habían venido a verla?

- Creo que ya es suficiente... - La mano de Kouga se posó en su hombro e Inuyasha lo miró casi como un perro a punto de ladrar.-... es mi turno, ¿verdad que sí, señorita Kagome?

- Claro- Respondió ella soltando la mano de Inuyasha y alejándose de él. Kouga sonrió triunfal y miró a Inuyasha de reojo. El joven tuvo que apretar los puños de su mano para contener la rabia que sentía. Lo vio alejarse y bailar al ritmo del vals. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón le dolía, entonces volteó y se alejó hacia las mesas en donde sacó una copa y la bebió de un sorbo, mirándolos desde la distancia en silencio.

Las horas pasaron y vio un desfile de muchachos bailando con Kagome, cual de todos con más derecho a recibir un puñetazo ¿porqué sentía tanta rabia? ¿porqué Kagome tenía que sonreír tanto? ¿porqué había tenido que venir y torturarse con aquellas escenas que sin lugar a dudas le causaban un profundo malestar?

- Creí que no vendrías, perro... - Dijo la irritante voz de Kouga a su lado. Inuyasha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sus dedos apretaron más la copa de crital.-... ¿porqué estas aquí?

- Vine porque ella me lo pidió- Respondió dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida pero con los ojos puestos en Kagome.

- ¿Ella?- Kouga hizo una mueca y lo miró de reojo- ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes?- Se atrevió a preguntar algo molesto pues ya había comenzado a sacar conclusiones desde el momento en que los había encontrado conversando en el pueblo y ahora, cuando la muchacha había decidido que él precisamente fuera el primero en su baile.

- ¿Algo?- Repitió Inuyasha incómodo y ladeándose un poco para mirarlo.

- Sí... los vi hablando con mucha confianza... ¿estas enamorado de ella?

El joven de ojos dorados sintió que temblaba, contrajo la mandíbula y aún así lo miró atentamente. Entonces un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza ¿y que tal si le decía que sí? ¿se desharía de él? ¿la alejaría de ese interesado maldito y también de los otros? Entonces habló la conciencia, no, no podía hacerlo ¿con qué derecho?

Ladeó el rostro para mirar a Kagome, en ese momento la muchacha también lo miró, con seriedad. Kouga notó el intercambio de miradas entre los dos y entonces pareció que sólo aquel gesto había respondido a su pregunta. Tuvo deseos de partirle la cara, no podía ser que Inuyasha ganara otra vez.

- ¿Tienes algo con ella?- Preguntó el otro más enojado y alzando la voz- ¡Dílo!

Inuyasha lo miró casi con desprecio. De pronto dejó la copa en la mesa y se alejó de él solo para acercarse a Kagome. La muchacha lo miró extrañada.

- Necesito hablar contigo... ¿podemos salir al jardín?

Ella abrió un poco más sus ojos castaños y asintió débilmente. La música comenzó de nuevo y fueron muy pocos quienes se dieron cuenta que aquellos dos se alejaban para estar solos. Entonces ya hablaban de romance ¿pero cómo! se preguntaban horrorizados, porque no podía ser, la joven y pura Kagome con el maldito y agrio Taisho.

Kagome caminó con lentitud por el pasillo de piedrecilla del enorme jardín, pero era incapaz de decir una sola palabra, incluso ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Inuyasha la siguió un paso más atrás y sólo cuando estaban algo alejados de la mansión ella se volteó observándolo con atención.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó respirando con dificultad. Inuyasha tragó, la muchacha lucía más pálida a la luz de la luna y no estaba seguro si temblaba por el frío de la noche, o porque estaba nerviosa.

- Me preguntaste porque vine... y es porque estoy preocupado por tí- Respondió simplemente. Kagome lo miró turbada.

- ¿Preocupado?- Murmuró ella con un hilo de voz. El joven se acercó más a ella, Kagome retuvo el aliento.

- No quiero herir... tus sentimientos, pequeña Kagome... - Murmuró esta vez con delicadeza, la joven frunció el ceño.-... sólo quiero advertirte... que muchos de quienes estan aquí lo hacen por interés...

Kagome enrojeció y luego lo miró dolida.

- ¿Qué?- Gimió y comenzó a temblar, Inuyasha le tomó una mano para tranquilizarla.

- Tras tu fortuna... o tu apellido... - Agregó Inuyasha. Kagome tragó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ver su rostro tan triste lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

- Lo dices porque... ¿porque no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que se interesen en mí y no en mi fortuna?- Preguntó con un gemido e Inuyasha abrió un poco más sus ojos dorados.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Respondió rápidamente y ella le quitó su mano de la suya, ocultando el rostro de lo avergonzada que se sentía. - ¡Kagome!

- Eso quieres decir... ¿verdad?- Murmuró casi en sollozos sintiéndose totalmente desdichada, volteó y apretó los labios reteniendo los deseos de llorar.-... no soy tan bonita como Kikyo...

- ¡No! quiero decir...- Corrigió nervioso acercándose a ella tanto como pudo a su espalda-... eres más hermosa... más... - Murmuró, pero la muchacha parecía no escucharlo-... escúchame Kagome... no se trata de eso... es de tu fortuna de lo que hablo.

Kagome se giró rápidamente, esta vez lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Fortuna? ¿la fortuna que mi hermana me dará sólo si me caso? ¿es eso? ¡ella sabe que jamás lo haré, me quedaré sin nada, sola y sin saber a dónde ir!

- ¿Y porqué no te casas?- Preguntó él pero sintió que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta. Ella lo miró pasmada y enrojeció súbitamente, una lágrima resbaló en silencio por una mejilla. Kagome apretó los labios y sus manos comenzaron a arrugar la tela del vuelo del vestido.- digo... - Murmuró Inuyasha y la muchacha le esquivó la vista de inmediato-... puedes hacerlo... con el que tú quieras...

- Yo... - Murmuró ella y luego posó su mirada castaña en la suya-... ahora que me has dicho que todos ellos andan tras mi fortuna...

- Tal vez no todos... - Se excusó él con dolor.

- No... no podría... - Respondió la joven tranquilizándose-... no podría con ellos... ni siquiera los conozco... no me gustan... - Suspiró y alzó la vista mirando las estrellas.-... supongo que me quedaré así... en dos meses más salgo del internado y... tal vez... no sé...

- Cásate conmigo.

Kagome bajó la vista asustada y vio el rostro de sinceridad en él. Inuyasha se acercó más y tomó su mano.

- Así Kikyo te dará tu fortuna, lo que te corresponde...

- Quieres decir... ¿un trato?- Murmuró la joven totalmente turbada.

- No quiero que te quedes en la miseria ni que arriesgues tu felicidad casándote con cualquiera... puedes hacerlo conmigo... y luego... lo deshacemos...

Kagome lo observó sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Casarse? ¿con él precisamente? ¿Y como un trato?

- No... no podría... - Murmuró mirándolo con dolor, se alejó nuevamente un paso y quiso retirar su mano de la suya, pero Inuyasha se la retuvo y la miró con fervor.

- No pasará nada... lo prometo... quiero ayudarte... Kagome...

Kagome lo miró ¿porqué de pronto cambiaba así su actitud con ella? ¿qué había pasado? ¿porqué ese plan? No podía aceptar, no podía porque ella realmente lo amaba y eso era algo demasiado importante...

- Pero yo... - Gimió la muchacha y no supo qué más decir.

- Quiero protegerte... quiero ayudarte... acepta mi ayuda- Agregó tragando nervioso y sintió que no podía controlarse más, la miró casi con súplica, la joven no sabía que decir, su mano temblaba entre la suya, los segundos pasaron, Kagome finalmente asintió.

- Esta bien...

El joven de ojos dorados no supo porqué aquella respuesta lo había alegrado enormemente, sonrió y la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. Ayudarla... ¿era eso? ¿ayudarla para que ella dejara de ser tan pisoteada por la vida? él se convenció que sí, que si estaba a su alcance darle felicidad lo haría. Entonces sonrió más, aquel maldito de Kouga había perdido.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer, en verdad se los agradezco con sinceridad.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady.-**_


	10. Dudas

**Capítulo 10: "Dudas"**

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ella no quería que Inuyasha soltara su mano, él tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Kagome respiraba rápidamente, la sola idea la asustaba, intentó tranquilizarse, en nada ayudaba el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba, sólo la música de allá adentro perturbaba el ambiente.

Estaban sentado en un pequeño asiento de madera blanca y ninguno de los dos tampoco era capaz de mirarse a la cara. Ella se levantó al fin y él la imitó, sus manos se soltaron y Kagome lo miró con seriedad.

- Creo que mejor vuelvo al salón... - Musitó y tan pronto como el joven posó sus ojos dorados en los suyos ella se los esquivó, enrojeciendo súbitamente.

- Kagome...

La muchacha alzó la vista apenas, ahora, más que nunca, luego del trato que habían hecho, se sentía totalmente vulnerable ante él, era como si sus sentimientos hubieran quedado al descubierto, como si él supiera su más profundo secreto, que lo amaba. Pero no, no lo sabía y sólo por eso había aceptado aquella solución.

- Qué sucede... - Susurró él al ver que la muchacha nuevamente esquivaba su mirada.

- No... nada... - Ladeó el rostro y miró hacia la mansión-... supongo... que no es necesario decirlo ahora ¿verdad?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Al no obtener respuesta la muchacha lo miró a los ojos, el joven reconoció lo asustada que estaba con la idea. Y si ella supiera leer su mente también se habría dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba él. El deseo de protegerla de todos esta vez había sido más grande que el mismo temor que la muchacha descubriera el monstruo que era. Entonces su rostro de desencajó... era cierto... estaba eso... maldición... debería haberlo meditado antes...

- No... mejor que no... - Respondió con un hilo de voz y Kagome entonces le sonrió. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calor al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera... pero a su mente vino el rostro de horror de Kikyo cuando había descubierto su verdad.-... mejor hablamos otro día de esto...

- Ya mañana en la tarde debo regresar al internado, pero antes, por la mañana todos iremos a la iglesia...

- Grandioso - Respondió el muchacho sonriendo esta vez, y sintió que ya le dolía la cara ¿cuantas veces había sonreído en una sola noche?-... iré a la iglesia... seguro que el padre querrá hacerme un exorcismo... - Masculló mirando hacia un lado.

- Entonces podemos... ir a otro lado... - Musitó Kagome y tragó con fuerza cuando retuvo su atención. Inuyasha sonrió a medias.

- No... mejor que nos vean juntos... pero... - Él también había comenzado a sentirse nervioso, se acercó más a la chica y le tomó nuevamente una mano, sintió como ella se estremecía-... debemos hablar porque... es... probable... - Recalcó esta última palabra levantando una ceja y Kagome lo miró turbada-... que de ahora en adelante escuches cosas... acerca de mí...

- Ya te dije que no me importa- Respondió la muchacha rápidamente y aferrando sus dedos más a los de él. Inuyasha la miró absorto, en verdad ella era diferente a Kikyo y eso le alegraba demasiado. Pero una cosa eran las palabras... y otras muy distintas los hechos.

- Sí, pero... es algo importante... mucho... y... - Bajó la vista sintiendo que se ahogaba en palabras pero de pronto adoptó seriedad, se irguió tanto como su alto porte lo permitía y la miró a los ojos cambiando el semblante ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? lo mejor era hacerle saber las reglas desde el principio, para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones- Hablaremos de cómo debemos manejar esto...

Kagome asintió débilmente y apartó sus dedos con lentitud de su mano, casi algo decepcionada.

- Esta bien, lo que tú digas- Respondió esta vez con seriedad que al joven le desagradó, pero... ¿no era mejor así?

Él fingió una sonrisa y ofreció su brazo. La muchacha dudó un segundo y luego volvió a sonreírle, apoyándose de el y caminando lentamente hasta la mansión. Era la primera vez que un hombre era tan amable con ella, exceptuando su padre, pero esto era distinto... y a Kagome le agradaba... también estaban los otros muchachos en la fiesta pero... no era lo mismo, simplemente no podía sentir la misma clase de cosas que sentía al ver a Inuyasha, incluso al sólo pensar en él.

La muchacha se soltó de su brazo y ambos entraron al salón, por la mirada pasmada de todos se dio cuenta que ahora sí, la gente ya se había dado cuenta que estaban solos en el jardín ¿cuanto tiempo había transcurrido? ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a Sango. Inuyasha se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa y nuevamente tomó una copa y la bebió de un sorbo, mirando de reojo a la muchacha. Muy pronto llegó Kouga a su lado, él lo esperaba, estaba seguro de eso.

- Eres un desgraciado... - Murmuró con rabia a su lado e Inuyasha ni siquiera lo miró.- Si intentas cortejarla no te resultará... tu reputación la asustará...

- Kagome no se deja llevar por habladurías... - Musitó como si nada. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Kagome era suya ahora... la copa quedó en sus labios y sintió que los dedos le temblaban, aquel pensamiento no podía ser posible.

- Ella seguramente no sabe nada de ti porque se lo ha pasado encerrada en el internado... en cuanto le hagan saber lo que eres... el extraño monstruo que eres...

Inuyasha esta vez ladeó el rostro y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así!- Gruñó dejando la copa en la mesa y adoptando su actitud imponente.

Kouga sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿te ofendes? estoy seguro que Kagome saldrá escapando... igual que su hermana Kikyo... y veremos entonces quien gana...

Se alejó e Inuyasha ya no podía más controlar su deseo de darle una pateadura. Pero tenía la vista de los demás invitados clavada en su persona, aún con recelo y casi horror. Seguro hablaban de Kagome y él... Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que se encontraba de pie en una esquina, bebiendo una copa, la primera porque hizo una mueca al primer sorbo, luego Kouga se acercaba a su lado y le tomaba el brazo. Inuyasha dejó de respirar, cuanto detestaba que pusiese sus sucias manos en ella... Kouga le dio una media mirada y comenzó a hablar. Kagome luego de unos segundos levantó la vista hacia él, su rostro estaba serio e Inuyasha notó, como la garganta de ella se movía, inquieta. Apretó los puños de su mano ¿qué le estaría diciendo ese maldito? La muchacha bajó la vista y parecía escuchar, escuchar y entonces ya no pudo más y él volteó. Qué absurda idea la suya imaginar siquiera que ella se casaría así, sin más con él, sin tomar en cuenta el peso de su horrible reputación... ella, que lo tenía casi todo... por él... qué absurdo. Caminó aprisa hasta el vestíbulo y pidió sus cosas, antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta y mientras la música comenzaba a reanudarse, salió de allí sin más.

&&&&&&&&

Peinó sus cabellos con lentitud pero sus pensamientos la tenían sumergida en un mar de inquietudes. Sango la observaba desde su cama y sólo cuando le pareció que su amiga llevaba tanto tiempo de la misma forma que finalmente se quedaría sin cabellos, le habló.

- Buena noche... ¿verdad?

Kagome la observó a través del espejo y dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita. Se giró y la miró con seriedad.

- Fue más de lo que esperaba... - Murmuró tragando con fuerza. Sango acomodó la almohada en su cabeza y desde allí la observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí... tuviste muchos pretendientes...

Kagome se levantó con rapidez y caminó hasta su cama.

- No puedes quejarte, tú también los tuviste... es más... te vi conversando con un muchacho de ojos azules ¿quién era?

Sango se ruborizó y la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro.

- Eh... ¿Miroku?

Kagome se rió desde su cama, jamás la había visto tan perturbada y en parte eso le alegraba, que el amor llegara a su vida igual que ella... bueno... en otras circunstancias... era cierto.

- Miroku... - Repitió Kagome tapándose con las gruesas colchas de lana.-... suena bien...

- Es el hijo de un matrimonio amigo de mis padres... nunca lo había visto... pero es porque estudiaba en la capital... llegó hace poco - Murmuró Sango aún algo nerviosa, puesto que esta vez sus dedos jugueteaban con los bordes de las colchas.

- Ya veo... - Musitó Kagome recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Y tu? ¿en qué andas? casi todos te vieron salir al jardín junto al señor Taisho y volver después de bastante rato... no sabes lo enojados que estaban los muchachos.

- Él quería conversar conmigo... - Murmuró perdiéndose en el recuerdo de su mirada dorada.

- Es muy guapo... - Acotó Sango adivinando sus pensamientos-... pero aún así nadie se le acerca... me he enterado de muchas cosas... acerca de él...

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y ladeó el rostro para mirarla.

- Todo lo que dicen es un absurdo... ¿cómo voy a creer que esta maldito y que se convierte en una peligrosa criatura en las noches?

Sango rió divertida y de inmediato se le unió Kagome.

- Es cierto, es absurdo.

- La gente es muy cruel a veces... conozco a Inuyasha desde que era una niña... solía cabalgar en las noches, al igual que yo, aún tiene ese hábito...

- Igual que tú- La interrumpió Sango. Kagome sonrió.-... pero no te importa lo que diga la gente... ¿o sí?

- Claro que no me importa... sé como es Inuyasha... - Respondió con lentitud-... es el hombre más bueno que conozco, siempre preocupado por mí, por mi bienestar... por mi felicidad... me ha dado más alegrías que el único miembro de mi familia que esta vivo...

- Te refieres a Kikyo... - Murmuró Sango. Kagome se mordió el labio.-... ¿entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? no me digas que nada, sé que hay algo que te preocupa... es más, hay algo que te perturba después de aquella conversación con el señor Taisho en el jardín...

Kagome enrojeció súbitamente. El trato, era cierto, sólo pensar en la forma en que se lo había pedido la dejaba sin aliento. Volvió a ladear la cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto indeterminado del techo.

- ¿No me lo quieres contar?- La instó, pero Kagome no respondió-... la otra vez me dijiste... que él amaba todavía a Kikyo... y que por eso había cambiado... que ya no sonreía...

- Es cierto... - Murmuró Kagome entrecerrando los ojos, sólo pensar en ello le dolía el alma.

- Pero yo lo ví bastante alegre, sobre todo cuando tú estabas a su lado... yo creo... que él no piensa en Kikyo como tú crees... - Murmuró Sango con quietud.-... más bien... me arriegaría a pensar... por la forma en que te miraba... -Kagome ladeó el rostro y la miró con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos. -... No soy una experta pero a mí me da la impresión que no le eres indiferente al señor Taisho.

Las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron aún más, su corazón latió con fuerza, el estómago le hacía cosquillas, sólo imaginar esa remota posibilidad la estremecía por completo.

- Se preocupa por mí, es cierto... - Fue lo único que respondió, con pesar. Cerró los ojos pero sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

_- Cásate conmigo_

Debería haber rechazado de plano aquello, ¿porqué? ¿y para qué? se ilusionaría más estando a su lado y viviendo algo que sería una mentira, todo por el dinero ¿porqué todo finalmente tenía que radicarse en el? pero verse sin nada y lo más seguro, en un convento, lugar al cual estaba segura su hermana creía que iría, no era algo que le satisfaciera, al contrario, estaba segura que no estaba hecha para la vida religiosa... ¿pero cómo engañar así a Kikyo? ¿y qué diría una vez que supiera que su antiguo prometido se casaría precisamente con ella?

&&&&&&&&

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos sin creer lo que había ideado. Casarse... ¿cómo podía perder la cabeza siempre por Kagome?

- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... - Murmuró dándose una vez más valor y levantándose de su silla señorial que lo hacía parecer dueño del mundo. Sacó un vaso pequeño de la licorera y vertió en el un líquido color granate el cual bebió de un sorbo. Era muy tarde ya y ni siquiera había podido dormir, en todo caso eso no era de extrañarse, hacía mucho que no dormía placenteramente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el fuego a punto de extinguirse de la chimenea y recordó con dolor a Kouga junto a Kagome.-... tal vez ella se arrepienta... al fin y al cabo... - Hizo una mueca burlona-... ¿quién se querría casar con un monstruo como yo?- Entonces sus dedos apretaron más fuerte el vaso de cristal y éste se quebró, incrustándose en su piel pequeños pedazos que le hicieron sangrar, pero que el muchacho ni siquiera sintió.

&&&&&&&&

La mañana del domingo era gloriosa, el sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa del viento no podía ser más perfecta. La gente aprovechaba de pasear luego de la misa y Kagome se vio de pronto rodeada por varias personas, hombres y mujeres, que le hacían mil preguntas acerca de ella, su vida y también de su hermana Kikyo.

- Esta de viaje... no sé exactamente cuando vuelve... - Se excusaba a cada instante.-... pero será pronto.

Deseaba arrancar de allí, la vida en el pueblo podía ser dura, siempre la gente se preocupaba por los demás pero sólo para enterarse de sus vidas, nada más. Extrañó cabalgar en su adorado caballo y en el silencio de la noche. Tal vez era como aquellas aves que luego de estar tanto tiempo encerradas en sus jaulas, se negaban a partir hacia la libertad. Suspiró, él no había venido... tal vez todo había sido un sueño... hizo una leve mueca, deseaba volver al internado, tal vez así, encerrada allá dejaría de soñar con tantos imposibles. En cuanto dio un paso sintió un codazo leve de Sango en su costilla, ella levantó la vista molesta y su amiga le hizo una leve seña, apuntando rápidamente hacia un costado en donde lo vio, y su corazón dio un vuelco enorme.

- Padre... - Susurró Sango al hombre que esta a su lado-... Kagome necesitaba hablar con el señor Taisho... ¿la dejas ir?

Kagome enrojeció y le dio una mirada reprobatoria. El padre de la muchacha miró a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto el joven se vio sorprendido, caminó rápidamente hasta ellos y los saludó.

- Me gustaría invitar a la señorita Higurashi a tomar un refresco... si me lo permiten. - Miró de reojo a Kagome, ella le sonrió levemente pero estaba completamente turbada, ya se había dado por vencida y no esperaba que él viniese.

El padre de Sango no tuvo problemas, pero su esposa miró a Inuyasha aún con desconfianza, sin lugar a dudas ella estaba bien enterada de los chismes que corrían sobre el muchacho y no lo encontraba para nada seguro que Kagome, que por el fin de semana estaba a su cargo, se quedara con él.

- No le veo inconveniente, sé que era usted amigo de la familia- Respondió el hombre, para su sorpresa-... pero vaya a dejarla temprano a casa, la señorita Higurashi debe volver al internado temprano.

- Claro señor- Respondió, se volteó y ofreció su brazo a Kagome, la muchacha sentía que se le iba el aliento, pero sonrió y se apoyó en el, alejándose del grupo.

- No creo que haya sido buena idea, cariño... - Murmuró su esposa mirando a la pareja que se alejaba de ellos-... es obvio que estan enamorados... ¿qué dirá su hermana cuando lo sepa? ¡nos culpará a nosotros de haber permitido esa relación!

- No hagas caso de las habladurías... y tranquilízate, él parece ser una buena persona...

Sango sonrió con levedad. Pero aún así no dejó de estar algo inquieta, Kagome estaba extraña, algo la incomodaba porque no había dormido absolutamente nada la noche anterior ¿tendría algo que ver la conversación que aún se negaba a relatar, que había tenido con Inuyasha?

- Recuerdo este lugar- Dijo Kagome mirando a su alrededor con nostalgia- Los pasteles son deliciosos, sobre todo el de chocolate- Sonrió al recordar como su padre satisfacía su gran apetito luego de salir de la iglesia y mientras su madre y Kikyo conversaban con las amistades en la plaza principal. Luego lo miró con atención y sonrió apenas-... creí que no vendrías...

Inuyasha, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo no pudo ocultar el rostro de sorpresa al escuchar las últimas palabras ¿ella lo esperaba? ¿después de todo lo que había escuchado de él de parte de Kouga y quizás de cuantos más?

- Creí que tú ya no querrías verme la cara... - Murmuró bebiendo un sorbo de refresco, cosa que no hacía desde hacía años, estaba acostumbrado al licor.

- ¿Yo? ¿y porqué?- Preguntó sorprendida mientras sostenía la pajilla de su refresco entre sus manos.

- No sé... - Murmuró esquivado la mirada castaña de ella-... supongo que Kouga te habrá hablado de mí...

- ¿Eso?- Preguntó pestañeando confundida, luego sonrió abiertamente-... ¿crees que me importaría los comentarios de la gente? ya te he dicho que no... y si fuera por eso... - Se inclinó en la mesa y lo miró atentamente- ¿Crees tú que soy tan caprichosa y orgullosa que jamás me casaré?

Inuyasha rió y ella también.

- Eso dice la gente de ti, es cierto... - Murmuró Inuyasha bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida que le supo demasiado dulce.

- Pues sí... cuando era pequeña era peor... aunque puede que tengan algo de razón en cuanto a como soy... pero... y ahora... - Se calló de súbito y bajó la vista, Inuyasha la observó, le gustaba ver como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rosa.

- Ahora te casarás... conmigo... precisamente... ¿no?

La muchacha se quedó en silencio y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. El susurro de su voz y la palabra matrimonio salida de su boca la dejaba en completo descontrol. Sólo asintió y tragó con fuerza, luego suspiró dándose valor para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Supongo... - Murmuró el joven mirándola con atención-... que no es necesario decir nada de compromisos puesto que aún no sales del internado y... puesto que tus padres han fallecido... ¿sabes a quién precisamente debo pedir tu mano?

Kagome lo miró asustada y entonces volvió a tragar con fuerza, él estaba muy serio y entendió, que aquello iba a ser algo difícil.

- Kikyo... - Musitó apenas ella. Inuyasha asintió.-... no puede negarme nada... no puede... - Musitó desesperada.

El joven vio lo alterada que estaba, Kagome se levantó de súbito y él la imitó.

- He estado pensando en eso... Kagome... después de lo que pasó... con... nuestro compromiso... no creo que Kikyo de su consentimiento... y tendría razón...

- ¡No!- Protestó y se mordió el labio en cuanto lo dijo. Estaba dejando que sus sentimientos se expusieran demasiado, Inuyasha se daría cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y que deseaba casarce más allá que por la razón del dinero. Pero el muchacho ya conocía sus sentimientos y sólo tragó con pesar.

- Los rumores son ciertos, soy un monstruo- Sentenció. Kagome abrió más sus ojos castaños y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Mentira! ¡lo dices porque ya no quieres casarte conmigo! - Tomó la sombrilla y salió de allí rápidamente. Inuyasha la siguió con prisa, pero la muchacha era rápida, había comenzado a correr. Tomándose el borde del faldón no podía evitar sentirse totalmente engañada por su tonto trato ¿para qué proponérselo y luego dejarla? Frenó de improviso, no sabía en donde estaba, ya no habían casas y la calle solitaria le causó temor. Sollozó sintiéndose peor.

- ¡Kagome!- Inuyasha había sostenido su brazo con fuerza y la miró preocupado- Escúchame...

- Eres cruel conmigo... siempre lo haces... - Sollozó intentando zafarse pero le era imposible, lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contenerse más-... ¿porqué?...

El la observó con atención. Cuanto detestaba ver lágrimas en sus ojos, si supiera el enorme dolor que eso también le causaba a él. La soltó del brazo lentamente y deslizó su mano hasta la suya, sus dedos juguetaron un poco con los suyos y la muchacha levantó la vista sin entender. Inuyasha, que tenía la vista fija en sus dedos poco a poco la levantó, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos y él le sonrió.

- Mi pequeña Kagome... - Susurró posando su otra mano en la mejilla de ella, Kagome se estremeció-... siempre tan sincera... igual que cuando eras una niña... - Arrugó el ceño y su voz se oscureció-... no deberías amarme... por tu bien no deberías...

Kagome se quedó paralizada sin poder apartar la vista de él, sintió que la vida se había ido de su cuerpo, ni siquiera la voz salió de su garganta. Su mirada dorada la quemaba, se sentía casi desnuda, aquel hombre había descubierto su más profundo secreto ¿y ahora? se aterró. Él sonrió con levedad y sin meditarlo la acercó a él y posó sus labios en su frente. Ella gimió y quizo separarse, pero su agarre era fuerte, sus labios demasiado cálidos, sintió que se desmayaría.

- No... - Murmuró, pero no pudo decir más nada. Inuyasha se separó y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, él arrugó el ceño.

- Pero mi deseo de ayudarte es sincero... sólo quiero que sepas... que... aunque sienta algo por ti... no puedo responder a tus sentimientos- La muchacha tragó con fuerza y sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas, él corrigió rápidamente-... no creas que me eres indiferente... pero una persona como yo ya no puede aspirar siquiera al amor puro de una muchacha... como tú... ¿aceptas eso? ¿aceptas a pesar de todo casarte conmigo?

Kagome no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera entendía bién ¿sentía también él algo por ella pero se negaba a responderle? ¿qué cosa podía impedirle eso? Se acercó al joven hombre apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, su mano se aferró a la suya y sintió que él enredaba su otra mano entre sus suaves cabellos.

- Yo... acepto...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Sí, sí, me inspiré más y escribí bastante esta vez, ¿he dicho que escribir es una obseción? pues ahora lo saben u.u' en fin, muchas gracias por los abundantes reviews n.n soy muy contenta cuando los leo jeje, de verdad, gracias.

Nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	11. Comprometidos

**Capítulo 11: "Comprometidos"**

Caminaban lado, apenas los separaba un par de centímetros de distancia, Inuyasha sonreía a medias y Kagome miraba a su alrededor confundida porque tenían la atención curiosa y otras horrorizadas de todas las personas del pueblo.

- ¿Quieres volver a la casa de tu amiga?- Preguntó él mirando hacia el frente y deseando que ella contestara que no, porque su compañía era grata y tranquilizaba de alguna forma su espíritu, a pesar de las miradas espantadas de los demás.

- No - Respondió ella y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Lo vio sonreír y ella sintió que nada podía ser más perfecto, dadas las circunstancias.- ¿En donde vives? ¿en la mansión Taisho?- Preguntó intentando tranquilizarse pero aún sentía que estaba demasiado agitada. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la miró. En ese momento estaban frente al caballo blanco del joven y Kagome no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del animal, extrañando de igual forma a su amado "Youkai".

- Sí, la casa que esta cerca del río... no pude negarme... mi padre quería que yo la conservara, ya que no acepté su fortuna.

- ¿No? - Preguntó ella levantando ambas cejas-... pero supongo que te fue bien en el viaje que realizaste, Kikyo... - Se mordió el labio y enrojeció. No era buena idea seguir con aquella conversación. Lo miró de reojo, él carraspeó y miró el suelo.

- Sí, me hice de una fortuna bastante grande... y sin embargo de nada me sirve... - Murmuró con pesar. Kagome lo observó con detenimiento, su rostro volvía a mostrarse afligido ¿pero qué clase de cosa le había sucedido allá en tierras lejanas? eso de ser un monstruo... no podía ser posible... posó su mano en su hombro, él levantó el rostro y la miró en silencio, ella se volvió a ruborizar y quitó la mano rápidamente. El joven le tomó nuevamente su mano y le susurró- ¿quieres conocer mi casa?

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero sonrió abiertamente a su propuesta. El joven subió a su caballo y enseguida le tendió su mano para que ella se le uniera. Pronto se encontraron los dos arriba del animal cabalgando lentamente por la calle. Kagome llevaba el cuerpo de medio lado y esta vez sólo podía imaginar en lo feliz que se sentía de permitirle él conocer parte de su misteriosa vida.

Cruzaron el páramo verde y fresco mientras algunas aves surcaban el cielo, la muchacha miraba a su alrededor maravillada, puesto que en verdad era uno de los lugares más hermosos de la región, como una vez había escuchado decir a su nana. Estaban alejados del pueblo, las montañas se alzaban más cercanas que desde su antigua casa y del internado, el río estaba cerca, pues escuchaba su suave y refrescante rumor. Cuando se aproximaron a la mansión, Kagome realmente se sorprendió. Su casa era realmente un castillo, aunque oscuro, pues notaba la verde hiedra enredarse y pegarse en las paredes de piedra de su fachada, pero contaba con un gran y hermoso jardín. Mientras ellos lo cruzaron, la joven notó las cuidadas rosas de colores que parecían darles la bienvenida, los arbustos podados, más allá una pajarera de madera blanca y vitrales de colores, estatuas de mármol y fuentes de agua que adornaban con todo su esplendor.

- Myoga hace un gran esfuerzo en que esto parezca siempre igual- Susurró él de pronto despertando sus sentidos. Ella ladeó apenas el rostro y sonrió.

- Es... parece un cuento de hadas...

Lo escuchó reír casi con burla, Kagome se movió inquieta y frunció el ceño con la vista fija en el frente.

- Tú tienes la culpa, si no me hubieras enviado tantos cuentos de hadas no asociaría cada cosa con ellos.

- No, no me río por eso... - Musitó algo sorprendido-... sino porque eres la única a la cual he escuchado que mi casa se parece a un cuento de hadas... - Arrugó el ceño y se inclinó más sobre ella, sus labios casi rozaron su oreja-... ¿puedes perdonarme por imaginarte siempre como una chiquilla?

- De todas formas eran muy bonitos... - Respondió sonriendo y tragando con fuerza. Finalmente el caballo se detuvo e Inuyasha bajó de un salto, arrastrando a la muchacha con él. Kagome alzó la vista hacia la enorme casona. En verdad era tan imponente, como su dueño.

- Señor...

Un hombre anciano vestido con un impecable traje blanco y negro se había quedado de pie a la entrada mirándola como si estuviera viendo visiones. Ella le sonrió levemente, parecía recordarlo, del pueblo.

- Oh, Myoga, es la señorita Kagome Higurashi- Dijo el muchacho posándose al lado de Kagome. El anciano lo miró casi asombrado pero luego de unos segundos de completo estupor miró a la muchacha y sonrió, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Es un placer señorita, que visite esta casa. - Volvió a erguirse y le sonrió a la muchacha, pero luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Inuyasha, con seriedad - Señor... ha llegado una carta...

El joven ofreció su brazo a Kagome y ella se afirmó en él.

- Después la leeré... ella comerá con nosotros... ¿verdad? - Preguntó él posando sus intensos ojos dorados en los de la muchacha y la joven afirmó con la cabeza, sus suaves bucles azabaches se movieron con gracia.

- La mesa estará preparada en un momento, Señor- Respondió Myoga mirando pasmado a la pareja que entraba en la casa. Tenía muchas dudas, ¿cómo era que aquella muchacha había venido con su amo a la mansión y sola? ¿acaso no le tenía miedo, como todos?

Era oscura, muy oscura, pero Kagome notó con extrañeza que los grandes ventanales que había visto desde el exterior estaban cubiertos por gruesos cortinajes. Y los lujosos decorados que tenía denotaban la riqueza del cual él era poseedor. Se soltó de su brazo y miró a su alrededor, con asombro. A pesar de su propia infancia ostentosa, ella jamás había visto tanta riqueza junta. Una larga escalera de mármol conducía al segundo piso, en donde estaban las habitaciones, miró a Inuyasha de reojo y sus mejillas se encendieron.

- Hay una biblioteca... no te aburrirás aquí... - Dijo él de pronto conduciéndola por un largo pasillo hasta abrir las grandes puertas que conducía a dicho lugar. Allí sí habían libros y los grandes ventanales extrañamente sin las cortinas cerradas tenían una hermosa vista a las montañas.

- Es una casa... hermosa... - Murmuró Kagome apoyándose en el descanso de la ventana y miró el paisaje recibiendo también así los rayos del sol que entibiaban su rostro.

- Me alegra que te guste... esta será tu casa también, cuanto tiempo lo estimes conveniente- Aclaró luego con pesar, pues sabía que no podía retenerla para toda la vida, así lo habían acordado, el matrimonio sólo sería por un tiempo, luego lo anularían.

- Me gustaría quedarme... por siempre... - Murmuró la muchacha y sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Se produjo un silencio, ella bajó la vista, a pesar de estar de espaldas a él sabía que la observaba con detenimiento, luego lo escucho reír y su risa le provocó escalofríos.

- Eso dices ahora... estoy seguro que después no pensarás lo mismo... me dejarás tan pronto me veas como soy.

La joven se volteó con rapidez y lo miró tragando asustada. Hubiera querido decir algo, pero su mirada tan cínica esta vez la cohibía por completo. ¿Pero que tanto había cambiado como para asustarla de esa manera? Inuyasha se volteó mientras pasaba una mano por la solapa de su traje. Lo mejor era no ilusionarse con ideales, era cierto, ella jamás se quedaría lo suficiente, eso lo tenía muy claro.

- Pero... - Murmuró Kagome apenas-... ¿qué tan malo puede ser?... dices... que eres un monstruo pero... no lo eres...

- Es porque aún no me has visto... ya verás... aún falta para esa noche... - Volteó y la miró con seriedad-... tal vez ni siquiera quieras casarte conmigo, después de eso... y no te culpo... pero si aceptas aún así... - Él la miró agudizando su vista en ella-... prometo que puedo garantizar su seguridad, no pierdo por completo mis instintos humanos... no me acercaré a ti, puedes confiar en mi, en cuanto a eso... y sólo tendrás que soportarme por un par de meses, luego te puedes marchar.

Kagome respiraba con fuerza, ni siquiera sabía muy bien de qué le estaba hablando, pero... qué más daba, aunque él la quisiera lejos, ella no cedería, se acercó un paso pero se detuvo de súbito al ver que las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían y entraba su anciano sirviente, anunciando la mesa preparada para la comida.

Ambos aún se miraban, él con seriedad, ella con algo de temor y tristeza. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? parecía que nada de lo que dijera lo hacía entender, porque a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba con toda su alma ¿tan poco confiaba en eso? Inuyasha volteó y salió finalmente de la habitación. La muchacha se quedó de pie allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- No se preocupe, señorita... - Dijo de pronto el anciano observándola con una pequeña sonrisa-... no esta enojado, si eso es lo que cree... mejor la acompaño a la sala... hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos visitas... él ha estado muy solo...

Kagome asintió y siguió al pequeño hombre hasta la sala, la cual estaba en el ala opuesta de la mansión. Ya allí lo encontró de pie junto a la mesa, la esperaba, porque en cuanto la muchacha caminó hasta la silla cercana a la cabeza de la mesa, él la retiró caballerosamente permitiéndole sentarse. Kagome sonrió incómoda y luego él se sentó. Myoga miraba la escena sintiendo que su corazón rebosaba de alegría. Jamás había visto a su joven amo compartiendo la comida con una muchacha, era cierto que su familia en los años en que vivía el padre del muchacho las reuniones sociales eran abundantes, pero esas correspondían a otro período, este era de Inuyasha. Ni siquiera la antigua novia, hermana de ella precisamente, lo visitó alguna vez. ¿Podría ser el anuncio de un cambio en las cosas? él no se imaginaba que algo entre aquellos dos ya estaba acordado. Se retiró dejándolos solos mientras ellos disfrutaban de la comida.

- Kagome...

Ella levantó la vista algo sorprendida, el rostro del muchacho ya no lucía cinismo, todo lo contrario, era obvio el arrepentimiento.

- Esta bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir... - Murmuró la muchacha desviando la vista nuevamente hacia la comida.-... no haré nada que tu no quieras... - Levantó y el rostro y lo miró-... pero lo dejaré en tus manos... tu decides si me quedo o no.

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad ¿dejarlo en sus manos? por él ojalá Kagome nunca se fuera de su lado... sonrió nuevamente de mala gana, ella creía que todo era tan fácil.

- Esta bien, pequeña Kagome, lo haremos como tu digas... - Respondió sabiendo que ella sola se iría de su lado sin tener él que decirle que se fuera, era lógicamente obvio.

Comieron en silencio y luego él decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Kagome jugueteaba con su cabello mientras un sirviente traía el carruaje y sin embargo Myoga se acercó nuevamente con el rostro contraído y le entregó una carta a Inuyasha. El joven tensó la mandíbula algo fastidiado.

- Lo siento, señor... pero esto no puede esperar- Se adelantó a decir. Inuyasha miró el membrete del Ejército Real y entonces palideció. Lo abrió con rapidez y Kagome tuvo la ligera sospecha que algo andaba mal.

- Me llaman... a que forme parte de la vigía del fuerte de la costa... - Murmuró al fin con pesar, sin querer levantar la vista. Kagome entreabrió sus labios y palideció mortalmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿eres soldado?

Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la miró con detenimiento. ¿Porqué malditamente ahora tenían que llamarlo?

- Sí lo llaman a formar parte de la vigía... puede que sea sólo por pocos meses... - Murmuró el anciano sirviente.

Kagome se acercó a él y aferró sus manos a su pecho, mirándolo con súplica.

- ¡No! no te vayas... no me dejes sola... dijiste que me ayudarías...

- Yo... - Tragó con dolor pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-... tranquila... mañana mismo iré al regimiento... tal vez tenga que estar un tiempo allá, pero no podrán negarme el permiso para volver... a preparar nuestra boda.

Myoga abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente y entonces comprendió las actitudes de la pareja. Pero ¿como? no lograba entender como ella había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio... ¿acaso su joven amo no la había prevenido?

- ¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con tristeza, él asintió y ella ya no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza-... pero es peligroso... ¿porqué?

- Tranquila... ser vigía es el puesto más seguro que hay, pero volveré lo antes posible, para que así preparemos la boda, mientras tanto arreglo este asunto... - Murmuró-... además... aún no regresa Kikyo para pedir tu mano... tampoco podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso...

Aún así ella se aferró más fuerte a su pecho. ¿Porqué? pero tenía razón, en todo caso, no podían hacer gran cosa ahora mientras no regresara Kikyo... sólo debía esperar... esperar.. como siempre...

Regresaron en silencio nuevamente, el viaje no había sido como lo esperaba, al contrario. Kagome salió del carruaje ayudada por él, el sol aún estaba en lo alto, pues apenas era media tarde. Sus dedos se aferraron a los de Inuyasha con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo partir, se miraron con intensidad, pero el encanto se vio de pronto roto por la irritante voz que Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato.

- Vaya... la he estado esperando todo el día... - Dijo Kouga y ambos lo miraron irritados-... no podía creer que estaba en la mansión del señor Taisho... ¿no le pasó nada? ¿no se convirtió él en una abominable bestia?

- No sé de qué habla- Respondió Kagome mirándolo con seriedad. El chico de ojos azules le dio una mirada de reojo a las manos de ellos dos aún entrelazadas y entonces tragó con dificultad.

- Supe que mandaron a llamar a todos los soldados para hacer de vigías en la costa... supongo que también te llamaron a ti ¿verdad?- Preguntó burlón e Inuyasha comprendió sus intenciones. Mientras el muchacho estuviera lejos él aprovecharía de acosar a Kagome... enrojeció de rabia sólo al pensarlo.

- Es cierto. Iré mañana mismo- Respondió con seriedad.

- ¿En serio? vaya, qué prisa por ir... - Miró Kouga a Kagome imaginando en que ya su camino estaba trazado, con Inuyasha lejos bien fácil le salía conquistar a la menor de las Higurashi, aunque tenía que esperar que saliese del internado, pero de eso ya faltaba poco y lo más seguro era que Inuyasha no regresara antes de dos meses.

- Claro, debo arreglar eso y pedir permiso para nuestra boda.

Sonrió esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿no se suponía que lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que volviese Kiikyo? Kouga había abierto sus inmensos ojos azules y su rostro se desencajó. Luego de unos instantes lo miró con reticencia y luego los posó en Kagome. La chica estaba al lado de Inuyasha y lo observaba atentamente, con seriedad.

- Mentira... - Murmuró Kouga agudizando su vista en ella, la muchacha se acercó más a Inuyasha.

- Es cierto... es más... - Miró a Kagome y le sonrió aún reteniendo su mano entre las suyas-... no quiero irme sin antes darte algo... vamos a la joyería.

- ¿A la joyería?- Repitió Kagome abriendo sus enormes ojos castaños y enrojeciendo súbitamente.

- Sí, para que elijas tu anillo de compromiso. - Respondió él. Kagome pestañeó confundida y sólo pudo asentir débilmente. Se alejaron ambos de un espantado Kouga y entonces la muchacha le habló.

- Creí que esto sería un secreto, mientras mi hermana este lejos...

- Pero Kouga podría fastidiarte, mientras yo no este- Respondió él sin más y luego la miró de reojo-... ¿o prefieres que no lo haya dicho?

- No, nada de eso... así esta bien... ese muchacho es algo persistente... - Respondió Kagome mirando el suelo.

No quería elegir uno, después de todo era demasiado para el "trato" que tenían. Pero Inuyasha fue percistente y al ver que ella se quedaba callada tomó uno que era tan pequeño que apenas le cabía a él en su dedo meñique, pero tan ostentosamente adornado de blancos y purísimos diamantes. Tomó la mano de Kagome y lo deslizó en su dedo. Tal como lo pensaba, era justo de su medida.

- Creo que este esta bien... ¿qué dices?

Ella lo observó en su dedo, sin creer lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo asintió pero tuvo deseos de llorar... y no pudo soportarlo más, porque en el momento de la despedida lo abrazó tan fuerte sin querer dejarlo partir. El sol ya se escondía y Kagome sabía que también debía marcharse.

- ¿Me escribirás?- Preguntó enderezándose y recibiendo su sonrisa varonil como alivio.

- Claro... una todos los días... - Respondió quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.-... pero no te preocupes... volveré antes que salgas del internado, antes que Kikyo vuelva... ya verás...

Ella volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza e Inuyasha sólo pudo tragar con dificultad. Kagome era así, demostraba sus sentimientos sin importarle nada y eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Como le dolía el corazón tener que alejarse justo ahora en que su vida recibía un pequeño rayo de vida ¿porqué? ¿porqué el destino era así con él?. No supo cómo, se inclinó hasta ella y la apartó un poco, Kagome lo miró entonces con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, los dedos de él acariciaron su mejilla, suavemente, con levedad y como si hubiera sido un sueño, uno de esas tantas tontas ilusiones que se había formado en el internado, él bajo el rostro más y posó sus tibios labios en los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, lo vio con el rostro serio, los ojos cerrados y pareció incluso que todo se había detenido. Cuando Inuyasha se separó le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

- Dulces... como lo imaginé- Susurró posando esta vez sus labios en su frente-... perdóname si hice mal... pero no pude evitarlo... - Calló, pero se quedaron ambos de la misma forma, luego él tragó con fuerza, era imposible contenerse a pesar de no desear responderle a sus sentimientos, para luego no lastimarla... pero ya estaba perdido, entonces volvió a susurrar-... cuando vuelva... todo será mejor... y aunque Kikyo no acepte... nos casaremos igual.

Kagome sonrió sin creer lo que lo que estaba sucediendo y finalmente asintió. Dos meses no era nada, ahora que su compromiso ya lo sabía seguramente la mitad del pueblo, nada podía ser mejor... sentía sus labios aún posados sobre los suyos, como un sello de fuego que daban deseos de más... cerró los ojos sintiendo alegría, a pesar de las circunstancias... sí, se casarían... lo quisiera Kikyo o no...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por los 200 reviews, gracias por el apoyo.

**_Lady_**.-


	12. La Revelación de Kikyo

**Capítulo 12: "La revelación de Kikyo"**

Era una caja pequeña, azul de terciopelo que Kagome miró por eternos instantes. Desde su cama y completamente intrigada, Sango la observaba con atención preguntándose qué podría ser.

- ¿No lo abrirás?- Preguntó al fin acomodándose de medio lado mientras reposaba la cabeza en los mullidos almohadones y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Kagome suspiró hondamente.

- Sí... - Murmuró y entonces la abrió. Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en la medalla dorada con el símbolo real y adornada con cintas de seda con los colores de la bandera. La medalla en sí era tan brillante como una joya.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó su compañera inclinándose para observar el contenido de la cajita. Kagome la dejó sobre la cama y desde ahí sacó un pequeño papel que leyó con ansiedad, casi reteniendo el aliento. Luego de unos segundos sonrió y volvió a mirar la medalla.

- Una medalla al valor... se la dieron al rescatar a otro soldado... - Arrugó el ceño-... no sabía que había habido un ataque... - Murmuró con luego con la voz lúgubre-... se supone que siendo vigía iba a estar seguro...

Sango no pudo soportar más la curiosidad y se levantó de un salto sólo para estar a su lado. Entonces vio la medalla y sonrió.

- Muy lindo regalo de cumpleaños... ahora que tienes 18... esto significa que es su valor... y te lo esta dando a ti... qué lindo... - Suspiró deseando salir pronto de aquella presión y volver a ver a aquel simpático y atento muchacho de hermosos ojos azules.

- Significa que me da parte de él... - Musitó Kagome finalmente sacándola de la cajita y apegándosela al corazón-... sólo deseo que vuelva pronto...

- ¿Cuando lo hará? ¿ya pidió el permiso?

- No lo sé... - Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza. Sango la observó en silencio unos segundos y luego acarició sus cabellos.

- Bueno, pero no importa... aún no puedo creer que te vayas a casar- Dijo emocionada mirando con algo de envidia el anillo de diamantes que estaba en su delgado dedo. Luego volvió a mirarla a la cara, con reticencia.-... aunque... creí que estarías contenta... ¿no te vas a casar con tu príncipe?

Kagome volvió a suspirar y se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda y apretando más la medalla a su corazón.

- Sí... lo haremos...

- ¿Y entonces? creí que rebosarías de alegría, es cierto... - Murmuró pensativa luego-... ha pasado un mes desde que se fue... pero ¡ánimos! ya no falta nada.

Kagome sólo pudo apretar los labios ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿que la boda había sido un trato que habían acordado él y ella para no quedar en la miseria? ¿o decirle que Inuyasha probablemente correspondía a sus sentimientos pero que no deseaba amarla? ¿cual era peor? ni siquiera ahora, que pensaba las cosas con frialdad, estaba segura que algún día aquella boda se realizara... Inuyasha era muy atento en sus cartas pero ella no deseaba ilusionarse con sus palabras bonitas... sólo eso, porque ni una palabra de amor se dejó plasmar en ellas... ¿estaría haciéndose demasiadas ilusiones? ¿falsas expectativas? ¿pero entonces qué significó ese beso?

_- No deberías amarme... por tu bien no deberías..._

No quería sentir dudas, no ahora... entonces miró la medalla y la besó, deseando que él volviese pronto a su lado... para así ya no pensar en nada más...

&&&&&&&&

Estaban en la clase de equitación en el patio del internado cuando una profesora se acercó con rapidez a ella y la miró con seriedad.

- Tienes visitas, te estan esperando.

Kagome la miró absorta y luego del shock que le había causado la noticia, bajó de un salto del animal y caminó arrugando el ceño pensando en quien podría ser. Bueno, considerando que al internado sólo podían acudir miembros de la familia, ella se preguntó si Kikyo ya había llegado de su viaje, sin siquiera avisarle antes en una carta.

Las reuniones de visitas estaban destinadas para ser en el segundo piso del internado, en un salón amplio y algo oscuro, pero que contaba con una enorme chimenea, sillones mullidos y una gran biblioteca a un lado, dando un aspecto lo más similar posible a la sala de cualquier hogar acomodado. Cuando la profesora le abrió la puerta, ella entró con el corazón desbocado. Y no se equivocó, de espaldas y contemplando el paisaje de las montañas, la mujer que la esperaba era sin lugar a dudas su hermana mayor, a quien no veía desde hacía meses. Ella usaba un gran sombrero adornado de plumas y cintas de sedas color azul, igual al color de su elegante vestido. Cuando volteó, Kagome le sonrió débilmente, porque notó la dureza y el enojo en el enfadado rostro de Kikyo.

- Hola... qué sorpresa... - Murmuró acercándose a la mujer a paso lento-... me hubieras avisado que llegarías...

En cuanto se posó enfrente de ella recibió de súbito una feroz bofetada en la mejilla. Kagome cerró los ojos y ladeó la cara del solo golpe que le había dado. Luego de unos segundos se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada, la cual ardía intensamente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos, aunque las retuvo estoicamente.

- Todos los años de internado no te han servido de nada, se supone que deberías convertirte al fin en una dama de sociedad...

La muchacha se contuvo y entonces lentamente volvió a mirarla, su rostro se contrajo al ver la furia de Kikyo.

- No sé de qué hablas... - Fue lo único que pudo decir con su débil garganta pero aún con la mano puesta en la mejilla. Kikyo hizo una mueca y miró el techo, parecía haber perdido su control.

- ¡Ja! ¿no? ¡a París llegaron las noticias de tu compromiso con Inuyasha Taisho!- La rodeó mirando con recelo y luego sus ojos castaños pero vacíos se detuvieron en el anillo que Kagome tenía en su mano, entonces retuvo el aliento- ¿Cómo pudieron comprometerse! ¡se supone que nadie entra aquí salvo sea de la familia!

Kagome tragó con dificultad y la miró esta vez con extrema seriedad. Luego pareció enderezarse en su postura y retiró la mano de su enrojecida mejilla.

- No era necesario darme una bofetada por saber que me casaré con Inuyasha... después de todo... tu también ibas a hacerlo ¿no?

Kikyo palideció y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Tonta! ¡no puedes casarte con él! ¡es un monstruo!- Bramó mirándola atentamente. La tranquilidad de su hermana pequeña la pasmó, ¿acaso eso ya lo sabía?

- Todo el mundo dice que es un monstruo... incluso él... pero a mi no me importa, sea como sea, yo siempre lo amaré.

Aquella confesión tan abierta la dejó sin aliento. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Kagome casarse? ella siempre había dicho que jamás lo haría, estaba segura que se iría a un convento, pero esto... jamás se lo había esperado... frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla con frialdad.

- Aún no me has dicho como es que pudiste comprometerte si aquí no... - Se calló de pronto y entonces la miró más pasmada aún-... ¿te has escapado en las noches?

El silencio de la muchacha hizo que de pura rabia apretara los puños conteniendo los deseos de volver a abofetearla.

- No he hecho nada malo... - Dijo al fin Kagome con tranquilidad-... al fin he salido de aquí, fue hace un mes... la madre de una amiga incluso hizo una fiesta en mi honor.

- ¡Nadie debió entrometerse en esto! ¡Sólo yo puedo darte el permiso! ¡sólo yo!

- ¿Acaso te molesta que haya salido por dos días después de haber estado encerrada siete años?- Preguntó la muchacha impresionada. Kikyo se calló de súbito y luego, pareció tranquilizarse.

- No... claro que no... sólo... lo digo por tu bien... por tu seguridad... no conozco a esa gente que te tuvo a cargo aquellos días... ¿y qué tal si te hubiese sucedido algo? jamás me lo perdonaría... eres lo único que me queda de la familia... - Su voz se quebró y luego de sollozar un momento se ocultó la cara tras sus bonitos guantes de seda blanca. Kagome la observó sintiéndose culpable, se acercó y la abrazó un poco.

- No te preocupes... - Murmuró.

La mujer se irguió y luego de secar sus lágrimas volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

- Pero me preocupo...

- Ya no debes preocuparte por mí... - Respondió la muchacha con una débil sonrisa.

- No puedes casarte con ese hombre, Kagome... no lo permitiré... - Esta vez su rostro era de súplica, Kagome jamás la había visto así, parecía también asustada-... él es lo peor que pudo pasar en este mundo... una bestia sucia y horrible que aparece en noches de luna nueva... y que se oculta bajo el cuerpo de un joven apuesto... no puedes dejarte engañar así... hermana...

- ¿Luna nueva?- Repitió Kagome sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más fuerte, entonces... ¿era cierto todo aquello?...

- Yo lo vi... - Murmuró Kikyo más pálida que nunca y acercándose esta vez a la ventana mientras sus dedos se aferraban al borde de esta-... me mandó a llamar aquella noche... no fui, porque no podía verme envuelta en escándalos... una señorita jamás sale de noche... - Murmuró mirándola de soslayo-... pero él vino a la casa... golpeó mi ventana y me llamó... - Sintió escalofríos al recordar-... me levanté asustada y con una vela salí al jardín... tenía que decirle que nos vieramos en el día, que era peligroso, la gente podría murmurar cosas... me quedé de pie en la entrada, la noche estaba muy oscura y miré a todos lados buscándolo... de pronto algo pasó enfrente mío tan rápido que sólo pude ver un haz de plata... - Kagome se había acercado al sofá y la miraba asustada imaginando la situación-... estaba muy asustada, escuchaba el respirar fuerte de alguien... de... un animal... lo llamé dos veces y a la tercera vez él me llamó... su voz era áspera... no podía verlo... me angustié y de pronto vi un par de ojos casi rojos en la oscuridad... quise gritar y no pude... no me salió la voz...

_- Kikyo... tenía que verte... tenía que decirte mi verdad... sé que no nos hemos visto mucho desde mi llegada y en parte ha sido mi culpa... pero... tengo que mostrarte mi verdadera forma... esto fue un hechizo... una brujería de una loca mujer... no creí que esto pudiera pasar... soy un monstruo esta noche y todas las noches de luna nueva... Kikyo... pero si me amas... si me amas... Kikyo..._

_Kikyo sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba por completo, los ojos rojos parecían acercarse y ella quizo gritar, sus piernas le temblaban demasiado. La respiración de él tan fuerte la aterraba, la voz gutural le causaba repugnancia, los ojos rojos la pasmaban._

_- No... no, detente... - Gimió y la vela cayó de sus manos al suelo y quedando todo en completa oscuridad. Entonces una sombra negra de largo cabello de plata se acercó, ella abrió los ojos pasmada y vio los ojos rojos enfrente suyo junto con los colmillos que salían de sus labios. Perdió la conciencia y cayó desmayada al suelo._

- No podría haberme casado con algo que fue abandonado por Dios... - Se excusó Kikyo y al voltear vio a Kagome sentada en el sofá respirando apenas y con el rostro completamente pálido-... debe haber sido un castigo... por orgulloso, nunca quiso aceptar la fortuna de su padre... o tal vez quizás qué cosas hizo en el extranjero para terminar así... - Murmuró y tragó apenas al ver que la pequeña estaba casi en shock. Se acercó rápidamente y se inclinó acariciando su frente y luego tomándole ambas manos-... no te culpo... sé que siempre lo quisiste... pero nunca debiste aceptar esa propuesta de matrimonio... él esta maldito... y tú no puedes salvarlo...

&&&&&&&&

La institutriz Kagura se despidió de la muchacha sin mucho entusiasmo y luego posó sus ojos en su hermana con recelo. Jamás nadie la había insultado de esa manera, amenazándola con desacreditar su prestigioso internado de señoritas por permitir que su pupila, Kagome, se escapara en las noches para encontrarse con un hombre y además, le diera el pase de salida a unos completos extraños.

Kikyo inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras subía al automóvil y Kagura sólo pudo contener la rabia. Aquella mujer tan adinerada podía parecer de lo más refinada pero era una completa arpía, que ni su hermana se daba cuenta.

- Vamos Kagome... - Murmuró Kikyo desde el lujoso automóvil negro.

- Voy enseguida.

Kagome sostenía las manos de Sango quien la observaba con profunda tristeza.

- Te extrañaré... - Murmuró la joven de cabellos castaños y la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome sonrió.

- Tranquila... ¿no sales en un mes más? nos veremos en el pueblo... - Se separaron y la muchacha prosiguió-... la casa de mi hermana también esta ahí...

- No puedo creer que te lleve... al fin... ¿pero siguen en marcha los planes de boda?

Kagome tragó, la imagen de Inuyasha hecho un monstruo, tal como se lo había relatado Kikyo le daba escalofríos, pero también recordar como había sido con ella, cada momento vivido, sus atenciones, su deseo de ayudarla, el anillo que estaba en su dedo, los recuerdos que tenía de la infancia... Inuyasha no podía cambiar tanto, a pesar de ser un monstruo, seguía siendo él... su Inuyasha...

- Kikyo... - Musitó y miró de reojo a su hermana-... ella... yo creo que se muere si me caso con él...

- ¡No lo harás!- Preguntó pasmada la muchacha abriendo sus ojos más aún. Kagome se mordió el labio.

- No puedo evitar sentir miedo... - Murmuró desviando la mirada y sus manos temblaron, luego posó sus ojos en Sango y prosiguió con seguridad-... pero él ya me lo había advertido... dijo que era un monstruo... y yo así acepté... no lo dejaré... aunque Kikyo crea que no me casaré...

Sango suspiró pesadamente y movió la cabeza.

- Lo amas... pero te vas a meter en un buen lío... él volverá y pedirá tu mano... y es obvio... - Recalcó esa palabra-... que ella se opondrá... ¿qué harás?

Kagome sonrió y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

- Ya hemos hablado también de eso... no te preocupes... me iré mientras tanto a la casa de Kikyo... no tengo ni un céntimo de dinero y sólo dependo de ella ahora...

- Este internado sólo sirve para ser mujeres refinadas, no enseñan nada como para valerse la vida sola... - Refunfuñó Sango mirando con rencor a la institutriz que sólo deseaba que Kikyo se marchara pronto. Kagome sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza otra vez, posando un beso leve en su mejilla.

- Nos vemos en un mes más...

Y mientras iba al lado de Kikyo con rumbo a su mansión, Kagome sintió escalofríos de su futuro. Pero ella ya había hecho una elección, y aunque su hermana mayor no quisiera, los planes de boda seguían tal cual Inuyasha y ella se lo habían prometido. No era cosa de deber ni nada de eso... ahora más que nunca... era amor... ¿cómo podría dejar a Inuyasha?

Su mansión era descomunal, grande y de varios pisos con un enorme jardín y un amplio patio, pero que en nada reparó Kagome al estar allí. El esposo de ella, el cual jamás había visto antes, era un hombre alto de cabellos claros con los mismos ojos de su amado Inuyasha, pero estos no expresaban el fuego que su prometido tenía... diría que se parecía más al mirar de Kikyo... perdido... vacío... nada... eran tal para cual. Sesshoumaru vivía en su biblioteca o sino en su despacho de abogado, en pleno centro. Kikyo se lo pasaba de compras o algunas veces la acompañaba a descansar en el jardín. Los días eran aburridos, Kikyo era muy amable con ella, incluso, la noche anterior habían tenido una muy seria conversación, que la dejó sorprendida.

- ¿Sabes? me gusta tu compañía, hermanita... podríamos estar siempre juntas...

Kagome, que sostenía un libro en sus manos la miró con una leve sonrisa.

- No me gusta incomodar a una pareja de recién casados...

- ¿Incomodar? para nada, a Sesshoumaru también le simpatizas... le dije que me hacías compañía y que eras mi hermana pequeña... que sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra...

- Es cierto... - Sonrió Kagome quietamente volviendo a posar sus ojos en su libro, pero Kikyo se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo... para siempre... no te faltará nada... ya lo hablé con Sesshoumaru... él esta de acuerdo, por supuesto, esta casa es muy amplia... ¿qué dices?- Sonrió ampliamente- ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! ¡imagínate, saldremos de viaje, iremos de compras... no aceptaré un no como respuesta- Acotó luego con una seriedad fingida. Kagome se sorprendió mucho por ese arrebato de cariño que jamás había visto en su hermana mayor. Y sin embargo no lograba imaginar aún que ella sólo quería retenerla en casa... cerca suyo... de su alcance...

Ahora estaban los tres en el jardín, recibiendo el sol de la cálida tarde y mientras ella sostenía un libro entre sus manos suspiró aburrida deseando poder escapar de allí. De pronto vio a Kikyo palidecer y levantarse de un brinco. Sesshoumaru, a su lado, contrajo el rostro y también se levantó. Kagome miró confundida hacia el lugar en donde ellos miraban y entonces se quedó sin aire. Cruzando el jardín y ya muy cerca de ellos, un hombre en un lustroso uniforme de soldado color azul oscuro con medallas adornando su pecho y botas negras, cojeaba rápidamente a pesar de llevar un bastón, hasta ellos. Kagome se levantó de súbito. Él se acercó al grupo y miró fugazmente a Kagome, luego a la pareja de esposos. En ese momento se quitó la gorra y la muchacha notó que él llevaba su negro cabello ahora corto. Aún así lucía más apuesto que nunca, sus ojos dorados brillaban con más intensidad. Estaba casi enojado y ella palideció...

Continuará...

**N/A**:****Luego de ver el cap. de esta semana del manga de Inuyasha, el cual casí lloré y maldecí a Rumiko Takahashi (la odio cuando se pone así) me hice el propósito de desquitarme con esta historia. ¡Inuyasha es de Kagome! T.T me sacaré aquellas imágenes del cerebro... mejor sigo escribiendo u.u no digo que la señora esa no sea buena, todo lo contrario, es la Sensei que dio vida a este amado Hanyou pero... please, no nos haga sufrir de esta forma!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sí, son mi paga, ya todas me lo dicen n.n se los agradezco mucho... sobre todo ahora... casi no actualizo ¿eh? el temporal ha dejado sus estragos en todo, incluso con Internet... vaya que nos estamos inundando u.u'... vivir en el sur de Chile realmente es una hazaña jaja

_**Lady.**_


	13. Confesión

**Capítulo 13: "Confesión".**

El viento sopló con levedad y los pétalos de algunas flores de los grandes árboles que poblaban el jardín comenzaron a caer. Kagome sentía que se iba a ahogar, el ambiente pareció de pronto tensionarse tanto, que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Inuyasha dio un paso más, acercándose a la pareja de esposos e hizo una inclinación con su cabeza ante su hermano mayor, el otro lo imitó.

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo- Murmuró Sesshoumaru esta vez estirando su mano para saludarlo. El joven soldado lo miró con cierto recelo y luego le estrechó la suya, el apretón no fue demasiado efusivo. Kikyo, quien estaba al lado de Sesshoumaru, en cuanto Inuyasha la miró, comenzó a temblar y se acercó más a su esposo.

- No te preocupes, Kikyo, no tenía intenciones de saludarte a ti también.

Ella frunció levemente la frente, airada y entonces casi enterró sus delgados dedos en el brazo de Sesshoumaru. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Kagome que apenas respiraba deseaba abrazarlo, pero la mirada aterrada que le daba su hermana al muchacho la hacía detenerse, pero no fue necesario hacer nada, él se giró hasta ella y caminó hasta posarse enfrente, tomó su mano, que tembló con el sólo tacto y se la besó con suavidad. La muchacha se ruborizó por completo.

- Como estas, mi dulce Kagome.

Kikyo se sobresaltó al ver la muestra de confianza que tenían aquellos dos, le causaba casi repugnancia.

- ¡Kagome!- Le llamó la atención y la muchacha ni siquiera la escuchó, porque le sonrió a los ojos dorados intensos que parecían estudiarla con minuciosidad.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿qué le pasó a tu pierna? ¿estas herido?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras él seguía reteniendo su mano entre la suya. El joven hizo una leve mueca pero sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Esto?- Movió la pierna izquierda pero se contuvo del dolor que sintió. Sonrió más ampliamente a la muchacha que lo observaba preocupada-... una pequeña herida... sanará... más pronto de lo que crees...

- Inuyasha... - La voz grave de su hermano mayor lo irritó por completo, volteó y adoptó una actitud de pocos amigos, tal como había llegado y su rostro se tensionó.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿qué es esa confianza tan abierta que tienes con la señorita Higurashi?

¿No lo sabía? qué extraño, qué manera de vivir en otro mundo, se preguntó con ironía Inuyasha, pues sabía muy bien que la parejita había interrumpido su viaje de París sólo al enterarse de los rumores de boda. Kikyo lo miró con rencor y luego dio las explicaciones a su esposo, que estaban de más, pues él ya lo sabía.

- Él quiere comprometerse con Kagome... - Murmuró con rabia y esta vez observando casi con desprecio al muchacho-... no lo permitiré... tú tampoco debes hacerlo...

Sesshoumaru abrió más sus ojos dorados posándolos con severidad en el muchacho.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿comprometidos?

Inuyasha caminó hasta ellos sosteniendo aún a Kagome de la mano y los miró con seriedad, la muchacha dejó de respirar, sentía que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar ¿le iba a pedir su mano a pesar de todo?

- Señores, es cierto... Kagome y yo... deseamos casarnos... - Dijo él con su voz demasiado seria y ronca, mirando atentamente a la pareja, Kikyo abrió más los ojos casi horrorizada-... quiero pedir su mano en matrimonio... no le faltará nada, lo juro, tengo el dinero suficiente- Recalcó esta palabra mirando con cinismo a Kikyo que se la esquivó con rapidez-... como para que ella se de todos los caprichos que quiera...

- ¡No!- Protestó Kikyo mirando enojada a Kagome que estaba muy sorprendida de todo, sus mejillas le ardían y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las reacciones de su hermana y su cuñado.- ¡No! sabes que no puede casarse- Protestó ella mirando a Sesshoumaru-... es peligroso... un monstruo... una bestia horrible...

- ¡Basta!- Protestó Inuyasha fastidiado.

- ¡Lo es! no dejaré que Kagome haga semejante locura... ¿verdad que sí Kagome?- Preguntó con voz conciliatoria hacia la muchacha que la miró con seriedad-... ¿verdad que te quedarás haciéndome compañía? no es necesario que te cases con él... aquí tampoco te faltará nada, vivirás feliz...

- Déjame ver Kikyo... - Interrumpió Sesshoumaru a la mujer que ya casi estaba histérica-... Kagome... - La llamó y la muchacha lo miró casi asustada-... tú... ¿estas conciente de lo que desean hacer? ¿quieres casarte con Inuyasha... a pesar de lo difícil que eso podría ser?- Preguntó. Inuyasha lo miró con rencor y apretó más su mano contra la mano de la muchacha.

- Ella sabe de mí... - Respondió con rabia y sintiéndose demasiado humillado.

- ¡No! ¡Kagome! ¡no lo permitiré!- Protestó Kikyo.

- Kagome... ¿qué dices tu? ¿quieres casarte con él?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru. La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento, Inuyasha observó a Kagome con angustia, le dolía el pecho, porque a pesar de todo, tenía sus dudas de que ella quisiera seguir adelante con la farza. Bastante se había enojado al saber que ahora la muchacha estaba con su hermana y no en el internado, pero estaba seguro que Kikyo se había encargado de contarle todo acerca de él... y de que Kagome dudaría...

- Sí... yo lo amo.- La escuchó responder con la voz suave pero firme. Abrió más sus ojos dorados, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Era primera vez que escuchaba decirle que lo amaba...

- Sí estas consciente de eso... entonces nada podemos hacer nosotros para impedirlo- Respondió Sesshoumaru para sorpresa de ambos. Kikyo lo miró impresionada.

- ¡No! ¿qué dices? ¡no! ¡soy su hermana! ¡yo decido si tienen mi bendición o no!

- Pero ahora soy yo el hombre de la familia, querida Kikyo- Respondió Sesshoumaru con frialdad.-... ella ya es adulta, sabrá afrontar las consecuencias...

Sus palabras le dolieron al joven Taisho pero no pudo más que callar. Él posó sus ojos dorados en Kikyo que se quedó muda conteniendo su rabia y luego miró a Kagome que sonreía débilmente. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besar su mano, sintió que su pecho se enchía de felicidad y un sentimiento tan cálido que tuvo deseos de besarla y abrazarla tan fuerte y ahí mismo... pero no se podía... ya tendría tiempo para retribuirle a Kagome, lo que había hecho por él...

- Gracias- Murmuró mirándola atentamente, ella se estremeció de su mirada, tan seria y tan aguda, sentía que podía saber todo a través de sus ojos.

- Bueno... - Interrumpió Sesshoumaru elevando la voz ya que aquellos dos parecían haber olvidado que no estaban solos- ¿Y para cuando planean la boda?

Kikyo miró a Kagome con rabia inusitada, se mordió los labios al notar que ni siquiera la muchacha la miraba, finalmente salió del lugar maldiciendo en silencio. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista y luego miró a Kagome, entonces volvió a sonreír, dándole pequeñas palmaditas a la mano de la muchacha que aun retenían entre la suya.

- Lo antes posible... el ejército no espera demasiado- Sonrió. Entonces la leve sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció de su rostro y lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Tienes que volver?

- Si la tensión entre nuestro país y el vecino terminan... yo creo que no, tal vez ni siquiera tenga que volver... pero prefiero asegurarme ¿no te quieres casar tan pronto te sea posible también, mi dulce Kagome?

Ella quiso reír de sólo nervios, aquel nuevo apelativo de "dulce Kagome" tal vez era mejor que el de "pequeña", pero sonaba demasiado cercano ¿porqué tenía que decirlo delante de su hermano? tal vez quería fanfarronearse, puesto qué cuando Inuyasha volvió la vista hasta el hombre que parecía incómodo, le sonrió con cinismo.

- Entonces... supongo que ya lo tienen todo conversado.- Suspiró el hermano mayor no muy convencido de lo que iba a suceder.

- Sí. - Respondió Kagome débilmente. Sesshoumaru frunció con levedad el ceño y los observó con detenimiento. Entonces ya no había nada más de qué hablar.

Cuando se acercó a la habitación observó a su joven esposa sentada en la cama con el rostro enojado y sus manos se aferraban con una fuerza desmedida a la suave colcha de piel. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que él estaba de pie en el umbral, levantó la vista mirándolo con rabia y crudeza. Sesshoumaru se aflojó la cinta de su camisa y avanzó casi gruñendo.

- Si es decisión de ellos ¿porqué te entrometes?

- ¡Kagome no puede casarse con él, lo sabes bien!- Gritó enojada y se levantó de un salto siguiéndolo con la vista.

El hombre que se observaba en el espejo la miró a través de el con detenimiento y luego se volvió encarándola seriamente.

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Acaso aún sientes algo por él?- Preguntó casi sin emoción. Ella movió rápidamente la cabeza.

- De qué hablas, lo digo porque es un monstruo, quiero proteger a mi hermana.

- ¿Proteger?- Repitió él levantando una ceja- ¿Ella o el dinero que le corresponde si se casa?

Kikyo se mordió el labio. Cuanto detestaba a ese Inuyasha que la había mirado casi con burla. No, Kagome no podía casarse con él. Esta bien, tal vez el dinero de su herencia ya no sería de ella... pero entonces tampoco dejaría que Inuyasha se casara con su hermana, ese hombre no tenía derecho a formar una familia y a seguir la vida, sin más... era un monstruo ¿es que eso no le preocupaba a Sesshoumaru? recordar aquella noche de miedo cuando vio sus ojos rojos y los colmillos saliendo de sus labios la hizo nuevamente estremecer.

- No puedo permitir que Kagome se case con él... aunque sea tu hermano... esta maldito... todos lo saben... él debería morir... ¿porqué les diste tu bendición?- El hombre no respondió, su rostro estaba tenso y entonces ella hizo una mueca- Te sientes aún en deuda ¿no es cierto? por haberte casado conmigo... sé que Inuyasha te odió por eso... quieres sentirte mejor permitiéndole casarse con mi hermana... pero no lo permitiré- Caminó hasta la ventana y arrugó el ceño.- ¿él aún esta aquí?

- Se ha marchado... y tu hermana esta en su habitación... no los dejé solos, por si te preocupa- La miró con atención, pero parecía que en verdad Kikyo no sentía nada de amor por su hermano menor ¿alguna vez lo había estado? Ella se volteó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cuando bajaba las escaleras se preguntaba como podía impedir aquella boda. ¿Acaso estaban todos locos? sabía que no sacaba nada con suplicarle a Kagome que no lo hiciera, la muy mentirosa le había hecho pensar que no se casaría con él pero en el jardín se había dado cuenta lo tontamente enamorada que estaba de Inuyasha ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que se estaba condenando? ¡su vida peligraba! ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando vieran que su propia hermana se había casado con semejante monstruo? ¿en donde quedaría su reputación? ¿Su apellido? ese Inuyasha se las pagaría...

Sus ojos se detuvieron con confusión sobre un joven que acaba de entrar. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello algo largo tomado en una coleta, lo reconoció, cómo no, aquel había sido uno de sus tantos pretendientes años antes ¿qué diablos hacía en su casa?

- Señora Kikyo... - Murmuró él mirándola con atención mientras ella bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se posó enfrente de él. El muchacho hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza y sonrió.-... no sé si me recuerda...

- Kouga... ¿no ese tu nombre? eres amigo de Inuyasha- No pudo evitar hacer un desprecio al nombrar a su antiguo prometido. El hombre lo notó y sonrió aún más.

- "Era" su amigo... - Recalcó frunciendo el ceño, de inmediato obtuvo plena atención de la mujer-... hasta que me volvió a quitar lo que quería... la mujer que cortejaba...

- ¿Estas interesado en Kagome?- Preguntó sin mucha emoción, él asintió.

- Sé que ella salió hace poco del internado y que se encuentra con usted... también sé que es la prometida de él pero... - Su rostro se contrajo y miró con atención a la mujer-... no puedo dejar que esta vez vuelva a ganar...

Ella levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, vaya clase de amigo que tenía Inuyasha.

- Es muy desleal cortejar a una joven que ya esta comprometida... - Dijo ella repitiendo lo que por norma general todos conocían, cortejar a una dama que ya estaba comprometida no era de "caballeros". Kouga lo sabía muy bien, pero su deseo de tener a la joven Higurashi era más fuerte que obedecer las estrictas reglas de la sociedad.

- ¡Ja! no me importa... no quiero que ella se una a un monstruo como él- En ese momento a Kikyo se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Oh! entonces no era la única que pensaba eso-... ese hombre debería morir... - Gruñó Kouga desviando la mirada. Entonces Kikyo sonrió.

- ¿Sabe? creo que pensamos lo mismo... - Dijo, y Kouga la miró con sorpresa-... lo ayudaré, porque no quiero que mi hermana se case con él...

&&&&&&&&

Con los ojos muy abiertos miraba el techo de su alcoba sin poder conciliar el sueño ¿cómo hacerlo? su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, sus manos parecían sudar en exceso, le costaba respirar y aún no se sacaba de la mente las palabras de la muchacha.

_- Sí... yo lo amo..._

Se volteó una vez más respirando con fuerza. A decir verdad, jamás había escuchado una palabra ni siquiera de ternura, salida de los labios de Kikyo... ni un beso, ni una caricia, nada... y pensar que él había estado cegado tanto tiempo por ella... que incluso hasta había imaginado una vida juntos... Y Kagome era todo lo contrario. Tan abierta y espontánea. Tan sincera en sus sentimientos que lo pasmaban. Sonrió al recordar lo hermosa que la había encontrado, sentada sobre la silla recibiendo el sol de la tarde y cómo lo había mirado cuando él se había presentado allí. Evocó el perfume de su mano, cuando se la besó, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa, su sonrisa pura y sus palabras inocentes y a la vez definitorias.

- Mi dulce Kagome... - Murmuró dando casi un suspiro. Entonces arrugó el ceño. ¿Porqué no podía evitar sentirse así? Se suponía que iba a ayudarla con esto del matrimonio, pero en realidad sentía que era ella quien lo estaba ayudando ¿quién estaba salvando a quién? Tampoco deseaba entusiasmarse tanto, se reprochó dejarse llevar por toda clase de sentimientos hacia ella ¿porqué simplemente no podía "estimarla"? Sería así más fácil estar a su lado, sobre todo ahora, que iban a compartir un techo juntos. Para comenzar, no debió pensar en ella como mujer, ni debió haber dejado que sus impulsos se vieran cedidos al besarla... no debió haberse permitido amarla... al menos la muchacha estaba consciente de ello... que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos... aunque claramente sus impulsivas acciones demostraban otra cosa.

Fastidiado y definitivamente sin poder dormir, salió de la cama sólo para ponerse sus pantalones negros de montar y una camisa blanca junto con sus botas, miró el bastón e hizo una mueca, no lo usaría. Esta noche deseaba cabalgar, necesitaba aclarar bien su mente.

_**Come and hold my hand**_

_**ven y sostiene mi mano**_

_**quiero contactarme con la vida**_

_**no estoy seguro de entender**_

_**este rol que me han dado**_

_**me siento y hablo con Dios**_

_**y él sólo se ríe de mis planes**_

_**mi cabeza habla un idioma**_

_**que yo no entiendo...**_

"Colmillo" resultaba un amigo fiel que siendo de la forma que fuera, siempre lo aceptaba tras su lomo. Esta vez el blanco animal cabalgaba con lentitud cruzando el verde páramo mientras el viento suave de la noche traía a sus sentidos el aroma a bosque y río, que tanto le agradaba. Extrañó de alguna forma el desorden de sus cabellos largos, pero se encogió de hombros, sabía que muy pronto volverían a crecer ¿qué diría Kagome el día que lo viera así? ¿se aterraría igual que Kikyo? ¿lo dejaría? ¿desistiría de casarse? aunque aún no tenían fecha para la boda, lo más probable es que fuera más pronto de lo que imaginara y así la muchacha no se enteraría de su verdadera forma hasta después de casados. Sintió que la garganta le dolía... no quería que llegara ese día... o esa noche más bien... aún tenía dudas... no podía ser todo tan perfecto, Kagome no podía amarlo tanto como ella creía...

_**Solo quiero sentir amor**_

_**amor real que llene el hogar en el que vivo**_

_**porque tuve demasiada vida**_

_**corriendo a través de mis venas**_

_**lléndose a la basura...**_

No podía amarlo... su mente le recordó nuevamente a Kikyo... ¿porqué había tenido que sufrir tanto cuando lo dejó? tal vez porque fue doloroso, abrir los ojos de esa manera, darse cuenta que jamás lo quiso, que jamás lo amó... ¿sería Kagome igual a ella?

El caballo se detuvo en seco y él se dio cuenta que estaba en la cascada, ni siquiera había guiado al caballo para que llegara allí ¿o sí? escuchó el relinchar de otro caballo, a un costado, él arrugó el ceño y de pronto lo comprendió... Kagome estaba allí...

Bajó de un salto y su pierna se resintió pero no le importó porque caminó a paso acelerado hasta donde estaba ella. La muchacha estaba sentada en la hierba y en cuanto escuchó el relinchar de su caballo había abierto los ojos volviendo a la realidad y poniéndose de pie. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta que la hacía lucir más chiquilla, la capa cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero él, al acercarse, notó que aún llevaba la ropa puesta con la que la había visto en la tarde.

- Kagome... - Susurró hasta estar enfrente de ella. La muchacha sonrió nerviosamente y se cubrió más con la capa.

- Sabía que vendrías... - Murmuró ella. Lo vio arrugar la frente.

- Pero no debiste venir... sabes que es peligroso... - Le reprochó mirando esta vez a su alrededor y tragando con fuerza- ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses encontrado con algún lobo nuevamente? - El pensamiento lo hizo palidecer súbitamente. Hubiera querido decir algo más, un reproche porque sólo imaginar que podría estar en peligro lo aterró, pero ella se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza casi en su pecho. El mismo aroma que antes había evocado le llegaba claramente a su nariz, embriagándolo por completo.

- Oh... te extrañé... te extrañé mucho... - Musitó sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían pero no podía evitar decir lo que sentía. En verdad había sido una tortura estar separados, más sabiendo que pronto se casarían, más, recordando como ultima acción un inesperado beso.- Creí que no podríamos casarnos... que tal vez ya no vendrías por mí... pensé tantas cosas... - Su voz se quebró y él arrugó el ceño ¿en verdad había tenido esos pensamientos, casi igual a los de él? La apartó ligeramente mientras su mano se adueñaba de su cuello, obligándola a mirarlo directo a la cara. Los ojos castaños de ella lucían brillante y hermosos y se clavaron en los suyos, su corazón le latió muy fuerte, casi dolorosamente.

- Yo... también te extrañé... creí que te arrepentirías... que me dejarías después de lo que te contara Kikyo...

Kagome lo miró con fervor y se acercó más a él.

- ¡No! ya te dije que no importaba eso... seas lo que seas... confía en mí... aunque tu no quieras amarme... aunque digas que no puedas, no me importa... no puedo dejar de... - Se calló súbitamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él sonrió abiertamente y acercó su rostro al de ella, el aliento del muchacho, fresco, le llegó a sus sentidos.

- ¿Amarme? ¿es verdad eso? ¿me amas de verdad? - Preguntó, y su voz era tan ronca y susurrante que le provocó a la chica escalofríos. Lo miró con detenimiento tragando nerviosamente y finalmente asintió.

- Te amo... mucho...

El joven hombre sonrió, esto parecía un sueño, pensaba, porque era demasiado para él... su mano subió un poco y sus dedos de pronto comenzaron a rozar los labios de ella, su otra mano se deslizó tras su espalda y la acercó más a su cuerpo, menudo y pequeño que sólo deseaba de pronto tener entre sus manos. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Un beso suave que rozaba sus labios una y otra vez contra los suyos, Kagome cerró los ojos y él también lo hizo. La escuchó suspirar y aferrar sus manos fuertemente a la camisa. Sintió el tacto cálido de ella sobre su piel y entonces él también tuvo escalofríos. Sus labios se abrieron y atraparon con fuerza los de la muchacha, la chica se estremeció entre sus brazos, pero él no podía detenerse, necesitaba más, más. Kagome creyó que perdía las fuerzas e incluso las piernas le temblaron, pero el hombre la tenía muy bien sujetada a su cuerpo, aún así ella tembló cuando percibió la lengua de él en su boca. Inuyasha la movió contra la suya, la muchacha pensó que esta vez sí perdería el sentido, pero no fue así, porque pronto se vio imitándolo, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar ¿podría haber algo mejor que esto? Él parecía querer saborearla por completo, sus besos eran sonoros, embriagadores, delirantes. Cuando Kagome sintió que sus labios le hormigueaban, percibió que Inuyasha se apartaba de su boca. No sabía porqué, se sintió exaltada, su cabeza se inclinó más mientras respiraba fuertemente, la mano que estaba en su espalda esta vez bajó hasta su cintura, colándose bajo su capa. Nuevamente volvió a sentir besos pero en su cuello y la respiración caliente de él que chocaba contra su piel. Tuvo deseos de estar por siempre así, era como si hubiera abandonado este mundo, nada era mejor que estar en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha.

- Tal vez... - Murmuró finalmente Inuyasha, agitado, cuando se inclinó y Kagome lo miró atentamente-... tal vez... no deberíamos pensar... que este matrimonio será una farsa... - Se inclinó nuevamente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella-... porque creo... que yo también te amo...

Continuará...

**N/A: **La canción se llama **"Feel"**, es de **Robbie Williams**. Había escuchado y visto el video de esta canción muchas veces, sin embargo, cuando lo vi hace un par de meses atrás me imaginé a nuestra parejita cabalgando... y fue eso que me inspiró este fic, así que cada vez que escribo esta historia la escucho... jeje, ese era mi secreto, la verdad, a mi muchas cosas me inspiran y la música es una de las tantas n.n

Bueno... oh! si se echan una mirada por mi space, me gustaría que dejaran su comentario acerca de lo que pasó en el manga de Inuyasha, yo dejé mi comentario, espero saber qué opinan ustes y también qué esperan del futuro ahora que Kikyo ha muerto definitivamente (la tercera es la vencida) u.u'... es pura curiosidad, no crean que la odio, pero no sé porque, siempre que la incluyo en un fic no me sale mala, sino PÉRFIDA jajaja (de verdad no la odio, me cae mal, pero no la odio)

Bueno nos vemos y muchas gracias por los reviews, intenté enviarles a las personas que me lo pidieron la pág. del manga de Inu, claro que algunas no me dejaron ni un correo u.u pero en fin... gracias y espero queden satisfechas con este cap. que me salió largo, sí, me inspiré más de cuenta hoy n.n

Nos vemos!

**Lady Sakura Lee.-**


	14. La Ira del Monstruo

**Capítulo 14: "La Ira del Monstruo".**

Kagome creyó que su corazón se había detenido en ese mismo instante, volvió a temblar, se quedó muda, la garganta estaba seca, no podía reaccionar.

Inuyasha levantó nuevamente el rostro y sosteniéndola muy fuerte dejó que su mente descansara un momento. La noche estaba tranquila, la brisa suave soplaba meciendo la capa de ella, él aun tenía sus manos bajo la capa, bien aprisionadas en su cintura, siendo consciente del cuerpo femenino pequeño y frágil que daban deseos de proteger. Con un ademán la acercó más a él, Kagome gimió débilmente y bajó el rostro, la escuchaba respirar con dificultad, entonces él se inclinó y la observó arrugando el ceño, apartándose un poco.

- ¿Te he lastimado?

- No... no... - Respondió apenas y fue ella esta vez quien se acercó más a él-... me gusta estar así...

El joven hombre sonrió con una sonrisa casi sensual.

- ¿En serio?... se puede estar mejor... créeme... - Sonrió más ante el comentario casi pervertido- ¿Cuando podemos casarnos? - Prosiguió meditando un poco-... hay algunas cosas que comprar aún, por ejemplo tu traje de novia... también debo hablar con el párroco... supongo que querrás invitar a alguien... a tus amigas del internado, pediré a Myoga que prepare la mejor comida, haremos algo pequeño en el jardín, sé que te gustó mucho... por mí nos casáramos mañana... pero creo que mejor lo dejamos para dos días más... ¿no te parece bien eso?- Preguntó bajando la vista pero la muchacha sólo asintió con debilidad, luego de un momento ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad, él tragó preocupado.- ¿Qué tienes?

- Yo... - Murmuró y sus manos se aferraron casi nerviosamente a la camisa del muchacho-... creo que... no sé... - Desvió la vista y sus mejillas enrojecieron, él levantó una ceja y sosteniendo su barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? me preocupas...

- ¿De verdad me quieres? digo... - Bajó nuevamente el rostro y tragó con fuerza-... sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo... ¿no te duele aún el que Kikyo no se haya casado contigo?

- ¿Crees que quiero casarme contigo por despecho o algo así?- Preguntó sorprendido y abriendo más sus ojos dorados. Kagome se encogió de hombros y se separó de él alisándose la capa y mirando el suelo.

- De todas formas yo acepté este trato de la forma que fuera... - Murmuró rápidamente.

Inuyasha se turbó, la lejanía de su cuerpo se hizo sentir, tuvo frío. Se acercó sólo un gran paso plantándose delante de ella y volvió a arrugar el ceño.

- ¿No me crees que te quiero?- Preguntó y su voz era muy ronca pero sutil. Se produjo un silencio, Kagome, que tenía la vista baja la levantó y lo enfrentó.

- Es que... me da miedo... - Respondió y entonces lo vio fruncir el ceño, ella desvió la mirada-... no tú... - Corrigió rápidamente-... sino... lo que nos espera...

Inuyasha sonrió aliviado y no pudo dejar de abrazarla muy fuerte posando sus labios sobre su frente.

- Si es por eso yo también estoy asustado... y tengo porqué estarlo... - Su voz se tornó lúgubre y se separó sólo para mirarla-... ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te vi dándote un baño aquí?

- Lucías enojado- Le reprochó ella arrugando también el ceño. Inuyasha rió escalofriantemente y luego posó sus ojos dorados y brillantes en ella.

- ¿Sólo así me recuerdas?... aquella noche yo... aún era un monstruo... - Murmuró y entonces recordó que aunque había un hilillo de luna, sus garras eran el casi único vestigio de lo que le quedaba de la maldición aquella vez. Kagome abrió más sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Monstruo?... ¡claro que no! era tú... como siempre.

Él quiso reír. Ella, como siempre, estaba tan equivocada y aún así se alegró por eso. Cualquier otro u otra hubiera deparado por completo en cada detalle y Kagome no. Esto tenía que ser verdadero, seguro. Sus ojos se tornaron seductores y la miró a los ojos, Kagome sintió como el corazón comenzaba una loca carrera.

- Por cierto... la próxima vez que quieras darte un baño aquí...

La muchacha enrojeció nuevamente y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

- Ya basta- Se quejó sonriendo y temblando débilmente.

- Me avisas... ¿eh?- Murmuró divertido y su aliento le rozaba la sien. Ella sintió escalofríos y sonrió tontamente. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba soñando o no. Se separó y lo observó con devoción. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó otra vez. Era tan extraño, pero sabía como hacerlo sentir deseoso por más, Kagome ya parecía aprender, le respondía con igual ímpetu que él, como si estuviera sedienta, su lengua le daba cosquillas pero más que eso de pronto le causó un calor que comenzó a quemarlo por completo. Retuvo el aliento, hacía mucho que no sentía este tipo de sensaciones. Se separó otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa.- Creo que es suficiente... es demasiado tarde y debes volver a casa...

- ¡No quiero!- Protestó ella pero sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- Caprichosa... - Murmuró él separándose pero reteniendo su mano y llevándola hasta donde estaba Youkai. Allí la levantó y la dejó sobre el animal mientras le colocaba la capucha sobre su cabeza. Kagome se sentía como una chiquilla, pero el beso que volvió a darle en la boca demostraba todo lo contrario.-... vete o me arrepentiré... - Susurró reteniendo las riendas-... ¡oh! por cierto... sé que no tienes dinero... y quiero hacerte un regalo...

- ¿Regalo?- Repitió ella, confundida.

- Sí... tu vestido de novia... sé que no tienes de donde conseguir uno... también sospecho que tu hermana no te ayudará con la compra de el... - Murmuró desviando la mirada-... así que... ¿porqué no nos juntamos después de comer y vamos al pueblo?... ahí escoge el vestido que quieras... - Sonrió con satisfacción. Kagome lo miró absorta.

- Oh... no creo que sea necesario... - Se excusó rápidamente. Inuyasha esta vez la observó con seriedad mientras le entregaba las riendas.

- Después de comer... ya esta fijado. - Le dio una palmada en el anca del caballo y Youkai salió casi disparado alejándose de él junto con quien era esta vez la dueña completa de su corazón.

&&&&&&&&&

La muchacha se puso un pequeño sombrero blanco con cintas de seda que contrastaba con el cabello negro y lleno de bucles que adornaba su cabeza. El vestido era del mismo color, pero sencillo, apenas su blusa con encajes y aquel prendedor de perlas que Kikyo tanto detestaba. Debió haberlo imaginado o previsto... Kagome siempre se salía con la suya, su padre siempre la había complacido con todos sus pequeños caprichos y luego Inuyasha había hecho lo mismo, lo recordaba claramente. De nada valió haberse gastado una fortuna en aquel internado, Kagome nunca dejaría de ser lo que era, una caprichosa e insolente que siempre se salía con la suya.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó desde su cómoda sofá levantando una ceja y mirándola con seriedad. La joven se miró en un espejo que estaba en la sala mientras acomodaba un bucle de su hombro.

- Inuyasha quiere que elija un traje de novia en el pueblo... dice que es mi regalo... - Respondió con una sonrisa de enamorada. Vio que sus mejillas se encendían, faltaba tan poco para la boda, al día siguiente sería su esposa... viviría con él...

- ¿Y cuando será la boda finalmente?- Preguntó Sesshoumaru apartando el periódico de su vista y observando a la muchacha que ya se daba la media vuelta.

- Mañana... no sé a qué hora porque Inuyasha iba a hablar con el párroco esta mañana- Se puso los guantes y caminó para salir del salón, pero entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de Kikyo.

- ¿Y eso cuando lo hablaron?

Ella se quedó estática, de espaldas a los dos, tembló un segundo y luego volteó enfrentándolos.

- Lo siento... tenía que verlo- Respondió simplemente sabiendo que su hermana conocía como era, escaparse por las noches no era algo que hacía sólo ahora y Kikyo lo sabía perfectamente. La mujer la observó con rencor mientras la veía salir de la mansión y luego miró a Sesshoumaru.

- No podemos hacer nada, se van a casar- Respondió él simplemente volviendo a poner el periódico en su frente. Fastidiada se levantó y caminó hasta la biblioteca. Desde allí, bien lejos de todos, sacó un pequeño papel blanco con un par de números y entonces tomó el auricular del teléfono, aparato exclusivo de las más adineradas familias, y habló.

- Busco al señor Kouga...

La esperaba en el centro, Kagome lo reconoció desde bastante metros antes, estaba de pie, en un traje gris y camisa blanca, no llevaba sombrero, pero el sol le molestaba, sus ojos dorados pestañeaban rápidamente y ella notó lo brillantes que lucían. Sonrió. Se veía extraño con el cabello corto, siempre lo había visto con aquel aspecto tan salvaje y casi único, pero lo adoraba de igual manera. Cuando iba a su encuentro la madre de Sango se cruzó en su caminó. La muchacha sonrió y la saludó rápidamente, sólo deseaba estar tan pronto fuera posible al lado de Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh! pero que sorpresa Kagome, Sango te envía saludos.

Ella abrió algo más los ojos y entonces recordó a su amiga.

- ¡Cielos! ¿puede decirle que venga mañana? por favor... es mi boda... usted también esta invitada, claro.. y su esposo, también Kohaku... si gustan por supuesto.

- ¿Mañana?- Repitió la mujer palideciendo y luego de unos segundos asintió débilmente-... esta bien... seguro Sango querrá ir... ¿estas segura de lo que haces muchacha?- Preguntó levantando una ceja y acercándose más a ella.-... porque... él... ya sabes...

- ¿Sucede algo, Kagome?

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con sorpresa, Inuyasha estaba su lado y posó sus dedos en su brazo. Kagome lo observó y vio el rostro de seriedad que él adoptaba, parecía disgustado, más que eso, temible. La mujer sólo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

- No era necesario ser tan descortés, Inuyasha... - Murmuró la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos-... ella no hacía nada malo, deberías confiar un poco más en la gente.

- Yo no confío en nadie, salvo en ti- Respondió el joven con seriedad y sus ojos se posaron casi agudamente sobre sus pupilas- La gente de este pueblo, si pudiera, me mataría... aunque no te lo he dicho... tú eres mi salvación... lo único puro y bueno... - Murmuró y luego arrugó el ceño-... porque de otra forma... yo mismo hubiera acabado con esta vida...

- No digas eso... me asustas... - Respondió ella sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía de tanta angustia. La seriedad en el rostro del muchacho cesó y entonces le sonrió.

- Lo siento... cambiemos de tema... - Dijo casi con alegría mientras la soltaba-... ya esta todo arreglado, el párroco ha accedido a casarnos mañana... dijo que era apresurado pero... soy soldado y mi permiso puede ser limitado - Sonrió más-... es a media tarde, a las 5... ¿qué te parece? luego de eso Myoga tendrá algo, una recepción pequeña en el jardín... ¿invitaste a alguien? supongo que irán Sesshoumaru y... _ella_...

- No me han dicho nada- Respondió la muchacha quietamente.

- No importa... ¡ah! supongo que vendrán tus amigas y tal vez sus familias ¿no?

Kagome sonrió. Él estaba muy agitado, pero feliz y a la vez nervioso, tal y como lo estaba ella. Y eso la complació enormemente olvidando el pequeño incidente. Pasaron parte de la tarde en la tienda, ella se probaba los vestidos asesorada por las vendedoras, él esperaba afuera, nervioso y deseando que pronto llegara el día. Sonrió al recordar la absurda forma en que le había pedido matrimonio... ahora esto no era un juego, era su felicidad, la felicidad de ambos y de alguna forma tragó esta vez con algo de dificultad... sabía que nada podía ser completamente perfecto... ¿pero en donde estaba la falla aquí? aún así intentó olvidarse de los malos presagios. Kagome era perfecta, era la mujer que siempre había deseado, entonces volvió a sonreír como tonto sin importarle las miradas de los demás que lo observaba con reticencia... en verdad Kagome era muy diferente a Kikyo...

&&&&&&&&&

La iglesia del pueblo estaba casi solitaria, sólo un par de personas estaban allí. La familia de Sango, algunas muchachas del internado y sus acompañantes y también un chico de ojos azules que Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Miroku?

El otro le sonrió abiertamente y ambos se dieron un abrazo efusivo. Sango, que observaba la escena, los contempló con atención.

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo... sé que estuviste en la fiesta de los Taiji, aunque no te vi- Dijo Miroku mirándolo por completo y luego sonrió- Vaya, vaya... cuando Sango me invitó a esta boda no creí que sería a la tuya...

- Bueno sí... soy muy feliz- Respondió él tragando nerviosamente mientras alisaba una arruga invisible de su lustroso traje de gala de soldado color negro y bordes dorados.

- Qué cambiado estas... no te veía desde que tu padre te envió a Japón a estudiar, cuando eras un niño...

- Ha pasado mucho desde eso... - Sonrió mientras dirigía la vista hacia la salida de la iglesia. Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara ella, pero su tardanza lo impacientaba horriblemente. Sintió la mano pesada sobre su hombro y cuando volteó el rostro del otro joven le sonreía.

- Tranquilo... es la tradición de las novias hacerse esperar...

Sonrió nerviosamente mientras intentaba sacarse los nervios de encima. Sabía que todo estaba preparado. Myoga había preparado una ligera comida y sus sirvientes se habían esmerado en la decoración del jardín. La fiesta o más bien dicho, recepción, no sería nada ostentosa, pero sí todo debía salir perfecto. La mansión había sido aseada en tiempo récord, las paredes se habían limpiado y hasta las cortinas se habían cambiado por otra de tonos más claros y alegres. Sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte al recordar los cambios que le habían hecho también a su alcoba. ¿La compartiría esta misma noche con Kagome? ¿sería suya en todos los aspectos que el matrimonio radicaba?

De pronto vio a Kikyo ingresar sola por el pasillo vestida muy elegantemente, la mirada de ella le heló la sangre pero aún así él intentó sonreírle con cinismo. Al fin y al cabo, su llegada anunciaba que Kagome ya estaba en las afueras preparándose para ingresar del brazo de Sesshoumaru. Respiró hondamente mientras escuchaba afuera el relinchar de los caballos y luego la música que inundó el lugar. Esperó segundos eternos, pero Kagome no apareció en la entrada. De pronto escuchó voces que lo alteraron completamente, entonces, fastidiado y cada vez más nervioso, caminó con rapidez por el pasillo mientras todos los demás lo miraban expectantes y curiosos. Cuando salió a las afueras sosteniendo la gorra en un brazo, vio un traje blanco que justo daba la vuelta al edificio de piedra que era la iglesia. Sesshoumaru se posó a su lado, vestido en un impecable traje negro y una rosa blanca en la solapa.

- Un hombre quería hablar con ella... he querido impedirle pero... - Fue todo lo que dijo e Inuyasha abrió los ojos como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. Sesshoumaru lo miró con seriedad y entonces él, luego de unos segundos, corrió hasta donde había visto a Kagome. Su corazón latía con prisa, con fuerza desmedida, su rostro se volvió más rojo y en el trayecto lanzó el gorro al suelo. Cuando volteó los vio y su corazón se detuvo súbitamente. Ella estaba afirmada contra la pared, con Kouga sobre su cuerpo, tomándole ambos brazos con fuerza, mientras la besaba efusivamente. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, deseó matarlo, matarlo ahí mismo. Corrió hasta ellos y tomó al joven de la espalda separándolo súbitamente de ella y dándole un puñetazo en la quijada. Kagome sollozó y se afirmó más contra la pared, Inuyasha estaba como loco, ambos se transaron en una feroz pelea, pero la rabia de Inuyasha era tan grande que muy pronto era él quien golpeaba, nada más.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves? ¡cómo te atreves!- Gritaba agitado y golpeando duramente esta vez en el estómago y Kouga cayó de rodillas botando sangre por la boca. Desde allí lo vio sonreír con cinismo a pesar de lo terriblemente herido que ya estaba.

- Te dije... que ganaría... ella no te quiere... - Murmuró con desprecio-... ¿acaso crees que le alegra besar a un monstruo como tú?

Kagome abrió más sus ojos castaños y gritó.

- ¡No! ¿porqué dice eso? ¿qué pretende?- Gimió. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, de pronto aquel hombre la había interceptado al bajar del carruaje, la había tomado del brazo obligándola casi a rastras a seguirlo. Ella se resistió pero él dijo que era importante, que se trataba de Inuyasha. Y aun así se resistió, pero Kouga eran tan fuerte que estaba segura tenía marcado sus dedos en sus brazos, aún le dolía, la había llevado ahí sin que Sesshoumaru se opusiera y la había besado a la fuerza.

- Eso lo dices ahora... - Murmuró Kouga mirándola de reojo e Inuyasha le dio una certera patada en el estómago.

- ¡Basta!- Gritó ella instándolo a detenerse, pero se asustó de lo fuera de control que él estaba. Kouga se revolcó en el suelo. Inuyasha lo miró con odio, agitado y respirando con dificultad.

- Te mataría aquí mismo... - Murmuró como un terrible gruñido. En ese momento se dio cuenta que las personas, sus invitados, estaban allí, mirando espantados la escena. Kikyo dio un paso adelante.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! Él no debe casarse con ella... es un monstruo, un asesino... ¿lo ven?... sólo un monstruo como él sería capaz de perder el control así... ¡miren como lo dejó!

Inuyasha, algo despeinado y el traje arrugado, la miró con odio mientras apretaba los puños de su mano. Escuchó a la gente murmurar, susurrar, con recelo lo miraban, los niños pequeños se aferraron a las faldas de sus madres, entonces lo comprendió, jamás sería un humano para esas personas, jamás volvería a ser frente a sus ojos el muchacho que antes solía ser, ellos le temían, les causaba repugnancia, miedo... y ahora lo hacían sentirse como un animal...

- Inuyasha... - Lo llamó Sesshoumaru observándolo con recelo mientras un hombre se acercaba a Kouga para ver sus heridas- ¿qué has hecho?

- Ya entiendo- Dijo él de pronto mirándolos a todos pero luego su vista se posó en Kikyo-... es para que no me case ¿verdad? para decir que no tengo derecho... - Vio al párroco dar un paso adelante y mirarlo preocupado.

- Creo que... es mejor que esta boda no se concrete...

Todos lo miraban con recelo y miedo, al ponerse de pie, vieron lo realmente mal que lucía Kouga. Inuyasha sabía lo que estaban pensando ¿cómo una bestia como esa se podía casar con una muchacha como Kagome? Miró a la joven tensionando la mandíbula y entonces se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola de la muñeca muy fuerte y luego al párroco, llevándoselos casi a rastras hasta ingresar a la iglesia, los soltó con brusquedad mientras tomaba a Miroku de la solapa de su traje y entonces, con todos los demás fuera, cerró la puerta con el grueso seguro de metal y volteó con el rostro y sus ojos de fuego más temibles que nunca.

- Te necesito como testigo, nada más- Le dijo luego a Miroku que no se atrevió a hablar.

- Señor Taisho- Se quejó el párroco mirándolo algo asustado - ¿qué pretende?

- Casarme, señor cura- Respondió sarcásticamente. Sentía rabia con todos, era como si hubiera sido engañado, miró a Kagome que lucía bastante pálida y le sonrió con cinismo- ¿No es cierto, pequeña Kagome? ¿no era ese el trato? esta vez me casaré, dalo por hecho- Agregó con brusquedad.

La palabra "trato" le partió el corazón, lo miró sintiendo que iba a llorar ¿pero qué había sucedido? ¿porqué se comportaba así si todo había sido un error? un malentendido... una trampa... ¿tal vez?

- Inuyasha, por favor... no te portes así... por favor... escúchame... - Pero él parecía no escucharla, sus ojos dorados estaban muy oscuros, casi como las mismas llamas del infierno, su ceño fruncido, su rostro tenso, su actitud agresiva, incluso con ella. La tomó de un brazo sin delicadeza y la llevó al altar. El párroco lo miró aterrado pero comenzó el sermón casi tartamudeando. Se realizó la ceremonia, no como Kagome creía, no como lo había soñado, los dos y el párroco más un testigo eran todas las personas en aquella enorme mole de piedra en donde las palabras del cura resonaban en el lugar... no... no era lo que esperaba. El anillo que puso en su dedo tampoco la emocionó demasiado, ni tampoco el beso leve en los labios, rápido y sin sentimiento que selló la ceremonia.

Cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta todos lo miraron pasmados. Kouga aún permanecía ahí, mirándolo con odio. Tampoco estaba en sus planes aquello. De acuerdo a lo acordado con Kikyo, él besaría a Kagome, se armaría un escándalo, la boda se suspendería y luego él tendría tiempo de cortejar a la joven Higurashi pues estaba seguro que Inuyasha la dejaría. Pero no, él se había casado con ella, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la notoria rabia y el resentimiento que incluso sentía por la joven novia, por la que ahora era su esposa.

- Pueden irse a su casa, la fiesta se ha suspendido.- Gruñó con burla mientras subía de un salto al caballo con Kagome tomada de la cintura- ¡Váyanse a sus casas y aléjense del monstruo, ya tengo lo que quiero!... ¡váyanse o podrían estar en peligro también!.- Bramó.

Los demás lo observaron asustados mientras Kikyo se mordía los labios de rabia e impotencia. El joven de ojos dorados instó al caballo a galopar y mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, Kagome se cubrió el rostro con una mano sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas...

Continuará...

**N/A: **Buee... nada es perfecto u.u, un hombre que comenzaba a ilusionarse ve como todos se burlan y lo desprecian pues... esta deshecho y culpa a medio mundo... sí, sí, Kouga y Kikyo van directo a la horca jaja.

Muchas gracias por los casi 300 reviews, wow, muchas gracias, en verdad no me esperaba tantos, pero agradezco sus comentarios, los leo todos, son importantes para mi.

Ah, una cosa, a las personas que les envié un PM (mensaje a través de ffiction) les envié la dirección del manga pero luego me di cuenta que ffiction suprime las direcciones webs y también las de e-mail, así que lo más seguro es que justo donde iba la dirección tipeada, no iba nada. Ruego que si aún no saben donde encontrar el manga, me envien mejor un mail a hotmail, desde allí se las envio.

Bueno me alargué. Cuidense todas y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**_Lady_.- **


	15. Desilusión

**Capítulo 15: "Desilusión".**

Sollozó un buen rato, mientras sentía que se alejaban cada vez más y más de todo. Cuando ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar levantó la vista y lo miró sintiendo que los ojos le ardían. Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en el frente, el ceño muy fruncido, sus labios apretados, la mandíbula tensa, sus ojos brillaban oscuramente, la fuerza de su mano en su cintura era fuerte, tan fuerte, que sólo en ese momento sintió que le dolía, pero no intentó moverse, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a su mansión. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia el horizonte, atardecía y como si fuera un escenario sangriento, el cielo estaba poblado de nubes deformes y rojizas. Ella se estremeció. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, ni siquiera podía hablarle, Inuyasha estaba tan disgustado, tan lejano ¿pero qué había sucedido para que todo se volviera en una pesadilla?

- Inuyasha... - Murmuró casi con súplica, pero el hombre ni siquiera la miró, ni un sólo músculo se movió de su rostro. Desilusionada tragó con dolor sintiendo que todo se había ido al suelo, ceremonia, su fiesta, sus ilusiones de novia.

Entraron al jardín de la mansión, ella vio con dolor los adornos de farolas y más allá algunas mesas adornadas para comensales y otras con comida que eran parte de su fiesta. Inuyasha detuvo el caballo a la entrada de la casona bajando a Kagome con él sin delicadeza. Myoga se plantó delante de ellos con una sonrisa pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Inuyasha miró a Kagome y el rostro de tristeza de ella le develó que algo malo sucedía.

- Señor... todo esta preparado... ¿y las visitas?

Inuyasha caminó a paso rápido hasta las mesas y como un arrebato pasó el brazo lanzando todo al suelo. La servidumbre que estaba ahí pegó un brinco y luego lo miraron con los ojos absortos y la vez temerosos.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! - Bramó con rabia y Kagome lo observó en silencio sintiendo que ya no podía más de dolor. En verdad todo se había ido a la basura.

- Pero señor... - Protestó Myoga, mientras veía como Inuyasha esta vez sacaba casi a zarpazos los adornos que habían en los árboles, lanzando las mesas y sillas dispuestas para una agradable velada.

- Todos son iguales... - Murmuró con ira-... siempre lo mismo... creen que soy un monstruo sin corazón... ¡manada de hipócritas!

La servidumbre corrió aterrada hacia el interior de la casa y Myoga lo siguió pacientemente.

- Señor... deténgase...

Exasperado, el muchacho comenzó a lanzar nuevamente las sillas y luego las mesas. A cada golpe estruendoso Kagome se encogía más y más y su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa, esta vez, ver su rostro y ver sus acciones tan peligrosas, la aterraron. Él finalmente se detuvo, todo era un desastre y miró a su alrededor no muy satisfecho, tenía demasiada ira aún, demasiada rabia acumulada. Con su pecho sube y baja miró de pronto a Kagome. La muchacha sintió que nuevamente una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, él no dijo nada, su expresión seguía fiera, como si la estuviera culpando de todo. Llena de dolor tomó el borde de su arrugado vestido de novia y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Myoga lo miró con recelo pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió, tenía tanta rabia de todo, apretó más los puños de su mano.

- Señor... - Volvió a murmurar pero se calló de súbito al obtener de pronto la mirada casi asesina de su joven amo.

- ¡Déjame solo!- Bramó caminando a grandes zancadas hasta el caballo el cual volvió a montar, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

El anciano lo observó con dolor hasta que el muchacho desapareció de su vista. ¿Pero qué había sucedido? debió haber sido algo muy malo porque ¿cómo cambiar de la completa felicidad en que se encontraba últimamente a la cólera extrema en un par de horas? el sirviente había creído que este sería el inicio de una nueva vida, para Inuyasha, por su bien, sabía que estaba enamorado de la joven Higurashi y si la muchacha había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio era porque también le correspondía en sus sentimientos pero... su rostro se tornó más serio aún... aquella joven... tal vez... nunca debió haber aceptado casarse con él...

Myoga caminó lentamente por la sala, la vio allí, sentada en un taburete pequeño, el más cercano a la ventana que ahora tenía las cortinas descorridas, mirando hacia el exterior con la vista perdida. Seguro lo había visto marcharse en el caballo. Sintió tristeza por ella, estaba anocheciendo y se quedaría sola, era lo más lógico, en plena noche de bodas. Suspiró con agobio y se acercó, la joven pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta cuando él posó una mano arrugada sobre su hombro. Kagome pareció despertar de su ensueño y lo miró. Al hombre se le partió el corazón. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos castaños brillaban enrojecidos a punto de derramar una lágrima, estaba más pálida de lo usual y vio que incluso temblaba. No era el rostro adecuado para una joven que vestía un hermoso traje de novia.

- Señorita... - Carraspeó y corrigió-... señora... ¿quiere que le traiga algo para comer?

- Él... ¿se fue?- Preguntó ella en cambio con un hilo de voz. Myoga se apartó y arrugó el ceño.

- Sólo fue... a dar un paseo... - Mintió tontamente-... volverá... - Y deseó que sus palabras surtieran efecto, pero algo le decía, que esta noche, precisamente, él no iba a regresar.- ¿Desea algo para comer o tal vez beber?... un té caliente... esta haciendo algo de frío...

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió otra vez el rostro hacia la ventana.

- No... lo esperaré- Respondió con la voz débil afirmando la cabeza en el vidrio, en actitud casi de derrota. El anciano suspiró hondo.

- Puede que... tarde.

Pero ella no se movió. El anciano tragó con dificultad y se alejó hacia la cocina. La servidumbre de allí estaba muy alterada, su joven amo, hacía mucho, no tenía esos ataques de rabia que tanto los atemorizaba. Con el asunto de la boda, imaginaron que tal vez las cosas cambiarían, para mejor, pero al ver lo que el joven Inuyasha había hecho con la recepción que tenían preparada en el jardín, entonces notaron con pesar y miedo, que todo volvía a ser igual. ¿Cómo aquella señorita iba a soportar vivir semejante tortura? vivir con un "monstruo", estar casada con él, no era nada sensato... tal vez ella debía estar loca, como para haberlo aceptado.

&&&&&&&&

_**No quiero morir,**_

_**Pero tampoco tengo deseos de vivir.**_

_**Antes de enamorarme**_

_**Ya me preparo para dejarla...**_

Sus ojos dorados intensos estaban fijos en el horizonte casi oscuro, el viento sopló moviendo su gruesa chaqueta de soldado, su mente estaba poblada de imágenes que sólo le causaban más rabia. Apretó las riendas del caballo y su rostro se tensó. Nunca lo olvidaría, aquellos que lo miraban con temor y desprecio a la vez... y aquel maldito que había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo... tampoco olvidaría el rostro de Kikyo... era "su trampa", lo sabía... sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia... que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la herida de su pierna sangraba profusamente empapando su elegante pantalón.

_**Sólo quiero sentir **_

_**amor verdadero...**_

_**Porque tuve demasiada vida**_

_**Corriendo a través de mis venas,**_

_**lléndose a la basura.**_

Y pensar que había decidido compartir su vida con la mayor de las Higurashi... ¿porqué destruirlo de esa forma? ¿porqué? ¿tan aborrecible era? ¿en verdad merecía morir por lo que era?... ¿porqué? ¿porqué? qué iluso había sido... creyendo que casándose con Kagome podría rehacer su vida... estaba claro que no... la felicidad estaba muy lejos... tal vez, ya no había más remedio... un hombre como él... un ser como él... ya no merecía seguir viviendo... jamás debió ilusionarse... jamás debió enarmorarse... sólo traería verguenza y dolor a Kagome... aquella bruja debió haberlo matado de inmediato, en vez de lanzarle aquella terrible maldición... moriría sí, estaba seguro, ya nada ni nadie podía salvarlo...

&&&&&&&&

El anciano volvió lentamente trayendo en una bandeja de plata un té humeante de hierbas que él, estaba seguro, la haría descansar. Cuando entró al salón la encontró allí, cabeceando contra el vidrio, parecía que ni siquiera se había movido en el transcurso de las horas. Myoga se acercó más y cuando estuvo a su lado carraspeó suavemente, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha que abrió un poco más sus enrojecidos ojos y enderezándose un poco.

- Le he traído té... - Murmuró dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado. Kagome miró la taza sin expresión y suspiró apenas.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Más de medianoche- Respondió. La vio bajar la vista nuevamente con tristeza, sabía lo que estaba pensando y era obvio, él no regresaría durante la noche.- Vaya a dormir, esta muy cansada... - Acotó el anciano preocupado. La joven volvió la vista hacia la ventana y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No... me quedaré aquí, tengo que hablar con él... - Se estremeció de pronto y se abrazó a si misma con ambos brazos.

- Beba un poco de té... calentará su cuerpo- Insistió el anciano, preocupado. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y al ver el rostro del sirviente, alcanzó con sus dedos casi temblosos la taza y la bebió.

El silencio era casi aterrador, a lo lejos se escuchaba de vez en cuando el ulular de un búho y los lastimeros aullidos de los lobos de las montañas. Bajó del caballo sintiéndose abatido, pero al menos la rabia había pasado. Miró el jardín, aún con trozos de vasijas quebradas en el suelo y restos de comida. Tragó con fuerza y algo de dolor, no debió haber hecho eso, por Kagome, no debió. Su corazón se oprimió demasiado ¿estaría ya dormida? abrió la puerta y la penumbra de la mansión lo recibió. Hacía frío, demasiado, porque al respirar vio el vapor que salía de su boca y nariz. Su vestuario estaba desaliñado, la chaqueta arrugada y abierta completamente, mostraba la camisa blanca en las mismas condiciones, fuera del desastrado pantalón. El cabello estaba algo desordenado, pero no lo suficiente gracias a lo corto que estaba, su rostro denotaba dolor pero también resignación, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Caminó lentamente unos pasos y se detuvo en seco. Otra vez su corazón dio un vuelco, ella estaba allí, blanca a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, con la cabeza afirmada en el vidrio, completamente dormida. Su elegante y vaporoso vestido de novia la hacía parecer un hada del bosque o tal vez una visión. Tragó con dolor, sintiendo que era un maldito bastardo.

- Le he dado de beber té de hojas de anís - Dijo Myoga a su espalda, Inuyasha no volteó porque tenía la vista fija en la muchacha.

- Le hará dormir bastante - Murmuró con pesar.

- Estaba muy preocupada por usted... y yo creí que ya no regresaría... - Dijo el anciano mirándolo con atención. Inuyasha se acercó más a Kagome e inclinándose un poco la tomó en sus brazos sin que ella siquiera despertase, aquellas hierbas sí que eran completamente efectivas, parecía inconsciente.

- No debí casarme con ella... no debí siquiera pensar... - Su voz era un murmullo, pero el anciano notó que se quebraba-... que podría hacerla feliz...

- Pero ella lo quiere... - Protestó el anciano. Inuyasha volteó, esta vez su rostro estaba nuevamente tenso.

- Y yo sólo traeré a su vida tristezas y desilusión... como hoy, no, ayer... sentí tanta rabia, tanto odio por todos ellos que me miraban como el monstruo que soy... que me olvidé de ella... de sus sentimientos y sus ilusiones de novia.

- Estoy seguro que si usted se lo propone... podrá hacerle olvidar el mal momento.

Inuyasha negó rápidamente con la cabeza y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en el pálido y sereno rostro de la muchacha.

- No. - Su voz ronca le produjo escalofríos al anciano, el muchacho volvió a levantar la vista hacia él arrugando el ceño- Esto nunca debió ser... - Sentenció-... le di esperanzas y eso estuvo mal... un monstruo como yo no merece a alguien como ella... no lo merece... ¿qué sería de nuestro futuro?- Sonrió con ironía pero su voz estaba llena de dolor-... no soportaría que los demás la vieran de la forma en que me ven a mí...

- Pero bien poco vale la opinión de la gente, señor... más si es tan malintencionada- Acotó el anciano mayordomo. El rostro del muchacho se oscureció nuevamente.

- No. Esto será el trato que acordamos al principio... Kagome recibirá su dinero y se irá... será mejor así. Será mejor.

Myoga arrugó el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Un "trato"? ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿acaso no había sido una boda "por amor"? Se rascó la cabeza, aquello tampoco calzaba, estaba seguro que los dos se profesaban amor, no había que ser ciego para no notarlo. Lo vio marcharse con la muchacha en brazos y subir las largas escaleras del segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado aprisa. Recorrió con la vista desde el umbral y respiró con dificultad. Jamás había visto su lúgubre alcoba tan adornada, con sábanas nuevas y blancas compradas el día anterior, la colcha de color verde dándole color y vida, las cortinas del mismo color, las innumerables rosas que seguramente Myoga había cortado del jardín, en distintos floreros ubicados en el rellano de las grandes ventanas y también sobre una pequeña mesita de la esquina. Habitación de "recién casados". Así debió ser. Caminó recuperando el aliento hasta la cama y la depositó allí. Se incorporó y volvió a observarla. Ni siquiera había reparado en lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido, completamente blanco, con un corpiño ajustado y anudado al frente en cintas de seda, dejando ver parte de su garganta y tórax, el faldón con una larga y perfecta caída, lleno de cuentas blancas que parecían estrellas. Llevaba largos guantes que llegaban más arriba de los codos, de la misma tela suave del vestido. Cuando se detuvo nuevamente en su rostro se dio cuenta que aún llevaba el velo, que se afirmaba en sus negros y suaves cabellos con una pequeña tiara. Se acercó otra vez y se lo quitó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Los bucles bien formados de su peinado le recordó la sensación de querer acariciarlos. Y lo hizo, deslizó su mano cauta por ellos recibiendo la caricia de sus cabellos que parecían hebras de seda. Respiró nuevamente agitado y se alejó, apretando los labios y conteniendo su deseo. No. Esta no sería una noche de bodas ni nada por el estilo. Este matrimonio, sólo debía ser, el trato que habían acordado.

Salió rápidamente de allí como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo demonio. En cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda, sintió que podía respirar con facilidad. La mansión grande y oscura estaba en completo silencio. Sonrió de mala manera al recordar lo que había imaginado para esta noche precisamente. Caminó por el pasillo y luego bajó las escaleras, siguió solo por entre las sombras como si fuera un fantasma. Y pensar que aún faltaba para la próxima luna nueva. Deseaba que fuera pronto, para mostrarse ante ella como lo que era y así Kagome saliera corriendo de horror. Ella era muy inocente, creyendo que podría aceptarlo así, sin más y sin importarle su aspecto ¿qué persona en sus cabales lo haría?. Hizo una mueca y entró a la biblioteca. Allí se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, aflojó la cinta que amarraba su camisa y desabotonó dos botones, sentía que se iba a ahogar. Caminó hasta la licorera y extrajo una botella de vidrio labrado con licor casi a medias, lo llenó en un vaso y lo bebió de un sorbo. No, no hacía el efecto que deseaba. La tomó y se la llevó al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, la cual quemaba sus últimas brazas. Volvió a llenar su vaso y miró el líquido color ámbar, igual al de sus ojos. Hizo una mueca nuevamente. Vaya noche de bodas. Lo había echado a perder, pero de alguna forma aquellos del pueblo le habían hecho un favor, sólo le habían recordado, lo que realmente era: Una bestia "sucia y bruta" como decía su antiguo amor, Kikyo. Volvió a hacer una mueca al recordar su rostro. Cómo la detestaba, a ella y al maldito de Kouga. Y Kagome en medio de toda aquella maldad. Levantó la copa en alto y murmuró.

- Por nuestra boda.

Y lo bebió de un sorbo. Deseaba olvidar, olvidar aunque fuera por esta noche y sabía que embriagándose, lo lograría... al menos por ahora... mañana ya sería otro día...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Recuerden que esta es una historia de "época" y el "qué dirán", las apariencias, ser igual o superior a los demás eran cosas que debían ser respetadas, para estar en sociedad. Por lo tanto, si Inuyasha no es normal, es obvio que será rechazado por todos. Y eso duele. Claro, como antítesis a esto esta Kagome, a ella no le importa lo que digan los demás... pero... veremos como se las arreglan.

Quise actualizar anoche pero, para variar, ffiction estaba malo u.u.

Canción: **Feel**, **_Robbie Williams _**(es parte de mi inspiración n.n )

Nos vemos y gracias los reviews!

_**Lady.**_


	16. Un Mal Comienzo

**Capítulo 16: "Un mal Comienzo"**

En cuanto abrió los ojos sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la luz de la habitación la cegó por unos segundos. Cuando se acostumbró a la luminiscencia, le costó algunos segundos recordar en donde estaba. Luego su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, bajó el rostro asustada mirándose el traje de novia y entonces se pasmó. ¿Quién la había llevado hasta allí? ¿había regresado después de todo Inuyasha? Se levantó y vio su velo en el suelo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad. ¿Cómo había tenido un sueño tan pesado como para no darse cuenta de nada? Caminó hasta la ventana, allá afuera el sol estaba casi alto, pero no demasiado, volteó y salió de allí casi a hurtadillas. Salió al pasillo y arrugó el ceño, estaba desorientada. La casa estaba iluminada en gran parte gracias a la claridad del sol, en nada parecido a su visita anterior cuanto esta lucía oscura y lúgubre, al menos ahora las cortinas estaban descorridas. El vestido le arrastraba algo en el suelo y hasta ese rumor le parecía que era demasiado estridente, no sabía porqué, caminaba en silencio como si fuera un ladrón o algo así. Bajó las escaleras. No sabía muy bien donde ir puesto que la mansión era enorme, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Inuyasha. Y hablar... había tanto de qué hablar. Recordó el camino hacia la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y sólo se encontró con el fuerte aroma a licor que le causó dolor de estómago. Cerca de la chimenea vio una botella de vidrio vacía y un vaso en las mismas condiciones. La chaqueta de Inuyasha estaba en el suelo, eso le develó que él había vuelto... y que se había quedado allí precisamente. Suspiró con agobio pero no podía evitar que el corazón le latiese con demasiado ímpetu, estaba ansiosa, algo asustada, temerosa también, de lo que pudiera pasar ahora. El último recuerdo que tenía del joven hombre era la ira y la rabia que lo dominaba por completo. Nunca olvidaría también la forma en que la miró, como si fuera culpable de lo que había sucedido. Se mordió el labio sintiendo también rabia. Ese hombre, Kouga, besarla así, a la fuerza. Se pasó la manga del vestido por la boca, cómo deseaba tener el recuerdo de otra boca sobre la suya...

Se escuchaban voces al final del pasillo y el olor a comida le despertó un gruñido en el estómago. Se acercó silenciosa hasta la puerta semi abierta, desde allí abrió más los ojos dándose cuenta de quien era al escuchar su ronca y varonil voz.

- Este té no es muy bueno para la resaca... - Gruñó Inuyasha haciendo una mueca ante el gusto amargoso de las hierbas que el anciano había hecho como infusión.

- Es que es para una resaca moderada, señor... - Murmuró el sirviente mirándolo de reojo mientras secaba unos platos-... no debió haber bebido tanto... - Acotó esta vez mirándolo con seriedad. El muchacho volvió a hacer una mueca.

- Argg, qué mas da.- Respondió secamente, mientras dejaba reposar la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y la cabeza le colgó de ella.

- Emborracharse así... de esa manera... en plena noche de bodas- Refunfuñó el anciano. Kagome sintió que temblaba al escuchar aquellas palabras. El muchacho se incorporó pasándose la mano por el desaliñado cabello negro.-... dejando a una bonita muchacha sola y abandonada... ¿a dónde se ha visto eso?

- Argg, ¡Myoga! ¡no hables de lo que no sabes!- Protestó Inuyasha bajando la vista y sus dedos juguetearon con la taza humeante.

- Pero es cierto... - Prosiguió el anciano esta vez mirándolo con atención, como si se tratase de su hijo.-... esas son cosas que no debe hacer un caballero ¿Acaso no se lo enseñó su padre?

El muchacho se levantó súbitamente y en ese momento Kagome quiso escapar, pero Inuyasha no se movió, se quedó de pie mirando al anciano con dureza.

- Mira, Myoga. Sé perfectamente en lo que consiste una noche de bodas, pero este no es el caso. Es mejor que lo sepas para que así me dejes tranquilo. Este matrimonio sólo es un trato, lo acordamos con Kagome para que ella reciba su herencia, nada más.

Escuchar de sus labios aquella excusa le dolió el corazón. Como si ella hubiera aceptado por el dinero... sus labios temblaron pero se contuvo. ¿Es que acaso él no sabía que ella había aceptado porque lo amaba? ¿o acaso no lo recordaba?. Hablaba como si ella fuera una interesada en el dinero, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo... y que había obtenido su beneplácita ayuda... Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, ya le ardían los ojos demasiado.

- ¿Dinero? ¿sólo por eso?- Preguntó el sirviente mirándolo absorto. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sí, Kagome lo entendió, aquello le había parecido al anciano tan espantoso como a ella escucharlo. Una interesada.- Pero... usted la quiere, ¿no?

Kagome se mordió el labio otra vez y se acercó más sólo para ver el rostro de Inuyasha. Y lo logró ver, el muchacho estaba de pie y con el rostro contraído y mirando fijamente al anciano.

- Eso vale bien poco, ya te lo dije, Myoga... Kagome se marchará de aquí, es lo mejor.

La muchacha se volvió a ocultar, sintiendo más dolor que nunca en su vida. ¿pero qué había pasado para que todo se convirtiera en la pesadilla que era? ¿había sido demasiado ingenua? ¿porqué? si él la amaba, se lo había dicho ¿qué pasó? salió de allí a paso lento con la vista baja, sintiendo un dolor extraño en la garganta y reteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba algo aturdida, desorientada con todo, no sabía qué pensar, ni siquiera sabía si esta era la realidad o tal vez una pesadilla. Salió al fin de allí, ni supo cómo, era el patio, algunas criadas lavaban y otras tendían la ropa, ella pestañeó al sol brillante que estaba en lo alto. Las mujeres la miraron con sorpresa primero y luego con curiosidad. Aquellas mujeres sabían perfectamente que la muchacha aún no era verdaderamente "la esposa" del joven amo, bien enteradas estaban que la joven había dormido sola en su alcoba y él, ebrio en la biblioteca.

Kagome las miró incómoda e intentó sonreír, aunque sabía de nada valía, seguro debía tener plasmado en el rostro el dolor. Una mujer se le acercó, era ya casi anciana y tenía una maleta pequeña que a la muchacha le pareció conocida.

- Esto lo acaban de traer... de la casa de su hermana... - Le entregó la maleta y la miró con curiosidad y luego apuntó a las caballerizas-... y trajeron un caballo negro que dejaron junto a los demás... ¿es suyo también?

- ¿Youkai?- Murmuró emocionada y entonces sonrió- Sí, es mío, es mi compañero fiel.

La anciana levantó una ceja y luego la dejó. Kagome subió con la maleta corriendo las escaleras dispuesta a cambiarse aquel traje que ya de nada le servía. Se miró en el espejo, esta vez ni siquiera se puso el prendedor de perlas, lo miró un buen rato cuando lo encontró en su pequeña caja de joyas. Antes de salir de la habitación soltó sus cabellos dejándolos libres de ataduras y corrió sin ser vista por nadie hasta las caballerizas en que antes la anciana sirvienta le había señalado. Youkai la recibió relinchando fuertemente y ella sonrió acariciándole el hocico y acercando su rostro a él.

- Mi buen amigo... tú siempre has estado conmigo... - Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y suspiró pesadamente-... las personas nunca son sinceras... tal vez nada fue lo que pareció... - Murmuró esta vez mordiéndose el labio y reteniendo los deseos de llorar. Tomó aliento y miró al caballo, lo sacó de su establo y lo montó. Nadie la vio salir y era mejor así, tal vez ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su ausencia, ahora sólo deseaba estar lejos de Inuyasha... y pensar que ella lo amaba más que a su vida... estaba claro... una vez recibiera su herencia... tendría que irse de aquella mansión...

El pueblo estaba casi vacío a esa hora de la mañana y no le extrañó mucho. Galopando esta vez con más calma miró a su alrededor esperando al menos no ver a los sirvientes o conocidos de su hermana. Cruzó la avenida y de pronto llegó a la casa de su amiga Sango. Era fin de semana, era lógico que ella se encontraba allí.

La muchacha la recibió impresionada porque daba por sentado no verla por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te irías de viaje... o algo así... ¿no es tu luna de miel?

Una sirvienta había entrado con una bandeja llena de pastelitos y dulces de frutas más dos tazas humeantes de café que dejó sobre la mesa más cercana. Las dejó en el salón y Kagome bebió un poco.

- Estaba aburrida- Respondió simplemente. La otra muchacha la miró impresionada.

- ¿Aburrida?... - La observó con detenimiento-... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Pues... - Dudó desviando la mirada y finalmente suspiró, posando sus ojos en los de su amiga-... no mucho...

- ¿Te hizo daño? ¿te lastimó?- Preguntó levantándose de su silla y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, Kagome hizo una mueca y luego frunció el ceño.

- Él no me hizo nada. Ni siquiera lo he visto desde ayer... bueno... lo vi esta mañana... - Murmuró bajando nuevamente la vista-... pero no hemos ni siquiera hablado... menos de lo que pasó ayer...

Sango no sabía qué pensar, se volvió a sentar intentando tranquilizarse y volvió a mirarla con atención.

- Perdona por preguntarte si te lastimó... es que... he escuchado cada cosa de él... yo no sabía... pero todos en el pueblo dicen que es un monstruo... y literalmente... ¿no estarás en peligro? ayer se comportó como... - Se calló sin atreverse a continuar. Kagome jugueteó con el asa de la taza de porcelana y la miró.

- Sólo quiso defenderme... creo que... - Miró a Sango con atención-... cualquier hombre hubiera hecho eso... o más... ¿no?

La muchacha sonrió con levedad.

- Es cierto... de todos modos... el señor Taisho te quiere mucho ¿no?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

- De eso ya no estoy muy segura... - Murmuró con pesar. La otra muchacha tragó con dolor. Sintió tristeza, por ella y por la ilusión de novia destrozada ¿Sería posible que aquel hombre la hubiera engañado en sus sentimientos? - De todas formas... - Sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos-... no creas que esta mal... en realidad... yo acepté eso... que afuera así... - Reveló sin siquiera atreverse a decir que la había ayudado con el propósito de recibir su fortuna.

Sango se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Tenemos que hablar primero... - Respondió sin muchos ánimos-... y luego... no sé... pero no quiero hablar ahora con Inuyasha.- Acotó recordando sus últimas palabras, allá con el anciano sirviente. - No te molesto si me quedo contigo, ¿verdad?

La otra muchacha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que a pesar de las dificultades, ella estaba ahí, como siempre.

- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, amiga.- Respondió con sinceridad.

&&&&&&&&

Su corazón latió apresuradamente e intentó contener el pánico que de pronto lo embargó. Cabalgaba mirando a su alrededor preguntándose por milésima vez en donde diablos se había metido Kagome. Aún recordaba, cuando ya era hora de la comida y lo fueron a despertar a la habitación de huéspedes, que su joven esposa no se encontraba. Revisó su habitación y se había dado cuenta que se había cambiado ropa y notó la pequeña maleta con sus cosas. Bajó como loco mirando a su alrededor, aunque no estaba muy seguro que iba a decirle una vez que la mirara a la cara, su repentina ausencia lo asustaba sin saber porqué. Recorrió corriendo los alrededores de la mansión, pero no había rastros de ella. Entonces se detuvo respirando pasmado ante el pensamiento negro que se le cruzó en la mente ¿podría ser que lo había dejado? ¿después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior?

- No... eso no aún... - Murmuró como un quejido.

- Debe haber ido a dar un paseo... - Había dicho Myoga-... debió haber estado aburrida... no puede obligarla a permanecer en la casa, señor... recuerde que antes estuvo en un internado, lo que más desea es libertad.

Él había hecho una mueca. Era muy probable que Kagome anduviera por ahí, Myoga tenía razón... si supiera que la muchacha hasta solía escaparse del internado y por las noches... entonces intentó tranquilizarse y no la buscó por un par de horas más. Pero había oscurecido y no había rastros de ella. Tomó su caballo y llevaba ya bastante rato cabalgando, maldiciendo el capricho de Kagome y rogando para encontrarla pronto sana y salva. Los lobos aullaron a lo lejos y entonces pensó, que tal vez ella estaba en la cascada. Sonrió con triunfo y golpeó el costado de "Colmillo" con fuerza para que galopara a toda velocidad. Jadeante y ya con una espesa bruma, llegó al lugar encontrándose completamente solo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Maldición, Kagome!- Gruñó con rabia mordiéndose los labios mientras sentía nuevamente que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Recorrió el lugar y cuando se cercioró que estaba solitario, se alejó de allí nuevamente. ¿pero en dónde estaba? no, ella no lo había dejado, no podía por el asunto de la herencia y tampoco porque sus cosas se encontraban en la casa. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿y porque marcharse así, sin avisar siquiera? De pronto recordó la forma abrupta en que él la noche anterior se había ido, dejándola sola en una cosa que ni siquiera conocía muy bien. Se mordió nuevamente el labio, en verdad era un maldito bastardo impulsivo, debería pensar más las cosas, antes de actuar, y así no le hubiera hecho el daño que tal vez le había provocado.

_- Estaba muy preocupada por usted... _

Las palabras de Myoga junto con la imagen de Kagome dormida le causó más dolor y nunca lo hubiera imaginado, era como si tuviera una herida en el corazón.

Se volvió a la mansión, tal vez ella ya estaba de vuelta. A lo lejos vio las luces de su casa y de pronto, entre la oscuridad reinante un caballo que se dirigía a ella por el patio trasero. Arrugó el ceño y lo siguió, pronto estuvo lo demasiado cerca como para darse cuenta que el jinete era una muchacha, precisamente Kagome, montada sobre Youkai. Sintió rabia nuevamente, todo el maldito día buscándola y ahora ella regresaba ya casi a medianoche. La vio bajar del caballo y él también lo hizo. Casi en dos grande pasos estuvo a su lado y la tomó muy fuerte de un brazo. La joven pegó un brinco y volteó, su rostro asustado al principio cambió a uno de completo enfado, él también lo estaba.

- ¡Te busqué maldita sea! ¡te busqué por todos lados! ¿en dónde estabas? ¿porqué no avisaste?- Bramó casi rojo de ira. Kagome respiró con dificultad, no, no se dejaría asustar por su actitud.

- ¡Suéltame!- Se quejó y con un fuerte ademán logró verse liberada- Yo hago lo que quiero, no eres mi dueño.- Lo miró a los ojos e Inuyasha se sorprendió de su actitud tan agresiva, jamás la había visto así. Luego de un segundo volvió a arrugar el ceño y se acercó más a ella.

- No, pero estaba preocupado- Gruñó volviéndola a tomar del brazo, Kagome nuevamente se soltó y desvió la vista. El joven la miró nuevamente sorprendido, ella parecía desear que no la tocara.

- ¿En serio?... no lo creo... - Murmuró Kagome volteando y entrando rápidamente a la mansión. Él se quedó pasmado antes su frialdad y luego la siguió en un segundo.

- ¿Es cierto! ¿lo estaba!- Gritó por el pasillo. Desde la cocina los sirvientes escuchaban los bramidos de Inuyasha. Kagome se detuvo en seco y volteó mirándolo con seriedad.

- Duele ¿verdad? yo también estaba preocupada anoche.

Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios y no supo qué decir en ese instante, pero se sintió de lo peor, en verdad sólo estaba recibiendo algo de su propia medicina. La muchacha volteó nuevamente y subió corriendo las escaleras. El joven arrugó el ceño y corrió. No, esto no terminaba así.

Antes que ella cerrase la puerta él interpuso su musculoso cuerpo impidiéndole su cometido, la muchacha se asustó y él, de un golpe, abrió la puerta. Kagome retrocedió un paso.

- Escúchame Kagome, escúchame bien- Dijo agitado de cansancio-... no te vuelvas a desaparecer así, no vuelvas a hacerlo o soy capaz de... - Había incluso levantado el dedo, casi reprendiéndola como una chiquilla, la muchacha tragó con fuerza y lo miró con desafío.

- ¿Que? ¿no puedo salir? estas equivocado... - Lo enfrentó fastidiada-... no soy tu dueña... soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tengo porqué obedecer órdenes, ni siquiera eres mi esposo ¿no lo recuerdas? dijiste que esto era un trato, un trato para que luego me largara de aquí... incluso se lo dijiste esta mañana a tu sirviente... como si yo fuera una mujer ambiciosa capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero.

Inuyasha pestañeó confundido y por un segundo su rostro se suavizó.

- Pero... - Murmuró mirándola con atención-... no... yo no pienso eso... - Se acercó más e intentó tomar su mano pero Kagome volvió a retroceder un paso, enojada.-... perdóname... tal vez no debí revelárselo a nadie...

- Esta bien- Respondió con frialdad y se cruzó de brazos-... yo acepté esto... - Murmuró luego volteando.

- Lo siento Kagome... - Dijo él a su espalda y con su voz muy seria-... lamento todo lo que pasó ayer... pero eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de una cosa... es mejor que te alejes de mí en cuanto puedas... - La muchacha abrió más los ojos y tragó con dolor, no, no podía llorar ahora.-... es por tu bien... - Agregó. Esperó su reacción, una palabra o tal vez una última mirada, pero Kagome no volteó. Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación, en cuanto dio un paso fuera escuchó un fuerte portazo que lo hizo casi dar un brinco. Apretó los puños de su mano esta vez conteniendo los deseos de retractarse... pasaron largos segundos y de pronto, con profundo dolor, escuchó los sollozos de la muchacha.

Continuará...

**PD**: Ya, ya, tranquilas... esto tenía que pasar... me duele más a mi que a ustedes, créanme n.n...

Muchas gracias por los reviews! ;)

_**Lady.**_


	17. Tristeza del Corazón

**Capítulo 17: "Tristeza del Corazón"**

Bueno, otra noche allí, sólo en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, con una botella de licor a medias y un vaso, y lo bastante mareado como para no poder siquiera levantarse. Pero sí para poder pensar.

Ocultó el rostro con una mano al recordar los sollozos de la muchacha ¿porqué no podía hacer nada bien? tal vez nunca debió haberse casado con ella, Kagome lo amaba y él... sólo la había hecho sufrir. Deseó estar muerto, en verdad esta vez sí lo deseó. No podía imaginar el día en que ella lo viese convertido en la bestia que era y salir arrancando, eso le desgarraría el alma... nunca debió haberle propuesto matrimonio, nunca debió haberle correspondido en sus sentimientos, creyendo que tendría un futuro a su lado sin problemas, olvidando lo que era... no, había sido egoísta y ahora las cosas estaban peor. Tragó con fuerza y apartó la mano del rostro, sus ojos se detuvieron en los leños a punto de extinguirse y allá afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

Cuando bajó la gran mesa estaba preparada para el desayuno. Se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor y jurando esta vez no beber más de esa forma. La anciana criada se acercó y vertió el caliente café sobre su taza. De pronto un suave rumor se dejó escuchar, él, que revolvía la taza con parsimonia, levantó la vista y la vio.

Kagome se detuvo de súbito al verlo en la mesa y que la observaba con atención. Se acercó nuevamente, él se levantó y corrió su silla, ella se sentó sin mirarlo, apenas murmuró un "gracias". La sirvienta llenó su taza y él la observó en todo momento de reojo. Necesitaban hablar, necesitaba decirle algo, ella lucía tan triste y todo era su causa. Carraspeó luego de un momento y los sirvientes que allí estaban se retiraron de la habitación.

- Kagome... - Murmuró. La muchacha no levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban fijos en la taza de café que tenía enfrente. Él suspiró con agobio y prosiguió.-... lamento haberte gritado ayer... perdí el control... - Sonrió de mala gana-... siempre lo hago... últimamente... perdón.

Se produjo un silencio, Inuyasha la miraba atentamente esperando su reacción, alguna, una mínima, pero ella no hizo nada. Volvió a tragar sintiendo el gusto amargo en la garganta.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras en esta casa... lo que sea... eres libre de eso... no quiero que tu estadía sea una tortura... no más de la que ahora debe serlo...

- Nunca antes imaginaba que podría ser una tortura- Respondió lentamente y luego de un segundo levantó la vista y lo miró.-... gracias, de todas formas... me has querido ayudar y eso es lo que vale...

Sus palabras tan crudas le dañaron más el corazón ¿pero no era mejor así? ¿no era mejor? Tragó nuevamente y asintió observándola con atención. Ella bajó nuevamente la vista perdiéndose en la taza de café.

- No quiero... - Prosiguió en un murmullo-... que me odies... por favor no lo hagas...

La miró con súplica y vio de pronto las mejillas de la muchacha teñirse de rosa.

- No te odio.- Respondió con un hilo de voz-... no podría... nunca.

Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano, deseaba decir otras cosas, otras cosas más agradable como profesarle un amor eterno o algo así, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Se levantó de súbito de su silla y Kagome alzó la vista hacia él.

- Voy a... comprar algunas cosas al puerto... ¿quieres acompañarme? Tardaremos un par de días... dos en realidad- Intentó que las cosas fueron menos tensa entre ellos, sonrió levemente pero ella lo observó un segundo con seriedad y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias. Sango me dijo que fuera esta tarde a su casa... estaré allá.

El joven hombre asintió levemente y luego de un segundo de vacilación, se marchó de allí. Kagome volvió a mirar la taza casi llena y suspiró. No era la vida que esperaba, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de lamentarse una vez más. Sentía que se sentía vacía, engañada, traicionada y sin esperanzas. Ni siquiera tenía más ilusiones. Se levantó lentamente y se alejó de allí sin probar bocado.

&&&&&&&&

Conversaban en el salón, vigiladas de algo más lejos de la madre de Sango. Kagome sonreía levemente, aunque su amiga era muy graciosa y cada cosa de la vida lo convertía casi en una broma, esta vez se extrañó de no sacarle ni una sola carcajada a su amiga. Y sí que la había visto triste con anterioridad, recordaba perfectamente el día en que llegó a su cuarto, tomada de la mano de la institutriz Kagura. La pequeña Kagome tenía la mirada triste y aun suspiraba de llanto. Las habían presentado y la pequeña luego se había ido a la cama y mirando con atención por largos instantes aquel prendedor de perlas que decía, era su amuleto.

Sango esta vez estaba demasiado preocupada, la falta de vitalidad de su amiga la hacía sentir inquieta. Una doncella entró con una bandeja y un pequeño sobre en sus manos, la mujer la leyó y luego salió del salón dejándolas solas. La muchacha se acercó más a Kagome, tenía mil preguntas "confidentes" que hacerle, pero no encontraba la oportunidad.

- Kagome... - Susurró y la muchacha la miró con seriedad-... hoy en la mañana escuché a las criadas... en la cocina... hablando algo del señor Taisho... - Kagome abrió algo más los ojos-... y de ti...

La joven pestañeó confundida y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿De nosotros? ¿y porqué?- Preguntó algo impresionada. La otra muchacha se ruborizó un poco y tragó con dificultad.

- Decían que... ustedes no son esposos... realmente...

- ¿Eh?

Sango la miró con atención y se acercó más, deseando que su madre no entrara aún a la habitación.

- Que el señor Taisho... no ha cumplido con su papel de esposo... - Kagome tenía la vista fija en ella-... que no hubo luna de miel... ya sabes... que aún eres doncella... que no han hecho "eso"...

Kagome enrojeció súbitamente y se levantó de la silla como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Pe... pero... ¿porqué hablan de esas cosas? ¿qué saben ellas?

- Las criadas de tu casa son bastantes habladoras- Respondió Sango esta vez con la voz normal.

La muchacha se ocultó el rostro de vergüenza.

- Supongo entonces que ya lo sabe casi todo el pueblo... ¿no?

Sango la observó con detenimiento y luego se levantó sólo para tocarle el hombro.

- Tranquila... - La reconfortó-... aunque tu matrimonio fracase... ¿sabes? No te juzgarán mal, al contrario, con esto podrás volver a casarte nuevamente con el chico que quieras... - La vio alejarse, frunciendo el ceño desvió la mirada hacia los ventanales.

- No me importa- Respondió secamente-... ¿casarme otra vez? qué absurdo... no lo volveré a hacer...

- Pero algún día encontrarás a un hombre que te quiera realmente... - La reconfortó-... y querrás hacerlo... ¿no quieres amar a alguien diferente? has estado toda tu vida enamorada del señor Taisho... ¿no quieres?

Kagome volteó sintiendo que las palabras de su amiga, aunque eran sinceras y de preocupación, estaban fuera de lugar. No podía pensar en eso aún, no todavía.

La puerta se abrió de súbito y ambas miraron al pequeño hermano de Sango, Kohaku. El niño sonrió con travesura y miró a su hermana.

- Tienes visitas hermana... es él... tu pretendiente.

Kagome levantó una ceja y miró a su amiga con burla, la vio enrojecer súbitamente.

- ¿En dónde esta?- Preguntó esta alisándose el vestido nerviosa y luego corrió al espejo más cercano acomodándose la coleta de su muy cuidado peinado.

- En el jardín... papá lo había invitado el otro día... viene con otros amigos...

Sango ladeó el rostro y lo miró directamente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Papá lo invitó?

- Veo que tu padre lo aprueba... esa es buena señal.- Dijo Kagome cruzándose brazos. Sango sonrió abiertamente y le tomó la mano.

- ¡Vamos entonces!- Y la arrastró junto con ella.

Kagome sonreía levemente al ver lo nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa que estaba Sango. Salieron al jardín y ella se soltó de su brazo permitiendo que la muchacha se acercara a su padre y desde ahí, el pretendiente la saludara. Se detuvo en el rostro de aquel hombre, de ojos azules y cabello negro y con una siempre sonrisa en los labios. Sin lugar a dudas ellos dos se querían, de eso estaba segura Kagome. Se acercó luego y el hombre la saludó, la sonrisa de él desapareció un momento y Kagome lo recordó, aquel joven había sido casi "obligado" a ser el testigo de su desastrosa boda.

- Espero que este bien- Dijo él. Kagome sonrió apenas.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- ¿Y su esposo? ¿no la acompaña?- Preguntó mirando a todos lados esperando verlo. Kagome tragó con dificultad.

- Fue al puerto... a hacer unas compras- Respondió rápidamente. Miroku la observó y volvió a sonreír. Fueron interrumpidos por un sirviente, ofreciendo una bandeja de copas de champan. Ambos tomaron una, aunque Kagome casi nunca bebía, deseaba esta vez hacer las cosas que antes o bien no podía hacer por su edad y condición, o porque simplemente no podía. Ahora era libre ¿no? Dio un pequeño sorbo y sus ojos de pronto se detuvieron en el hombre que la observaba con atención. Sus ojos azules, fríos como hielo, la pasmaron. Nuevamente recordó el inesperado beso y lo que sucedió después. Él aún tenía marcas de golpes en el rostro. ¿pero qué hacía ahí? Kouga le sonrió apenas e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Ella apretó los dedos en la copa y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Miroku se alejó para conversar con su amiga y Kagome intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía, encontraba el colmo que ese hombre estuviera ahí, como si nada. Sólo deseaba no cruzar una palabra con él, no, no podía fingir una tonta sonrisa y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Si él no hubiera aparecido, si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo... tal vez... tal vez... las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Volteó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor, pero pronto sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado, lo miró de reojo, era Kouga, precisamente.

- ¿Cómo esta? creí ya no verla.

Kagome suspiró hondo y lo enfrentó. El hombre sonreía ¿porqué hacía eso? ella tragó y sintió que lo detestaba, jamás había sentido rencor por nadie, ni rabia ni ninguna clase de resentimiento contra alguna persona, pero él... él...

- ¿No ha tenido problemas?- Insistió al ver que la muchacha intentaba darse la vuelta-... con el monstruo...

Entonces no supo cómo ni porqué, volteó exasperada y sacudió la copa con champan sobre su cara. Se hizo un silencio, todos los miraron, la muchacha lo miraba atentamente, el hombre intentaba sacudirse el agua que se empapaba en la barbilla.

- Jamás vuelva a dirigirme la palabra., usted no merece más que mi desprecio por lo que ha hecho... y déjeme decirle, que Inuyasha aunque todos digan que es un monstruo, es mucho más hombre y caballero que usted.

Volteó dejando la copa vacía sobre una mesa, lo mejor era volver y estar lejos de él, pero antes de salir del jardín Sango se acercó presurosa a ella, tomándole la mano suplicó para que se quedara. Kagome estaba muy seria, tanto, que extrañó sobremanera a la muchacha. Jamás pensó que ella haría algo así, enfrentar a aquel hombre de esa forma y delante de todos. Lo vieron marcharse rápidamente y sin despedirse de nadie, Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

- Perdóname... él se lo merecía.

La otra chica sólo asintió comprendiendo sus razones. Luego le sonrió y miró hacia un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban con alegría y sin embargo había uno que la miraba directamente.

- Déjame que te presente a una persona...

- No... Sango... - Protestó al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. La otra sonrió más.

- Pero es una muy buena persona... de verdad, es amigo de Miroku, viene de la capital...

- No quiero que me presentes a un muchacho, Sango, por favor.- Suplicó. La otra chica la miró con seriedad, se acercó más a ella y susurró casi.

- No me gusta verte tan triste... desde que volviste a ver a ese hombre... al señor Taisho... lo estas... eso no te hace bien, aunque digas que es tu príncipe... no lo es Kagome... si te amara no te haría sufrir como sé que lo esta haciendo. ¿Porqué no te abres a la posibilidad de conocer a otras personas? no harás nada malo... nadie te juzgaría...

- No ¿y yo?- Respondió rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas-... hicimos votos... tengo su anillo en mi dedo... - En ese momento lo tocó nerviosamente y tragó con dificultad. Recordó con pesar otra vez que aquello ni siquiera era un matrimonio, sino un "trato".

- Sí, claro... pero Houjo sólo quiere conocerte... ¿me dejarás presentártelo?

Kagome la miró con detenimiento y luego sus ojos se posaron en los del muchacho. Era alto y de rostro amable, sonreía con franqueza, tenía el cabello oscuro y usaba un impecable traje gris. Ella tragó nerviosamente y suspiró derrotada.

- Esta bien... pero aclárale que soy casada. - Respondió. Vio a la otra sonreír y alejarse rápidamente hasta él. Kagome volteó y volvió a suspirar. Estaba casada pero... ¿por cuanto tiempo? muy poco, una vez recibida la fortuna, Inuyasha había sido claro, tendría que marcharse de su casa.

&&&&&&&&

Había estado casi toda la tarde en las caballerizas haciéndole compañía a Youkai cuando decidió entrar a la mansión justo ante que comenzara a llover. Entró a su alcoba y se quedó mirando las cajas que estaban sobre su cama. Arrugó el ceño y se preguntó qué podría ser. Se acercó con extraña lentitud y abrió una caja redonda, encontrando en ella un sombrero azul de plumas negras. Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos y luego se mordió el labio. Tomó otra caja, una grande y rectangular y la abrió. En ella, envuelta entre papeles suaves había un vestido blanco con encajes de color marfil, era muy costoso, lo notaba por la calidad de la tela. Entonces volteó. Desde el umbral lo vio, de pie, mirándola con atención. La joven se sorprendió completamente ¿desde cuando estaba allí observándola? ¿y cuando había llegado de su viaje?

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz y un fuerte respirar.

- Los traje para ti- Respondió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos pero tenía puestos sus ojos dorados sobre ella con seriedad. La muchacha cerró rápidamente la caja del vestido y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no los quiero.

- Son para ti. - Insistió de manera categórica - He visto que tienes muy poco vestuario, y es compresible, usabas uniforme en el internado- Dijo mirándola atentamente- Acéptalo... en parte por el mal rato que te he hecho pasar...

Kagome se sentó derrotada en la cama. Ella no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba cosas de valor para sentirse mejor por lo que había pasado. ¿Pero qué mas daba? Inuyasha se marchó, dejándola sola.

El hombre caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose aún preocupado. Las advertencias de Myoga lo habían hecho abrir los ojos, en parte, de lo que había pasado en apenas dos días de ausencia, ahora más, ella lucía muy pálida y sus mejillas demasiadas encendidas, la luz opaca de sus hermosos ojos castaños le oprimió el corazón.

_- "Señor, estoy algo preocupado por ella, esta muy triste y creo que se enfermará... ayer estuvo todo el día en la habitación y no quiso comer nada..."_

Suspiró pesadamente y volteó para mirar la puerta que había cerrado. No, esperaba no ser el culpable de eso, se suponía que estaba actuando de acuerdo a lo más conveniente ¿porqué? ¿porqué Kagome tenía que sufrir de esa manera?

Se detuvo de súbito al entrar a la cocina, las mujeres estaba allí en su interminable chismorreo, sólo que esta vez había escuchado claramente el nombre de Kagome.

- Sí... es un hombre que viene de la capital, amigo del pretendiente de la señorita Taiji... su nombre es Houjo... dicen que quedó prendado de la señora Kagome... y es comprensible... todos saben ya que aquella joven ni siquiera esta completamente "casada" ya sabes...

El joven hombre sintió el corazón palpitar con fuerza y apretó los puños de su mano conteniendo la rabia que crecía poco a poco en su ser ¿pero cómo era eso que había un hombre cortejándola en tan poco tiempo? ¿aprovechándose de que él no la había tocado? Entró frunciendo el ceño y las mujeres lo miraron con pavor. La anciana se acercó a él y lo miró sobándose nerviosamente sus rugosas manos.

- La cena estará lista dentro de un momento, señor.

El joven las miró una a una con sus ojos brillantes y casi oscuros que más de alguna tembló de miedo.

- Bien- Dijo al fin secamente. - Ve y avísale a la señora que la estaré esperando en la mesa.

- Pero ella no quiere comer... - Respondió rápidamente la mujer. Inuyasha frunció más el ceño.

- Dile que venga, que tengo que hablar con ella.

Ella asintió y casi corrió hacia a la habitación. Mientras tanto Inuyasha fue al salón y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mirando en silencio como las sirvientas comenzaban a traer la comida. La lluvia había comenzado a caer allá afuera y hasta un trueno tronó demasiado fuerte. El haz de luz de un relámpago iluminó por segundos la casi oscura habitación. Se movió inquieto en su silla. Intentaba tranquilizarse, pensar en que eso había sido lo más obvio... un hombre interesado en ella... uno aparte del maldito de Kouga. Pero sintió que sólo pensar en que uno de ellos la tocase e incluso le hablase le provocaba casi náuseas. Maldición, apretó más los puños intentando no pensar en nada... arrugó el ceño al notar la tardanza de la sirvienta.

- Pero qué demo... - Se levantó de su silla y calló al ver a la mujer entrar jadeante y pálida al salón.

- Esta desmayada... ¡la encontré desmayada señor!

Palideció mortalmente y su manzana de Adán se movió inquieta en su garganta, tardó sólo un segundo en procesar las palabras de la anciana y entonces se echó a correr hacia la habitación de Kagome.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Robbie Williams viene a Chile en octubre jeje que coinciedencia n.n

Bueno bueno, me adelanté con la actualización, si mis ansias de escribir no fueran más grandes que el dolor de mi espalda lastimada no hubiera actualizado u.u pero en fin... soy una eterna responsable u.u'

Muchas gracias por los reviews y agradezco sinceramente también a las chicas nuevas que me han escrito. Arigatou.

Nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	18. Una Noche Casi Eterna

**Capítulo 18: "Una Noche Casi Eterna"**

El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que sentía incluso las palpitaciones en la cabeza. Encontró el camino a la habitación increíblemente largo, lejano, tragó nuevamente con fuerza. Al fin llegó a la puerta que estaba abierta y la vio, en el suelo completamente pálida, al lado de la cama. Su corazón se detuvo y creyó que hasta la misma sangre se le había helado en las venas. Se acercó nuevamente hasta ella, doblando la rodilla en el suelo, la miró tragando con dificultad y levantó su cabeza poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

- Kagome... Kagome... - Susurró apartándole los mechones húmedos del rostro y entonces, titubeando, acercó la mano hasta su frente. Esta ardía horriblemente- ¡Maldición!- Masculló y esta vez alzó los ojos mirando a la anciana que observaba angustiada desde el umbral- ¡Envía a alguien por un médico! ¡Deprisa!

La sirvienta corrió a pesar de la lentitud de sus movimientos dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación. Inuyasha tensó más la mandíbula sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar torpemente. La levantó al fin y le pareció cargar un cuerpo casi inanimado, la cabeza de la muchacha se ladeó y sus cabellos negros y sueltos cayeron casi tocando el piso. Con sumo cuidado la depositó en la cama mirándola luego con infinita angustia, tragando con dificultad y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar. ¿Era su culpa? Las palabras de Myoga le causaron casi pánico ¿era su culpa?

- Kagome... - Le susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro quedando sólo a centímetros de ella. La muchacha arrugó el ceño y ladeó la cabeza junto con un pequeño quejido que se escapó de sus labios. Abrió él más los ojos, asustado, sentía que el sudor se había colado en su frente, entonces posó nuevamente su grande y áspera mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. Su fiebre era demasiado alta.- ¡Demonios! Kagome... - Puso una rodilla sobre la cama y casi todo el cuerpo sobre la chica, deseaba que despertara, que abriera sus bellos ojos y que sonriera como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Entonces tembló y se alejó nuevamente. Era cierto... hacía tiempo no veía su sonrisa... él había robado su alegría, sus ilusiones, todo.

- Señor...

El muchacho pegó un brinco y miró sin expresión al anciano que entraba seguido de una sirvienta.

- Mi... Myoga... - Musitó poniéndose de pie y mirando al anciano esta vez casi con súplica-... es mi culpa ¿verdad?

El anciano arrugó el ceño y caminó hasta donde estaba la muchacha. Pasó la mano por su frente y arrugó el ceño.

- Ya fue alguien a buscar un médico al pueblo... - Susurró alejándose de ella y mirando al joven con preocupación-... tiene fiebre, mucha... ¿cómo puede culparse de eso?

El muchacho dio un paso atrás posando sus ojos dorados y brillantes sobre la chica.

- Es mi culpa... es mi culpa... - Musitó.

Myoga lo contempló con preocupación y a la vez sorprendido, el joven hombre parecía estar aterrado, o tal vez más que eso, de cualquier forma, jamás lo había visto así ¿en verdad lo que sentía por la muchacha era sincero entonces? en cuanto posó sus ojos nuevamente en ella vio que Kagome respiraba con dificultad y movía la cabeza inquieta de un lado a otro de la cama.

- No... no... Inuyasha... - Gimió.

Inuyasha se acercó presuroso hasta ella y le tomó las manos con devoción, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y mirándola atentamente.

- Aquí estoy... Kagome, aquí estoy.- Respondió con rapidez y sintiendo que le dolía demasiado el pecho. Pero ella pareció convulsionarse y sacudió la cabeza.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha... - Volvió a gemir y el muchacho apretó más sus calientes manos sobre las suyas.

- Esta delirando- Sentenció el anciano e hizo un gesto a la sirvienta. Ella venía con un tiesto de agua fría y un pedazo de tela que sirvió para humedecer y pasar sobre la frente afiebrada de la muchacha. En cuanto Inuyasha vio al anciano hacerlo le arrebató el paño de las manos y lo hizo él, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban de puro miedo. Los momentos fueron eternos y parecía que ella cada vez estaba peor, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y las mejillas eran dos rosetones de pura fiebre. Gemía y convulsionaba a veces, Inuyasha suplicó al cielo que llegase pronto un médico ¿porqué demonios tardaba tanto? Se levantó un momento dispuesto él mismo a buscarlo, pero no fue necesario, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la anciana sirvienta dejó entrar al galeno. Inuyasha lo conocía, claro que sí, uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad, y uno de los que más detestaba, bien sabía que le repudiaba...

El hombre lo miró son reticencia y algo de prudencia, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y lo miró con súplica.

- Por favor... ayúdela... tiene mucha fiebre.

El médico miró a la muchacha y luego se acercó. Sin embargo no tomó la temperatura de su frente, sino que comenzó a inspeccionar los brazos de Kagome, levantándole las manga y luego el cuello. El joven entendió que el hombre buscaba un indicio de herida o algo así, suponiendo que él la había lastimado y considerando la reputación de "monstruo" peligroso que tenía. Apretó los puños de su mano deseando golpearlo por atreverse a tener siquiera ese estúpido pensamiento. Pero se contuvo, sabía que dependía de él para salvar a Kagome.

- Mmmm... - Murmuró acomodándose las gafas y mirando a la muchacha con detención-... suda mucho...

- ¿Puede decirme que tiene? ¿porqué enfermó?- Preguntó y la voz sonó extrañamente débil y temblorosa. El hombre frunció el ceño y finalmente posó una mano en la frente de la chica. La retiró al cabo de unos segundos y extrajo de su maletín un estetoscopio.

- Que salgan todos, voy a revisarla.- Dijo levantando el rostro y mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad. No fue necesario que el joven diera una orden pues los sirvientes obedecieron de inmediato. El galeno miró a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño- Acérquese- Ordenó. Inuyasha caminó hasta su lado y un pesado suspiro de Kagome lo hizo tragar con fuerza e intranquilidad.- Es su esposo, ábrale la blusa, necesito escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha respiró pesadamente pero acercó con rapidez sus manos temblorosas al pecho de la muchacha. Llevaba una blusa sencilla y él comenzó a desabotonar desde la garganta hasta un poco más abajo de las clavículas. Alcanzó a ver parte de su corpiño y el sube y baja tan fuerte de su pecho lo hizo palidecer. El medico acercó el frío aparato a su pecho, a la altura del corazón y esperó. El muchacho tragó apenas creyendo vivir una eternidad de tormento, estudió el rostro del galeno, pero este estaba tan serio que era algo difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente lo apartó y frunció el ceño.

- Su corazón late muy rápido, pero es debido a la fiebre- Respondió guardando el instrumento y luego sacando otro pequeño y cilíndrico que encendió luz y lo acercó a un ojo de la chica que abrió y observó. -mmm...

- ¿Qué le pasa? ella... ¿mejorará?- Preguntó ansioso. El hombre se irguió y guardó sus cosas.

- Es extraño... no parece tener más que fiebre... muy alta por cierto. Sin embargo es peligroso en los adultos este tipo de temperatura... hay que bajársela como sea. Pida más agua helada... y cámbienle esos paños seguido. Si amanece bien entonces no habrá problema...

Inuyasha se acercó más a él frunciendo el ceño. Su mirada siniestra hizo al hombre retroceder unos pasos.

- Dice que... ¿debo esperar? ¿esperar esta noche?- Preguntó como un gemido sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- No se puede hacer nada más, señor Taisho, sólo bajar esa fiebre- Respondió rápidamente el hombre tomando fuertemente el asa de su maletín y mirando de soslayo la puerta de salida.- Ya le dije... no hay razón aparente para que tenga fiebre...

- ¿Me esta diciendo que ella no tiene nada pero aún así puede morir?- Bramó casi y lo tomó de la solapa del traje, el hombre gimió aterrado ante el rostro casi desfigurado del muchacho.

- No se... se puede... ha.. hacer nada más - Tartamudeó intentando soltarse. - cuídela usted... debo atender ahora... un parto.

Inuyasha lo miró directo a los ojos, casi enloquecido, temblaba ante el miedo que lo embargaba de sólo pensar que nada podía hacerse, salvo esperar y peor aún... que aquel maldito médico nada podía hacer. Frunció haciendo una mueca de desprecio y lo soltó tan fuerte que el hombre tambaleó y corrió de inmediato a la puerta, desde allí lo escuchó murmurar.

- ¡Monstruo! debe ser su culpa que ella este así...

Ladeó rápidamente el rostro deseando partirle la cara, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido, intentó tranquilizarse y se acercó a la muchacha nuevamente, acariciando su frente con delicadeza.

- No te preocupes, mi dulce Kagome... - Murmuró-... estarás bien... lo juro.- Volvió a humedecer el paño y lo pasó por su frente y también el rostro, intentando refrescarla un momento. Kagome gimió y volvió a moverse como si tuviera pesadillas. El viento sopló con fuerza y la lluvia incesante repicaba sobre el techo de la enorme mansión. Pasaron eternos momentos, a la luz de la vela la veía más pálida que nunca, con su cuerpo temblando ante los escalofríos y el cuerpo sudado. El joven hombre cayó de rodillas en el piso de alfombra persa, sin soltar las manos de la chica, mirando el techo con súplica, tragando apenas de tanto dolor y en su cerebro sólo un pensamiento: ¡Sálvala! llévame a mí, no a ella... ¡sálvala!

- Inu... yasha...

Creyó que soñaba, era muy tarde ya y bajó el rostro, la muchacha tenía sus ojos casi enrojecidos puestos en los de él, sudaba aún y temblaba, pero aparentemente había recuperado la conciencia. Él se acercó más sonriendo tontamente y apretó más las manos de ella.

- ¡Oh! Kagome... Kagome... - Susurró con desesperación.

La muchacha parecía tener los ojos puestos en los suyos pero no verlo, él tragó nuevamente con angustia, no, ella aún deliraba.

- Inuyasha... - Susurró nuevamente-... no te vayas...

- Estoy aquí, Kagome... - Respondió rápidamente y se inclinó tanto que sus labios rozaron la frente de ella.-... nunca te dejaría... nunca... - Y entonces se inclinó y recordó pasmado, que él mismo había deseado que ella se fuera de su lado ¿pero no había sido por su bien? Tragó sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos... entonces lo entendió... ella estaba enferma del alma, por su casi desprecio, su mal amor... por haberla ilusionado y luego rechazado...

- No... no te vayas... - Ella tembló nuevamente y cerró los ojos. La fiebre la consumía, era notorio en el rubor tan intenso de sus mejillas. Inuyasha sintió que caía a un abismo, si no fuera por el sube y baja de su pecho casi desnudo hubiera jurado que Kagome había abandonado este mundo. Sollozó como hacía mucho no hacía. Entre las sombras de la gran habitación apareció Myoga con un tiesto de agua y lo colocó en la mesita que estaba al lado de cama, reemplazando al otro.

- Señor, yo la cuidaré, vaya a descansar- Murmuró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No... - Respondió y de pronto hizo una mueca. El sirviente se acercó a él y miró la pierna y lo empapado de su pantalón, a la altura del muslo.

- Señor... su pierna... la herida esta abierta otra vez.

- Déjala, cicatrizará.

- Pero aún falta para luna nueva... señor, déjeme curarle- Suplicó e Inuyasha volvió a hacer una mueca.

- ¡Eso no es importante!- Bramó mirando con atención a Kagome-... dime una cosa Myoga... sé que siempre has sido sincero...

El anciano empapó la tela y antes de ponerla sobre la frente de la joven, Inuyasha se la quitó de las manos y lo hizo él mismo.

- Dígame, señor- Murmuró mirando con algo de sorpresa la actitud de su joven amo. Aunque lo conocía desde pequeño y conocía bastante bien su carácter, correcto y caballeroso, aunque algo obstinado, desde que era un "monstruo" se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente. Huraña, fría, malhumorada, con poco interés hacia los demás. Y ahora con la muchacha volvía a ser quien realmente era... su angustia y desesperación le partía el alma.

- ¿Soy un idiota? - Sonrió con cinismo y con la mirada puesta sobre la Kagome-... claro que lo soy... quise alejarla de mí... quise arrepentirme de lo que le había ofrecido... un matrimonio de verdad y no una farsa... - La luz de sus ojos dorados se oscureció temiblemente-... la engañé... - Masculló-... la engañé tratándola casi con desdén sin importarme sus nobles y puros sentimientos... - Sonrió extrañamente y volvió a mirar al anciano, el sirviente hubiera jurado que estaba perturbado, loco- ¿No es extraño?... estamos... tan acostumbrados a tratar con personas mentirosas y cínicas, que cuando encontramos un alma buena y noble no hacemos más que despreciarla, por ser diferente, como si nos fuera imposible creer en ella... - Posó sus ojos sombríos en la muchacha-... Kagome me ama... a pesar de todo lo que le han dicho... y de lo que yo le he dicho...

- Señor... el amor hace que cometamos locuras... - Respondió el sirviente esta vez mirando a Kagome-... pero, lo importante es, en algún momento, abrir los ojos...

- Sí... abrir los ojos... - Musitó quietamente. La observó tragando con fuerza y apretó los puños de su mano. Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil y estúpido.

- Vaya a descansar, Señor- Rogó una vez más. Pero era como hablarle al viento. Inuyasha esta vez volvía a tomar con fuerza las manos de la joven mientras sus ojos se perdían en su rostro.

Estaba en las tinieblas solo y sin esperanzas. Miró a su alrededor, tragando con dolor, no le gustaba estar así, necesitaba algo... o alguien... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y él cayo de rodillas a la tierra. Las piedrecillas se clavaron en la carne, pero el dolor de su alma solitaria era más grande que el dolor físico.

- ¿Estas seguro? niñito insolente ¿Crees estar tan seguro que tu amor es correspondido? ¿quieres que hagamos una prueba? ¡ahí la tienes!

Sintió que su cuerpo se deformaba, los huesos se alargaban crujiendo y provocándole un horroroso dolor, las uñas de sus manos comenzaron a crecer y arrastrando con ella algo de sangre de su interior, el cabello cambió a plateado, los colmillos se alargaron saliendo por sus labios y rozándolos siniestramente, sus ojos rojos fueron capaces de ver entre las sombras, allí estaba aquella bruja, sonriendo malvadamente.

- Qué... ¡qué me has hecho!- Gimió y se horrorizó del sonido de su voz tan bestial, miró sus manos, grandes y deformes, no eran manos, sino garras y sus pies también parecían de un animal.

- Veamos que ahora siendo un monstruo, seguirás tan seguro de su amor... - Murmuró y su voz fue desapareciendo.

- ¡No! ¡No!- Gritó al verse desesperado y miró nuevamente sus manos con horror. Se quedó inmóvil y luego, temblando, tocó su rostro, sus colmillos, finalmente se acercó a un charco de agua y cayó nuevamente a tierra.- ¡No! ¡No! no!- Sollozó un buen rato y sin querer un aullido salió de su garganta. Se aterró y se arrastró hasta una roca, todo era silencio otra vez, estaba solo, abandonado, a lo lejos de pronto escuchaba los murmullos de la gente, se encogió más y tembló.

- ¡Un monstruo! ¡un monstruo! ¡mátenlo!- Escuchó gritar a alguien y volvió a encogerse, ocultando el rostro entre sus garras. Se quedó quieto, la penumbra era siniestra, el silencio de pronto se hizo aterrador. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba así, cuanto? de pronto un haz de luz le dio justo en el rostro, alzó la vista y pestañeó confundido, agitado, las penumbras comenzaron a disiparse.

- Inu... ¿yasha?... ¿Inuyasha?... - La voz dulce y suave calmó de inmediato su tristeza y soledad. Sintió que el calor volvía al cuerpo, que su cuerpo recuperaba su forma normal, su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad, trayéndolo de nuevo a la vida, sentía la sangre vertiginosa correr por sus venas, como si volviera a la vida ¿qué estaba pasando?- ¿Inuyasha?...

Él intentó abrir más sus ojos ahora dorados, pero en ese momento algo cálido le tocó la mano. De un brinco despertó. Inuyasha pestañeó a la luz de los rayos de sol que iluminaban la alcoba. Se dio cuenta que había estado soñando y entonces bajó el rostro preocupado y la miró. Su corazón rebosó de alegría. Ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños y aún vidriosos desde la cama, con el rostro tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ella, su rayo de sol en medio de las tinieblas en que se encontraba. Kagome se incorporó levemente y quitó el paño de su frente. El joven se acercó más y la obligó a recostarse.

- Descansa... por favor- Suplicó y posó su mano en la frente. Respiró aliviado al notar que estaba relativamente tibia.

- ¿Qué... ha pasado?- Murmuró la joven pestañeando y mirándolo fijo. Él suspiró y le sonrió, tomándole las manos nuevamente.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella al notar su rostro demasiado sonriente y a la vez turbado. Inuyasha tenía el cabello desordenado, la camisa semi abierta y ya arrugada, sus ojos dorados brillantes y hermosos.

- Estoy bien... mi dulce Kagome... - Susurró y se incorporó en la cama besando fervientemente su frente. Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendida-... ahora estoy bien...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Ufff, escribir este cap. me cansó, no porque lo haya escrito en dos días, sino por las múltiples emociones que quize plasmar en Inuyasha, es que intento ponerme en el lugar de los personajes y eso agota jejeje. Bueno. Espero les guste, escrito con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, ya me conocen.

Vaya, muchas gracias por los tantos reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, ya saben n.n de antemano, gracias por los... ¡¡¡**400**! o.o sí, creo que vi bien... son casi 400 vaya... tiemblo de miedo jejeje.

**Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**

_**Lady.-**_


	19. Interrumpiendo la Calma

**Capítulo 19: "Interrumpiendo la Calma"**

La anciana sirvienta entró con cautela a la iluminada habitación trayendo una bandeja de plata con una taza de leche, tostadas y fruta. Kagome la miró desde la cama y frunció levemente el ceño.

- No tengo hambre... - Murmuró con levedad. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado, se puso de pie y sonrió.

- Comerás.- Ordenó y tuvo de inmediato los ojos castaños de la chica sobre los suyos.- Así tendrás fuerzas, estas muy débil.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad unos segundos, Kagome finalmente sonrió y asintió.

- Además debe cambiarse esa ropa, señora, la ayudaré- Dijo la anciana acercándose a ella. Inuyasha la observó un momento más, le costaba alejarse de ella aunque fuera un momento, sentía que si la dejaba sola no estaría protegida, sonrió meneando la cabeza y luego se marchó.

Necesitaba respirar el aire frío y fresco de la mañana, sonreír como un bobo al sol y agradecer a Dios, al cual hacía mucho no le rezaba, por el milagro que había obrado en Kagome. En el patio se encontró con Myoga que venía de las caballerizas. Al ver la sonrisa del muchacho comprendió a qué se debía.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó acercándose a él. Inuyasha se puso ambas manos en la cintura y alzó la vista al cielo.

- Esta débil, por tanta fiebre, pero al menos ahora ya no la tiene.

- Me alegro mucho- Respondió el anciano pero la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de súbito.- ¿Me dejará curarle esa herida ahora?

Inuyasha bajó el rostro y frunció el ceño, luego tanteó la herida y notó, a través de la sangre seca de su pantalón, que aún le dolía, y que necesitaba de la ayuda del anciano. Asintió débilmente como un niño pequeño.

- Esta bien- Murmuró con pesar, trayendo a la memoria aquella noche en que estaba convertido en una bestia, cruzando los campos para escapar de la vista de los demás soldados y recibiendo de pronto un disparo, justo en el instante en que amanecía. Tanta había sido su mala suerte que sabía que siendo un humano demoraría en cicatrizar, o al menos esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva. Suspiró con agobio bajando algo más la cabeza. Sus propios compañeros dispararle... eso jamás cambiaría...

&&&&&&&

Kagome suspiró pesadamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, estaba aburrida allí, sola y sintiéndose realmente fuera de lugar. Jamás en su vida había enfermado tan grave como para estar en cama y ahora, después de aquella extraña fiebre, debía hacerlo. Al menos así le había dicho Inuyasha y también la anciana sirvienta. Pero se levantó fastidiada, necesitaba dar un paseo siquiera. En cuanto puso los pies desnudos en el suelo notó que las piernas le temblaban demasiado, se afirmó en la cama y respiró hondo. Se miró nuevamente la camisa de dormir, era una de las tantas ropas que Inuyasha le había traído de su viaje. Le causaba cierta incomodidad usar telas tan finas y que obviamente eran muy caras. Y eso que este era un vestido de dormir. Lo miró con detenimiento, era blanco con mangas estrechas hasta el codo y luego holgadas en forma de campana, con bordados en hilo de plata en los bordes y un escote generoso pero no como para que le diera una pulmonía. Bajo el busto comenzaba a ser holgado nuevamente y caía hasta el suelo. A ella le recordó los vestidos de princesa... luego meneó la cabeza, tendría que dejar de comparar las cosas con los cuentos de hadas, ya no era una niña.

Salió de la habitación y se estremeció por completo, sentía mucho frío, a pesar del fuerte sol que había allá afuera, la cabeza le daba vueltas y temió haber cometido una imprudencia. Entonces vio a una sirvienta entrar con un tiesto de agua y vendajes en sus manos en una habitación que estaba un par de metros más allá. Caminó hasta allí y antes de llegar a la puerta vio salir a Myoga quien al verla se detuvo de súbito y arrugó el ceño.

- Pero... pero ¿qué hace en pie? debe estar en su cama, descansando- La reprendió y Kagome parecía no escucharlo, se puso en puntitas intentando mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿esta Inuyasha ahí?- Preguntó llevándose una mano al corazón. El anciano tomó los brazos de la muchacha y la miró con seriedad.

- Él esta bien, solo curábamos su pierna, pero esta bien, ahora vaya a acostarse.

La joven entreabrió sus labios y luego de mirarlo estupefacta unos segundos negó con la cabeza, deshaciendo más los bucles de su negro y largo cabello.

- No, necesito verlo- Respondió y dio un paso para entrar a la habitación, aunque estaba débil, sacó todo lo que tenía de voluntad para hacerlo, el anciano intentó impedirle el paso pero de inmediato Kagome se detuvo alzando la vista casi asustada al ver que se asomaba el imponente porte del muchacho, que la miró frunciendo el ceño, con la camisa semi abierta y caminando como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome? ¿no debes estar acostada?- Le reprochó casi con la voz muy ronca pero suave, ella se afirmó en la pared, otra vez las piernas comenzaban a temblar.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la joven, en cambio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha avanzó y de pronto la alzó en sus brazos, para sorpresa de ella- ¿Qué haces? ¡bájame!- Protestó, pero aferrándose a su cuello, esta vez sí que estaba mareada.

- Estoy muy bien, pequeña Kagome- Respondió con una leve sonrisa caminando de vuelta hasta la habitación. Sintió que la muchacha ocultaba el rostro en su cuello, percibió el aliento caliente salir de sus labios, estaba agitada y él le frunció el ceño.- Si vuelves a salir de la cama juro que me enfadaré, sabes como soy.- Acotó dejándola en la cama con suavidad, ella lo miró atentamente.

- No te vayas- Le retuvo la mano y el muchacho se quedó quieto.- Quédate aquí, conmigo un momento.

El hombre sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Kagome recostó la cabeza en la almohada pero tenía los ojos muy fijos en los dorados de él.

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- Dijo Inuyasha de pronto y la muchacha tragó con dificultad asintiendo finalmente con la cabeza.

- Quiero saber si estas bien.

De reojo el hombre miró su pierna y luego de unos segundos suspiró derrotado.

- Una de... las ventajas... - Luego sonrió con ironía pero desvió la mirada atenta de la chica-... o sí, hay una ventaja... es que siendo un monstruo adquiero mayor resistencia... para todo, una herida recibida estando en ese estado se sana en cuestión de minutos, casi... - Volvió a mirar a Kagome y ella aún seguía mirándolo atentamente. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a desviar la vista de ella-... en el ejército... era la noche después de luna nueva, aún así puedo transformarme... pero mis poderes son más débiles... escapé de la vista de mis compañeros para que no me vieran en ese estado... pero mientras corría alguien me disparó... ya estaba amaneciendo y me quedé con esto- Finalizó moviendo la pierna y luego volvió a mirar a Kagome. Ella ladeó el rostro, estudió mientras hablaba cada uno de sus gestos, vio el dolor en él, la resignación, pero también su orgullo. Alzó su mano y para sorpresa del muchacho le acarició la mandíbula, Inuyasha la miró fijo.

- No debes entristecerte por lo que te ha sucedido ¿sabes porque? - Preguntó la joven, él frunció el ceño-... porque sigues siendo tú... seas como seas, eres tú, con tus mismos sentimientos, emociones... - Sonrió divertida-... con tu orgullo... - Ladeó el rostro y retiró su mano para tomar de encima de la mesita una caja azul que él reconoció enseguida, ella la abrió y tomó la medalla entre sus dedos-... esta es la prueba... tu medalla al valor... valor... - Dijo Kagome alzando los ojos hacia el joven y mirándolo con atención-... el valor es una hermosa virtud que no la tienen todos... y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti... ¿crees que importa que te conviertas en un monstruo teniendo todas las cualidades que tienes? te he admirado desde que era una niña... - Sonrió abiertamente-... lo sabes...

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, casi no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando de ella, luego le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomó las manos, acercando sus labios a ellas se las besó con devoción.

- Sólo alguien como tú podría decir todo eso... - Murmuró y luego levantó el rostro para mirarla-... antes me importaba mucho mi desgracia... pero era porque estaba solo...

- Ahora me tienes a mí- Respondió Kagome esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha tragó sintiendo como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo había pasado de la completa oscuridad en que se encontraba a esto? sólo podía ser ella responsable de eso, sólo ella... respiró fuertemente y clavó sus ojos dorados en los de la muchacha.

- Es cierto... te tengo a ti... - Susurró esta vez acercándose a la joven y tomándola por el rostro, la miró nuevamente con intensidad, la muchacha estaba muy seria, pero agitada, tal vez algo asustada, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no estaban del todo claras ahora, él lo sabía, entonces arrugó el ceño pero no demasiado-... perdóname... por todo lo que ha pasado... - Sintió un extraño dolor en las entrañas del estómago al recordar lo mucho que había sufrido mientras ella estaba enferma la noche anterior-... soy un idiota, por no apreciar lo que Dios me ha dado... anoche... creí que te perdería...

La muchacha quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y luego se ruborizó.

-¿Me cuidaste toda la noche?

El hombre se acercó más a Kagome y quedó sólo a centímetros de sus labios rosados y húmedos que parecían esperarlo.

- Creí que moriría al verte así...

Ella tembló y luego de un segundo posó su mano sobre la de él que tenía fija en su mejilla.

- Gracias...

Inuyasha sonrió más, era él quien tenía que agradecer, por estar a su lado, por recuperarse, por no dejarlo en las tinieblas. Se acercó y la besó, levemente al principio, pero la muchacha se incorporó para acercarse más a su boca. La escuchó gemir con suavidad, parecía hambrienta de sus labios y él en verdad también lo estaba, los labios dulces y suaves parecían calmarlo por completo, apaciguar todos los tormentos en que vivía su alma. La separó de si, había escuchado pasos acercarse en el pasillo, ladeó el rostro y muy pronto vio aparecer a Myoga. Con la mano aún puesta en la mejilla de la chica, lo miró con inusitada calma.

- Señor... - El anciano miró a la muchacha que lo observaba a través de sus desordenados cabellos negros- señora... tiene visitas...

- ¿Visitas?- Repitió ella, extrañada.

- Es su hermana, la señora Kikyo...

Inuyasha se levantó de súbito de la cama y su rostro de tensó de inmediato, Kagome entreabrió los labios y luego miró a Inuyasha, muy pronto él posó sus ojos en ella, con seriedad.

- Iré a comer algo a la cocina y luego pasaré a las caballerizas, no quiero encontrarme con ella ahora- Dijo con tono muy serio y Kagome asintió débilmente.

- Esta bien- Intentó sonreír pero no le salió más que una leve mueca. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la llegada de su hermana, sabía que eso le incomodaba a Inuyasha y también a ella, pero había que ser educada. Sin embargo no podía dejar de asociar aquella "emboscada" de ese hombre llamado Kouga sin tener también que pensar que había sido tal vez... un plan de su hermana... dada su oposición al matrimonio. Meneó la cabeza, no, eso no podía ser...

Kikyo entró a la habitación pero sin mirarla, sus ojos recorrieron la amplia y lujosa alcoba casi con la boca abierta. Jamás creyó que Inuyasha tenía tanto dinero, al parecer más que el propio Sesshoumaru. Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en Kagome, la vio sentada en la cama con el cabello negro y suelto, con ricos almohadones tras suyo, vestida en un blanco y vaporoso camisón de encajes, mirando a través de sus gruesas pestañas negras, con el rostro pálido pero las mejillas encendidas.

- Es una sorpresa- Murmuró la muchacha mirándola atentamente. La mujer sonrió con levedad y luego de dar un último vistazo a la habitación se acercó a la cama.- ¿qué haces por aquí?

- No es forma de saludar a tu hermana... sobre todo a una que esta muy preocupada por tu bienestar- Respondió con seriedad. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Mi bienestar? - Sonrió divertida, imaginando qué rápido volaban las noticias. Kikyo se sentó en la cama y la miró con detenimiento.

- No es necesario que ocultes nada... ¿es culpa de Inuyasha? ¿Él te lastimó?

Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos y luego de unos segundos de estupefacción frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porqué crees que él me hizo algo? - Preguntó luego sorprendida.

- Porque es un monstruo- Masculló la mujer mordiéndose los labios y mirando a su alrededor.- Todo el pueblo esta preocupado por ti, hermana... - Acotó con voz conciliatoria-... ayer vino un médico a tu casa y dijo que estabas muy mal... él cree que Inuyasha pudo hacerte algo...

- Qué absurdo- Respondió mirándola atentamente Kagome- Él me cuidó toda la noche.

- No es necesario defenderlo... - Dijo la mujer recorriendo con la vista la garganta blanca de la muchacha y luego los brazos, buscando algún indicio de magulladura o herida-... vámonos a casa... no puedes quedarte a su lado... - Suplicó-... si esto lo hiciste por tu herencia, me refiero a casarte... déjame decirte que no es necesario sacrificarte, ya hice el traspaso a tu nombre, pero vuelve a casa... estas arriesgando tu vida al lado de ese monstruo...

- ¡Oh! Nada de eso... - Respondió la otra casi con inocencia-... estamos casados, yo lo quiero y él me ama ¿porqué tendría que volver? ¿porqué no puedes aceptar eso?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Preguntó la otra abriendo más los ojos- Kagome, por favor... ¡es un monstruo! te lo suplico... por la memoria de nuestro padre... vámonos a casa... he hablado con el párroco... dice que este matrimonio se puede deshacer sin necesidad que Inuyasha se interponga...

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó la muchacha, asombrada.

- Eso... - Respondió con los ojos castaños extrañamente brillantes-... él puede aludir que fue obligado por Inuyasha... lo cual es cierto... y lo mejor es que tú... aún no eres su esposa ¿verdad?

Ella entreabrió sus labios sorprendida ante todo lo que estaba escuchando, sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente y tragó con dificultad desviando la mirada insistente de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué?- Gimió apenas sin que nada más pudiera salir de su garganta.

- No es necesario que te avergüences... - Respondió la mujer intentando sonreír-... es mejor así... significa que este matrimonio ni siquiera es válido...

Kagome se revolvió incómoda en la cama y luego de unos segundos de completa turbación la miró.

- Ehhh... ¿puede el párroco hacer eso? ¿decir que fue obligado?- Preguntó al fin consternada.

- Claro que sí... - La mujer hizo una mueca-... Inuyasha es un bruto, un loco... todos lo saben...

- Ahh, pero... - Kagome había comenzado a tartamudear, aterrándose casi de enterarse de que su "matrimonio" podía llegar a su fin por culpa de terceros-... no... no, eso no puede ser...

- Tranquila- Kikyo se puso de pie sonriendo abiertamente-... todo saldrá bien, luego podrás volver a casarte, si así lo deseas... nadie te juzgará... eres tan niña aún...

Kagome meneó la cabeza, las palabras de Kikyo eran tan similares a las de Sango ¿porqué ese empeño en verla lejos de Inuyasha? ¿tan terrible era para ellas que estuviera casada con él?

- No, no Kikyo, no quiero.- Dijo al fin mirándola con seriedad, la otra frunció el ceño.-... no pueden hacer eso... yo... - Enrojeció más pero no apartó la vista de ella-... yo ya soy su esposa... - Tragó agitada desviando la mirada-... fui suya... - Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

La mujer la miró pasmada y palideció mortalmente, luego se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, parecía completamente disgustada.

- Mentira... Kagome ¡dime que es mentira!- Demandó.

- No... no... es cierto... - Mintió bajando la vista y rogándole a Dios que perdonara su mentira-... nos amamos... no pueden deshacer el matrimonio... ya no pueden...

Kikyo se mordió los labios y abrió más los ojos, parecía a punto de llorar, Kagome tragó con dolor ¿tanto le dolía eso?

- ¡Tonta! ¡cómo pudiste! ¡has manchado nuestro apellido! ¡tonta!- Gritó casi histérica y deseó golpearla pero la muchacha se ocultó el rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía las manos y las uñas de la mujer sobre su cabeza- ¡con él! ¡cómo pudiste! ¡tuviste la oportunidad de separarte y no! ¡tonta!

Inuyasha corrió hacia ellas apartando a la mujer que parecía haber perdido el control contra Kagome, la tomó de los brazos tan fuerte que finalmente la apartó de la muchacha, Kikyo lo miró con odio y casi repugnancia, su peinado se había deshecho, su sombrero estaba en el suelo y temblaba agitada.

- ¿Qué haces mujer!- Gruñó enojado.

- ¡Maldito! ¡todo es culpa tuya!- Gritó- ¡y de la tonta de mi hermana!

Él desvió la vista rápidamente hasta Kagome, la vio aún con las manos ocultando su rostro y temblando, Inuyasha tragó con dolor y luego miró a la mujer con repulsión, soltándola bruscamente para ir donde la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kagome estas bien?- Se inclinó para apartarle las manos sobre el rostro, las uñas de Kikyo le habían dejado algunas marcas en los brazos y eso lo hizo enfurecer, en cuanto Kagome lo miró vio sus ojos castaños inundados por lágrimas, entonces él tensó la mandíbula y volteó hecho esta vez un verdadero demonio.

- ¡Maldita mujer!- Gritó y Kikyo salió de la habitación casi corriendo, Kagome le retuvo la mano antes que él saliera persiguiéndola.

- No... no déjala... no me hizo daño... sólo... fue una pelea de hermanas... - Suplicó pero Inuyasha se soltó de ella y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Kikyo tomó el borde su vestido intentando bajar rápidamente las largas escaleras, suspiró aliviada cuando vio la puerta principal cerca, sin saber cómo Inuyasha la alcanzó tomándola nuevamente del brazo, ella dio un pequeño grito, asustada, pero luego lo miró con odio.

- ¡Bestia! ¡Mas te vale que me sueltes o juro que soy capaz de que te ahorquen por esto!

El veneno de sus palabras lo sorprendió, no la soltó, pero sí aflojó algo el agarre de su mano en su brazo.

- Antes te mato... - Gruñó y Kikyo creyó que sus ojos dorados brillaban demasiado-... y mejor no pienses en volver a pisar nuevamente esta casa... - Masculló con la voz tan siniestra que le provocó escalofríos.

- Me las pagarás... - Gimió ella haciendo un ademán y soltándose de su mano-... juro que me las pagarás... una bestia como tú no debería estar viva... Dios no lo permitiría...

- Fuera... - Gruñó él a punto de perder la paciencia ante sus hirientes palabras- FUERAAAA!- Gritó. Kikyo tembló y luego de unos segundos de estupefacción corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían...

Continuará...

**N/A**: Amigas, creo que tendré unos problemillas en actualizar seguido esta semana... aviso para que no se asusten, si ven que no actualizo pronto no es porque me morí, es por otra cosa, pero es para mejor, créanme n.n... pero bueno, aún no estoy segura. De todas formas me esperan ¿eh? jejeje.

Me dio risa como salió el final de este cap. ahora que volví a leerlo se me hizo parecido a una escena de las "Crónicas de Narnia" (entre Aslan y la Bruja Blanca jaja n.n' )... bueno, muchísimas gracias por los abundantes reviews y nos vemos en cuanto pueda.

Ariagtou.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	20. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Capítulo 20: ¿Sueño o Realidad?**

La mujer caminaba con las manos en puño, el paso acelerado, a veces incluso pateaba una piedra, el cuidadoso y elaborado peinado era un desastre, con los labios tan apretados que estos estaban rojos de tanta presión que ejercía en ellos y la mirada furibunda en el frente. Kikyo aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado de parte de su propia hermana menor y menos aún, la actitud tan desafiante y atemorizante de aquel monstruo que se creía capaz de hacer una vida normal a pesar de su condición.

- Maldito... maldito ser despreciable... - Mascullaba con los ojos lacrimosos, sintiendo aún el dolor penetrante de sus garras en su delgado brazo. Se detuvo de súbito y lo inspeccionó. Tenía la tela del delgado vestido algo rasgada y desde su agujero pudo ver los rasguños rojos que resaltaban completamente en su piel tan blanca y delicada. Tragó con dificultad y apretó las manos más aún, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.-... me las pagarás... lo juro... un ser como tú... un monstruo como tú, no merece vivir...

&&&&&&&&

El hombre miraba con detenimiento sus brazos y Kagome intentó nuevamente alejarlo de él, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Sus dedos ásperos rozaban su piel descubriendo cada rasguño provocado por su propia hermana de sangre. Kagome respiraba agitada intentando minimizar la situación.

- No es nada... Inuyasha... basta- Murmuró y él finalmente levantó el rostro a ella y la soltó.

- ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó observándola directo a los ojos y con infinita angustia. La muchacha sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, unos segundos más tarde negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- Fue una pelea de hermanas... nada más...

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y levantarse de su lado de súbito.

- Más que eso diría yo – Musitó el hombre con extrema seriedad- ¿Porqué no me lo quieres decir?

Kagome bajó la vista rápidamente mientras sentía que las mejillas comenzaban a arder. ¿Decirle que se había enojado porque que creía que ellos ya tenían intimidad? Tragó nerviosamente y luego de un momento intentó sonreír.

- No... – Tartamudeó mirando sus manos que se movían con torpeza-... no es nada... ya te lo dije...

El joven no dijo nada, absolutamente nada por largos segundos. Finalmente Kagome levantó la vista hacia él creyendo que se había ido tal vez de la habitación, pero no, estaba ahí mismo con la misma mirada que parecía clavarse en sus ojos castaños y querer descubrir cada ínfimo pensamiento suyo. Ella sentía como el corazón latía demasiado aprisa, estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Finalmente él pareció relajarse y sonrió con levedad, la joven suspiró aliviada.

- Esta bien... espero que no vuelva a aparecer por estos lados... - Dijo el hombre tranquilamente-... debo confesar que jamás había visto a Kikyo de esa manera... perder el control no es de ella...

- Mamá la educó muy bien- Interrumpió Kagome perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era cierto, la educación de su hermana mayor había sido de lo más extraordinaria, con los mejores profesores particulares que le enseñaban casi a diario diferentes materias, sin embargo en protocolo y comportarse en sociedad era lo que más su madre realzaba...

- Debe haber sido una GRAN pelea de hermanas... - Musitó Inuyasha muy seriamente otra vez posando sus ojos que esta vez parecían de águila sobre los suyos. Kagome alzó la vista y volvió a enrojecer.-... pero esta bien... descansa... - Susurró acercándose a ella y rozando sus labios contra su frente, luego bajó la vista y sonrió-... quédate tranquila... duerme y mejórate pronto ¿lo harás?

Su mirada preocupada y tierna más el aliento cálido de él chocando contra su rostro la estremeció. Lo miró directo, podría quedarse así de por vida, guardar en su memoria aquella mirada que le brindaba junto con el susurro de sus palabras que le agitaban el corazón. Asintió débilmente y él sonrió otra vez, satisfecho posó su mano en su rostro y volvió a besarla. Fue él quien se ahondó en su boca más de lo debido para un enfermo, pero qué más daba, Kagome sentía que le brindaba vida con sus besos. Inuyasha se incorporó y sonrió otra vez, acomodando el desordenado flequillo de la muchacha como si le pesara marcharse, pero luego se incorporó y salió de la habitación, dejando allí a la joven completamente deseosa de que se quedara a su lado.

El anciano lo encontró en la habitación justo en el instante en que él tomaba su bastón. Lo miró preocupado mientras Inuyasha posaba sus ojos con extrema seriedad sobre los suyos.

- ¿Va a salir señor?- Preguntó al ver que pasaba por su lado saliendo finalmente de la habitación. Inuyasha caminó apoyándose en el bastón, para su pesar, pero debía usarlo puesto que ahora más que nunca el dolor en su pierna se agudizaba más aún. Y eso se debía por haber hecho el esfuerzo de alcanzar a aquella mujer antes que saliera de la mansión.

- Voy al pueblo... – Murmuró retomando su caminata-... debo comprar algo de medicina...

- En ese caso puedo ir yo... – Dijo el anciano, pero el joven meneó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes... iré con el cochero esta vez, me duele demasiado la pierna como para cabalgar- Se lamentó, esta vez bajando las escaleras con extrema dificultad.

Cuando bajó del coche la gente que estaba por allí lo miró con rencor y otros con el miedo usual que siempre los caracterizaba al verlo. Inuyasha los observó fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo y luego caminó a grandes zancadas hasta una pequeña botica en busca de alguna medicina para apaciguar el dolor de su pierna, que esta vez se había hecho insoportable. La compra había sido rápida, más que eso, casi veloz. Cuando salió de allí se detuvo de súbito al ver a Miroku con la chica amiga de Kagome del brazo. Ambos lo miraron con seriedad. Luego de unos segundos el joven acompañante le sonrió débilmente y se acercaron a su lado.

- Buenas Tardes, Inuyasha- Saludó Miroku y la muchacha sólo movió la cabeza mirándolo con desconfianza. Inuyasha intentó sonreír.

- Buenas tardes.

- ¿Cómo estas amigo?

El joven de ojos dorados desvió un poco la vista hacia la chica, aquella muchacha lo observaba con seriedad y lucía bastante nerviosa, pues cuando vio que Inuyasha posaba sus ojos en ella se acercó casi temblorosa más hacia su acompañante.

- Bastante bien.- Respondió.

- ¿Cómo esta Kagome?- Preguntó al fin la chica rápidamente y cuando Inuyasha volvió a posar sus ojos en ella Sango arrugó el ceño-... me dijeron que estaba enferma... me gustaría... ir a visitarla... – Musitó luego.

- Kagome se encuentra bien- Respondió con seriedad. Claro, sentía cierto rencor hacia ella porque lo miraba de la misma forma que los demás, podía sentir su temor hacia él, también como si lo culpara de la condición de Kagome, pero era su amiga, según tenía entendido, desde la infancia, era comprensible ¿no?.- Puede ir a visitarla cuando guste, si así lo desea- Repicó después y la muchacha que desviaba la vista sonrió complacida.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias... iré mañana mismo... si no es inconveniente.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que nada malo sucedería- Dijo Miroku mirándola y dándole pequeñas palmaditas a su mano para tranquilizarla.

Inuyasha no pudo menos que hacer una mueca, pero ya estaba, respiró hondo intentando tranquilizar el rencor que había nacido en él ante aquella actitud que la chica tomaba.

- Claro ¿porqué habría de pasar algo malo?- Dijo casi con burla y de pronto sus ojos dorados brillaron siniestramente. La chica se estremeció por completo. El muchacho sonrió una vez más y se despidió.

Cuando llegó a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue dejar las medicinas encima de la mesa de la cocina y subir a donde estaba la muchacha. Kagome dormía plácidamente entre las blancas y suaves sábanas de lo que debía ser la cama matrimonial de ambos. No pudo menos que hacer una mueca ante el pensamiento y salió de allí sintiéndose sofocado.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el calor seco la despertó de sus sueños. La joven se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Desde donde estaba se veía el sol bajando pero no lo suficiente, lo que ella concluyó que atardecía. Estaba algo mareada, tal vez era el calor o dormir casi todo el día. Se levantó respirando hondamente mientras acomodaba una vez más sus cabellos, caminó a paso lento hasta el borde de la ventana, desde allí su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo, Inuyasha se encontraba cabalgando en aquel caballo blanco que era su eterna compañía, daba vueltas en la campiña y luego tomaba velocidad. Era experto, podía domarlo bastante bien y eso que notaba que el animal era algo salvaje, el vapor que salía de su nariz y el hocico le daba casi un aspecto diabólico. Y luego Kagome volvió a fijar la vista en Inuyasha. No pudo evitar fijarse en la musculosidad de su cuerpo, sobre todo de su torso, a través de aquella delgada y casi abierta camisa blanca le provocaba una sensación indescriptible, de pronto hasta le costó respirar y sintió que ardía ¿acaso tendría fiebre otra vez? Se llevó asustada la mano a la frente pero no, no tenía temperatura. Dejó de preocuparse de ella para volver a fijar la vista en él. Arrugó el ceño al verlo tan concentrado, él tenía los ojos fijos en el frente, pero Kagome notó que había un extraño brillo en ellos, el brillo de cuando lucía enojado, disgustado ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿Entonces por eso estaba cabalgando? El sol se fue ocultando tras las colinas lentamente y ella deseó estar así por siempre, en cuanto apoyó los antebrazos en el marco de la ventana recordó a Youkai, su amado caballo. Se incorporó de súbito pensando que debía averiguar como se encontraba, desde que estaba en el internado era casi un ritual ir a verlo a las caballerizas, así que estaba vez no le importó mucho como se encontraba vestida y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Bajó al salón tranquilamente y lo cruzó, ningún criado se dejó ver y agradecía eso, pues sabía que en su condición, aunque ella se encontraba perfectamente de salud, no debía aún salir de la cama, pero qué más daba, jamás había enfermado como para permanecer acostada y sin hacer absolutamente nada, aquello no encajaba con ella. La suave brisa de la tarde la recibió al salir de la mansión por la puerta trasera. Agradeció aquello, puesto que sentía aun un calor casi sofocante. Corrió a las caballerizas y se adentró en ella con ansias buscando al azabache animal. Y allí lo encontró, con la cabeza afirmada en el portón de madera que lo cobijaba en su pesebrera. La muchacha corrió y se inclinó abrazándolo del cuello y dándole pequeños besos en la nariz.

Se quedó un momento allí hablándole en susurros hasta que de pronto sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda. Volteó rápidamente y lo vio, para su sorpresa, un par de metros de ella, de pie observándola con atención, con su camisa semi abierta y los pantalones negros de montar algo estrechos, con el cabello corto desordenado y un látigo de la mano. Kagome se levantó y sonrió nerviosamente, no supo porqué.

- Sólo… - Musitó y sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblar. ¿Estaba nerviosa? Pero… ¿porqué?-… vine a ver a Youkai… - Apuntó con su dedo desviando la mirad que le daba aquel hombre, tan brillante, pero no, no era igual a cuando cabalgaba, no era enfado, era otra cosa… lo vio soltar el látigo.

- No debiste levantarte- Murmuró y su voz en aquel lugar solitario fue tan ronca que su piel se erizó. Volteó completamente para mirarlo y sonrió tontamente.

- No te enfades… - Dijo ladeando la cabeza-…. Sólo vine a verlo… debe haberse sentido muy solo… - Murmuró luego cuando vio que se acercaba a paso firme hacia ella, Kagome creyó que el corazón se le detendría ahí mismo, estaba tan serio… no era que le temiese… sólo que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de forma extraña también…

- Lo entiendo perfectamente… - Dijo de pronto él mirando de reojo al caballo y luego a Kagome-… entiendo a Youkai…

La muchacha sintió que nuevamente el corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, no supo cómo, se perdió en el fuego de su mirada clavada sobre la suya. De pronto Inuyasha se acercó más, mirándola desde lo alto de su porte tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de deslizar su mano entre los largos y negros cabellos, y lo hizo, al contacto ella cerró los ojos, tal vez, pensó Inuyasha, que sentía lo mismo que él, calma, deseo de sentir su piel, sentir su aliento, estar cerca suyo.

- Ya te dije… - Susurró la muchacha acercándose más a él y posando ambas manos sobre su pecho, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la piel tibia y dura del hombre se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, otra vez sintió escalofríos y quiso apartar la mano, pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo el joven se la sostuvo posando una suya sobre ambas de ella. Kagome enrojeció, bajó la vista y él abrió nuevamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- Preguntó el hombre y de pronto sonrió apenas al notar como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, ella era pequeña, menuda, demasiado hermosa y mejor aún… lo amaba aún sabiendo lo que era ¿podía haber tenido mejor suerte?

- ¡Oh!- Ella se sobresaltó recordando la frase aún no terminada, levantó la vista algo avergonzada y sonrió-… que ya me tienes a mí…

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y posó sus labios sobre su frente.

- Sí… ya lo sé… - Murmuró cerrando los ojos nuevamente-… a veces… mi pequeña y dulce Kagome… creo que… esto debe ser sólo un sueño…

- ¿Un sueño?- Musitó ella arrugando el ceño y sintiendo el vapor cálido de su boca sobre su frente, volvió a estremecerse.

- Tal vez no eres… real… - Titubeó Inuyasha y la muchacha notó, a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, que sonreía al sentir la curvatura de sus labios. Él se apartó sólo un poco y la miró nuevamente a los ojos, no dijo nada, parecía estudiarla. O tal vez comprobar que no era el sueño que a veces creía que era. Se pasó inesperadamente la lengua por entre sus labios resecos, Kagome respiró con dificultad otra vez.-… tal vez… debería… - Susurró y volvió a sonreír-… tal vez debería saber… qué… tan real… eres… - Ella tragó con dificultad y luego sonrió demasiado inquieta y aún sintiendo entre las yemas de sus dedos la piel tan cálida de él.

- No tienes que decir eso… - Dijo sonriendo y alzando algo más la voz-… yo nunca te… - Se calló porque él unió de pronto su boca a la suya. No era como los castos besos de antes, esta vez, y desde el principio, notó la pasión y lo hambrientos que estaban los labios varoniles por los suyos. Se estremeció por completo otra vez, su lengua recorría su boca en todos los rincones, su cuerpo se apegaba demasiado al suyo, tanto, que la sofocaba pero no le importaba, sentirse así de deseada era la gloria. Sus labios le comenzaron a hormiguear, demasiado pronto, tal vez era debido a la fuerte presión que él ejercía, a Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo y por eso mordisqueó su labio inferior, tan lentamente que a la muchacha se le escapó un quejido. La mano que tenía afirmada sobre las suyas se soltaron para deslizarse esta vez por cintura, a través de la delgada tela de su camisa de dormir sintió el calor de sus grandes manos, quemándole la piel y también su cuerpo sintió la dureza del suyo y el calor que emanaba. Se perdió en aquel momento, dejándose llevar, era tan agradable, excitante, placentero. Los labios del hombre bajaron por su garganta, recorriendo cada milímetro de la piel nívea, pura, pensó él, al pasar su lengua, como si dejara una marca.

- Mía… - Gimió el muchacho y deslizó nuevamente la lengua por su piel, y Kagome creyó, que si él no la tuviera tan fuertemente desde su cintura, se desmayaría. Ella se inclinó más hacia atrás, permitiéndole el paso libre, Inuyasha lo hizo, bajó más y llegó a sus clavículas, besó otra vez, sintió el respirar agitado de ella, la mano que él tenía enredada en su nuca bajó lentamente, por sus hombros y se posó en el borde de la camisa de dormir, la bajó con lentitud y la escuchó otra vez gemir. Sus labios se adueñaron nuevamente de aquel lugar, abrió el hombre algo más los ojos, notando como Kagome se había rendido ante él sin protestas ni nada y él estaba tan deseoso de seguir y sentir la piel desnuda de la muchacha entre sus brazos. La brisa golpeó fuertemente entrando por el lugar, Inuyasha se estremeció y se incorporó, otra vez notando lo descuidado que había sido. Subió lentamente la tela del vestido por su hombro y Kagome abrió los ojos con pesar al notar su lejanía.- Ve a abrigarte… no quiero que enfermes…

La muchacha se separó de Inuyasha y se pasó nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, esta vez su mirada la esquivó con pudor de él.

- Sí… sí… lo haré… - Murmuró y luego salió de allí con rapidez.

Él la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, con el corazón aún latiendo una loca carrera, sonrió y luego miró a Youkai.

- Eso no fue un sueño…

Continuará….

**N/A**: Ah! que bien, estaba muy nerviosa por no poder actualizar pero ahora me siento mejor. Gracias por el apoyo eh? jejeje, gracias por los reviews, gracias por esperar la continuación n.n todo salió bien jeje...

Nos vemos en el sgte. capítulo!

_**Lady.**_


	21. Celos

**Capítulo 21:**** "Celos"**

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía inquieto al saber que vendrían visitas a su mansión. No era el echo de que había casi olvidado cómo comportarse como un buen anfitrión, no, era algo más.

Kagome ya ese día se había levantado, a pesar de sus protestas, pero ella resultaba algo obstinada, caprichosa o tal vez en verdad se encontraba perfectamente y él actuaba demasiado protector con ella. Se detuvo frente a la gran ventana de la biblioteca y posó sus ojos en la campiña verde, pero el muchacho no observó el hermoso paisaje, sino en la escena de la noche anterior. Aquello ni siquiera lo había dejado dormir, recordaba haber pasado la noche paseándose como un loco de un lado a otro de su habitación agitado, excitado y con el enorme deseo de ir a la habitación de ella y hacerla suya. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo se había detenido porque recordó lo que era. ¿Cómo podía ligar a Kagome con él así?... ¿y si después que ella lo viera como monstruo decidiera rechazarlo, o irse de su lado?? No podía ser egoísta… ella ya no sería una doncella y tal vez por eso le costaría encontrar a alguien que la respetase en verdad, en el caso que quisiera rehacer su vida.

Aquello lo había deprimido. Era cierto, Kagome le había dicho una y mil veces que estaría a su lado, que lo amaba a pesar de todo… pero ella era demasiado ingenua, creyendo que todo era como los cuentos de hadas que tanto amaba… y que él mismo involuntariamente había fomentado.

- No debo ser egoísta… - Murmuró posando la frente en el frío cristal y aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Deseó que pronto fuera luna nueva y así que Kagome viera lo que realmente era. Todo dependía de eso… faltaba aún una semana para eso… sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… deseó que nada le impidiese mostrarse ante ella como la vez pasada, en que tuvo que pasar la luna nueva en el ejercito. Si tan solo aquella vez se hubiera quedado Kagome ya sabría como era… y ya el destino estaría echado.

- Señor…

La voz de Myoga lo despertó de sus intranquilos pensamientos, volteó y miró al anciano con el rostro que revelaba más de lo que pudiese evitar, el sirviente lo entendió, pero sólo tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de sus penurias y habló.

- Las visitas han llegado… estan en la sala.

Inuyasha respiró algo agitado y luego se acomodó la chaqueta de su lujoso traje de etiqueta.

- ¿Y Kagome?- Preguntó ansioso y su voz sonó demasiado ronca en la habitación.

- Esta ya con ellos, señor. – Respondió el fiel sirviente. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño casi involuntariamente y tragó con fuerza. Sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¡Demonios!... ¿Porqué se sentía tan intranquilo??

Salió de allí dando grandes zancadas. La biblioteca y la sala estaban situadas casi en extremos diferentes y tuvo que cruzar casi toda la mansión para llegar a su destino. Se detuvo unos pasos antes, la extraña voz varonil le pareció desconocida. Ese definitivamente no era Miroku.

- Me había preocupado demasiado por usted… - Había dicho él. El hombre de ojos dorados arrugó aún más el ceño ¿quien diablos era ese??

- No fue nada… sólo fiebre… - Respondió la dulce voz que él reconoció. Kagome no debería darle explicaciones a ese, pensó.

- Pero las personas han dicho otras cosas… - Murmuró el hombre. Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano-… cosas que… me han preocupado sobre manera…

- El señor estaba muy preocupado por ti- Dijo Sango intercediendo ante él.

- Me he preocupado… por su seguridad…- Acotó él casi como si hablara en susurros. Inuyasha apretó los labios de rabia y entró de súbito en la habitación. En ese momento vio a Kagome, que palidecía súbitamente al ver su rostro. Luego Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacia los demás, que se habían levantado de sus asientos y lo miraron con inusitada sorpresa.

- He escudo que se preocupaba por la seguridad de MI esposa- Dijo él con ironía mientras clavaba la vista en el joven muchacho de impecable traje azul oscuro. El otro tragó con dificultad al sentir la mirada penetrante y extrañamente dorada, parecía puro fuego, en verdad parecía un demonio, pensó.

- Inuyasha… - Interrumpió de pronto Miroku observando la escena que ya preveía sucedería. Por eso no encontraba adecuado que aquel muchacho se presentara en la mansión de los Taisho, su descuidada admiración por la joven Higurashi era demasiado notoria para todos y era obvio que Inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta de aquello.- Es un amigo mío… de la capital… su nombre es Houjo.

El otro intentó sonreír y tendió la mano a Inuyasha. El muchacho de ojos dorados lo observó con infinito rencor. Houjo… claro… aquel nombre ya lo había escuchado… era el hombre "que se había prendado de Kagome"… así habían comentado sus sirvientas…

- ¿Cómo conoce a mi esposa?- Preguntó Inuyasha sin embargo. La agudeza de su fiera mirada le dolió sus castañas pupilas, entonces retiró la mano y se sintió algo avergonzado.

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó Kagome poniéndose se pie e intentando explicar la situación. Aquello ya no le gustaba nada.

- Fue hace poco, señor Taisho- Respondió el otro con extraña tranquilidad.

- Y si fue hace poco ¡cómo es que tiene esa confianza con ella?

Sango, que estaba a su lado lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Cualquier persona lo tendría, señor.

Inuyasha desvió la vista hacia ella, la muchacha esta vez no estaba asustada como el día anterior, no, ahora era desafiante, altiva, rencorosa.

- De todas formas…- Dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha mientras le tomaba el brazo e intentaba alejarlo un poco de ellos-… le agradezco la preocupación, ya les dije, no fue nada.

El muchacho de ojos dorados desvió la vista hacia Houjo.

- No hay razón para que ustedes se alarmen tanto… ella esta en buenas manos, sé cuidarla. – Dijo y sonrió ampliamente al sentir que Kagome estaba a su lado, desvió el rostro hacia ella. Lucía inquieta y preocupada, pero a pesar de eso el brillo en sus ojos castaños era algo realmente hermoso. - ¿verdad?- Susurró descaradamente inclinándose hasta ella para rozar su rostro con el pálido suyo. La muchacha lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas y se mordió el labio.

- Sí… - Murmuró bajando la vista. Sus celos le erizaban la piel. Se separó intentado recuperar la compostura y miró a los invitados.

- Les agradezco la preocupación. De esa forma se sabe quienes son mis amigos. – Dijo casi divertida. Inuyasha deslizó de pronto su mano por su cintura acercándola fuertemente hasta que chocó con su costado. La muchacha tembló y sonrió nerviosamente.

- Sí, así son los amigos. – Acotó él burlón y tenía sus ojos fijos en aquel muchacho, sonriendo y dejándole en claro que él no tenían un miserable derecho ni menos esperanza de fijarse en Kagome. Sólo él, porque ella era suya, sólo suya y un tonto como ese no se la arrebataría de su lado.

- Creo que ya es hora de pasar a la mesa ¿no lo crees?- Dijo la muchacha mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad. Demasiada seriedad pensó Inuyasha. Le sonrió ampliamente.

- Como tú ordenes- Respondió mirándola a los ojos y sin deseos de soltarla.

La comida a la luz de los grandes candelabros de plata que abundaban en la habitación fue relativamente tranquila. Miroku se había llevado casi todo el crédito de aquello al rememorar la infancia de ambos, omitiendo lo que más pudo el nombre de Kouga, pues también había sido su amigo. Las andanzas y travesuras de ellos divirtió a Kagome. Y de pronto ella se dio cuenta que sabía bien poco de él… mientras los otros dos comentaban su vida, ella se sumergió en el ensueño de aquella lejana noche de verano, cuando escapó de su casa para cabalgar con Youkai… sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello lo tenía vivo en la memoria. Él acercándose en su corcel, con el cabello negro y salvajemente largo y su infinita ayuda. Era cierto, lo admiró desde ese mismo instante.

- Creí que estabas en problemas… - Susurró Sango mirando de reojo a Inuyasha y esperando que no la escuchase. Kagome la miró y sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

- No, claro que no… - Respondió también bajito-… perdona si antes te preocupé…

- Pero… dime… ¿en verdad estas bien?- Preguntó temerosa.-… sé sincera por favor… sabes que puedes contar conmigo… tu hermana también esta preocupada… dijo cosas muy escalofriantes de tu esposo… por eso temí lo peor…

Kagome había cambiado esta vez el rostro, su sonrisa desapareció y por un segundo le pareció que Inuyasha la había mirado como si adivinara su preocupación, pero al enfrentar la mirada lo vio conversando aún con Miroku, entonces suspiró y volvió el rostro a Sango.

- Kikyo detesta a Inuyasha… por favor, no hagas caso de sus comentarios.- Dijo simplemente. La otra sin embargo no estaba muy tranquila.

- Pues anda diciendo cosas realmente graves…

Kagome se mordió el labio. ¿Debía realmente tomar en cuenta aquel comentario? Kikyo era su hermana, la conocía… era capaz de todo, con tal que quedar satisfecha.

Cuando se despedían Houjo se acercó a Kagome y tomó su mano, se la besó con toda elegancia y luego la miró a los ojos, sin siquiera soltarla.

- Ah sido en verdad un enorme placer verla tan bien. Mis preocupaciones se han disipado… - Se omitió el "por ahora" sólo porque el esposo estaba bastante cerca. Kagome se ruborizó intentando soltarse de él. No era adecuado que la tratase de esa forma, parecía cortejarla a pesar de todo y sin importarle que Inuyasha estuviese cerca ¿es que acaso estaba loco?

- Gracias… por su preocupación… - Murmuró ella intentando soltarse antes que Inuyasha se diera cuenta. La sombra de su alto porte a su lado la estremeció. Demasiado tarde.

- He soportado toda la noche su fastidiosa presencia y ahora ¿debo ver como corteja a mi propia esposa delante de mí???

La fuerza de su voz ronca y profunda, la mirada diabólica que se clavaba en los ojos del joven muchacho y el moviendo brusco que hizo al apartarle su mano de la de Kagome hizo que todos retuvieran el aliento. Houjo observó a Inuyasha con calma, pero aparente. Luego de unos segundos sonrió débilmente.

- Lamento su enojo, señor. Fue un error haber venido y haberlo ofendido de esa forma… fue sin intención… - Respondió mirándolo con seriada pero a la vez reticencia.

- Sus intenciones me importan un soberano comino- Respondió Inuyasha bruscamente. Estaba harto, harto de que lo pasaran a llevar, de ignorarlo, de creer que era una miserable basura.- Usted no ha respetado a Kagome y no me ha respetado a mí.

- El señor ya se ha disculpado- Intercedió Sango caminando hasta él. Kagome tomó inesperadamente la muñeca de Inuyasha, debía tranquilizarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el control.

- Inuyasha… por favor… - Suplicó elevando sus ojos hacia él, pero parecía en vano, el joven hombre tenía su vista fiera en el otro.

- Lo lamento, señor- Volvió a decir él mirándolo como si nada y finalmente volteó, no sin antes inclinar la cabeza ante Kagome- Que este bien.

Salió de allí seguido de Sango y luego Miroku se posó a su lado. Inuyasha lo miró casi con rencor ¿porqué diablos lo había traído con él? El otro pareció leer sus pensamientos.

- Le dije que no viniera… pero insistió…

Kagome tuvo deseos de llorar, era su culpa aquello, sólo su culpa por haber dejado que se lo presentasen. No debió dejarse cortejar aquella vez en la velada de la casa de su amiga. Aunque bien él sabía que era casada… no debió jamás dirigirle la palabra.

- Inuyasha… - Dijo ella mirándolo con súplica-… no te enfades… también es mi culpa… yo no…

- Ese hombre ya se cree con derecho de protegerte- Masculló de pronto y Kagome se estremeció de miedo-… cree que estas en peligro, por mi… ¿qué se cree??

- Inuyasha…

Pero él había recuperado el rencor, se había soltado de la mano de ella y caminó con rapidez hasta las afueras de la mansión. Sango y Houjo aun estaban de pie esperando a Miroku, en cuanto vieron a Inuyasha caminar directo a ellos, la joven tembló horrorizada y le habló al muchacho.

- ¡¡Sube al caballo!... ¡Deprisa!!

Houjo hizo caso de inmediato. La huida de aquel bastardo pareció hervirle la sangre, lo vio galopar y no pudo evitar gritar

- ¡Eso!... ¡Fuera!... ¡Fuera de mi propiedad!!

Sango lo miró con rencor, justo en ese instante también salió Miroku y se fue con él en el caballo. Kagome estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando con dolor la escena. Era su culpa todo eso, se sentía terrible al darse cuenta que había provocado algo sin querer. Caminó con lentitud hasta Inuyasha, él tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la campiña, posó su mano en su brazo, él desvió la vista rápidamente.

- Por favor, no te enfades… no te enfades… - Suplicó.- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi? Te quiero sólo a ti, sólo a ti…

- Es difícil confiar ya en alguien- Respondió bruscamente. Kagome abrió algo más los ojos, sorprendida ante su cruel comentario. Lo soltó y lo observó con tristeza.

- Deberías ya confiar en mi… - Murmuró sintiendo que la garganta le dolía demasiado y que se le producía un nudo que le hacía difícil tragar. Inuyasha desvió la mirada y posó sus ojos aún con rencor en la campiña. Kagome quiso llorar, soltó su mano y entró con rapidez a la mansión.

Estaba acostado y mirando el techo repasando los acontecimientos sucedidos. Aún sentía demasiada rabia contra aquel hombre, y rencor. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco también con Kagome ¿qué culpa tenía ella de ser cortejada? Pero no, él y su desconfianza… debió haberle dicho que sí, que confiaba, pero sólo en ella, en nadie más, pero el rencor en ese momento era tan fuerte… tanto que lo había echo hablar puras tonterías.

Se acercó a la puerta, aunque ya era de madrugada, deseaba ir a su habitación y verla dormir, pero los cascos de unos caballos lo alertó y se acercó con rapidez a la ventana. Entre la oscuridad reconoció el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de Kagome envuelta en una capa oscura, alejándose en Youkai con bastante prisa. Su corazón se detuvo ¿lo dejaría?... ¿se había cansado de él?? Abrió más sus ojos dorados y luego de unos instantes de shock, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Por alguna extraña razón se internó en el bosquecillo con el galope suave de "Colmillo", pensando en lo tonto que había sido… no, Kagome no se iría… sólo había echo una de sus tantas escapadas nocturnas… eso deseó. Porque aún así su corazón latía demasiado aprisa imaginando si su intuición fallaba. Suspiró con tanto alivio al ver a Youkai pastando a la rivera de la laguna que creyó haber vuelto a la vida, tonto, había sido un tonto. Detuvo su caballo y bajó con cautela para luego caminar con lentitud a la laguna, quería sorprenderla y luego reclamarle su osadía ¿es que acaso no se acordaba de sus advertencias? Jamás le hacía caso, menos mal que no había escuchado hasta el momento a ningún lobo aullar.

Se detuvo en seco tras un arbusto bajo al verla nadar en la laguna. A la luz de la pequeña luna que quedaba, vio la piel blanca de su rostro, tórax y brazos con gotitas de agua que le provocaron una sed lujuriosa. Usaba una enagua que ante la humedad se había pegado demasiado bien a su piel revelando sus curvas… y más… él tragó con fuerza el posar sus ojos en sus pezones erectos, jadeó de deseo.

Ella, que estaba con el agua hasta la cintura, acomodó su cabello a un lado y sonrió. Kagome pensaba en lo agradable que era darse un baño a la luz de la luna en aguas tan puras y cristalinas como aquellas.

De pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, se asustó un poco y ocultó con pudor su torso con ambas manos mientras dirigía la vista hacia el frente. Descubierto, él salió de su escondite.

- Inuyasha… - Murmuró la joven enrojeciendo súbitamente al ver la mirada clavada en su cuerpo y la sonrisa leve de sus labios. Lo vio acercarse, hundir las botas en el agua sin apartar la mirada hasta posarse en frente, ella alzó la vista para mirarlo.-… lo siento… vine a… darme un baño… - Se excusó y no supo porqué sus labios temblaron. Él bajó el rostro y luego apartó los brazos que ella ocultaba su busto. La muchacha tragó con fuerza y casi tembló nuevamente. En cuanto lo hizo él se detuvo un momento en su cuerpo y luego subió la vista hacia la joven.

- Eres tan hermosa… - Susurró y deslizó su mano en su cintura, apegándose a ella tanto que Kagome sintió otra vez el calor de su cuerpo.-… tanto... que a pesar de mis miedos… no puedo contenerme…

- ¿Contenerte?- Repitió la muchacha levantando la vista y él posó sus ojos en ella con una sonrisa.

- De deseo. – Respondió y se inclinó para beber una gotita de su mejilla. Kagome se estremeció y posó sus manos en sus antebrazos.

- Creí que estabas enojado…

Él pasó su lengua por su mejilla, luego la deslizó hacia su oreja, Kagome jadeó y él le mordisqueo con suavidad el lóbulo.

- Feh!... – Lo escuchó y luego hizo que ella se inclinara para seguir con su cuello. Los labios estaban demasiado cálidos que parecían quemarle la piel.-… no… contigo… - Murmuró apegándose más a la joven porque la erección lo estaba torturando. Kagome sintió la dureza casi en su estómago y jadeó cerrando los ojos.

- Pero… - Ella se apartó a duras penas de él, Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y se sintió demasiado abandonado.-… yo creí… creí…

Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a ella enlazando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándola fijamente.

- Sentí celos… - Arrugó el ceño unos segundos recordando la situación-… tú eres sólo mía… - Dijo esta vez con seriedad mirándola a los ojos. Kagome sonrió nerviosamente y otra vez se afirmó en sus antebrazos.

- Soy tuya… - Murmuró y sus mejillas enrojecieron más-… pero no completamente... – En cuanto dijo aquello se mordió el labio y desvió la vista al agua de la laguna, recordando la mentira para Kikyo y despertando también el deseo en ella de que aquello fuera cierto. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido un segundo y luego sonrió.

- Pero podemos arreglar eso… - Se inclinó en su oído para decirle eso, en cuanto se irguió vio lo sorprendida que ella estaba, los labios semi abiertos y las mejillas color de rosa... nada más perfecto, pensó- ¿Quieres?- Ella tenía los ojos brillosos y él vio como su garganta blanca se movió ¿asustada? Seguramente, pensó Inuyasha, se volvió a inclinar rozando sus labios con los de ella-… esta noche… esta noche… sólo si tu quieres… yo sí lo deseo… porque te amo con toda mi alma… y hemos esperado demasiado por eso...

La vio fijarse en sus pupilas, él deseaba hacerle saber a través de su mirada que todo era cierto, que la amaba con su vida, esperó su respuesta, la sintió estremecerse entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Sí… - Respondió finalmente con la voz demasiado suave y temblorosa, pero aún así sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él.-… sí… quiero que me ames… hoy…

Continuará…

**N/A**: Ufff, hubiera seguido pero les juro que estoy tan pero tan agotada que tuve, con el dolor de mi corazón, dejarla hasta ahí, por hoy. En verdad necesito vitaminas, ultimamente me agoto demasiado al escribir u.u pero espero que les haya gustado y paciencia, para el prox. capítulo será... espero sus reviews jajaja

Nos vemos amigas y gracias x leer.

_**Lady.-**_


	22. Noche de Amor

**Capítulo 22: "Noche de Amor"**

De pie aun en medio de la laguna, él la tenía firmemente entre sus brazos, las aguas de la cascada cercana era el único ruido que quebraba el silencio exquisito de aquel lugar. Sus besos se adueñaban inconteniblemente de su cuello, las manos ásperas recorrían la tela húmeda de su espalda, el hombre se apartó una vez más y su mente comenzó a calcular cuanto tardarían en llegar a la mansión. Entonces la miró a los ojos y ella, que se encontraba casi extasiada de amor, abrió los suyos y lo miró nerviosa. Inuyasha sonrió quietamente y acomodó el desordenado flequillo de su frente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la muchacha y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros de temor. Él sonrió más para devolverle la calma, pero ella seguía observándolo de igual manera.

- Muy pronto será luna nueva… ¿ves?- Susurró y apuntó con su dedo a la luna que estaba en el cielo, testigo mudo de su amor. Kagome la miró y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

- Lo sé…

Él arrugó un poco el ceño perdiéndose en el color cálido de sus ojos castaños, oscuros y brillantes a la luz de las estrellas, sus manos aún seguían acariciando casi de forma inconsciente su espalda.

- ¿No querrás… saber primero como soy?… - Murmuró con seriedad y estudiando cada ínfimo gesto de su rostro, pero en cuanto él dijo eso la muchacha se sonrojó y lo miró un poco adolorida.

- ¿No… no quieres entonces?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz e Inuyasha notó como aflojaba su cuerpo del suyo, sonrió ampliamente sosteniéndola más desde la espalda apegándola tanto a él que Kagome casi se quedó sin aliento, de su boca salió un pequeño quejido, entonces el joven aflojó los brazos y bajó la vista a ella que lucía turbada.

- No, claro que SI quiero- Aclaró rápidamente y de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de la muchacha.-… lo que pasa es que…

- Entiendo… - Dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad-… Quieres… - Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosamente con los botones de su chaqueta-… que vea primero lo que eres… sabes que eso no me importa.

Él no respondió de inmediato, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo, no podía creer, se negaba a creer, que existiera una persona capaz de hacer eso.

- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó con la sonrisa desvaneciendo su rostro. Kagome levantó una mano y acarició lentamente su mejilla.

- Siempre te he amado, nada me importa.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír ¿estaría soñando? Otra vez con aquella pregunta, pero es que era demasiado bueno, demasiado honesto, demasiado para alguien como él. Se acercó y la besó otra vez con vehemencia, ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e Inuyasha la levantó casi de las aguas caminando con ella hasta la orilla. Cuando pisó la hierba se apartó y siguió con sus mejillas hasta su oído, sólo para susurrar.

- Hagámoslo aquí… no puedo más…

Aquello erizó su piel y tembló ante aquella propuesta salida de una voz ronca y apasionada, jamás escuchada, la joven se enderezó agitada y lo observó unos segundos.

- Sí… - Susurró aún con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, él sonrió de medio lado de una forma que la hizo estremecer más aún. La soltó con suavidad y mirándola siempre a los ojos, se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez y la tendió en el suelo. Luego se acercó a Kagome, la tomó de la cintura y la tendió ahí mismo, sobre la chaqueta. Comenzó nuevamente a besarla, con calma esta vez, su mano áspera y grande se adueñó de su mandíbula, levantándola un poco y para ahondarse más en su boca. Los labios que antes le eran casi inexpertos parecían devorarlo ansiosa, saboreándolo, respirando fuertemente, como si le faltase el aliento, sintió los latidos de su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho ¿o eran los suyos?. Abrió un poco los ojos, la vio entonces agitada y concentrada en sus besos, entonces él los desvió, ella arrugó el ceño y el muchacho quiso sonreír, pero en cuanto su mano que estaba en su mandíbula bajo por su garganta hasta el borde de la enagua para bajarla, la muchacha abrió los ojos y lo miró expectante. Estaba nerviosa, pensó Inuyasha, algo asustada, lo notaba en la forma de mirar. Se acercó besando el hombro, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos enredando sus dedos en la corta cabellera de él, de pronto su espalda se encorvó, deseaba más, más de sus labios sobre su piel, porque parecían quemarla y a la vez enloquecerla, eran sensaciones extrañas, nuevas y completamente placenteras para ella. De pronto la mano de Inuyasha bajó otra vez, sobre un seno, la joven gimió y ladeó la cabeza, parecía ya no poder más, él separó sus labios del hombro y se acercó a su oído.

- Tranquila… sólo… - Y Kagome volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir la yema de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, luego él bajó para bajar más el vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos, tragando con fuerza y agitado, se preguntó si habría un cuerpo más perfecto que el de ella… pero… ¿importaba eso? Sonrió y rozó sus labios sobre uno de ellos, la muchacha gimió fuertemente y su espalda se encorvó un par de centímetros del suelo, él abrió sus labios y lo atrapó con deseo, hambre, ansias, sintió como el calor comenzaba a agobiarlo, a quemarlo, pero intentó seguir un poco más, ahora con su otro seno. Kagome se movió inquieta bajo él, flexionó una pierna y sólo en ese momento fue nuevamente consciente del bulto que se presionaba con fuerza contra un poco más abajo de su estómago. Inuyasha se acomodó para que este se presionara entre sus piernas, levantó el rostro y bajó su mano por la pierna que ella tenía flexionada, tomándola del tobillo, que acarició sin perder el contacto visual que tenían. A la luz de la poca luna que había, vio la palidez de su rostro adornado por las mejillas completamente rosa, el cabello húmedo y desordenado sobre su chaqueta, los labios hinchados y húmedos que parecían querer más de sus besos. Él le sonrió para devolverle la calma, Kagome lucía agitada y aún temerosa, lo podía notar en la oscuridad de sus ojos que estaban fijos en sus pupilas. De pronto su mano se deslizó pasando bajo la tela del húmedo vestido, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas, se detuvo ahí, ella creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir, le dolía el pecho por las fuertes palpitaciones, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara nuevamente en el suelo. Sus manos que estaban esta vez en la fornida espalda de él se crisparon al sentir como Inuyasha quitaba su ropa interior por completo. Luego él volvió a besarla en la boca, como si quisiera revivirla, pero subiendo el vestido por sus piernas, el torso y luego por su brazos, ella quedó desnuda bajo él. Sentir su piel expuesta de esa forma la hizo ruborizarse más, entrecerró los ojos, ni siquiera podía respirar, otra vez el joven volvió a besarla, sus besos parecían darle el aliento perdido, se tranquilizó un momento, porque sus manos otra vez se adueñaron de su espalda acariciándola constantemente. Inuyasha se incorporó y la observó por completo, sus ojos se detuvieron en el fuerte sube y baja de su pecho, luego sus ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos y volvió a sonreír-… Eres… - Susurró posando una mano en su cadera-… perfecta… perfecta…

Sus palabras la calmaron, le sonrió también con ternura e inocencia. Él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa con rapidez y luego se quitó las botas y los pantalones. Cuando estuvo listo se volvió a posar sobre ella, percibió por completo la suavidad de la piel de la muchacha, ella había vuelto a ladear el rostro, había cerrado los ojos sintiendo que ya no podía más, las caricias que el hombre le daba comenzaron a sumergirla en un estado de éxtasis que bien le costaba volver a la realidad. Sus manos pequeñas y delgadas acariciaron por completo la espalda, sintió los besos de él en su cuello, su oreja, sus hombros y sus pechos, comenzando a bajar de forma desinhibida hasta su estómago. Su lengua en ese lugar le dio cosquillas, y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, él se incorporó y también sonrió, aliviado en parte porque a pesar de todo notaba un poco la rigidez en el cuerpo de ella, también la forma en que temblaba, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque era comprensible, y paradójicamente él también lo estaba, no era el echo de que hacía años no tenía sexo con una mujer, porque era eso, sexo, sino el echo de hacer el amor con Kagome. Eran dos cosas muy distintas. La primera, algo de momento que no involucraba para nada los sentimientos, la segunda, o sea, lo que iban a hacer ahora, sentía y estaba convencido, que involucraba hasta sus almas. Ella sería suya y él sería de ella, así, completamente. Kagome pareció leer sus pensamientos, acercó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició.

- Te amaré siempre, siempre… - Murmuró la muchacha esta vez con seriedad. Él tragó con dificultad y la besó otra vez, aunque sentía que ya no podía más con los labios tan hinchados y casi adormecidos de tanto roce, no pudo evitar hacerlo otra vez, los labios de Kagome parecían llamarlo, tentarlo y él necesitaba beber de ellos. Se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en su sexo, entreabrió los labios, luego lo miró temerosa y tragó dándose cuenta que temblaba horrores. No era frío, todo lo contrario.

- Debo informarte de algo…- Susurró, y poco a poco fue posándose sobre ella, la muchacha gimió y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Cuando él estuvo por completo sobre Kagome la miró y vio que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras tenía ladeada la cabeza, ni siquiera esta vez lo acariciaba, sus brazos estaban fuertemente flexionados casi sobre su pecho, respiraba con demasiada fuerza y el palpitar de su corazón chocaba fuertemente sobre su pecho desnudo. Entonces fue él esta vez quien acarició su mejilla, luego pasó su mano por su frente, acariciando el suave cabello de su flequillo todavía húmedo, se acercó y susurró con el aliento caliente chocando en su rostro.-… shhhh… no te alteres… juro que nada malo sucederá… nunca te haría daño…

Ella ladeó el rostro y abrió los ojos mirándolo con temor y nerviosismo.

- Sí… lo sé… - Musitó.

- Entonces… - Murmuró él posando su mano en una pierna de ella e inclinándosela levemente-… relájate… sólo… - Acercó sus labios a los suyos murmurando con los ojos cerrados-… sólo relájate… y ámame… ámame… porque… te necesito…

- Yo… - Susurró Kagome sintiendo como él deslizaba su mano por entre sus piernas, tocando de pronto su sexo haciéndola encorvar de placer, fue como una descarga eléctrica que le nubló por segundos la razón y cuando volvió a la realidad quería más. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, su estómago se encogía tanto y el corazón parecía que iba a estallar-… yo… sí… te necesito…

Él deslizó una mano tras su espalda, levantándola un poco, Kagome ocultó el rostro en su cuello, el aliento tan caliente de la muchacha le sorprendió chocando contra su piel, ella entreabrió los ojos, sus manos se aferraron a sus antebrazos, esperando, sabía que estaba cerca, lo sentía ahora más cerca que nunca, entre sus piernas, el primer toque la hizo gemir, ocultó más el rostro en su cuello, lo escuchó susurrar nuevamente en su oído, una vez más.

- Tranquila… tranquila…

Se adentró en ella con demasiada lentitud, esperando no lastimarla, ni siquiera deseaba escucharla gemir de dolor, no, dolor no, placer, pensó él, ella se mordió los labios y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sentía como poco a poco sus cuerpos se conectaban, cómo estaban unidos en algo que jamás nunca había experimentado. Inuyasha, que había retenido la respiración, respiró sobre ella, agobiado y sin poder contenerse más, dejó caer el cuerpo y su sexo entró por completo. Kagome movió rápidamente la cabeza a un lado y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. El muchacho de inmediato se recuperó y le ladeó el rostro.

- No… - Murmuró ella entreabriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta lo preocupado que estaba-… estoy bien… estoy bien… ya pasó… ya pasó… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir con la falta de aire que tenía.

- Es así… no te asustes… relájate… - Susurró él besando su mejilla con cortos besos que parecían mimarla y devolverle la calma, luego, cuando notó que la muchacha relajaba su cuerpo, la besó. Kagome le correspondió al principio con levedad, le costaba trabajo concentrarse, sentía su cuerpo unido al de él, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, luego él movió sus caderas y ella gimió entre sus labios. Inuyasha posó ambas manos a su lado y luego comenzó a salir, sus ojos dorados y adormecidos de tanto amor la estudiaban con minuciosidad, cada gesto de su rostro, de la curvatura de sus labios, de su frente que se ceñía y luego relajaba. Kagome abrió los ojos sintiéndose casi abandonada, entonces lo abrazó nuevamente del cuello y él volvió a entrar, lo hizo más veces de las que podía, en cada embestida Kagome creía que se le iba la vida, y él también, pero quería que ella disfrutara el placer que era eso, que él podía dárselo, porque la amaba más que su vida. Era la única mujer que lo amaba a pesar de todo, su "una en una eternidad"… sonrió y se derramó en ella justo cuando de sus labios salió un ronco gemido. Cayó en el cuello de la muchacha, no sólo era él quien parecía haber quedado extasiado, ella también lo estaba, ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento. Luego, sus respiraciones retomaron la normalidad. Sentía la capa de sudor sobre su piel, esta se fue entibiando, también la de la muchacha, levantó la vista y vio que ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, observando las estrellas.-… Kagome… - La llamó en escalofriante y aterciopelado susurró, ella desvió la vista hacia él y sonrió.

- Fue… - Murmuró la joven perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados-… hermoso… creí… que moriría de amor entre tus brazos…

Él sonrió y la besó suavemente una vez más.

- Sí… eso sentí yo también… primera vez… - Susurró recostando la cabeza en su cuello otra vez.-… primera vez…

Continuará…

**N/A**: Primera vez que siente eso ¿eh? porque recuerden que Inu antes de conocer a la "otra" era algo mujeriego n.n' jeje... bueno amigas, ahora espero sus comentarios, debo confesar una vez más que escribir lemons me cuesta horrores, a pesar de ya tener varias historias a cuestas u.u... pero en fin... Gracias por todos los reviews.

Nos vemos y cuidense.

**Lady Sakura Lee.-**


	23. El Amor de los Dos

Capítulo 23: "El Amor de los Dos"

La brisa leve lo despertó de su ensueño, no era que estaba dormido, todo lo contrario, luego del acto de amor se había sumergido en un extraño estado que lo hacía concentrarse agudamente no sólo de cada milímetro de piel, de sus negros cabellos, de sus pequeñas y cuidadas manos, sino también de cada movimiento suyo, incluso en el respirar de ella, que estaba pegada a su lado.

Se incorporó y arrugó el ceño al notar que Kagome estaba de medio lado casi acurrucada, la joven sí dormía, tenía los ojos cerrados y un respirar suave. La cubrió con la capa de ella que estaba cerca y él comenzó a ponerse los pantalones y las botas con lentitud. Cuando observó la quietud que se cernía a su alrededor respiró hondamente llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y sus ojos se posaron otra vez con infinito amor en la muchacha. Como si lo hubiera presentido ella comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sus espesas pestañas negras se movieron con una inusitada gracia, se ladeó sólo un poco dejando un blanco hombro desnudo al descubierto y entonces lo miró. La sonrisa que de inmediato le dio se quedaría para siempre grabada en su memoria. Era abierta, sincera y extrañamente tranquilizante. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado mientras Kagome se incorporaba con levedad, cubriéndose apenas con su capa.

- ¿Cómo estas amor? – Preguntó él esbozando una leve sonrisa y tomando una de sus delgadas manos. Kagome alzó la vista al cielo aún poblado de estrellas y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

- Muy bien… - Su sonrisa se enanchó y el joven la observó maravillado. Ni siquiera podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, tan real, que a veces se preguntaba si no sería tan sólo un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Con lentitud acercó la mano de ella a sus labios y la besó. Sintió el aroma de su piel, suave y fresco, la tersura de ella, tan aterciopelada sólo como era su Kagome. Alzó sus ojos grandes y dorados a ella, la observó nuevamente, con la cabellera aún húmeda y algo desordenada cayendo a su alrededor que llegaban al césped, la palidez de su piel en contraste de aquella oscura noche, sus ojos castaños que lo observaban con ternura y sus labios rosas que parecían ansiar un beso más. El rostro del muchacho cambió a lujuria, sonrió de medio lado y el brillo de sus ojos se agudizó clavando la vista en sus pupilas, ella pareció entender y de súbito enrojeció, su mano tembló entre las suyas, sólo pudo devolver una incómoda sonrisa, pero el hombre la acercó más a su lado.

- Eres muy hermosa… - Murmuró, esta vez posando una mano sobre su mejilla y rozando sus labios con lentitud.

- Lo dices… - Musitó entrecerrando los ojos, dejándose querer-… sólo porque… me quieres…

Inuyasha se apartó y la observó divertido.

- No, es cierto ¿acaso lo dudas?- Preguntó casi impresionado al ver como ella bajaba la vista algo incómoda. La vio crispar una mano en la tela de su capa que ocultaba su cuerpo.

- Yo sé como soy… desde pequeña me lo han dejado en claro… - Alzó sus ojos hacia él, la joven estaba muy seria e Inuyasha tragó, aún sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.-… recuerdo las palabras de mamá… y también su mirada ¿sabes? Ella creía que jamás me casaría porque no era ni tan hermosa ni tan perfecta como…

Él la había interrumpido posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shhh…- Susurró mirándola con atención-… no digas ese nombre esta noche… - Luego de un momento pareció relajarse y sonrió una vez más, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los labios de ella-… no puedo creer que una madre prefiera más a un hijo que a otro hasta el punto de decir esas cosas… estas equivocada… eres hermosa, pero mejor aún… eres atenta, con un noble corazón…

La muchacha lo observó en silencio y luego sonrió apenas bajando la vista.

- Eres muy amable… todo un caballero… - Se burló, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas.

- E ingenua… - Acotó él y de inmediato ella levantó la vista y sus ojos cristalinos lo miraron con turbación-… sí… por no creer lo que digo… ¿Porqué te cuesta creer que eres hermosa?... ¿Porqué crees que tu hermana te dejó tanto tiempo encerrada en aquel horrible internado?... ¿Porqué deseaba que vivieras con ella, a su lado? Ella odiaba competir contigo…

- Yo no competía con nadie… - Respondió aún turbada y arrugando el ceño.

- Tú no… pero ella sí…además… arggg… - Se levantó bruscamente y la miró con seriedad-… aún tengo clavada en la retina aquel baile de presentación… ¿No lo recuerdas? Tenías muchos, muchos pretendientes… - Y entonces recordó al maldito de Kouga y al bastardo de Houjo-… y aún los tienes… - Rezongó esta vez intentando pensar en otra cosa más agradable, volvió a mirarla y se arrodilló a su lado.-… muero de celos cuando alguien te mira… cuando alguien te habla, no puedo soportarlo pero… - Su mirada se dulcificó y le acarició una mejilla ante la mirada atónita de ella-… no puedo hacer nada al respecto… tú eres así… mi hermosa Kagome…

La muchacha sonrió y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, él se acercó y la bebió, luego volvió sus labios a ella y la besó, estrechándola por la cintura tan fuerte que la joven jadeó pero se acercó más sin protestar, sus brazos de enrollaron alrededor de su cuello dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, chocando contra el pecho musculoso y también desnudo de él. Inuyasha sentía como su corazón latía como loco, no podía evitarlo, aquello lo hacía sentirse vivo y demasiado feliz… y pensar que antes había deseado morir… morir… sus dedos acariciaron la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, su boca se adentró en la suya posesiva y luego delicadamente, se apartó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Porqué viniste esta noche aquí?

Ella sonrió y se apartó un mechón tras el oído, sus ojos se posaron en las aguas quieta de la pequeña laguna.

- Quería darme un baño… - Sonrió abiertamente y luego lo miró a él-… sé que una dama jamás debe darse baños en lugares como este… pero…

- ¿Ah, si?- Murmuró Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y tomándola a ella de las manos, obligándola a levantarse.-… creo que la dama no debe darse baños en lugares como este… - Sonrió al ver que la muchacha se ponía muy seria-… pero sola…

Kagome ladeó el rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Entonces… ¿esta bien si la dama esta acompañada?… - Musitó la joven acercándose más a él y posando ambas manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Sólo si es su esposo… - Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo y luego volviéndola a besar, sus manos se adueñaron de la cintura de ella y por un segundo sintió otra vez la sangre hervir en sus venas, los labios suaves y húmedos parecían no querer saciarse aún de tantos besos, y él tampoco deseaba apartarse de su lado. Pero Kagome se alejó un segundo y le sonrió al ver el rostro de disgusto que él colocaba.

- Entonces… esposo mío… - Murmuró ella mientras sus dedos acariciaban esta vez con calma la piel desnuda de su pecho-… yo no había terminado mi baño… ¿querrá usted acompañarme?- Sus ojos se alzaron hacia él y vio la sonrisa dibujada del hombre.

- Será un placer.

Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el chorro de agua que caía sobre su hombro, luego se derramó por su pecho, entonces se irguió más sintiéndose excitada. Aquel hombre sabía muy bien cómo seducirla. Estaban sentados con el agua hasta la cintura, Inuyasha tras suyo, con una mano fuertemente posada sobre su estómago, la otra la llenaba de agua y luego la derramaba sobre ella desde la altura, sentía Kagome su respiración fuerte y cálida en su oído, las pequeñas risas que daba cuando la joven dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, la mano fuerte sobre su estómago y a veces los dedos que jugueteaban sobre el, estar entre sus piernas era excitante, nuevo y demasiado inquietante. Inuyasha besó su cuello al tiempo que apartaba el largo cabello a un lado, ella se irguió más en su postura, sus pechos se alzaron erectos, el hombre entreabrió sus ojos y tragó con fuerza, también él estaba excitado, ella lo notó tras suyo, se mordió los labios con fuerza, sintió la lengua recorrer su piel, besando y lamiendo hasta su hombro, la mano que estaba libre se adueñó de un seno, Kagome gimió y él comenzó a acariciarlos con su dedos, sus yemas parecían quemarla y alterarla locamente, se movió provocando más placer aún en él, Inuyasha dejó su seno y se apoderó de su garganta, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella nuevamente, su lengua se enredó con la suya, las manos de la muchacha rozaron su muslo, se separó y entreabrió sus ojos, ella lo imitó, expectante.

- Me pregunto… - Susurró Inuyasha y mordisqueó su labio inferior lentamente, cuando se separó volvió a mirarla, el sube y baja de su pecho le develó lo agitada que ella estaba-… me pregunto… cómo será hacer el amor bajo el agua…

Kagome comenzó a respirar más fuertemente, sus ojos castaños y luminosos, aunque estaban entrecerrados, le develaron que ella estaba dispuesta. Antes de decir algo la muchacha se levantó dándose vuelta y sin un segundo más de pérdida se volvió sentar encima de él. Inuyasha sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, esta vez estaban a la misma altura, cara a cara, frente a frente. Ella alzó sus brazos enrollándolos en su cuello, sonrió al ver el rostro perplejo de él.

- Qué… - Susurró rozando su boca con la suya y antes que Inuyasha la quisiera besar se apartó riendo.-… porque estas tan… impresionado…

- Ahhh nooo… - Murmuró besando la mandíbula ya que ella esquivaba traviesamente sus labios-… no… o sí… - Sus manos bajaron a sus caderas y la sujetaron con fuerza-… eso… ya no importa…

La acomodó sobre él, Kagome retuvo el aliento y se afirmó con fuerza. No, esta vez ya no había dolor ni incomodidad, sólo placer, que la enloquecía y parecía que a ratos perdería la razón. Aquella sensación de que se le iba la vida ante cada embestida volvió, creyó que moriría, tal como se lo había dicho antes, creyó que moriría de amor y luego volvía a la vida sólo para darse cuenta que podía experimentarlo una vez más, cada vez mas irrefrenable, ella también se movió fuera de control aumentando la presión, abrió sólo un poco sus ojos, lo vio frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos muy cerrados y concentrado al máximo, la muchacha se acercó a él para besarlo, Inuyasha le respondió a penas, porque de pronto la fuerza de sus manos en sus caderas fue tanta que la hizo gemir al sentirlo en la profundidad de su cuerpo, se irguió dejando la caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sentía que volvían a la tranquilidad. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos y bajó el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos dorados como el fuego la observaban con amor y devoción.

- ¿Vámonos a casa? – Le susurró cuando ella posó su cabeza en su cuello.-… ya es suficiente… si te enfermas ahora en verdad enloqueceré… pero será también mi culpa…

- Nooo… - Murmuró la chica sonriendo levemente-… no me enfermaré esta vez… te lo aseguro…

- Oye… - Le tomó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, él sonreía abiertamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.-… no creas que no sé por qué tu hermana se enfadó tanto contigo el otro día…

Los ojos que estaban entrecerrados de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa ante sus palabras, ahora el rostro de confusión era de ella.

- ¿Qué? Lo… lo ¿sabes?- Tartamudeó luego sonriendo nerviosamente. Inuyasha apartó los cabellos húmedos que se pegaban en los hombros de la chica, sus ojos se habían detenido en sus pechos con lujuria, luego alzó la vista y le sonrió otra vez.

- Sí… perfectamente… - Suspiró con fuerza alzando la vista al cielo que parecía esta vez más claro, seguro que en un par de horas más amanecería, bajó el rostro y la miró a los ojos-… pero qué más da… me gusta que haya sido así… vámonos a casa y allá podemos seguir… si quieres… - Sonrió acercándose a ella y mordisqueando su lóbulo-… podemos no levantarnos en todo el día… - Susurró, provocando escalofríos en Kagome-… creo que hay que recuperar… el tonto tiempo perdido… - Se apartó y levantó una ceja-…¿qué dices?

El respirar agitado de Kagome y la seriedad de sus ojos desapareció en un instante, sus labios se curvaron en una suave y tranquila sonrisa.

- Estoy… totalmente de acuerdo…

Era como antes, como hacía años atrás, sólo que eran otros los sentimientos, otras las circunstancias, pero era como antes, pensó Kagome, recostando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo la mano de él firmemente en su cintura, arriba de "Colmillo" esta vez, el caballo blanco de Inuyasha, con "Youkai" atrás siguiéndoles el lento paso. Cruzaron el bosque, el vientecillo meció sus cabellos húmedos y ella se acurrucó más en su pecho. Recordaba aquella noche, recordaba también lo demás. Pero esto… esto era real… el caballo se detuvo y la muchacha alzó la vista a él. Inuyasha la miraba con atención. No… esto era real… ahora… él era suyo… y la amaba a ella, sólo a ella… ¿sería un sueño? Su cuerpo cansado y aún con el calor de sus manos en el le recordó que no, no era un sueño… Inuyasha era su más grande tesoro… su príncipe azul, al único que había amado la vida entera, nada le importaba ahora aunque… ¿cuando le importó? Que fuera lo que fuera… ahora más que nunca, daría su vida a cambio de la suya…

- ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Inuyasha con su voz ronca y susurrante. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, sonriendo apenas y entrecerrando los ojos.

- En lo mucho que te amo…

El hombre suspiró tanto, que sintió cómo su pecho vibraba de infinita alegría. Besó sus cabellos y susurró.

- Yo también te amo…

Continuará…

N/A: Muchas muchas gracias por los más de 500 reviews para este fic, sus comentarios son mi única motivación en estos días. Gracias.

Lady.

PD: Los errores en el párrafo final son de la pág. he intentado corregirlo pasando el archivo a word, text y wordpad pero sigue igual, no sé porqué, sólo les puedo decir que por más que corrijo y borro las palabras inintendibles que ahí salen estas vuelven a aparecer. El párrafo termina con el: "yo tambien te amo" de Inuyasha. 


	24. El Peligro que Acecha

**Capítulo 24: " El Peligro que Acecha"**

**_Tú tranquilizaste mi alma _**

**_sacaste la oscuridad de mi vista_**

**_dejaste tu desesperado hechizo en mi_**

**_di que lo sientes también, yo sé que lo haces_**

**_he conseguido demasiado para dar_**

**_esto no puede morir, yo anhelo vivir _**

**_viértete todo en mi y yo querré cada gota aquí de mis rodillas…_**

Lo primero que vio, al abrir sus somnolientos ojos castaños, fue el rostro de él, tan cercano al suyo, sereno, los párpados cerrados, sus labios semi abiertos, el cabello negro y corto desordenado. Kagome sonrió y se acercó más a él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Instintivamente Inuyasha, que tenía un brazo descuidado por sobre su cintura, la presionó con fuerza acercándola más a su pecho. Ella se sorprendió, creyendo que estaba despierto, lo observó con detenimiento pero no, él dormía… su respirar era suave y pausado… dormía… y profundamente.

**_Quiero amarte para siempre_**

**_y esto es todo lo que te pido_**

**_10.000 vidas juntos es eso demasiado para ti?_**

**_porque desde el momento en que vi tu rostro_**

**_y sentí el fuego de tu dulce abrazo juré, lo supe_**

**_que quiero amarte para siempre…_**

Levantó su mano y se acercó con sumo cuidado y lentitud, titubeó, no deseaba despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo así… la punta de sus dedos tocaron su mejilla, algo áspera por la barba que comenzaba a crecer y que oscurecía un poco su rostro. Subió hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos negros, por su sien, sonrió traviesamente, a él le gustaba su cabello largo, lo sabía, debió haberle pesado que se le cortaran en el ejército.

_- ¿No te da miedo?- Preguntó él mirándola atentamente- Hay niños que creen que soy un vampiro... o un ser espeluznante..._

_La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos castaños y luego de unos segundos sonrió y estiró una pequeña mano en su mejilla. Él se paralizó, no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir afecto de nadie._

_- No pareces un vampiro... más bien un príncipe..._

- Un príncipe… - Murmuró al pensar lo que siempre había imaginado de él. Recordaba sus sentimientos de chiquilla, tal vez no eran los mismo que experimentó cuando era adulta, porque es cierto, Inuyasha siempre la había encandilado con su trato y su forma de ser. Pero él se había fijado en su hermana mayor y eso, para ella, había resultado claramente lógico. Kikyo era hermosa, "perfecta", decía su mamá, y todos ansiaban casarse con ella… que Inuyasha se enamorara de su hermana había sido lógico… nada más… - … nada más… - Susurró enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del hombre, tan suave que le daba cosquilla la mano. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y ella la apartó con rapidez. Lo miró expectante, pero el joven siguió dormido, entonces Kagome suspiró aliviada y casi por inconciencia, le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho. – De verdad… - Susurró mirándolo atentamente-… ¿me amas?

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron de pronto en ella y Kagome casi gritó se susto. Intentó apartarse casi por instinto, pero la mano posesiva que rodeaba su cintura de acentuó aún más y entonces sintió que las mejillas se encendían completamente. ¡Desde cuando estaba despierto? Luego del susto y la impresión que le había causado intentó moverse nuevamente y él pareció disfrutar de ello porque la acercó más fuerte a su pecho. Lo miró a la cara y lo vio esbozar una sonrisa, entonces, molesta y avergonzada, le golpeó el pecho con su mano.

- Jajaja

- ¡Me engañaste!- Dijo ella intentando apartarse pero le era casi imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse un milímetro más lejos de él, frunció el ceño al verlo con una amplia sonrisa esta vez, lo golpeó con ambas manos sobre el pecho, enojada- Creí que dormías… ¡pero estabas todo el tiempo fingiendo!

- Tranquilízate… - Rió Inuyasha algo sorprendido por lo fuerte que ya golpeaba su pecho, entonces la soltó de la cintura y la sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos, ella ya no lo miraba a la cara, sólo deseaba salir de allí ante la vergüenza que sentía.- tranquila… lo siento… perdóname… pero… - Kagome había levantado el rostro y también había dejado de moverse-… no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?...

¿Cómo no enojarse ahora que la miraba de esa forma, como un cachorro desvalido? Sintió como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, no, más aún, sintió que le costaba respirar, intentó controlarse, no era fácil, de pronto se sintió desnuda, lo estaba, y lo estaba a su lado, entonces tragó nerviosamente y volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada de su cama, de inmediato él posó casi medio cuerpo sobre ella, con ambas manos a su lado, Kagome se vio encerrada casi, Inuyasha le sonrió. Se sentía muy avergonzada aún y desvió su mirada insistente.

- Sí - Dijo él mirándola desde su altura, la chica lo observó, esta vez estaba muy serio, ella frunció el ceño.

- Sí… - Murmuró la muchacha extrañada- sí ¿qué?

Lo vio sonreír nuevamente.

- Que sí… de verdad te amo ¿porqué lo dudas?

Kagome retuvo el aliento, tragó con fuerza y luego volteó el rostro, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesita de noche, ahí estaba su amuleto de perlas… abrió un poco más los ojos y luego se mordió el labio.

- Yo… no sé… porque recordé lo que pasó cuando te conocí… cuando era una niña… por eso… - Musitó quietamente. Cuando volteó el rostro hacia él, Inuyasha la miraba muy serio esta vez.

- Uno no sabe lo que es el amor hasta cuando lo tiene en frente suyo… yo no sabía qué era… mi pequeña Kagome… - Susurró-… hasta que tú llegaste otra vez a mi lado… - Sonrió luego divertido-… nunca creí que la chiquilla revoltosa sería la mujer de mi vida… hasta que volví a verte… desmayada en la laguna… - Kagome frunció un poco el ceño-… creí que era un ángel caído del cielo… para este demonio que soy yo… - Sonrió más.-… hasta que vi aquel regalo que te di en el día de tu cumpleaños… creí que moriría de la impresión… ¡no podías ser tú!

Kagome rió esta vez relajada.

- Sí, ya sé… esa tonta idea tuya pensando que aún era una niña…

- Siempre quise protegerte… - La interrumpió el hombre, muy serio-… tal vez sabía… de alguna forma… que estabas destinada para mi…

- Síiii… - Susurró la muchacha cuando vio que él se acercaba más a su boca, sus labios se rozaron y ella entrecerró los ojos- si… destinado… sólo para mi…

- Y… - Sus labios se alejaron un poco y la miró con atención, Kagome abrió nuevamente los suyos y lo observó con expectación.-… ¿qué hay de ti? La caprichosa Kagome que no quería casarse con nadie… - Rió luego divertido.

- No quería casarme con nadie… porque para casarse hay que amar a alguien… y yo sólo te amaba a ti…

- Ohh sí… - Susurró él complacido acercándose nuevamente a sus labios-… sí… esa respuesta me gusta…

- ¿Sí?- Musitó la joven, muy bajito, percibiendo la lengua de él en sus labios, aún sin besarla, la seducía nuevamente y eso la excitaba. Inuyasha se recostó esta vez encima suyo, su mano se apoderó de su garganta y la otra fue a parar más abajo, en su pierna, inclinándola para sentirse más cómodo en ella, la muchacha se agitó-… oye… - Lo miró intentando parecer seria pero sus ojos llenos de deseo la delataban-… ¿otra vez?- Preguntó, pero no pudo evitar alzar sus brazos y enrollarlos alrededor de su cuello. Los besos que ahora le daba en su garganta le daban cosquillas.

- Y… - Susurró él, demasiado agitado-… ¿porqué no?... – Besó y lamió la piel expuesta sintiendo el gusto dulce que lo embriagaba-… estamos casados… y tú… me excitas… eres… mía… sólo mía…

- Tuya… - Susurró Kagome encorvándose más al sentir el fuego que los consumía nuevamente.-… mío… sí…

- Sí… - Murmuró Inuyasha, sintiéndose demasiado complacido, sintiendo que su alma rebosaba de alegría.-… tuyo…

_**Mi mente le cuesta entender**_

_**lo que mi corazón me dice qué hacer**_

_**y daría todo lo que tengo sólo para estar contigo**_

_**y eso haría**_

_**siempre he sido enseñada para ganar**_

_**y nunca creí que fallaría**_

_**estar a la piedad de un hombre, yo nunca lo he estado**_

_**ahora sólo quiero estar donde tú estes**_

El sol estaba lo bastante alto como para darse cuenta que era pasado del mediodía. Kagome bostezó y él le apartó el cabello del hombro para seguir besándolo con delicadeza. Ella sonrió y de pronto se dejaron escuchar tres pequeños golpes a la puerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos, como si hubieran sido sorprendidos, la voz tras la puerta muy pronto se dejó escuchar.

- Señorita… - Era Myoga, luego él pareció corregir-… señora… ¿esta usted bien?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y quiso reír pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

- Debe estar preocupado… - Susurró Kagome casi reprochándole, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Señora? Ya esta lista la comida… - Insistió el anciano y ella notó que en verdad, por el tono de su voz, estaba preocupado. Se apartó de Inuyasha porque él deseaba que no hablara pero la joven fue más rápida.

- Sí- Respondió, antes que él la silenciara- sí… estoy bien Myoga…

Se produjo un silencio de parte del anciano y Kagome miró a Inuyasha divertida.

- Oh… que bien señora… me había asustado… es que el señor no esta y…

- El señor también esta bien- Alzó la voz Inuyasha y Kagome se ocultó el rostro con ambas manos a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Otra vez se produjo un leve silencio al otro lado de la puerta, Kagome miró luego de reojo a Inuyasha.

- Ah… que bien… - Dijo el anciano, aunque en su voz no se notaba la sorpresa, al contrario, parecía, en parte, aliviado-… si desea puedo traer la comida a su habitación… - Sugirió. Entonces Kagome quitó la sonrisa del rostro, tuvo la ligera sospecha, que algo no andaba del todo bien. Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha pero él parecía despreocupado, el joven se volvió a recostar cerrando los ojos con pereza.

- Ya lo veremos, gracias Myoga- Dijo el muchacho. Pasaron unos largos instantes antes que Kagome se diera cuenta que el anciano se había retirado. ¿Porqué esa insistencia? Había algo… e Inuyasha no lo había notado ¿había pasado algo? Se levantó de la cama comenzándose a vestir y el muchacho la observó casi con desilusión desde su puesto.

- ¿A donde vas? Creí que este sería nuestro día…

- No, sólo… tengo algo de hambre… voy a buscar comida, la traeré aquí y así comeremos juntos… - Lo miró sonriendo con tranquilidad y se acercó a él, Inuyasha parecía un niño pequeño, había hecho incluso una mueca. – Vuelvo enseguida… - Susurró inclinándose y besando sus labios, al principio él no le respondió y ella arrugó el ceño, en cuanto iba a separarse, el hombre sujetó sus manos y la retuvo con fuerza. Casi cae sobre su pecho, lo hubiera reprendido, pero el beso que le dio la dejó sin aliento, se dejó sin poder evitarlo, cuando finalmente la dejó la muchacha abrió los ojos, estaba agitada y sentía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, él la observaba atento con sus ojos dorados, grandes y brillantes. Kagome, luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño.-... iré igual… no me retendrás a fuerza de besos…

Se soltó antes de que el joven hombre pudiera reaccionar, lo escuchó reír a su espalda y ella sintió escalofríos. No pudo menos que sonreír también de su juego de seducción y salió de la habitación más pronto de lo que debía.

Recorrió el pasillo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, caminando lentamente. Qué noche, sentía algo de sueño, y bien podía estarlo si había dormido muy poco. Sonrió más y cerró los ojos complacida. Era suya… y él de ella… que noche más maravillosa habían pasado… Cuando bajó las escaleras recordó al anciano Myoga entonces su rostro se tensionó. Aligeró el paso y muy pronto estuvo en la cocina. Las criadas la miraron como si vieran un fantasma y ella vio su reflejo en un espejo que había en la pared. Su cabello negro y suelto estaba desordenado, el cuello de su blusa abierto, la falda era la del día anterior y estaba arrugada y ella misma tenía ligeras manchas negras bajo sus ojos. Vaya, se había delatado sola. Antes de poder decir algo, como una tonta excusa, se dio cuenta que afuera había un muchacho que ella conocía… y que hablaba con el anciano sirviente. Sorprendida e intrigada los observó unos segundos hablar y luego el muchacho se dio cuenta y la miró. De inmediato Kagome hizo un ligero saludo con la cabeza y él le respondió. Myoga la miró aliviado y de inmediato entró a la cocina, el joven se quedó afuera.

- Gracias al cielo ha entendido… - Murmuró y la tomó de un brazo hablando en susurros-… son malas noticias… muy malas… es mejor que él se lo diga…

Kagome abrió más sus ojos sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, luego posó sus ojos en el joven de allá afuera, que la esperaba con impaciencia y entonces ella salió.

La brisa del mediodía refrescó su rostro aún acalorado y desordenó más sus largos cabellos negros. Miroku volvió a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza y Kagome, asustada, preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿desea hablar con Inuyasha?

- No… es mejor hablar con usted… - Murmuró él en un inquietante tono, el muchacho desvió la vista hacia el interior de la cocina y luego posó sus ojos azul cielo en los de Kagome-… son malas noticias, he venido a prevenirlos…

- ¿Prevenirnos?- Repitió Kagome frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que la boca se le secaba. – Dígame usted por favor, sin rodeos ¿qué sucede?

- Sé que dentro del día de hoy vendrá la policía a arrestar a Inuyasha… - Dijo al fin y Kagome lo miró impresionada, el joven continuó-… pero no es que lo vayan a apresar… es algo peor… lo quieren internar… en un sanatorio…

Kagome abrió los labios sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblar, se negó a creer lo que estaba escuchando y aún así tuvo que afirmarse en la pared de piedra de la mansión. El joven la tomó del brazo intentando ayudarla, ella lo rechazó.

- Pero… pero… ¿porqué?... ¿porqué?- Gimió y de pronto alzó el rostro mirándolo con incredulidad. El otro tragó con dificultad y se enderezó apenas observándola con atención.

- Fue su hermana… y también Kouga… creo que hay más gente involucrada señorita… - Dijo el joven como si le costara responder a sus inquietudes, vio los ojos castaños de la muchacha mirándolo con incredulidad y tornándose llorosos, la vio morderse el labio y luego bajar la vista.

- Mi… ¿hermana?... ¿Kikyo? – Musitó y luego lo miró aterrada- pero… ¿porqué?... ¡Dígame!... ¿qué ha pasado?- Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la solapa de su impecable traje, él intentó reconfortarla, parecía que de un momento a otro perdería el control, posó sus manos sobre las suyas, Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

- Es por lo que dicen que es él… - Susurró Miroku - … que es un monstruo… su hermana dijo que era un peligro para todos el que Inuyasha estuviera viviendo así… sin más… dijo que la había lastimado…

Kagome lo soltó y recostó la espalda nuevamente en la pared, casi derrotada.

- ¡Dios!... pero… ¿porqué lo hizo? – Su mente le recordó el incidente de la otra vez, cuando le había dicho que ella ya era su esposa, y el modo en que había reaccionado. Kikyo lo odiaba… ¿tanto así? Intentó tranquilizarse y luego miró al joven, notó la preocupación en su rostro y entonces ella volvió a arrugar el ceño, apenas podía respirar, estaba muy asustada, por Inuyasha.

- Usted… ¿Cómo lo supo? Quiero decir… antes que ellos vengan…

Miroku bajó la vista y se movió intranquilo, no habló en unos segundos, finalmente alzó la vista y la enfrentó.

- Lamento decirle señorita… que lo he sabido antes porque…- Miró a Kagome y ella vio como su garganta se agitaba inquieta-… unas personas que estimo mucho han participado de esto… han servido de testigo… también… para su hermana…

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó ella casi en un gemido, aunque no sabía si deseaba saberlo o no, ahora sólo deseaba actuar, hacer algo para impedirlo.

- Usted los conoce… Houjo… y… también Sango… - Dijo él con pesar y Kagome creyó morir ¿su amiga?... ¿su amiga de toda la vida?... ¿porqué?.-… no se enfade con ellos… - Acotó rápidamente el otro-… las palabras de su hermana fueron muy convincentes… ella dijo que Inuyasha estaba maldito y que era un monstruo, que estaba loco y era peligroso… mis amigos le creyeron… ya sabe… debido al incidente de anoche… - La miró con súplica-… no los juzgue mal, por favor… - Murmuró con pesar-… no actúe con prejuicio… de la forma que ellos lo hicieron con Inuyasha…

Kagome se había llevado la mano a la boca sin poder hablar, sus ojos inquietos se dirigieron al segundo piso de la mansión… oh… Inuyasha, debía volver a él… esto era peligroso… tenía que hacer algo… tenía que actuar de inmediato.

- Gra… gracias por avisarme… ya sé lo que hay que hacer… no le diré nada a Inuyasha… - Respondió rápidamente, pero no parecía hablarle a él, sino a sí misma-… no… no debe saberlo porque seguro el muy obstinado se quedará a hacerles frente… debo sacarlo de aquí…. Oh! Ya sé… un viaje… le diré que nos vayamos a otro lugar… sí…. sí… hasta que el peligro pase…

Continuará…

**PD:** La canción es de Jessica Simpson, se llama "I wanna love you forever" ("Quiero amarte por siempre"), pido permiso a la perdida Anyara porque ella la puso hace tiempo en un fic pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta esta canción y tenía que ponerla aquí u.u gomen, estes donde estes... en todo caso esta es MI traducción. Jeje.

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me siento contenta, así que aquí les dejo un nuevo cap., espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo escribo. Gracias por leer.

**_Lady._**

PD: Las que leyeron el cap. anterior con errores les aviso que ya lo corregí, la culpa no es mia, es de ffiction u.u' espero que ahora no pase nada. (¿me creerán que tuve que pasar el cap. al formato block de notas? u.u')


	25. La Huida

**Capítulo 25: "La Huida"**

Entró a la cocina tan atropelladamente e inquieta que las sirvientas la miraron con curiosidad. Ella se había quedado de pie casi al centro, pensando en cómo enfrentar la situación, cómo actuar lo más pronto posible y sin despertar las sospechas de Inuyasha. Myoga la tomó del brazo y le sonrió levemente intentando tranquilizarla. Kagome estaba muy pálida y sus ojos castaños brillaban sobremanera.

- Venga… le daré un vaso de agua… - La llevó al salón y la obligó a sentarse en un pequeño taburete que había allí, junto a una ventana que daba al jardín. No demoró demasiado en volver y Kagome bebió casi de un sorbo, con el rostro contraído y el pánico casi reflejado en sus ojos. – Señorita… - La llamó el anciano, de pie a su lado-… señora…

Kagome alzó la vista y sus dedos juguetearon con el vaso de cristal.

- Myoga… - Murmuró tragando con fuerza y con sus ojos fijos en él-… es peligroso ¿verdad?... si lo llevan a un sanatorio… si ven que es un monstruo… o que se convierte en eso… - Sólo imaginarlo en aquellas terribles circunstancias la dejaba sin aliento, él podía incluso hasta morir-… debo sacarlo de aquí…

- Es lo mejor, señora… - Afirmó el anciano. Aquello le dio fuerzas para levantarse y darse valor. Sí, era lo mejor.

- Gracias… le diré que… es nuestro viaje de bodas… - Dijo la muchacha entregando el vaso al anciano sirviente-… hablaré con él… - Tragó con fuerza y miró al cielo respirando con dificultad-… debo tranquilizarme primero… - Murmuró y volvió a aspirar una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse.

- Es mejor que se de prisa… aunque puede que sea difícil… el amo es tan obstinado… – Murmuró con pesar, al ver el rostro aterrado de Kagome intentó corregir-… pero no se preocupe… - Dijo el anciano mirándola atentamente-… todo saldrá bien… él esta ahora con usted… ha cambiado mucho - Sonrió. Kagome lo miró algo impresionada y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, algo triste debido a las circunstancias. Tomó el borde su vestido y subió corriendo las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su alcoba se detuvo con la mano temblando en la perilla y respiró una, dos, tres veces seguidas intentando tranquilizarse. Debía calmarse… debía convencer a Inuyasha de realizar el viaje… debía hacerlo y parecer normal… pero ya no había más tiempo que pensar. Suspiró fuertemente sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón golpeaban tan fuerte que cualquiera podría oírlo. Al fin entró y cerró la puerta mirando a Inuyasha, en cuanto él la miró ella sonrió, el hombre también lo hizo.

- Vaya… demoraste bastante… - Dijo él observándola con atención. Kagome sonrió más y sus piernas temblaron, se quedó con la espalda afirmada en la puerta sólo para no desfallecer-… ¿y?- Preguntó levantando ambas cejas.

La muchacha pestañeó y sintió que las mejillas se enrojecían.

- ¿Y?... ¿Y qué?- Preguntó casi a la defensiva. El joven se inclinó en la cama, apenas cubierto con una blanca sábana.

- La comida… dijiste que traerías comida… - Murmuró Inuyasha sonriendo de medio lado. La joven sintió escalofríos, esa mirada que se clavaba en sus ojos, esa sonrisa de medio lado tan misteriosa y seductora y el tono de su voz que a pesar de la distancia en que se encontraban sentía que le hacía cosquillas el oído, la agitaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que respiraba con dificultad e intentó sonreír, mientras bajaba la vista y acomodaba un mechón de sus cabellos tras la oreja.

- Ah… es cierto… - Murmuró-… lo olvidé… es que… ¿sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una idea…

- Ah ¿sí? – Inuyasha se había inclinado más en la cama, en cuanto Kagome alzó la vista notó el extraño brillo en sus ojos, movió de inmediato la cabeza, aquel hombre tenía otros pensamientos, "lujuriosos", pensó Kagome, quiso reír pero aquel no era el momento. Se acercó lentamente mirando de vez en cuando hacia la ventana. Rogaba al cielo que aún nadie apareciera.

- Sí… ¿sabes? Como… nuestra boda fue un desastre… - Comenzó y vio que él de inmediato borraba la sonrisa de su rostro mientras fruncía la frente con levedad. Kagome se sentó en la cama, a su lado-… pensé que podríamos hace un viaje… - Ella notó que su voz temblaba, intentó sonreír para parecer tranquila, sentía la mirada casi inquisidora sobre sus ojos, parecía que Inuyasha intentaba leer sus pensamientos-… un viaje de bodas… de luna de miel…

Se produjo un silenció. La joven esperó expectante y luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad Inuyasha sonrió levemente y tomó su mano.

- ¿Quieres eso? Pues claro que lo haremos… - Afirmó besando su mano con suavidad-… haremos todo lo que tú quieras… todo… - Susurró.

- Ahh… que bien… - Tartamudeó la muchacha y él se irguió observándola aún con una amplia sonrisa-… pero… me gustaría que realizáramos ese viaje hoy… - El hombre pestañeó aun con una sonrisa, creyendo que bromeaba-… ahora… - Acotó Kagome esta vez con seriedad.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó un poco sorprendido. Kagome asintió con la cabeza, ella sintió que los dedos se apretaban más en su mano que él retenía.- ¿Porqué ahora? Creí que… - Su voz se suavizó -… este día ni siquiera nos levantaríamos…

Kagome no respondió, es más, creyó que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, Inuyasha la acercó a él y la besó.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró intentando apartarse, pero él la retuvo.

- Mañana Kagome… anda… quédate conmigo ahora… - Murmuró en sus labios.

- Pero… quiero que sea ahora… - Protestó bajando la vista y no respondiendo a sus besos. El joven hombre se detuvo y se alejó un poco observándola con reticencia esta vez. Otra vez un silencio, la muchacha creía que había sido sorprendida, no, Inuyasha no podía saberlo, estaba segura que si se enteraba de lo que pasaba se quedaría… y luego… que Dios los amparase… alzó la vista a él, esos ojos de fuego que parecían escrutarla-… por favor… es que… me hace… mucha ilusión…

Tragó con dificultad y desvió otra vez la mirada¿porqué tenía que decirle eso? Era casi una mentira, aunque en cierto modo sí era su ilusión el que realizaran un viaje de luna de miel, pero… se sentía cada vez más al borde del colapso.

- Tranquila… claro que lo haremos… - Respondió él al fin y cuando ella alzó la vista vio nuevamente su sonrisa-… si es que tanto lo deseas… ¿quién soy yo para decirte que no?

- Gracias- Sonrió Kagome ampliamente intentado levantarse de la cama pero él no soltó su mano.

- No puedo decirte que no… aunque por mí hoy no saldría de aquí… - Murmuró.

- No creas que no quiero estar contigo… al contrario… - Se excusó rápidamente la muchacha-… es sólo que… es mejor que estemos solos… alguien podría venir a molestarnos y… además la servidumbre es algo…

- Sí, lo sé- Sonrió Inuyasha soltando su mano y apartando la sábana que lo cubría-… le gusta entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás… tienes razón, pequeña Kagome… es mejor estar lejos de aquí- Afirmó él tranquilizándola por completo. Kagome sonrió abiertamente y se colgó de su cuello dándole mil cortos besos en la mejilla y en los labios.

- Gracias… te quiero mucho… mucho…

Sus ojos se perdieron en el verdor de los prados mientras el coche se alejaba cada vez más de la mansión. Kagome creía que a cada momento vería los caballos de los policías persiguiéndolos, pero nada de eso sucedió y a cada galope daba un nuevo suspiro de alivio. Sus manos se encrisparon bajo los finos guantes de seda blanca y en ese momento sintió el peso y también el calor de dos fuertes manos sobre las suyas. Ladeó el rostro y lo miró intentando sonreír.

- ¿Porqué estas tan nerviosa?- Preguntó Inuyasha son seriedad. Ella se sorprendió ¿acaso él leía sus pensamientos?

- Ehh… no… es que… no es eso… estoy emocionada… - Sonrió más.-… a veces… creo que esto es un sueño…

- Ahh eso también lo pienso yo- Afirmó él acercándola a su lado-… ya verás… iremos a un lugar muy bonito… dijiste que querías algo sin mucha gente y estoy totalmente de acuerdo… - Murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla.-… te gustará…

- ¿Le dijiste a alguien a donde iríamos?- Preguntó la muchacha acomodándose en su regazo y buscando en sus brazos el abrigo que necesitaba.

- No, claro que no… ni Myoga lo sabe… - Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo con travesura-… así que… relájate…

- Sí… sí…

La oscuridad los recibió al bajar del coche. Kagome aspiró el aroma a sal que llegaba claramente a sus pulmones, estaban en la costa, sentía incluso el rumor de las olas golpeando en la playa allá a los lejos. Bajó con cuidado mientras él sostenía su mano y alzó la vista al pequeño hotel que estaba allí.

- Este será nuestro refugio… - Dijo Inuyasha mientras dos muchachos empleados del lugar se acercaban presurosos a recoger el equipaje.-… no es la gran cosa… pero mañana… si quieres… podemos dar un paseo por la playa… - Se acercó a su oído susurrando-… nadie nos molestará…

Kagome le sonrió pero en su interior no se sentía completamente aliviada. Estaba bien, había escapado pero… ¿y luego?... tendría que pensarlo más detenidamente, tal vez hablando con Kikyo… haciéndola entender que desistiera de la denuncia… tal vez así…

- ¡Ah!- Gritó con sorpresa. Inuyasha la había alzado en sus brazos y caminaba con ella hasta la recepción- Inuyasha… bájame… qué haces…

- Es la tradición… de los recién casados… - Rió él pero hizo una mueca casi imperceptible para Kagome.

El recepcionista los atendió con su estudiada amabilidad y les entregó la llave de su habitación, en el segundo piso de aquel modesto edificio. En cuanto entró con ella aún en brazos la soltó con suavidad y la muchacha notó en ese omento su rostro contraído.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… - Respondió rápidamente. Se quedó de pie casi inmóvil y Kagome lo observó asustada.

- Dime… - Demandó ella acercándose a él pero dándole una mirada por completo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una de sus piernas, a través de la tela gris de su traje vio la mancha de sangre que lo empapaba y ella ahogó en grito de desesperación.

- Tranquila… tranquila… - Dijo el muchacho antes, tomándola por los hombros e intentado sonreír-… no me duele… en serio… - Mintió mientras veía que ella tenía los ojos fijos en su pierna.- Kagome… Kagome… - La tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos-… no te preocupes… esto sanará…

- Hace tiempo que te veo así… - Respondió la joven en sollozos-… y no sanas… no debiste cargarme… no debes esforzarte…

- ¿Y arruinar así nuestra luna de miel?- Preguntó él levantando una ceja-… dije que esto sanará… en luna nueva… ya verás… - Su voz de había oscurecido de pronto y también Kagome notó que su rostro se ensombrecía. Era cierto… la luna nueva… para eso… faltaban tan pocos días…

- Déjame curarte… déjame hacerlo… - Suplicó.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras sentía los dedos suaves deslizarse sobre su piel. La herida era lacerante, quemante, ardía como si estuviese viva. Aquella maldita bala debía estar aún dentro de su piel, incrustándose en su carne cada vez. Cómo deseaba que fuera pronto luna nueva y así sanar de una buena vez. Pero… suspiró agobiado… aún temía la reacción de Kagome…

- Ya esta… - Susurró ella anudando una vez más la tela de su vendaje. Alzó la vista y le sonrió.-… buen chico… - Rió luego intentando que el ambiente se distendiera. Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y la observó.

- Tienes buena mano…

- Inuyasha… - Ella se había inclinado a él y su rostro se había tornado serio otra vez.-… nunca te lo he preguntado… pero… quiero saber… quiero saber cómo… porqué… cuando pasó… lo del hechizo…

El joven hombre tensionó la mandíbula y tragó con dificultad. Sin lugar a dudas aquello le traería muy malos recuerdos. Demasiados. Bajó la vista y susurró.

- Creo que hoy no es el momento…

Kagome se acercó más a él.

- ¿No quieres decírmelo?

- No es eso… - Murmuró como un niño y luego alzó sus ojos dorados hacia ella-… Kagome… bésame…

La muchacha lo miró expectante. Era notorio que aquello le dolía demasiado… que había sufrido y aún sufría por aquel mal… se estremeció al recordar que estaban escapando también de un peligro latente que los acechaba, que lo acechaba. Le sonrió y le acarició la mandíbula.

- ¿Un beso?- Preguntó acercándose al hombre.- ¿Sólo uno?

- Con uno en este momento me conformo… - Susurró. Estaba serio, demasiado, pensó la joven. Y estaba sufriendo, lo notaba. Se acercó a él y lo besó con pasión. La misma pasión que él le respondió. La estrechó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, ella se quedó tenida sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía las manos recorrer su espalda y desabotonar su vestido. Se separó y lo miró haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿No era sólo un beso?

- Caíste- Rió Inuyasha volviéndola a besar y tomando algo de impulso para dejarla esta vez bajo él. El cuerpo pesado la dejaba sin aliento, su pecho a través de la tela del vestido subía y bajaba forzosamente, sus ojos castaños se tornaron lleno de deseo, intentó sacarse de la memoria las preocupaciones… no… ya vería un modo de solucionar todo, porque no podrían estar ocultos todo el tiempo.

- Eres un tramposo… - Susurró-… me preocupaste… es la segunda vez que te burlas de mí…

Inuyasha la miró con seriedad, ella vio la garganta agitada, su manzana de Adán que se movía inquieta, sus ojos que se oscurecían y que la joven ya aprendía a reconocer.

- ¿Quieres saberlo entonces?... – Preguntó con la voz susurrante pero oscura y sus ojos fijos en ella-… ¿quieres saber cómo pasó todo?...

Ella tragó nerviosa y lo contempló unos instantes, finalmente asintió. Inuyasha arrugó un poco la frente.

- Entonces te lo contaré… te lo contaré todo… porque ya pronto será luna nueva… y es mejor que estes prevenida… porque aunque me lo hayas dicho mil veces que no te importa… mil veces no me bastan para estar seguro… hasta que tú no me veas… nunca estaré seguro…

Continuará…

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos.  
**_Lady._**


	26. La Maldición de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 26: "La Maldición de Inuyasha"**

La luz de la lámpara era lo único que alumbraba la modesta habitación del hotel en que ahora se encontraban. Inuyasha se recostó mirándola de medio lado, con una mano afirmando su cabeza, Kagome hizo lo mismo, sentía tanta curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, esperó que él comenzara su relato.

El joven hombre pasó la lengua por sus labios algo resecos, sus ojos que estaban fijos en ella por un momento se desviaron, pensaba ¿cómo comenzar? Volvió sus doradas orbes hacia la joven y le sonrió al ver su rostro tan preocupado.

- Cuando la gente dice… que esto debe haber sido un castigo… - Murmuró y sus ojos bajaron otra vez-… ellos tienen razón…

- No, claro que… - Lo Interrumpió la chica acercándose más a él pero Inuyasha levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- Lo es.- Sentenció, ya con el tono fuerte y decidido. Kagome se estremeció y tragó con dificultad, ya no pudo decir nada más.

- Sólo pensaba en ella… en Kikyo… en lo perfecta que era, en lo hermosa y educada que era… una dama… y sin embargo… - Él vio las mejillas enrojecer de la muchacha y hasta sus ojos se cristalizaron, notó entonces la tristeza que eso le causaba a Kagome pero… ¿qué podía caer?-… no te pongas así…

- Lo siento… lo siento… yo era una niña… era obvio eso… - Intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa que quiso brindarle a modo de tranquilizarlo salió demasiado amarga. Suspiró recostando la cabeza en la almohada, dejó que él hablara.

Se produjo en silencio, ella tenía esta vez los ojos clavados en el techo, esperando, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, como si temiera del relato, volvió a suspirar intentando reponerse, luego volvió a escucharlo.

- Fue un castigo, sí… porque mi corazón me lo decía… ella no era la mujer que creía… su actitud tan distante, la frialdad de sus palabras, la forma en que te trató luego de que quedaste sola… yo sabía que no quería una mujer así… y me negué a pensar eso… dejé de escuchar lo que mi corazón me decía… sólo por ganarle a Kouga… y a todos… ella era la más cotizada… ¿porqué no podría tenerla yo?... – Se produjo nuevamente un silencio, Kagome pudo escuchar el sonido de las olas allá afuera y el viento que comenzaba a soplar con algo de fuerza.-… hice mi viaje… para obtener dinero y dárselo a ella… Kikyo quería comodidades, excentricidades y yo lo aceptaba todo, todo, menos gastarme la fortuna de mi padre… renuncié a su testamento… aquello casi nos costó el compromiso pero… pude convencerla en mis cartas… tenía mucho dinero en aquel entonces por mis negocios… mucho y ella se tranquilizó… y yo luego me sentí horrible… ¿no es que me quería tanto como yo a ella que por un asunto de dinero me iba a dejar?... – La voz de Inuyasha se había vuelto extraña, algo así como ronca pero oscura, tenebrosa, pensó Kagome y tuvo que ladear el rostro para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien… se encontró con los ojos fijos en ella, pero la muchacha se sorprendió del casi anaranjado fulgor de ellos… brillantes… pero no dijo nada.

Bebió hasta hartarse en la cantina. Las mujeres lo rondaban constantemente y él coqueteó con ellas y pensaba para sí mismo: "Sólo porque me ven con trajes costosos se acercan a mi… todas son interesadas…" La noche llegó y él se levantó dejando un fajo de billetes y saliendo de allí mareado y casi inconciente. Caminó por las oscuras callejuelas de aquel barrio de Japón, afirmándose casi en la pared y murmurando.

- Kikyo… Kikyo es perfecta… no puedo pensar que es frívola… me quiere… y yo a ella…

Pero otra vez, igual que hacía años, igual que desde el día en que la conoció y se sintió prendado de aquella mujer, su corazón se volvió a preguntar ¿en verdad la amo?... ¿Es la mujer que quiero?

- Jaja… claro… - Murmuró para sí mismo totalmente ebrio y afirmando la espalda en la pared de una añosa casa.-… es la mejor… y ella… ella me ama ¿no? Porqué dudar ahora… porqué… no… ella me ama…

Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, completamente solo en un país lejano, por ella, por su futura esposa. Una pequeña niebla se había formado allí y él suspiró sintiendo escalofríos. Qué horrible soledad sentía… y también desesperanza ¿valía la pena hacer todo eso? Entrecerró sus ojos suspirando pesadamente y luego pestañeó al ver la silueta extraña y negra aproximarse, como si hubiese salido de la nada. Su corazón latió y él se irguió con lentitud. No podía ver bien, se extrañó de ver gente porque ya era pasada la medianoche y no había ni un alma en los alrededores… si la noche hubiese estado con luna podría haber visto con más claridad, pero no, era luna nueva y lo único que había en el firmamento eran las innumerables estrellas titilando allá, muy alto, así sólo cuando la silueta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que era una mujer… hermosa, coincidentemente como Kikyo, de largos cabellos negros y piel clara y sus mismos ojos fríos e indiferentes. Tragó con fuerza, ella lo miró con altivez. Vestía un traje típico que usaban las mujeres del Japón, Un kimono de color negro la cubría y sobre su cuello un extraño rosario.

- ¿En verdad te ama?- Preguntó de pronto con su voz altanera. Inuyasha se sorprendió ¿acaso aquella extraña mujer lo había escuchado? Bueno, qué más daba. De pronto la borrachera se había disipado por completo, ni siquiera se sentía mareado. Sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia mientras sacudía el polvo de su costosa chaqueta, sus ojos dorados brillaron casi con orgullo.

- ¡Feh! Creo que eso no es de su interés.- Respondió. Miró a la mujer, ella parecía observarlo sin expresión. Inuyasha tragó y luego volvió a sonreír.- No debería estar pendiente de cosas que no le incumben… ¿No debería estar en su casa?... ¿Cuidando al esposo tal vez?- Sonrió más pero con ironía- ¿O tal vez no tiene porque busca a alguien con mucho dinero? Todas son así…

- ¿Todas?- Repitió ella levantando una ceja.- ¿También la que dices que te ama?

- Ella no, Kikyo… Kikyo… - Su mente se pobló de imágenes de ella… tan perfecta, tan… solicitada-… ella me ama… - Murmuró sin realmente creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Preguntó la mujer alzando la voz-… niñito insolente ¿Crees estar tan seguro que tu amor es correspondido?

- Claro- No supo porqué había dicho eso.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos una prueba?... veremos si ella en verdad te ama… si sigues tan ciego como has querido serlo todo este tiempo… veremos si tu amada realmente te quiere… - Había fruncido el ceño y sus dos manos estaba enfrente de si como en señal de rezo, pronunció un par de palabras que no entendió y luego sus ojos se posaron el firmamento - ¡Ahí la tienes!- Dijo de pronto apuntándolo. Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de él golpeándole el cuerpo como si hubiese sido un rayo. Cayó al suelo sintiendo que los huesos comenzaba a crujir y alargar provocándole un horrible dolor. El sudor pobló su rostro y a través de sus ojos casi cristalizados de lagrimas vio como las uñas de sus manos crecían de forma deforme arrancando pedazos de piel y sangre que lo hicieron gemir, el cabello negro que se alborotaba en su frente se aclaró tanto como si fuese un anciano, sintió la espalda crujir y la chaqueta romperse bajo el músculo casi deforme de su nuevo cuerpo animal, los colmillos crecieron raspando e hiriendo sus labios.

- Qué... ¡qué me has hecho!- Gimió y se horrorizó del sonido de su voz tan bestial, miró sus manos, grandes y deformes, no eran manos, sino garras y sus pies también parecían de un animal.

- Veamos que ahora siendo un monstruo, seguirás tan seguro de su amor... - Murmuró la mujer.

Inuyasha intentó erguirse, miró a través de la espesa niebla y ya no pudo ver rastros de la mujer, observó incrédulo sus manos aún a través de las lagrimas de sus ojos y tembló horrorosamente, levantó luego la vista al cielo negro y un ronco aullido fue lo ultimo que salió de su garganta antes de quedar inconciente en el suelo.

Pasaron instantes, el canto de los grillos comenzó a poblar el lugar extrañamente en silencio hasta ese momento y el joven se irguió poco a poco creyendo que había sido todo un sueño. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas de manera caliente y vertiginosa, el corazón bombear como si le fuera a estallar, el sonido del más mínimo ruido se fue haciendo notorio, el agua subterránea, los insectos que volaban… la conversación de dos enamorados en una habitación, él abrió más sus ojos y a su nariz llegaron olores extraños y claramente nítidos. Entonces se levantó y al afirmarse en la tierra vio sus manos deformes y con garras. Abrió más los ojos y entonces vio su cabello plateado, el cuerpo musculosos bajo el ropaje destrozado, los pies al igual que las manos parecían de animal y entonces tuvo la escalofriante idea que había algo en su cabeza… movió sus manos con lentitud y al tocar casi grita de espanto. Corrió sin rumbo chocando contra árboles y piedras, finalmente se detuvo al ver un charco y se miró, sus ojos rojos se abrieron de pavor.

- ¡No¡No¡No¡Nooo!- Gritó con un sonido desgarrador al ver su reflejo bestial, y lo más terrible aún, las dos orejas de perro que se asomaban en su plateada cabellera. La conmoción lo hizo dar un fuerte aullido dirigido a la noche sin luna, luego pareció haberse quedado quieto, choqueado, porque no fue capaz de moverse. Algunas personas salieron de sus modestas casas a mirar, se escucharon voces preocupadas, los sintió aproximarse y no fue capaz de moverse. De pronto una joven mujer, la reconoció, una de esas de la cantina, que lo miró con el rostro casi desfigurado de terror y dio un grito que alarmó a todos. Intentó correr pero cayó a tierra, sintió la gruesa arena hundirse en su carne pero no le dolió.

- ¡Un monstruo¡Un monstruo!- Gritó y lo apuntó con el dedo. Un hombre se acercó y también lo miró con pavor.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Por Kami Sama!... ¡Una bestia!... ¡Un demonio!- Vio como llevaba la mano a un costado y extraía un revolver que apuntó de inmediato a él. La bala rozó su pierna, Inuyasha la esquivó con rapidez. Más personas se acercaron y algunas mujeres gritaron despavoridas. El hombre volvió a disparar y esta vez le dio en un brazo. No le dolió como creía podría pasarle, pero corrió de allí al fin internándose en el bosque a una velocidad que parecía de otro mundo. Tanto corrió hasta que ya sus sentidos le develaron que estaba bien alejado del poblado. Se sentó lentamente y lamió su brazo. Miró la herida apenas visible en la oscura noche y vio como poco a poco estaba comenzaba a cerrarse. No, no podía ser… no podía ser… estaba completamente choqueado, esto no podía estar sucediendo ¡no! Afirmó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio por sus mejillas… hacía mucho que no lloraba… desde que… la pequeña… desde que creyó que la pequeña estaba muerta… sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordar la sonrisa de la niña… pero de alguna manera aquello lo tranquilizó, dentro de toda la confusión y el horror en que se encontraba. Sus ojos cansados y adoloridos se cerraron y se quedó dormido allí mismo. Su inconciente se preguntó… ¿porqué había tenido que recordar a aquella niña en un momento como ese?... ¿Porqué?

Kagome lo observó sorprendida sin decir nada, Inuyasha acarició su rostro con lentitud.

- Cuando desperté al otro día era normal… sólo que… aún me sentía algo extraño… creí que todo había sido una pesadilla y hasta reí… luego me vi en medio de aquel bosque… con mi ropa desgarrada y restos de sangre seca en mis dedos y en los labios.

-Inuyasha… no puede ser… - Murmuró al fin la muchacha tragando con dificultad y sintiendo horror del relato.

- Es una maldición… de luna nueva… y me la merezco… me negué a escuchar mi corazón… me mentí a mi mismo y a los demás… por orgullo…

- Pero… ¿no hay una cura?- Preguntó Kagome acercándose más a él y mirándolo con esperanza-… otro hechizo… ¿y la mujer esa?

- Tsubaki… - Murmuró Inuyasha quietamente y su otra mano se aferró a la cintura de la muchacha-… supe después que se llamaba… es una sacerdotisa oscura… nunca nadie ha sabido de ella salvo por relatos… no pude encontrarla… busqué médicos, brujos, curanderos, sacerdotisas… - Sonrió amargamente.-… nada, Kagome… nada… es una maldición que llevo… creí que Kikyo podría salvarme… - Su rostro se entristeció-… ya sabes lo que sucedió… apenas me vio no quiso volver a verme a la cara… me despreció…

La joven lo observó con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendida y angustiada, él notó que ella incluso temblaba ¿había hecho bien en decirle?

- Pero… si fue por que no escuchaste tu corazón… si fue porque el amor de Kikyo no era verdadero… Tal vez… Inuyasha… - Susurró Kagome esperanzada-… pero yo te amo y no me importa lo demás…

Él sonrió quietamente.

- Kagome, esto no es como los cuentos que lees… un beso tuyo no me devolvió la normalidad… y aunque no lo esperaba y soy conciente de tu amor tan puro y sincero… me sigo convirtiendo en un monstruo y dentro de un par de días lo volveré a hacer… es mi maldición Kagome… ya nadie puede salvarme…

Las palabras tan definitivas de él la entristecieron por completo. Se irguió y lo observó sintiendo que tenía el corazón destrozado. ¿Porqué, a pesar de la sonrisa quieta que le brindaba Inuyasha, sentía su infinita pena y dolor?

- Inuyasha… - Murmuró sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas. Él arrugó el ceño y se levantó casi sorprendido, la abrazó con fuerza y besó sus cabellos.

- Tranquila, mi dulce Kagome… tranquila… estoy bien… - Murmuró-… ya me he acostumbrado a esto… de verdad…

- No mientas… - Gimió apenas y enterrando casi la cabeza en su pecho, no podía parar de llorar.

- Ha pasado más de un año… tranquila… además… sólo es en luna nueva… y tu estas conmigo ahora ¿no?

Se separó y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos para mirarla, le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

- Sabes… que siempre estaré… a tu lado… - Murmuró la chica con devoción clavando sus ojos castaños y cristalizados en los extrañamente anaranjados de él.

-Eso me alegra… ya ves… además… sólo es una noche al mes… puedo vivir con ello- Sonrió el hombre ampliamente y Kagome lo observó. Luego ella también le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo pero con fuerza. Finalmente se quedó dormida en sus brazos y sólo cuando Inuyasha notó que dormía la recostó en la cama. Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y brillantes y entonces él se levantó. Sentía la sangre hervir y correr vertiginosa por sus venas, el aroma del mar se impregnó en sus pulmones tanto, que lo hizo estornudar. Se acercó a la ventana y miró el oscuro océano que se agitaba allá abajo con fuerza casi desbocada. De pronto el olor a sal dulce se impregnó a su nariz, ladeó el rostro, era Kagome, ella, sollozaba en sueños. Suspiró lleno de agobio y afirmó la frente en la ventana. Faltaban pocos días para la luna nueva pero… como siempre sucedía… tenues cambios comenzaban a adueñarse de su cuerpo antes. Por eso ahora sentía la sangre fluir de esa manera, por eso podía oler las lagrimas de Kagome... y por eso… había escuchado la conversación de Kagome con Miroku allá en la mansión… lo buscaban… lo encerrarían… Inuyasha hizo una mueca… lo deseaban muerto… hubiera querido enfrentarles, tal como lo pensaba Kagome pero… necesitaba estar un tiempo más con ella… ¿no le debía una luna de miel?... necesitaba estar con ella, saciarse de ella un tiempo más… por eso había aceptado… pero la verdad sabía que su destino era oscuro… lo querían muerto… Kikyo lo quería muerto… y siendo un monstruo… ya nada podía hacer… no había cura, ni nada, estaba maldito y su suerte… ya estaba siniestramente echada…

Continuará…

**N/A**: Bueno, aquí, otro cap. más... muchas gracias por los reviews, casi no creo que sean tantos, se los agradezco de corazón. Ahh, que cansada estoy, creo que necesito vacaciones pero... ¿me creeran que mi mente se ha poblado de nuevas ideas para otros fics? u.u' y eso que a este le falta (no sé cuanto aún)... ahhh... veremos que pasa... gracias x leer, nos vemos.

_**Lady.-**_


	27. Medio Demonio

**Capítulo 27: "Medio Demonio"**

El pequeño hilillo de luna fue cubierto por las nubes oscuras dejando todo en completa oscuridad. Sus casi anaranjados ojos se concentraron sin querer en cada movimiento allá afuera, en la playa. Las olas que se agitaban contra las rocas, la hoja que se movía sobre la arena, el ave que cazó un crustáceo en la orilla. Desvió la vista hacia el interior observando a la muchacha en la penumbra. Kagome dormía boca abajo, cubierta apenas con una manta y todavía con el vestido puesto, a medio quitar. Sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta que él mismo había tenido otras intenciones antes que contar aquel siniestro relato a la que era su esposa pero… Sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba al utilizar aquella palabra.

- Mi esposa… - Susurró, caminando con lentitud casi felina hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar acariciar sus negros y suaves bucles que le recordaban la más exquisita de las sedas. Jugueteó con las ondulaciones entre sus dedos y volvió a sonreír otra vez. Sin pensarlo se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

La observó en silencio instantes eternos, pensando en el futuro de ambos, en el futuro de ella ¿siempre sería así?... ¿escapando de las personas que deseaban acabar con su vida?... ¿Kagome lo seguiría salvando? Suspiró con tristeza y se levantó de la cama sintiendo que el corazón le oprimía demasiado. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo descuidadamente y aflojó el nudo del lazo de su cuello, esta vez dando otro suspiro de agobio, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la muchacha que volvía a sollozar en sueños y entonces apretó los puños de su mano. ¡Maldición! Ella no debería sufrir por su causa… ¡no debería!

Salió de la habitación y caminó por la recepción casi deshabitada con las manos en los bolsillos, el recepcionista, un hombre joven que lo miraba con curiosidad, aburrido de la lentitud de clientes, carraspeó llamando su atención. Inuyasha lo miró sin expresión.

- ¿Desea algo, señor?- Preguntó cortésmente. El joven hombre hizo una leve mueca y negó con la cabeza, pero pronto se detuvo y volvió sus ojos de fuego sobre él.

- Dígame… ¿tienen caballos para los huéspedes?

- Claro señor. Las caballerizas estan de un costado… - Apuntó-… un par de metros más allá… - Lo miró luego con reticencia-… ¿tiene alguna emergencia?

- No es nada… sólo necesito cabalgar- El joven hombre hizo una mueca leve y caminó saliendo del lugar.

Esto jamás terminaría, jamás. Se mordió el labio de rabia que a duras penas podía contener. Instó al caballo a cabalgar más rápido y sintió el aroma penetrante de la sal y el yodo colarse por su nariz, la aspiró profundamente a pesar del dolor que le causaba por su olfato tan sensible ahora. Su mente volvió a recordar las palabras de advertencia de Miroku, allá en la mansión y recordó también cuando percibió el miedo de Kagome. Ella simplemente no se merecía eso. ¿Porqué Kikyo no lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez?... ¿tanto lo odiaba?... ¿tanto lo detestaba?... ¿porqué, si fue ella misma quien rompió el compromiso?... ¿porqué lo odiaba a tal punto de querer verlo muerto? Tragó con dolor… y pensar que alguna vez sintió alguna clase se afecto por ella… había estado tan ciego, tan necio, tan orgulloso… había hecho un viaje de años por ella… Sacudió la cabeza mientras sentía como las primeras gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, lentamente al principio, más fuerte después provocando una verdadera tormenta. Él golpeó a un costado del caballo para que tomara más velocidad mientras se dirigían a la orilla de la playa, las olas bajo los cascos del animal se alzaron y provocaron un verdadero espectáculo, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto a esa hora, en medio de la tormenta, hubiera jurado ver un fantasma… o un demonio… y de alguna forma lo era… Inuyasha sentía tanta rabia que no encontraba otra forma de liberarla… quería ser feliz… pero los obstáculos siempre se lo impedían… Kikyo otra vez…

**_Solo quiero sentir amor_**

**_ amor real que llene el hogar en el que vivo_**

**_ porque tuve demasiada vida_**

**_ corriendo a través de mis venas_**

**_ yéndose a la basura..._**

Empapado hasta los huesos, entró en silencio a la habitación casi en penumbras, sólo la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, estaba encendida y encontró a Kagome, igual a como la había dejado un rato atrás, completamente dormida, aunque al acercarse notó con algo de alivio que dormía tranquilamente, su rostro estaba sereno y respiraba de forma pausada. Se acercó arrodillándose en el piso y la observó.

- Mi ángel… - Susurró sonriendo más y sintiendo que de alguna forma entraba algo de paz a su atormentado corazón. Estiró sus dedos húmedos y acarició el flequillo de su frente. De inmediato los ojos puros y castaños se abrieron lentamente y se posaron sobre los suyos. Aún estaban enrojecidos del llanto y eso le dolió. Kagome no debería sufrir por él… no debería…

- Inuyasha…

- Shhhh… - Silenció él con una sonrisa-… lamento haberte despertado…

Kagome se movió irguiéndose un poco y abriendo más sus ojos se dio cuenta en el estado en que él estaba. Las gotas de lluvia goteaban por el cabello hasta su rostro y su ropa estaba completamente empapada. La camisa blanca parecía casi transparente y se apegaba demasiado en su piel. Frunció el ceño algo aturdida y fue ella esta bien quien le acarició la mandíbula.

- Saliste… ¿porqué?- Sus ojos se tornaron adoloridos, Inuyasha tragó y se sentó a su lado.

- Necesitaba… respirar el aire del mar… - Respondió en un murmullo y se inclinó en ella besando su cuello.

- ¿En la lluvia?- Preguntó Kagome apartándose un poco y mirándolo con tristeza, él le devolvió la mirada.-… no es eso… estas preocupado… ¿no es así?

Él sonrió abiertamente y nuevamente se inclinó sobre ella aspirando el aroma de su cuello, de alguna forma esta vez sentía que lo embriagaba de una manera escalofriante y sensual.

- Es inevitable… - Mintió evitando decir que en realidad lo que lo preocupaba era su trágico destino-… la luna nueva… se acerca…

- No te preocupes… - Murmuró Kagome acariciando su cabello.-… no saldremos de esta habitación… ¿verdad?

Él volvió a erguirse y la miró con ojos lleno de deseo.

- Esa idea me complace… - Sus labios se ensancharon y la joven sólo pudo sonreír. Kagome buscó luego abrigo en sus brazos y lo encontró de inmediato, sonrió al sentir los besos que él le daba sobre su cabello.

- Tuve pesadillas… - Murmuró de pronto la muchacha. Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato y arrugó el ceño. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo observó con tristeza casi contenida.-… Inuyasha… yo… me niego a creer que no haya una cura… debe haberla… estoy segura… la encontraremos… ahora me tienes a mi para hacerlo- Dijo con fervor y sus manos se aferraron a las suyas.

- Ya lo he hecho… - Susurró él y volvió a besar sus cabellos.-… de todas formas… no pensemos en eso ahora… - Se inclinó y la miró levantando una ceja-… ¿no dijiste que querías una luna de miel?- La vio enrojecer de pronto y también su rostro cambió.-… la luna de miel no es para conversar tanto… - Murmuró, acercándose a la joven y dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

- Pero… estas todo… mojado… - Murmuró Kagome sonriendo y cayendo lentamente sobre la cama porque él la había casi obligado a hacerlo. Las gotas de su cabello cayeron sobre su rostro y ella sonrió más.

- ¿Y qué?... ¿no te gusta así?

- Sí… me gusta… - Enterró sus manos entre su cabello húmedo acariciando con suavidad, sus ojos se centraron en los suyos-… me gusta como eres… así…

- Ya lo sé… - Susurró complacido. Sus manos se adueñaron del rostro de la chica, sus labios se fundieron en los de ella como si fueran de fuego, la sangre comenzaba a correr de manera vertiginosa por sus venas, parecía que la esencia mínima de animal lo desbordaba y lo hacía experimentar con más placer aún mínimas muestras de afecto. Al sentir las manos posadas sobre su pecho que ejercía Kagome, percibió el calor de ella junto con la excitación y el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón. La devoró a besos contendiendo a penas la respiración y apegándose más a la joven que no protestó. Quitó con rapidez el vestido y algo de violencia, este se hizo jirones en la espalda, y se volvió a inclinar sobre ella besando y lamiendo la piel descubierta de su cuello y el pecho. Esta vez se encontró con el corpiño firmemente anudado y alzó la vista hacia Kagome como si fuera una protesta. La vio con los ojos cerrados y respirando tan agitadamente que le costó volver unos segundos a la realidad. Al fin ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró preocupada.

- Qué… qué sucede… ¿tu pierna?... ¿te duele aún?- Preguntó en un suave susurros, él sonrió y deslizó su mano por su espalda levantándola un poco y dejándola sentada sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez con suavidad y sus manos comenzaron a desatar cada nudo de la prenda hasta quitársela por completo.

- Dulce… - Besó su hombro y sus manos se adueñaron de la cintura-…suave… tierna… pequeña… - Su respiración cálida que chocó sobre su piel le dio escalofríos-… y mía… ¿verdad?- Preguntó, inclinándose y dándole un beso corto pero hambriento. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y él volvió a besarla- ¿Verdad?- Murmuró nuevamente tumbándola con lentitud sobre la cama.

- Sí… - Y sus manos esta vez comenzaron a desabotonar la húmeda camisa-… completamente… por siempre…

Él sin querer tragó con dificultad y abrió un poco los ojos, siguió besándola cada vez más apasionadamente. Aquella última frase de la muchacha le había provocado una inesperada punzada en el corazón… "por siempre"… eso… ¿por cuanto sería? La sangre animal clamaba un pronto encuentro sexual pero aún así su mente se pobló de confusión y miedo… mientras allá afuera se desataba por completo la tormenta.

&&&&&&&

El día era hermoso y agradable. Kagome respiró hondamente mientras miraba por la ventana del cuarto la inmensidad azul y quieta que estaba en frente. Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia él que dormía y entonces se acercó con suma lentitud a su lado. No alcanzó a llegar a la cama cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Ella se detuvo en seco, no por el echo de que se despertara tan repentinamente, sino por el color de sus ojos y el extraño brillo de ellos. Eran naranjas casi, como las llamas de una hoguera y con tenues matices dorados que a pesar de lo maravillosos que lucían, no dejaron de causarle sorpresa. El hombre sonrió y estiró su mano.

- Ven…

Kagome intentó tranquilizarse y le sonrió, al acercarse y posar su mano sobre la suya sintió la fuerza con que se la retenía y el impulso brusco que él tomó para acercarla a su lado la hizo caer sobre su pecho de súbito. Inuyasha la soltó de inmediato y se había inclinado para levantarla, ella sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo mientras se erguía y aguantaba algo el dolor de su mandíbula.

- No… no... tranquilo… fue mi culpa…

Él la miró pasmado un segundo y Kagome intentó sonreír más.

- Tranquilo… me tropecé…

- No… - Murmuró él y su rostro se contrajo-… fui yo… perdóname… no medí… mi fuerza… - Tragó con dolor sin atreverse a decir que los cambios ya habían comenzado. No, no se lo diría. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo contempló. ¿Era su imaginación o lucía más… robusto, musculoso, grande? Entreabrió los labios sin saber si estaba errada o en verdad era la primera vez que lo miraba, pero luego pensó que no… no… él… lucía distinto… ¿cuanto faltaba para luna nueva?... ¿días?- Ey… pequeña… - La llamó de pronto tomando una mano y mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿estas bien?... ¿no me mientes?- Las ultimas palabras fueron entonadas casi con angustia, ella pestañeó confundida y le besó los labios.

- Claro que no… - Se recostó en él aspirando el aroma de su piel, enterró el rostro en su pecho y sus dedos se posaron sobre él tanteando lo extremadamente dura que estaba, parecía casi acero. Respiró con dificultad y alzó la vista intentando parecer tranquila.- Ya tengo hambre… ¿podemos ir a comer? Debe ser pasado del mediodía…

- Yo también tengo hambre… demasiada... – Respondió levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la mano-… sí, salgamos de esta habitación. Caminó con pereza al baño mientras Kagome lo observaba desde la cama. Luego sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír. Qué ocurrencias… ¿cómo que había cambiado? Eso no podía ser… no podía ser porque aún no era luna nueva…

Sentados en el salón de comidas casi desierto, ambos comían y reían felices de la vida, olvidando por momentos las circunstancias en que se encontraban. Inuyasha posó su mano sobre la pequeña de ella y la miró con devoción, había tenido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que le había devuelto la alegría y la esperanza de su vida. Kagome, vestida con un traje de encajes color azul intenso, lucía más que radiante y bella.

- ¿Sabes?... tuve un sueño… un sueño… - Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar la atención de aquellos ojos calidos y castaños sobre sus pupilas-… que me complació gratamente.

- ¿Un sueño?... ¿Cuál?- Preguntó ella expectante.

- Que me dabas un hijo… - Respondió.-… un hijo fruto de nuestro amor… y tenía tus labios… y tu cabello…

Kagome sonrió feliz y se inclinó a él.

- Pero… eso no es un sueño… puede ser real… un niño… o niña… de los dos… - Kagome sollozó de felicidad-… nada sería más perfecto ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció de pronto súbitamente. Kagome también dejó de sonreír al verlo tensarse sobre la mesa y mirar hacia todos lados. Se sorprendió de su actitud, parecía como si estuviera a la caza de algo… la joven tembló y se inclinó sobre él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Su voz sonó temblorosa y entonces el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, respiró profundamente y le sonrió intentando calmarla.

- No… no… - Murmuró pero sus ojos seguían mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.-… no, creí haber visto a alguien. Entonces, antes que Kagome se tranquilizara, él se puso de pie y se tensó. Lo vio con los ojos fijos en el frente y ella volteó. Su corazón pareció dolerle de pronto. ¿Porqué? No lo supo, pero el ver aquel hombre uniformado entrar le causó un malestar inexplicable. Era muy alto y de cabello castaño semi rizado, ojos fríos y calculadores, alto y fornido. Sonreía a Inuyasha y se acercó con lentitud a ellos. Traía una comitiva de soldados de bajo rango que lo siguieron de cerca.

- Soldado Taisho… - Dijo. Kagome tembló un momento y posó entonces sus ojos en Inuyasha. El joven había estirado su mano y le sonreía a aquel sujeto.

- Buenas tardes, General- Saludó él con respeto. El hombre sonrió y luego posó sus ojos en Kagome. Inuyasha le tomó la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie-… ella es… mi esposa.

Kagome intentó sonreír, pero cuando el sujeto tomó su mano y la besó sintió escalofríos.

- Mi nombre es Naraku, señora… pero vaya… qué suerte tiene usted, soldado… jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa- Sus ojos oscuros parecían clavarse en ella y la joven sólo pudo sonreír y apartar la mano lo más pronto posible.- ¿Luna de miel? – Preguntó con su voz fuerte y esta vez mirando a Inuyasha-… ya lo creo ¿no?

- Sí, señor… - Respondió Inuyasha intentando parecer amable pero Kagome sabía que estaba nervioso-… ¿Recuerda? Solicité este permiso especial…

- Claro, claro… lo recuerdo perfectamente… - Sonrió, posando sus ojos en Kagome-… debe aprovechar su permiso… nunca se sabe cuando será llamado a enrolarse nuevamente.

- Pero he escuchado que ya no hay tanta tensión con el país vecino.- Dijo la muchacha mirándolo con seriedad. El hombre le sonrió son burla y dirigió sus ojos hacia Inuyasha nuevamente.

- Ella tiene razón… pero… nunca se sabe…

Se produjo un silencio extraño en el ambiente, Inuyasha intentó parecer cortés, al fin y al cabo era su superior al mando.

- ¿Y que hace por aquí, señor?

- Tuve una reunión con una persona- Respondió quietamente-… ya sabe… cosas de militares…

- Claro… - Sonrió Inuyasha forzosamente. El hombre volvió a mirar a Kagome y dio un suspiro.

- Bueno, debo irme ya. Iba a comer algo pero creo que se demoran bastante en traer la comida… y yo no tengo mucha paciencia… - Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la besó, luego miró a Inuyasha y el joven inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida-… Nos vemos…

- Sí, señor.

De pronto la felicidad que los había embargado había desaparecido. Kagome se quedó en silencio y luego de un largo momento se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla. Él la imitó y ambos se miraron a la cara.

- Inuyasha… él… ¿es peligroso?- Lo preguntaba por si los delataba en su pueblo, pero eso no podía ser… ese hombre ni siquiera sabía en donde vivían.

El joven hombre posó otra vez su mano sobre la suya y sus ojos sin embargo se perdieron en la puerta por donde había salido su superior.

- No… no creo… él es un general… a pesar de… lo escalofriante que suele ser su actitud…- Murmuró y luego posó sus ojos en Kagome-… él sabe de lo que padezco… y nunca me ha hecho ni dicho nada… al contrario… además… seguro que ahora se va al fuerte de la costa…

Kagome lo observó con seriedad pero aún así sentía el dolor punzante en su pecho. Recostó la espalda en la silla y miró hacia la ventana intentando tranquilizarse. Era inútil… a pesar de las palabras de Inuyasha… había algo que la inquietaba… un mal presentimiento.

Continuará…

**PD:** Jejeje, cuando aparece Naraku en escena todos tiemblan ¿no?. Bueno, veremos qué pasa. Muchas gracias por los casi 600 reviews, wow, arigatou, arigatou, gracias sinceramente.

Nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee.-_**


	28. El Sacrificio de Kagome

**Capítulo 28: "El sacrificio de Kagome"**

Los ojos castaños de Kagome observaban tristes las olas del mar azul, tranquilo esta vez, después de la tormenta de hacía noches atrás. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez más al pasar las horas ¿porqué? Desde que había conocido a ese hombre, el General del regimiento de Inuyasha, sentía que había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando un rayo de sol se reflejó en la quietud de las aguas y chocó en sus pupilas. Volteó suspirando y afirmando la espalda en el frío cristal de la ventana. De nada había servido esta vez pedir a Inuyasha que se fueran de allí, aún recordaba sus palabras.

_- Te estas sugestionando, pequeña… quedémonos aquí… es tan apacible… – Su mirada lujuriosa y la sonrisa sensual la habían dejado sin aliento unos instantes. Luego se había reprobado a sí misma por dejarse llevar._

_- Pero… ese hombre… Naraku…_

_- Es mi superior, Kagome… - Había repicado él casi exasperado, mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosa por sus cortos cabellos negros.-… no te asustes por nada…_

_Hubiera querido tranquilizarse con sus palabras y de echo lo intentó, pero sólo recordar el rostro de ese General y sus sombríos y fríos ojos la hacían temblar por completo._

_- Sí tu lo dices… - Había murmurando alejándose de él con derrota y su frente se había apoyado en el frío cristal de la ventana. Momentos más tarde sintió las manos grandes y duras que se aferraban a su cintura y el cuerpo fuerte y masculino tras suyo. Los labios del hombre se dejaron caer en su mejilla con ternura._

_- Además… - Y su voz era oscura y ronca-… no puedo arriesgarme a salir… y que la luna nueva… nos encuentre sin refugio…_

_La joven había entreabiertos sus labios sorprendida, se había girado y sus ojos se posaron sobre los del hombre._

_- No es… ¿mañana?_

_La mandíbula de él se tensó y sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño, tras sus pupilas casi anaranjadas. Kagome creyó, o intentó creer, que era reflejo del sol._

_- Mañana- Sentenció._

Kagome volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar la conversación del día anterior. La tan esperada luna nueva era ese día, más bien, esa noche y debían ser cuidadosos con eso. Inuyasha tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a salir y que él se transformara en cualquier lugar… resultaba extremadamente peligroso… y ella deseaba protegerlo con toda su alma… o su vida.

Esa noche no había dormido demasiado, el refugio de sus brazos era agradable pero la angustia de sentirse inquieta, de la peligrosidad del momento y también… la expectativa que le causaba verlo en aquella tan esperada forma… simplemente la tenían alterada.

Sus ojos finalmente cedieron de cansancio, más mental que físico, casi al llegar el alba. Cuando despertó Inuyasha no estaba a su lado. Fue en ese momento que se aproximó a la ventana y lo había visto cabalgar a la orilla del mar… y se había quedado allí casi pegada en sus pensamientos.

Respiró hondamente deseando tranquilizarse, sacudió la cabeza como si intentara despojarse de los malos pensamientos y luego deslizó una mano por su enmarañado y largo cabello. No debía asustarse… no… Inuyasha podría sentirse incómodo o culpable… debía ser fuerte también para lo que venía. Era ya obvio que la falta de luna había provocado cambios, tenues, pero cambios, en él. Lo había comprobado cuando la noche anterior la camisa que cubría el pecho varonil se había rasgado en frente de sus ojos. Además… el tono de su voz era ronco y susurrante, sus movimientos al acercarse a ella parecían los de una pantera a punto de cazar su presa, sus ojos, inevitablemente más anaranjados que dorados… sí, cambiaba… y cada vez más… e Inuyasha intentaba que ella lo ignorara ¿pensaría que eso la incomodaba? Se cubrió el rostro sintiendo demasiado agobio… cuanto deseaba que fuera ya de noche… y verlo como el monstruo que todos temían… pero no ella… no… deseaba verlo y decirle… que siempre estaría a su lado…

Frunció el entrecejo dando un atisbo al muslo y entonces tragó con fuerza ¿porqué, a pesar de estarse convirtiendo en un demonio, de sentir la fortaleza de su cuerpo, los músculos desarrollados, la fuerza que lo invadía como si se sintiera poderoso, porqué el muslo le seguía doliendo de manera cada vez más tortuosa? Respiró entrecortando al ver la sangre empapar su pantalón, entonces detuvo al caballo que llevaba una loca carrera y se miró la herida con detención. Eso… no estaba bien, para nada, se suponía que debía sanar cada vez más, sobre todo ahora que su cuerpo era casi otro, más fuerte… ¿qué estaba pasando?

El sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo y la brisa del viento comenzó a soplar algo más fuerte. Inuyasha bajó del animal y al hacerlo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor por la herida. ¡Demonios! Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor ¿porqué? Dejó al caballo en la casi desierta caballeriza y caminó cojeando hasta entrar al pequeño hotel. El recepcionista, como siempre, lo saludó con gesto respetuoso y el muchacho le respondió. Subió las escaleras tragando apenas por el dolor y deseando que Kagome, en ese momento, no lo viera herido para no preocuparla. Al entrar a la luminosa habitación sintió pequeños ruidos en el cuarto del lado, el del baño, entonces suspiró y bajó su pantalón, para observar la herida.

Sus ojos casi anaranjados se abrieron más al ver el vendaje completamente empapado de sangre húmeda y que aún salía de la herida. Se quitó las vendas y comenzó a curarla con rapidez. Se extrañó de notar la herida abierta y húmeda y también se extrañó de sentir cada vez más dolor, como si algo se estuviera clavando y quemando entre sus carnes ¿sería la bala la causante de su tortura?

- ¿Sucede algo?

La voz suave y triste de la muchacha lo hizo levantar con rapidez la vista. Ella llevaba el camisón de tela blanca hasta los tobillos y sus cabellos estaban completamente húmedos por el notorio baño que se había dado. Sonrió y escondió el pantalón manchado de sangre mientras caminaba al ropero y sacaba otro par. Kagome lo observaba con atención todo el tiempo.

- Nada… - Murmuró y cuando volteó le sonrió ampliamente a la joven-… perdóname por salir antes de la cama… ya sabes… hay hábitos que nunca cambiarán.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella terminando de secar sus largos cabellos.

- No importa… pero… - Alzó los ojos hacia él que terminaba de cambiarse-… la próxima vez me avisas… así no me preocupo.

El muchacho la observó levantando una ceja sin decir nada. Luego ella volvió a su tarea y él suspiró, se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló a su lado, la hacerlo el dolor fue tan agudo como si una lanza ardiente se hubiera clavado en su piel, soportó todo lo que más pudo rogando para que la herida no volviera a desangrarse.

- Claro que sí, pequeña… lo siento esta vez… - Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se irguió. Kagome alzó la vista a él que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Adonde vas?

Volteó y notó en el tono de su voz y también en su serio desplante, que estaba preocupada… y ansiosa, su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, además estaba demasiado pálida.

- Bajaré al salón… pediré que nos preparen el desayuno… - Murmuró. La vio suspirar y luego sonreír quietamente.

- Oh… esta bien… te veo luego…

- Claro, pequeña… - Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo abiertamente y dejándola instantes más tarde sola en la habitación. Ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro y entonces sus ojos escudriñaron la cama. Bajo la almohada estaba su pantalón, cuando Kagome lo sacó, lo inspeccionó con rapidez encontrándose con la mancha se sangre húmeda aun en el.

Mientras bebía el café caliente sus ojos estaban puestos fijos en él. Inuyasha tenía la vista en el periódico que estaba a su lado y sólo momentos más tardes se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba en silencio. Intentó sonreír pero sabía que la joven estaba preocupada ¿ansiosa por la noche? Era más que eso…

- ¿Cómo esta la herida?- Preguntó al fin. Lo vio abrir levemente los ojos de sorpresa y luego pareció recobrar la postura.

- Bien, Kagome.- Respondió en un murmullo y sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia el periódico.

- No, no esta bien… - Contrarrestó la muchacha mirándolo con dolor, él volvió a levantar la vista a ella-… ¿porqué me lo ocultas?

- No oculto nada Kagome… - Suspiró con agobio-… sólo… no quise preocuparte.

- No… - Respondió la muchacha-… ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Abrió más sus ojos al notar que ella estaba temblorosa. Entonces se dio cuenta que desde el día anterior, desde que habían visto a Naraku, su General, Kagome parecía estar completamente sensible. Posó su mano sobre la suya intentando tranquilizarla, vio que sus bellos ojos castaños se nublaban de lagrimas.

- Sabes que confío en ti más que nada… - Murmuró con pasión-… no dudes de eso… - Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y ella tembló al notar que sus pupilas parecían las de un animal a la caza de su presa. Si no fuera por su sonrisa y la caricia en su mano, temblaría… aunque no estaba muy segura si de temor…

- Tampoco me has dicho… - Comenzó a murmurar nuevamente-… que estas cambiando ¿verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió y apartó la mano para recostar la espalda en la silla, sus ojos esta vez se dirigieron hacia lo alto del techo.

- Es cierto… tampoco por eso quise preocuparte.- Respondió con calma. Ella se quedó en silencio sintiendo la amargura en su garganta, el muchacho bajó el rostro e intentó reconfortarla.-… entiéndeme… no quiero que te preocupes…

- Eso es inevitable, Inuyasha… ¿acaso no soy tu esposa? – Preguntó casi ofendida.

- No es eso, pequeña… es… que quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, no que te preocupes por cosas que ya estan fuera de nuestras manos.

Kagome se puso de pie frunciendo la frente.

- Tampoco me dejes fuera de tus problemas… eso más me hiere… - Tragó con fuerza respirando hondamente-… me preocupo por ti… si no lo hiciera significaría que no me importas…

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la observó con seriedad.

- Lo sé… lo sé… - Murmuró-… sé que estas preocupada… hay muchas razones para estarlo… prometo que mañana nos iremos de aquí… ya es tarde por hoy y…

- Lo entiendo- Respondió ella.- Mañana.

Kagome volteó y se alejó de él con lentitud. Inuyasha suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Cubrió el rostro con una mano suspirando y deseando que todo su martirio acabase pronto… pero ¿cómo? Si no encontraba una cura para su mal entonces… se volvería loco…

Un fuerte ruido de carruajes y personas de pronto se dejó escuchar. El joven hombre se puso de pie de un salto y frunció el ceño ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Sus ojos se volvieron a la salida del salón cuando vio una tropa de policías con armas en sus manos subiendo las escaleras atropelladamente mientras otro grupo entraba al salón y lo apuntaba con sus carabinas. Inuyasha se quedó de piedra mirando impresionado al grupo de hombres que lo apuntaba y no fue capaz de moverse en ese momento. De pronto el grito de Kagome lo alertó y él se movió, pero en cuanto lo hizo las armas se hicieron sonar dejando entrever que ya estaban sin el seguro, entonces la figura de un hombre se apareció tras los policías. Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano sintiendo la sangre hervir.

- Kouga… - Gruñó al joven de ojos azules que sonrió con burla.

- Vaya… al fin te encontramos, bestia. – Murmuró el otro.

Hubiera querido abalanzarse contra el maldito y molerlo a golpes que desde hacía tiempo se los merecía, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro grupo de policías traía a Kagome de un brazo y la acercaba a Kouga, pero no la soltó. La muchacha miró al hombre de ojos azules con repugnancia y luego volvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha, temblando y suspirando porque a pesar de las circunstancias, se encontraba bien.

- Deja a Kagome fuera de esto ¿me quieres a mi?- Preguntó el joven mirándolo con altivez y avanzando un paso arriesgado hacia ellos. Las armas se alzaron dispuestas a disparar y Kagome sollozó.

- ¡No!...¡No! Por favor…- Suplicó la joven mirando a Kouga que parecía impasible ante ella-… déjelo… se lo suplico…

- Todos estan preocupados por usted, señorita… sobre todo su hermana…

Kagome tragó con fuerza y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No deben estarlo… nunca he estado en peligro… por favor… se lo suplico… déjenos tranquilos…

Cualquiera con un corazón bondadoso se hubiera sentido conmovido ante las palabras suplicantes y el rostro de congoja, junto con las lágrimas prontas a caer de la muchacha. Kouga la observó sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía, pero luego desvió la vista hacia Inuyasha y entonces no se desalentó. Aquel maldito le había arrebatado a las dos mujeres que había decidido tener como esposa y eso ya le era imperdonable…

- Lo siento, él debe volver al pueblo. Orden de la policía. - Respondió secamente. Inuyasha tragó fuertemente y Kagome intentó zafarse de la mano de un policía que sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, pero le fue imposible.

- Escuche… por favor… no se lo pueden llevar… estará en peligro… por favor… - Kagome palideció aún más al recordar que sólo en un par de horas sería luna nueva.-… lléveme a mi… por favor... sólo a mi…

Kouga abrió más sus ojos azules y desvió la vista hacia Inuyasha que esta vez lo observaba con furia contenida. Los ojos del joven, anaranjados, brillaban sobremanera y su respirar era tan fuerte que parecía, pensó con burla, un animal.

- ¿Llevarla sólo a usted? – Preguntó posando sus ojos en Kagome que tembló nuevamente ya sin saber qué hacer-… no debería…

- Si mi hermana esta preocupada por mi… por favor, lléveme con ella… - Suplicó.

- Pero también hay una orden para apresarlo a él… - Murmuró no muy convencido.

- ¿Bajo qué cargo?- Contrarrestó Kagome mirándolo esta vez con desafío. El hombre no pudo decir nada. No, no había cargos contra Inuyasha, sólo debían llevarlo al sanatorio… entrecerró sus ojos azules y tomó a la muchacha de un brazo sacándola al pasillo lejos de la mirada de todos. Inuyasha contuvo el deseo de retenerla sólo porque sentía que si se movía un milímetro siquiera, eran capaces de dispararle. Pero su audición estaba desarrollada ahora, así que la susurrante conversación le llegó claramente a los oídos.

- Se lo suplico, lléveme a mi, no a él… hágalo… - Dijo la muchacha con fervorosa angustia-… por la amistad de ustedes dos… la que alguna vez tuvieron… por favor…

- ¿Sabía usted que el sacerdote ha declarado en contra de su matrimonio y van a anular el matrimonio?- Preguntó Kouga en cambio con completa seriedad. A Kagome le tembló el labio inferior.-… pronto usted jamás habrá estado casada y…

La muchacha pestañeó y sus ojos castaños se fijaron en sus pupilas, las palabras del hombre y el tono de sus palabras la hicieron comprender sus intenciones.

- Diga usted… qué es lo que quiere a cambio de la libertad de Inuyasha.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente. Cuanto le agradaba aquella criatura tan hermosa e inteligente.

Entraron nuevamente a la habitación y la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha le dolió el corazón.

- ¡No!... ¡No puedes hacerlo!... ¡No!

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y entonces se dio cuenta que él había escuchado su conversación, sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito al notar la cólera de su rostro y el fiero brillo de su mirada. Él avanzó hasta ellos precipitadamente y la tomó de un brazo observándola con desafío.

- ¡Kagome! No dejaré que te vayas y me dejes… ¡no lo permitiré!

- Escucha… lo hago… por tu bien… por tu seguridad…- Murmuró la joven sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Qué más deseaba ella sino abrazarlo y quedarse por siempre a su lado pero… si lo hacía ambos serían llevados al pueblo e Inuyasha sería quien sufriría por ello, estaba segura que esta noche, al convertirse en demonio, ya no cabría dudas para los demás que dejarlo internado sería lo mejor… o tal vez… hasta muerto… tembló horrorizada y sacudió el brazo mirando a Kouga.-… Ha prometido dejarlo y llevarme a mí… por favor, cumpla su promesa…

- ¡No!...¡Kagome!- Protestó Inuyasha mordiéndose los labios y volviendo a posar su mano que parecía una garra sobre el brazo de la muchacha. Kagome volvió sus ojos a él llenos de tristeza, quiso llorar ahí mismo… ¿porqué no lo entendía? Lo hacía por él…

Kouga llamó al grupo de policías a salir de la habitación y tomó a la muchacha de una mano para que lo siguiera, aquel acto lo irritó casi al borde del descontrol, se abalanzó apartando a la chica de su lado, ella vio como su rostro se contraía al punto de darle pavor, parecía enceguecido, jamás lo había visto en su vida tan disgustado, enojado, enfurecido. Golpeó a Kouga en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que este cayó un par de mareos más allá, casi sin sentido.

- ¡No te la llevarás...¡Sobre mi cadáver, maldito bastardo!. - Bramó acercándose a él. Kagome intentó detenerlo, lo intentó con toda su alma porque había visto al otro tantearse el costado y sacar un arma, pero no alcanzó a detenerlo, Kouga apuntó sin remordimientos sobre el pecho del muchacho y disparó. El grito ahogado de Kagome retumbó en el lugar antes de caer al suelo y perder el sentido.

- ¡No debió dispararle!...¡no debió!- Gimió Kagome golpeando el antebrazo de Kouga que la llevaba fuertemente afirmada a su lado, sobre su caballo.

- Ahh, se encuentra bien… la bala le rozó el cuerpo solamente… en un par de horas despertará… y entenderá que usted hizo lo mejor… - Respondió quietamente.

Kagome tembló y miró el cielo a punto de oscurecer. Rogaba al cielo que Inuyasha se encontrara bien… que lo que una vez le dijo resultara, aquello de que siendo un monstruo las heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente. Y rogó además que se escondiera y no los siguiera… no podía arriesgarse y dejarse ver ante todos así… no… ojala hubiera entendido… sollozó ocultándose el rostro, se sentía tan sola y abandonada, como si parte de su alma le hubiera sido arrancada, desgarrada. Extrañaba su presencia a pesar del poco tiempo que no estaba a su lado… pero… tenía que hacerlo… debía hacerlo… ya pensaría como volver a su lado después pero ahora, precisamente ese día, esa noche, todo se volvía demasiado peligroso…

Sus ojos anaranjados se abrieron poco a poco y entonces el rostro preocupado del recepcionista se dejó ver. Arrugó el ceño y se incorporó de súbito y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación, completamente solitaria, ni siquiera ya sentía el aroma de ella, de su Kagome.

- ¡Kagome!- Gimió parándose de un brinco. El hombre lo observó frunciendo el ceño y algo sorprendido.

- No debería levantarse… hemos llamado a un médico del pueblo cercano… pronto llegará…

- No necesito médicos- Respondió con brutalidad mientras el sol poco a poco dejaba el cielo rojizo-… necesito a mi esposa¡ahora!

- Pero… se han marchado hace horas ya… estuvo inconciente mucho tiempo… señor, debe descansar…

Había visto la herida de su pecho, extrañamente no tan terrible como todos en el hotel habían imaginado. Tal vez había tenido suerte, la bala lo había rosado solamente. Pero también notó que tenía otra herida en el muslo, y esa sí sangraba profusamente. Una joven mucama había dado los primeros auxilios, pero él necesitaba un médico, eso era obvio... aunque se extrañó sorprendentemente de la facilidad en que se había levantado y ahora hablaba como si recién despertara de un reparador sueño.

Inuyasha se miró en el espejo y quitó el vendaje que cubría su tórax, la herida que allí estaba ya cicatrizaba, como se suponía debía hacerlo ¿y entonces porqué no la del muslo? Tanteó y notó nuevamente la sangre empapar su pantalón, pero aquello ya no importaba, necesitaba ir en busca de Kagome, se daba cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, del "sacrificio" para que a él lo dejaran tranquilo, por su seguridad ¿pero quien era él para huir? Nunca debió hacerlo… debió haberlos enfrentado a todos y que Dios los amparase, pero así se hubiera terminado todo de una buena vez. Salió apresuradamente ignorando las protestas del recepcionista y las miradas de las mucamas que se les atravesaban en el camino intentado detenerlo y jurando que el doctor ya llegaría en su ayuda. No, no podía esperar.

El caballo corrió a una velocidad impresionante cruzando los prados verdes y solitarios de la región. Sabía que se dirigían al pueblo, sabía que Kagome le había prometido a ese "bastardo" alejarse de Inuyasha y ser su prometida… sólo por eso Kouga había cedido… maldito desgraciado… nunca le pondría un solo dedo a su pequeña… Sus ojos brillaron siniestramente sintiendo la sangre hervir, los últimos rayos de sol lo tocaron una vez más y luego desaparecieron tras las montañas. Sintió en ese momento un dolor en el pecho, un latido tan fuerte que casi le provocó un ataque, detuvo al caballo y se revolcó otra vez sintiendo el dolor que los cambios le producían. Los huesos se alargaban, se enanchaban, la espalda se ampliaba y su camisa se rasgó, cayó a tierra soportando el dolor de las uñas que crecían para formarse en garras, el cabello corto creció hasta más bajo de la cintura y se volvió plateado, los colmillos también crecieron y rozaron sus labios, los ojos finalmente se tornaron rojos y destellaron demoníacamente en la oscuridad y cuando ya se sintió mejor, se irguió despacio moviendo las orejas y aspirando el aire que esta vez se hizo claramente notorio. El perfume suave a flores de Kagome se le impregnó en la nariz, ella estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que creía… y entonces corrió, esta vez sin necesidad de utilizar un caballo… a pesar del agudo y tortuoso dolor de su muslo, aún sangrante, corrió como el demonio que era…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Ninguno de los capítulos publicados es de relleno, por favor, no miren tan en vano el trabajo que he realizado al escribir. Cada detalle tiene su significado y aveces uno muy pequeñito es la base de futuras consecuencias. Tal vez ahora no lo entiendan, pero lugo se darán cuenta. Además, si me apegara a escribir lo justo y necesario resultaría poco creíble. Todas las situaciones y escenas son necesarias... no estoy enojada con ese comentario... pero por favor, entiendan... no miren tan en menos las cosas... gracias.

_**Lady.**_

**PD**: Lo que esta en cursiva, al inicio del cap. son recuerdos.

Ah, sí, la historia esta cerca del final.

Espero que esta vez logren ver el cap. el anterior lo tuve que borrar y luego volver a publicar. FFiction necesita urgente cambio de servidor u.u.


	29. Noche Sin Luna

**Capítulo 29: "Noche Sin Luna"**

Los caballos galopaban de forma pausada pues llevaban horas de tedioso viaje por los solitarios campos de la región. El hombre de ojos azules dio la orden de descansar unos minutos a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba y los policías, fastidiados porque no habían podido tomar a quien habían ido a buscar, refunfuñaron de mala gana bajando de sus caballos y aprovechando de preparar algo para comer. El sargento de policía caminó hacia Kouga que intentaba hablar con Kagome pero la muchacha simplemente lo ignoraba.

- Esto esta mal, se suponía que deberíamos traer con nosotros al señor Taisho.- Protestó bajo el grueso bigote y mirándolo con reproche contenido. El joven de ojos azules se encogió de hombros casi restándole importancia a sus palabras mientras el otro apretaba los puños de rabia. Lo que hacía el dinero…

- Usted no se preocupe… la prioridad era traer a la señorita de vuelta al pueblo… del señor Taisho… mejor nos preocupamos después… - Luego miró de reojo a la muchacha que parecía mirar hacia el bosque como si estuviera esperando algo, sus ojos ansiosos escudriñaban atentamente a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche sin luna-… además… - Prosiguió Kouga-… sinceramente… no creo que vuelva a molestar… sabe que esta en peligro…

- Pero debimos llevarlo de vuelta a él también- Protestó el hombre.

- Cállese- Interrumpió el joven con autoridad- Soy amigo del juez y sé que él estaría de acuerdo.

El hombre de bigotes apretó más sus puños mirándolo con resentimiento, luego volteó e hizo una mueca. Qué más daba, si era amigo del juez entonces ya no tenía más que hacer.

Un lobo aulló quebrando el silencio del lugar, Kagome sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba, miró con ojos ansiosos a su alrededor tragando apenas, con dolor, rogando al cielo para que él no se apareciera. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, cada pequeño ruido, el más mínimo, era causal de alerta, la mano que sujetó su brazo casi la hizo gritar del susto, volteó y se encontró con la cara de Kouga, preocupado.

- ¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó. La muchacha casi por instinto retiró de inmediato su brazo, avanzó un paso hacia atrás y lo observó casi con repugnancia.

- Déjeme tranquila.- Fue todo lo que dijo con sequedad. El hombre la miró adolorido y luego de un segundo levantó la barbilla en señal de altivez, volvió a acercarse a ella posando sus ojos azules y fríos en los de la joven que por un segundo tembló.

- Va a comenzar a tratarme con más educación… o si no su amado Inuyasha sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ella abrió más sus ojos impresionada, sintiendo las mejillas arder de rabia.

- ¡Ese no fue el trato! Usted me dijo que lo dejaría tranquilo si yo volvía a casa.

- Y acepta, luego de que su matrimonio se anule, casarse conmigo. – Respondió con brutalidad. La joven tragó nuevamente con fuerza. Cualquier cosa le hubiera prometido a ese hombre o a cualquiera para salvar la vida de Inuyasha, sobre todo por esta noche… pero… de ahí a cumplir ¿cómo podría?... ¡Ella pertenecía a Inuyasha, a nadie más!

- Déjeme tranquila- Respondió hastiada y volteando para ya no verle la cara. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, tantos insultos de esos que una vez escuchó en el internado y que jamás había utilizado en contra alguien… pero él se lo merecía, se lo merecía por su mala amistad para con Inuyasha… caminó un par de pasos y se sentó casi rendida en la hierba húmeda. Recordó también a Sango… Sango, su amiga que también al parecer la había traicionado… cerró los ojos buscando un consuelo para ello… no, Sango había actuado para protegerla, sus excusas eran válidas al menos… quiso llorar en ese momento y de hecho algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas… ¿porqué todo tenía que ser así?... ¿porqué tanto odio, rencor contra Inuyasha?

La rabia nublaba su mente por completo, sólo podía imaginar aquella escena de Kouga tomándole la mano a su Kagome como para desear golpearlo hasta cansarse. Apretó los labios olvidando que los colmillos esta vez se clavaban en la piel, así que un pequeño chorro de sangre brotó de ellos, más cuando sintió el gusto salado sólo pudo enceguecerse más por la ira y la rabia que sentía, corriendo y saltando como un verdadero demonio en la completa oscuridad del bosque. Su olfato le reveló que cada vez estaba más cerca de la muchacha, hasta que sus orejas se movieron sobre su cabeza alertándole de las voces humanas que el viento traía como un susurro hasta él. Se detuvo en seco y miró ansioso a su alrededor, estaba agitado y con un deseo irrefrenable de tener pronto a su lado a la que era su mujer. El sonido del viento nuevamente le trajo el aroma de ella, aquello lo apaciguó un momento, pero el aroma se mezcló a sal húmeda… lágrimas… su corazón se sobresaltó… escuchó las voces de los hombres riendo y cuchicheando… y la voz claramente de Kouga volvió a hacerle perder el control. Matar, matar, su único instinto era ese.

Ella secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y entrecerró sus ojos debido al ardor que sentía en ellos. Fue en ese momento, en el segundo en que los entrecerró que una figura oscura salió velozmente del bosque dando un salto hacia ella y tomándola con tanta fuerza que sintió las garras clavarse en su brazo, más no gritó ni nada, sólo se agitó e intentó verle la cara a quien la había abordado. El movimiento que la criatura hizo fue rápido, la tomó en brazos y ella aspiró el perfume de la loción que conocía de memoria, era de Inuyasha. No quiso mirarlo a la cara sino que enterró la cabeza en el pecho de el, tan robusto y fuerte pero a la vez cálido y apacible. Se sintió protegida sin dudar y sus dedos se apegaron más en la camisa desgarrada de él. Se alzaron como si volaran, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Kagome despegó el rostro para ver desde su altura a los hombres que miraban a todos lados sin verlos y totalmente desorientados. Entonces lo escuchó gruñir, el gruñido salió de su garganta como si fuera un animal rabioso, la joven palideció, supo en ese momento, que él estaba enfurecido. Antes de posar el hombre-bestia sus pies sobre la hierba, la muchacha volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho susurrando.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, por favor… vamonos de aquí, no les hagas nada.

Él se detuvo atónito y en ese momento los dispararos se dejaron caer cerca de ellos. Kagome gritó horrorizada e Inuyasha volteó corriendo con ella e internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

- ¡Deténganse!- Ordenó Kouga mirando incrédulo el lugar sin saber qué diablos había pasado. Todo había sido demasiada rápido, no había visto más que una sombra negra arrancar con Kagome y eso lo confundía ¿qué había pasado? – ¡Vamos!... ¡Hay que seguirlo!- Volvió a ordenar-. Ningún policía se movió. El muchacho que había avanzado un par de pasos con una escopeta en sus manos, volteó sorprendido al ver que su orden no era acatada. - ¿Qué sucede?

- No iremos, señor- Respondió el sargento de policía con burla. Los demás policías se quedaron a su alrededor y por las sonrisas burlonas, se dio cuenta que estaban en total acuerdo con su superior. Kouga los miró con furia.

- ¿Desobedecen mis órdenes?- Preguntó alzando la barbilla. Los demás lo miraron sonriendo de buena gana esta vez. Kouga entendió que no conseguiría su ayuda, apretó la mandíbula echando una maldición y volteó para internarse corriendo en el bosque.

Corrió y corrió entre la espesura de los árboles. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y peligroso, cuando sintió que se sofocaba de cansancio se detuvo y miró a su alrededor agitado. El ulular de un búho fue lo único que escuchó, todo estaba en completo silencio y ya no había ni rastros de Kagome. Dejó caer la escopeta sintiéndose impotente y estúpido. Aún su cerebro no procesaba bien qué era lo que había sucedido. No pudo ver absolutamente nada, salvo la sombra animal escabulléndose con la muchacha. Retuvo el aliento cuando una posibilidad se posó en su cerebro. No era algo de lo cual él creía porque siempre creyó que los rumores a cerca de su antiguo amigo eran habladurías infundadas de gente ignorante. Pero… después de esta noche… después de lo que había pasado… ¿en verdad él era un monstruo?

Sentía como si volaba, aferró más las manos al cuello y mantuvo el rostro entre su pecho no deseando separarse de él. Lo escuchaba respirar de forma agitada e incluso el latir de su corazón tan alterado. Finalmente él se detuvo y Kagome se estremeció. Inuyasha observó a través de sus ojos rojos y fieros las ruinas solitarias que se presentaban ante su vista. Era el antiguo hogar de Kagome, invadido por la maleza y la soledad. Evaluó entrar en la antigua casa pero le pareció mejor ir a las abandonadas caballerizas que estaban alejadas un par de metros, a un costado. Cuando entró en el lugar depositó a la muchacha sobre el suelo y entonces Kagome, al fin lo miró.

Se quedó observándolo con atención y respirando apenas. Al principio la imagen que vio fue difusa, la oscuridad de la noche sin luna no ayudaba en nada. Sólo pudo notar que estaba más alto y fornido. Cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando notó el cabello, largo y plateado que llegaba hasta su cintura. Estaba descalzo y sus pies parecían garras. Subió con lentitud la vista, vio la camisa semi rasgada, sus manos estaba en puño, pero notó las garras de sus uñas, las mismas que se habían enterrado sin querer en su brazo, cuando la rescató. Subió finalmente la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Su corazón se detuvo. De su boca brotaban dos colmillos blancos y filosos que rozaban sus labios rosados y varoniles y los ojos rojos y siniestros que se clavaban en sus pupilas. Retuvo el aliento al ver las dos orejas sobre su cabeza y sintió que no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Impresionada?- Preguntó él al fin, con su voz oscura y áspera, adolorido y expectante, mirándola con atención y estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. La muchacha pestañeó rápidamente y entonces suspiró, acercándose a él lo más que pudo y alzando la vista.

- Esas son… ¿tus orejas?- Preguntó en cambio. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño. Creyó que ella se desmayaría pues estaba muy pálida y se había quedado de piedra al verlo. También cabía la posibilidad que saliera arrancando, se pusiera a llorar o hiciera algo por el estilo. Pero jamás pensó que le preguntaría intrigada a cerca de sus orejas. -… son… como…. – Murmuró Kagome con la vista fija en ellas y alzando de pronto las manos, se detuvo a medio camino y miró a Inuyasha con duda.- ¿Puedo?

Él tragó sin creer lo que estaba pasando, miró a Kagome unos instantes y finalmente asintió e inclinó la cabeza. Ella acercó sus manos y las acarició. Inuyasha se mordió el labio sintiendo una ola inesperada de placer que lo sacudió por completo. La sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas y el deseo enorme de unirse a la joven lo dejó casi al borde del descontrol. Se irguió y se alejó un paso. Gracias a la oscuridad del lugar ella no notó la reacción evidente bajo su pantalón.

- ¡Ja! – Rió sarcástico respirando hondamente un momento e intentando recuperar la calma, luego volteó y la miró con seriedad -Kagome… - Susurró concentrando sus pupilas en el extraño rostro sereno de ella-… este soy yo… - Alzó sus manos y las uñas filosas brillaron en la oscuridad-… un monstruo… un animal…

- No… - Protestó ella avanzando un paso hacia él y deseando abrazarlo para consolar su alma atormentada-… no… un monstruo no… - Alzó su mano y finalmente acarició su rostro, era tan alto y se sentía demasiado pequeña y débil a su lado-… eres tú… mi… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha volvió a arrugar el ceño y la observó con minuciosidad. Durante todo este tiempo había imaginado la noche en que se mostrara ante ella… y había barajado muchas posibilidades… por supuesto esta que le daba Kagome era la última… a pesar de que sentía su amor verdadero, de la sinceridad de sus palabras, de los hechos que le demostraban que no era igual a Kikyo… aún así, aún así… dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la herida punzante en la pierna. Kagome miró horrorizada la mancha de sangre y se acercó a él.

- Oh… pero… ¿porqué?... ¿porqué no sana?- Murmuró con amargura la muchacha. Inuyasha apoyó la espalda en la pared de madera casi apolillada y suspiró.

- No sé… no sé… - Jadeó soportando el dolor, luego observó a Kagome una vez más-… soy un monstruo… qué más da…

- ¡No!-Protestó ella adolorida.

- Además… no soy el mismo… - Respondió bruscamente alejándose un paso de la joven-… antes te dije… que en una noche sin luna… seguía siendo yo, que aún podía controlar mis instintos… - Su mente se nubló ante el deseo de sangre que lo invadió el momento en que la muchacha se encontraba con el maldito de Kouga… lo hubiera matado… realmente lo hubiera hecho… si no fuera por ella…-… hoy tuve deseos de matar… - Agregó siniestramente y mirándola con atención-… no podía soportar… no podía permitir… que estuvieras con "_él_" – Pronunciar el nombre de Kouga era sinónimo de repugnancia, así que lo más que pudo era referirse de esa forma al que había sido su amigo.

La joven lo observó y no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lo miró quietamente unos eternos instantes, luego volvió a acercarse y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho varonil.

- Pero no lo hiciste… - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-… no perdiste el control…

- Sólo porque tú me lo pediste, porque estabas a mi lado en ese momento.- Agregó Inuyasha con pesar y mirándola con atención a los ojos.

- Entonces no debes temer… - Murmuró la joven poniéndose en puntitas y acercando sus labios a él-… porque yo siempre estaré contigo…

Sus labios lo rozaron, Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos sintiéndose totalmente embriagado por su cercanía, luego tomó con fuerza las muñecas de ella deteniéndola. Kagome entreabrió los ojos, él la observaba con severidad.

- Argg ¿qué haces Kagome?- Preguntó con la voz grave. El deseo le estaba hormigueando cada parte de su cuerpo, se estaba volviendo incontenible y ella no ayudaba en nada. Su simple presencia ya de por sí le era excitante, ahora, con esa actitud… se estaba volviendo loco.

- Yo sólo… - Susurró, volviéndose a acercar, sintió las manos de él que se debilitaban, que cedían a sus muñecas y ella volvió a posarlas sobre su pecho.-… quiero demostrarte… - Su aliento le chocó en la cara, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que volvía a hipnotizarlo, casi como un narcótico-… quiero demostrarte… que aún así… te amo… - Los labios de Kagome lo rozaron como una caricia infinita, una, dos veces, a la tercera él deslizó rudamente su mano por la nuca de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad de los cabellos sueltos que ahora llevaba y la miró respirando agitado. Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron súbitamente y eso, junto con el aroma que se hacía más nítido a sus narices lo hizo perder el control, la acercó con fuerza y la besó con la pasión desbordante que lo estaba consumiendo, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Kagome, la recorrió entera como si estuviera sediento y como si jamás la hubiese besado, su otra mano se adueñó de la cintura y la acercó tan fuerte a su cuerpo que podría haberla dañado, pero Kagome no se quejó, al contrario, ella parecía responderle de la misma forma acercándose a él y chocando sus caderas contra la suya. Al principio la boca de la joven le costó reaccionar a los besos tan ardientes de él, pero luego, sin saber cómo, su lengua se adentró con cautela y rozó, excitándolo más, los largos colmillos del muchacho, lo sintió jadear guturalmente, entonces sonrió feliz y volvió a hacerlo, era lo que quería.

- Eres… única… - Susurró el hombre-bestia subiendo la mano de su espalda y en un movimiento casi certero, despedazando con su garra el vestido desde atrás. La escuchó gemir y agitarse por completo, pero sus labios no se detuvieron, seguían besándolo con ansias como si la que hubiera perdido el control hubiera sido ella. El vestido cayó sobre la paja seca, Kagome retiró su camisa que estaba hecho jirones, apartó los labios finalmente de él y comenzó a besar su pecho. Inuyasha abrió un poco más los ojos y dejó escapar otro gemido ronco y estremecedor, ella volvió a besar más abajo, casi sobre su vientre y el hombre dejó de respirar sintiendo que las piernas temblaban en demasía. La tomó por la cintura otra vez y la tendió en el suelo, volvió a besar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, cada caricia de ella, cada movimiento, cada respiro era un aliciente más a la excitación que sentía. Pero eran también otros los instintos, más salvajes, más animales que humanos, así cuando la muchacha yacía desnuda la ladeó posándose él detrás. Kagome dejó de respirar sintiendo que el corazón latía a mil por segundo, tembló por completo al sentir los labios y la lengua enredarse en su cuello, las manos que se adueñaron de sus pechos haciéndola gritar de placer sin compasión.- Eres mía… - Gimió Inuyasha marcándola con su lengua y retirando todo rastro de olor que sentía de Kouga. Ahora ella sólo olía a él, estaba impregnada a él. Apartó al fin un agarra de su pecho y la deslizó hacia su pierna, acariciándola y apartándola para invadirla. Kagome encrispó las manos en el suelo y ladeó el rostro, sentía que perdía el aliento al sentirlo tan caliente dentro de ella, resopló al escucharlo respirar en su oído, aquello le provocó escalofríos. Inuyasha entreabrió los ojos rojos y vio las marcas de sus propias uñas en el brazo de ella, la lamió varias veces mientras se adentraba más y Kagome se estremecía y gemía creyendo que se quedaba sin aire. Las marcas comenzaron a desaparecer y él sonrió. La rodeó levantando su pierna y acomodándose esta vez sobre ella, allí, bajo todo su peso, Kagome sintió las embestidas cargadas de lujuria, de pronto los colmillos que se clavaron en su cuello llevándola al éxtasis y los posteriores lengüetazos que le daba ahí mismo. La joven enterró sus uñas en la espalda, sentía que ardía o se consumiría ahí mismo. No supo cómo, de pronto estaba ella sobre él, entreabrió sus ojos, sorprendida, Inuyasha la observaba con una semi sonrisa y los colmillos brillaron en la oscuridad el lugar. Kagome se quedó quieta unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, su pecho subía y bajaba como si el corazón le fuera a salir, las manos de Inuyasha se apoderaron de su caderas firmemente, él se inclinó y rozó sus labios-… vamos… has como… si fuera tu caballo… - Rió burlonamente. Kagome entreabrió los labios y no reaccionó. El hombre-bestia se dejó caer y movió la pelvis, incitándola, ella gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo comprendió. Volvió a inclinarse posando ambas manos sobre el estómago duro de él y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, luego con frenesí. Sentía que esta vez estaban más conectados que nunca, que eran sólo uno, un alma, un corazón, que satisfacían su amor en la entrega mutua de sus cuerpos, no importaba como eran estos, en esencia, seguían siendo ellos, Kagome sabía que él seguía siendo el Inuyasha que desde pequeña amó. Él volvió a rodearla y dejarla caer una vez más, bajo su cuerpo tan pesado. Faltaba tan poco para completar la unión, así sentía Inuyasha moviéndose dentro de ella. Kagome escondió el rostro en su cuello, percibiendo el momento culmine del encuentro, abrió los ojos casi por inercia cuando él acabó. De pronto creyó que soñaba o que sus ojos estaban demasiado empapados de lágrimas, pero vio que el cabello plateado comenzaba a oscurecer, tanto como el color de la noche, las manos que se afirmaban sobre sus muslos dejaron de ser firmes y dolorosas, el colmillo que rozaba su sien también desapareció. Lo escuchó dar un fuerte y largo suspiro y descansar en ella. La muchacha estaba tranquila ahora, pestañeó pausadamente esperando, hasta que Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la observó. Kagome se detuvo en la mirada dorada y suave, en el cabello negro y largo, en sus labios sonrosados y sin colmillos, entonces sonrió suspirando de cansancio. Él pestañeó sin darse cuenta de su cambio. Aún era de noche y faltaba para que amaneciera. Kagome buscó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios, besándola con ternura un instante que pareció eterno. Cuando ella se la levantó a la altura de los ojos, Inuyasha notó con sorpresa abriendo sus ojos casi desorbitadamente que ya no eran garras. Se incorporó y vio su cabello negro, pestañeó creyendo que soñaba y luego se llevó una mano a la boca para encontrar que sus colmillos eran tan pequeños como los de cualquiera.- Pero… pero… - Estaba completamente perplejo y sus ojos inquietos miraron su cuerpo sin atisbo de animal, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de su herida en el muslo, luego sus ojos se detuvieron en Kagome, que sonreía abiertamente bajo él-… que… ¿qué pasó?

- Siempre lo supe… - Murmuró ella con calma y sus ojos castaños inundados de felicidad-… siempre supe… que los cuentos tienen un atisbo de realidad… por eso sabía… que yo te salvaría…

Continuará…

**N/A**: Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, me entusiasmé agreagando imagenes de Inuyasha en mi spaces :P jeje, es que habían unas tan bonitas que no tenía... bueno... espero les haya gustado el cap. a las que no les gustan las escenas lemons pues no la lean (va tarde la advertencia jeje) pero tengan en cuenta que son parte de la relación y si hay amor pues no tiene nada de pecaminoso, al contrario.

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**_Lady.-_**


	30. La Decisión de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 30: "La decisión de Inuyasha"**

Se detuvo impávido ante la sonrisa inocente que ella le brindaba, pestañeó confundido y volvió a mirarse las manos con asombro. Habían sido tantas noches como estas, tantas noches de dolor y pesar, miedo e incertidumbre, horror y desesperación… y ahora… ¿todo eso había acabado?... ¿así?

- No… no puede ser… - Murmuró en un susurro incrédulo aún. Se dejó caer a un lado de la muchacha dando un suspiro y sus ojos se perdieron en el techo oscuro de la caballeriza. Kagome se ladeó y lo abrazó, de inmediato el muchacho la recibió en su pecho pero aún sus ojos seguían fijos en lo alto.-… no puede ser… pero… entonces… fuiste tu… - Ladeó el rostro y la vio sonriente-… siempre fuiste tu… tu amor…

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y aspiró su aroma tan varonil. Estaba agotada, pero feliz del acontecimiento.

- Estuviste bajo aquel hechizo por estar seguro del amor de Kikyo… - Murmuró la chica casi a punto de quedarse dormida-… que no fue real… porque ella te rechazó…

- Y creo que después de todo… eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho… - Agregó Inuyasha, esta vez con convicción. Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró sin entender. El joven le sonrió con tranquilidad y le dio un corto beso en la sudada frente-… de otra forma… ahora no estarías conmigo… ni yo sería tan feliz…

La muchacha sonrió una vez más dando un extenso suspiro de alivio y finalmente cayó rendida de sueño. Él la cubrió con el vestido que estaba a un lado sin dejar su abrazo protector y sonrió. Tal vez otra vez estaba soñando, tal vez lo que estaba pasando no era real… había sufrido tanto desde aquel encuentro con Tsubaki, había perdido cada vez más las esperanzas después visitar médicos y curanderos, se había sumergido en la desesperación cada vez que se transformaba irremediablemente, este donde este, en un horroroso demonio y ahora… tan sólo la vez en que Kagome, su Kagome, lo había visto y lo había recibido en sus brazos bajo el más sincero y puro amor, había logrado volver a la normalidad. Maldita hechicera Tsubaki… haberle dado aquella lección de esa forma… sonrió aún sin creer y volvió a mirarse la mano sin garras… entonces… era éste el inicio de una nueva vida… ¿no? De pronto escuchó ruidos y se incorporó súbitamente. Miró a su alrededor recordando los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos… Observó ansioso y casi retuvo el aire unos instantes, alerta ante un nuevo movimiento, pero todo volvió a su normal silencio nocturno. Suspiró aliviado. Debió haber sido el sonido del viento. Se recostó otra vez observando a la muchacha que aún yacía dormida tranquilamente a su costado. Era su ángel, siempre lo pensó que era… lo había salvado del infierno en que vivía y ahora… ahora… su pensamiento se oscureció… había que solucionar algunas cosas para tener la tan ansiada y esquiva felicidad…

- ¡No!- Protestó ella mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a vestirse desviando la vista- No, Inuyasha… - Prosiguió temerosa-… ahora no… - Murmuró.

- Es lo mejor, entiende… - Sus palabras eran relativamente tranquilas y aquello le causaba más inquietud. No, no podía permitirlo, las cosas no finalizarían así, tan fáciles como él creía.

- Pero a ellos no les importará… - Suplicó Kagome-… si vas ahora y te entregas a la policía… te encerrarán de igual forma… - Ella sollozó al sólo imaginarse lejos de él. Inuyasha notó el quebrar de su voz y volteó. Verla tan abatida y triste, por él… era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó el rostro obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Sintió la punzada en el corazón al notar que sus bellos ojos castaños estaban inundados de lágrimas.

- Si… - Tragó con fuerza aclarando la garganta que sentía de pronto seca-… si lo hago ahora acabaré con todo este lío pronto… Kagome… ellos verán que ya no soy un monstruo… y me dejarán en libertad…

- Pero hay gente que realmente quiere verte mal, Inuyasha… - ¿Cómo evitar no recordar que en el pueblo muchos de los aldeanos simplemente lo detestaba. Uno de ellos su propia hermana.

- Tranquila… no soportaría vivir de fugitivo toda la vida… - Respondió él, cuando en cambio lo que no soportaba pensar era darle una vida así a Kagome-… mientras más pronto sea que me entregue, más pronto se solucionarán las cosas… los médicos no pueden encerrar a un hombre sano ¿verdad?- Sonrió ampliamente intentando tranquilizarla. Kagome se perdió en su mirada dorada un instante. Tenía razón, maldita sea, la tenía… él debía aclarar las cosas ahora que era un hombre normal… pero… ¿y qué si las cosas se complicaban?

Caminaron esta vez en silencio los extensos terrenos de la región. No debió haber sido así, pensó Kagome. Debió haber sido un regreso a casa lleno de felicidad y esperanzas. Aferró más la mano a la suya y lo miró. Su perfil tranquilo la calmó por un momento. Al fin y al cabo, lo peor ya había pasado. No se convertiría más en un monstruo y por lo tanto no sería encerrado en algún lugar. Sólo debía comprobarles a los demás que él era normal, que no era peligroso. Cerró los ojos dando un suspiro.

La mansión de Inuyasha, y que ahora era el hogar de ella también, los recibió de pronto. Ambos caminaron más rápido ante el asombro de la servidumbre. El más feliz y a la vez preocupado era Myoga. Por la mirada que tenía sobre Inuyasha, Kagome sospechó que deseaba saber lo que había pasado. El joven amo le sonrió con su extraña calma y una vez en que sólo los tres subían las escaleras él habló.

- Amo… amo… ¿ella ya lo vio?- Refiriéndose a Kagome. La muchacha le sonrió y le tomó un brazo.

- Tranquilo anciano Myoga… todo esta ya solucionado.

El hombrecillo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y se quedó estático unos momentos. Cuando la pareja llegó a su habitación, él abrió la puerta y sugirió a la muchacha que entrara primero para explicarle a Myoga. Ella asintió de inmediato.

- Todo se ha solucionado… - Murmuró con una amplia sonrisa. Myoga abrió más los ojos casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero también era extraño la forma en que lo observaba, era demasiado serena y feliz y el tono de su voz era el mismo de cuando era un muchacho lleno de vida, años atrás. Ya nada quedaba del agrio y triste hombre que sólo deseaba morir.

- Pe… pero… ¿cómo es eso?- Musitó apenas. El joven sonrió más.

- Fue Kagome, ella me aceptó tal cual era… fue su amor… su amor verdadero… me salvó…

Myoga pestañeó confundido y luego lo miró como si estuviera loco ¿cómo que la muchacha lo había salvado? Entonces esbozó poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces… todo se ha acabado… gracias al cielo… ahora podrá vivir tranqui…

- Pero antes de eso debo cumplir con una cosa- Interrumpió Inuyasha, serio esta vez. El anciano sirviente arrugó el ceño y por el tono de su voz entendió que el asunto era importante. O más que eso.

- ¿Qué hará?

- Soy un fugitivo de algo que es un absurdo… ellos buscan al monstruo, ahora que ya no lo soy no pueden hacerme nada…

- Pero… se arriesga… - Murmuró el anciano con pesar y temor. El muchacho se pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro y suspiró.

- Es algo de lo que estoy conciente… pero quiero acabar con esto, ahora, si es preciso.

La seguridad de sus palabras lo hizo entender que ya él había tomado una decisión. Y si bien aquello era lo correcto, es decir, entregarse y solucionar todo… también cabía la posibilidad que los del pueblo no dieran su brazo a torcer, es decir, que tal vez no entendieran, o quisieran admitir, que su joven amo era un muchacho normal. Intentó no pensar en aquello.

- Les prepararé algo de comida… ¿cuando irá al pueblo entonces?

- Lo más pronto posible, Myoga.

El sirviente asintió con algo de pesar y luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto para luego marcharse. Inuyasha se quedó de pie en el pasillo un momento. A pesar de las circunstancias no tenía miedo, era imposible ahora… su alma estaba liberada… y sabía que Kagome estaría a su lado.

Entró finalmente en la recámara aparentemente solitaria. Un agradable aroma a miel penetró sus sentidos haciéndolo sonreír complacido. Caminó a paso lento hasta la pequeña habitación conjunta, el baño. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la bañera con una mano dentro de ella jugueteando. Se acercó y Kagome volteó.

- Te preparé el baño…

Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse. Entró a la bañera sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba por completo, acomodó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos por un momento sintiendo como la joven le vertía agua tibia sobre él. Sus ojos dorados se entreabrieron y volvió a sonreírle a la muchacha.

- ¿No me vas a acompañar?

Kagome sonrió nerviosa y tomó un paño que humedeció y luego pasó por su pecho desnudo.

- No… esta bañera es demasiado pequeña.- Respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas. A pesar de la intimidad que ya habían compartido juntos, aún sentía que habían situaciones embarazosas pero no por eso desagradables. Le gustaba que la deseara, le gustara que la mirara de esa forma abierta y seductora haciéndola enrojecer hasta la médula.

- Compraremos una más grande entonces… - Dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kagome volvió a sonreír y luego su rostro se tensó. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Inuyasha lo notó y la miró a los ojos, ella bajó la vista y siguió frotándole esta vez los musculosos brazos.- No te preocupes por mi… pequeña… - Susurró. Kagome se mordió el labio y tragó sintiendo que le dolía demasiado la garganta de dolor.

- Yo sé que es lo correcto… - Murmuró evitando llorar-… sé que debes ir para que todo se solucione… y así podamos vivir en paz pero… - Alzó la vista a él y sollozó-… me da miedo… miedo que ellos no quieran ver que realmente eres normal… si ellos te apartan de mi lado yo…

- Kagome, eso no sucederá- Dijo él tomándole la muñeca y mirándola intensamente. Ella ladeó el rostro y suspiró.

- Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

Aquellas palabras tan sinceras, tan puras, tan llenas de amor y devoción hacia él lo dejaron sin habla por un momento. En verdad todo parecía un sueño. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad… ahora… se sentía plenamente en el cielo, con su ángel. Alzó la mano húmeda y acarició con lentitud el rostro de ella, su mano se detuvo en sus mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo el calor que ellas emanaban.

- ¿Sabes?- Dijo él sonriendo. Luego deslizó su mano hasta su boca semi abierta y rozó sus labios con sus yemas, ella cerró los ojos un segundo y luego los volvió a posar sobre lo suyos-… por un amor así, se pierde el miedo a morir…

Kagome tragó y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Él la besó intentando tranquilizarla. Su beso fue extenso y suave, necesitaba sentirla cerca una vez más… se apartó y le sonrió pasando su mano por el flequillo de ella. Kagome bajó la vista y volvió a frotar, esta vez sus piernas. Se detuvo temerosa en el muslo de color rojizo con una fea herida de bala.

- ¿Cómo va la herida?- Preguntó al fin. El muchacho la observó unos instantes y frunció el ceño.

- No duele tanto como antes… pero sigue causándome algunas molestias… debe ser la bala… - Murmuró arrugando más la frente.-… no sé porqué… no la sacaron allá en la enfermería del regimiento.

- Debe ser extraída… ¿no?- Preguntó temerosa. De inmediato el par de pupilas doradas se clavaron en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes traerme un cuchillo?... hay algo que me tiene intranquilo… algo que no esta bien… - Dijo él como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos. La muchacha dudó por un segundo, pero luego se levantó y al rato volvió con una pequeña navaja de hoja larga y afilada que había encontrado entre las cosas de Inuyasha. El muchacho salió de la tina cubriéndose con la toalla y se dirigió a la cama en donde se sentó. Allí, mientras Kagome estaba a su lado evitando mirar, enterró la hoja de acero soportando el agudo dolor, pero intentando alcanzar aquella bala perdida. Finalmente, bajo un chorro de sangre que estiló por su pierna, la extrajo. La tomó entre sus dedos sin comprender y Kagome se inclinó para observarla. Era una bala, como todas, pensó ella. El joven la limpió con parte de la toalla y volvió a observarla. Esta vez Kagome escuchó su respirar agitado y miró el rostro del muchacho, que lucía tenso y algo choqueado.

- Qué… ¿qué pasa?

Los labios de Inuyasha se entreabrieron, él arrugó más el ceño y su Manzana de Adán se agitó con fuerza en su garganta. Luego posó sus ojos en la chica que lo observaba preocupada y expectante.

- Es una bala… de plata…

- ¿De plata?- Repitió ella sin entender. El echo de que fuera de ese metal en específico no le causaba demasiada impresión. - ¿Qué significa eso?- Se aventuró a preguntar al ver lo perturbado que Inuyasha estaba, incluso había palidecido.

- ¿No has escuchado las historias?- Dijo él esta vez mirándola directamente. Tragó nervioso y arrugó más el ceño- Se dice, que con balas de plata se puede matar a un vampiro, hombre lobo o cualquier otra clase de criatura…

Ella lo miró sin entender muy bien, luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios se entreabrieron.

- Significa que… que…

- Que alguien ha querido matarme, Kagome… y del ejercito… - Murmuró con pesar.

Bueno, de todas formas sabía que sus compañeros lo querían muerto pero… se habían tomado muchas molestias para verlo realmente bajo tierra. Ahora entendía porqué la herida se había abierto más en su estado de monstruo. Claro, su sangre semi animal no toleraba la plata hasta el punto de causarle un insoportarle dolor. Si la persona que había disparado, le hubiera dado en el corazón, seguro que había muerto enseguida y ni siquiera la fuerza descomunal de monstruo lo habría salvado… pero… se suponía que su "mal" sólo era un rumor… aquellos soldados eran en su mayoría jóvenes ignorantes y de poco estudio que ni siquiera lo habían visto cuando era luna nueva, puesto que él siempre se escapaba a los campos para ocultarse. Y sin embargo, alguien se había dado el trabajo de dispararle una bala de plata… sabiendo que eso lo mataría…

- Es ese hombre… - Interrumpió Kagome con la voz temblorosa e Inuyasha la miró arrugando el ceño. Ella incluso tembló al pronunciar su nombre-… Naraku… estoy segura…

- No… no creo… - Respondió incrédulo pero sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón. Era cierto que encontraba su sonrisa falsa y sus gestos, a veces, siniestros, pero de ahí a querer matarlo… ¿y porqué? Además él no sabía de su condición…

- Sí… estoy segura… y también debió ser él, quien reveló nuestro paradero…- Agregó la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Ok... no sé que decir... he tenido muchas cosas y por eso no actualizo tan seguido como acostumbro, pero como al fic le queda poco pues... u.u'... gomen en todo caso... espero les guste el cap. escrito con cariño, como siempre jiji. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos, y también gracias por agregarme a su msn.

Nos vemos.

**_Lady.-_**


	31. Suplica

**Capítulo 31: "Súplica"**

Tenía la bala de plata entre sus dedos y los rayos de sol que chocaban con ella destellaban de una forma fascinante, algunos destellos le dieron en sus dorados ojos y él los entrecerró perdiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Estaba conciente que había gente que deseaba matarlo… más cuando recordaba las noches de luna nueva y salía a la campiña y escuchaba los disparos perdidos de cazadores, que estaba seguro, no iban tras un animal, sino de él. Y sin embargo aquello no le importaba mucho porque siendo monstruo las balas no le causaban el menor daño… pero ésto… La levantó entre sus dedos y volvió a observarla con minuciosidad, ya casi la conocía de memoria y aun así concentró nuevamente sus ojos dorados en ella.

- Inuyasha…

La voz melódica y suave despertó cada fibra de su piel, pestañeó dándose cuenta de lo concentrado y alejado del mundo que estaba. Se levantó de la silla guardando la bala en su chaqueta y posó finalmente sus ojos en la muchacha que lo observaba con infinita tristeza.

Kagome sostenía el peine de carey en una mano y un pequeño espejo en la otra, cuando lo vio tan sumergido en sus pensamientos supo de inmediato que él sentía temor¿y quién no lo tendría? Aquello de la bala específicamente de plata resultaba algo realmente siniestro, pues era indudable que "alguien" deseaba verlo muerto, a como diera lugar. Ella estaba segura que el responsable era ese hombre, Naraku, pues no confiaba ni en su sonrisa cínica ni en su mirada tan fría. Se puso de pie dejando las cosas sobre la cama y caminó hasta él posando sus dedos en su brazo y mirándolo esta vez con súplica, hubiera querido detenerlo, decirle que no fuera al pueblo pero eso ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez los rumores de su llegada ya se habían propagado y lo mejor era presentarse voluntariamente que hacerlo por "las malas", así que sólo tragó con fuerza y amargura. Bajó la vista deseando no llorar pero aquello le resultaba casi imposible. Resopló y aspiró luego aire a grandes bocanadas intentando contenerse, luego que se dio cuenta que ya no podría soportarlo más se apartó con rapidez pero él la retuvo sosteniendo su muñeca.

- Ey… pequeña… - Susurró acercándose y susurrándole en el oído. La muchacha se estremeció y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, pero se quedó estática ahí mismo, el joven deslizó ambas manos por su cintura desde atrás y susurrando de medio lado.-… no te aflijas… por favor…

El aliento cálido le rozó la sien y le provocó escalofríos, la muchacha cerró los ojos y volteó.

- Y… ¿si te vas mañana?- Suplicó mirándolo directo a los ojos. – Quédate conmigo, una noche más…

- Lo dices como si jamás me fueras a volver a ver… - Rió entre dientes él besando su frente. Kagome oscureció la mirada.

- Tengo miedo… - Respondió con sinceridad. Sus dedos se aferraron más a su pecho y bajó el rostro-… Inuyasha…

Él suspiró con agobio y la joven levantó la vista a él sonriendo amargamente.

- Los rumores ya deben haberse dispersado… - Murmuró él-… lo sabes… es mejor que me presente yo mismo… las cosas pueden complicarse más si ellos vienen aquí… debo ir ahora…

Kagome suspiró hondamente y su mirada se perdió en un punto de la habitación. Claro que sabía todo eso, ya lo había pensando bastante pero… necesitaba estar en sus brazos una vez más, sólo pensar que él no pudiera volver la dejaba casi al borde del abismo. Pero no, no debía pensar con fatalidad, debería confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien… como sea, un hombre no puede estar toda su vida huyendo…

- Entonces… te acompañaré. – Dijo mirándolo a la cara y con convicción.

El hombre sonrió levemente y la besó con pasión abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo. Necesitaba una vez más sentirla suya, una vez más aspirar su perfume y recibir sus besos dulces que lo llevaban al paraíso. Al fin y al cabo había sido feliz… lo que viniera después… lo que viniera después no opacaría nunca la eterna felicidad de haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida… la que lo había salvado…

En cuanto puso un pie en el cuartel de policía, el sargento mayor lo apresó provisoriamente. Aquello era de esperar, porque a quienes él debía presentarse y ser evaluado era la junta médica. Un grupo de personas llegó hasta afuera del cuartel esperando ver "al monstruo", Kagome apretó los puños de su mano mientras miraba al hombre de bigotes con rabia.

- ¡No es necesario que lo encierre!- Protestó- ¡No ha cometido un delito, no puede tratarlo como delincuente!

Sus ojos castaños se habían vuelto fieros y casi amenazadores, el hombre la observó con cautela tragando apenas y extrañándose de la actitud de ella, sabía que era una muchacha dulce y querida por todos… aquella forma de defender al "monstruo" ese lo dejaba sin palabras.

- Es sólo por seguridad… - Murmuró desviando el rostro y sumergiéndose en unos papales que estaban sobre su desordenado escritorio.

- ¡Él no es el monstruo que todos creen!- Dijo entre dientes dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa llamando así la atención del hombre que se disponía a ignorarla. El sargento de policía alzó la vista y arrugó más el ceño perdiéndose en la mirada fiera de ella. Tragó otra vez, aquel asunto lo fastidiaba realmente, tenían otras cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos y no preocuparse de aquellos rumores que simplemente encontraba "descabellados"…¿cómo que el gran señor Taisho, dueño de extensas tierras e incalculable fortuna podía ser un "monstruo"?. Y sin embargo había gente influyente que afirmaba que lo era y deseaba verlo en aprietos.

- Lo siento, ordenes son ordenes- Respondió con extrema seriedad a la joven. Kagome lo miró sin expresión y luego ella se incorporó lentamente-… lo siento, al menos hasta que se haga la junta médica. – Respondió como si se intentara excusar ante ella.

La joven suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Inuyasha no merecía aquel trato que estaba recibiendo, no lo merecía, pero el hombre tenía razón, aquellas eran sus órdenes y pues… nada podía hacer ahora.

- ¿Cuando será la junta?... ¿Y donde la realizarán?- Preguntó con avidez. El sargento tomó un documento algo arrugado y lo leyó.

- Los médicos ya fueron avisados… - Meditó aburrido-… se realizará primero una evaluación al señor Taisho. Luego… supongo que se realizará la junta médica.

- Inuyasha esta sano- Murmuró Kagome fastidiaba cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso lo determinarán los médicos… - Respondió el hombre alzando los hombros-… supongo que será algo así como un juicio…

La muchacha lo miró expectante y confundida.

- ¿Un juicio?... ¿a qué se refiere?

- A que toda la gente asistirá a un espectáculo bastante interesante- Respondió de mala gana. Kagome retuvo el aliento y lo miró con rencor. Decir aquello le causaba una infinita rabia. ¿Pero quién diablos se creían todos ahí?. Hubiera querido darle una bofetada pero él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Habían otras personas, otras más interesadas en la desgracia de Inuyasha… y una de ellas era su propia hermana. Ella abrió más sus ojos al darse cuenta de ello, era cierto… Kikyo… Kikyo podía salvar a Inuyasha… si suplicaba… tal vez… tal vez…

La sirvienta la hizo pasar a una espaciosa sala y ella esperó impaciente por eternos minutos. Estaba sentada con los ojos castaños fijos en la puerta, esperando encontrarla pronto. Pero Kikyo se dejó esperar. Exasperada comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos inquietos. Su único objetivo era simple. Suplicar para que Kikyo desistiera de su acusación y así liberaran a Inuyasha.

Sus pensamientos la carcomían, imaginar a Inuyasha encerrado en un calabozo oscuro y sucio la hacía estremecer... ni siquiera había sido permitida para acompañarlo, aunque fuera unos minutos, en la frialdad de su celda.

El reloj cucú dio las 4 campanadas tan fuerte que ella dio un brinco. Volteó exasperada ante la tardanza de su hermana, caminó para ir ella misma hasta su habitación pero no fue necesario, Kikyo apareció de pronto en el umbral, tal alta y distinguida, como siempre. Kagome la observó unos instantes sin decir nada, ella conservaba la frialdad de sus ojos casi idénticos a los suyos, sin embargo esta vez su rostro también estaba tenso.

- Buenas tardes, Kagome- Saludó sin muchos ánimos. Pasó en frente suyo y tomó asiento cerca de la ventana, el sol le dio sobre el pálido rostro. Kagome tragó con fuerza, su actitud distante la atemorizaba un poco… se cuestionó… ¿en verdad ella la ayudaría?

- Hola Kikyo- Saludo levemente tomando asiento delante de ella. Ambas se estudiaron minuciosamente. Kikyo hizo finalmente una mueca y miró hacia el jardín.

- Veo que estas a salvo.- Murmuró.

- Jamás estuve en peligro.- Respondió la muchacha rápidamente. Kikyo ladeó el rostro y la observó casi con rencor.

- No hiciste caso de mis advertencias… te conté lo que él era… te dije que lo había visto… - Murmuró lentamente.

- Tu ni siquiera lo viste, Kikyo… ¿recuerdas?- Kagome levantó una ceja-… te desmayaste…

- Porque fue horroroso- Respondió como si lo estuviera viendo en ese mismo momento, se había estremecido por completo y su rostro palideció aun más.-… debería estar muerto…

- ¡Basta!- Protestó Kagome poniéndose de pie y perdiendo la paciencia.- él no es un monstruo, esta sano… y necesito que lo entiendas y dejes de odiarlo. - Sus palabras poco a poco perdieron el orgullo y se tornaron casi de súplica. Kikyo la observó muda unos segundos, la menor de las Higurashi sólo deseaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles pero el rostro sin expresión de Kikyo le anticipó que las cosas no serían como ella deseaba.

- ¿Crees que aún puedes tener todo lo que quieres?- Preguntó al fin. La joven la miró sin entender- Papá siempre cumplió todos tus tontos caprichos… y crees que aún puedes hacer tu voluntad… papá sólo tenían ojos para ti… y luego también… él… Inuyasha…

Kagome la miró confundida ¿pero de qué diablos le estaba hablando? Luego movió la cabeza sonriendo con ironía… Kikyo hablando de mimos… ella precisamente…

- No puedes decir eso… - Murmuró al fin fijando sus ojos en ella-… que absurdo… papá me mimaba porque tú tenías toda la atención de nuestra madre… y tal vez también te hubiese mimado, si tan sólo hubieras querido recibir su cariño en vez de estarte preocupando en ser una perfecta señorita casadera.

Kikyo se levantó exasperada de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

- ¿A qué viniste?- Preguntó con ironía- Si es por lo de tu herencia… eso ya esta solucionado, el dinero esta depositado a tu nombre en el banco… - Levantó una ceja-… tal y como lo quería nuestro padre…

- No vengo por la herencia- Respondió ella bruscamente-… ya te lo dije Kikyo… Inuyasha esta en la comisaría esperando la evaluación de los médicos… él esta sano y no tiene que pasar por estas cosas… - Tragó con dolor y la miró con súplica suavizando la voz-… la denuncia es tuya, lo sé, necesito que la retires… por favor…

Kikyo sonrió ampliamente y volteó. Kagome apretó los puños de sus manos, en ese momento tuvo deseos de golpearla, sabía que estaba feliz por el destino de Inuyasha.

- ¡Ja!... ¡Yo no haré nada!- Respondió cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación y se detuvo al ver a Kagome casi a punto de llorar.- Inuyasha merece pagar, merece lo que le esta pasando.

Kagome ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y se sacudió temerosa moviendo la cabeza y sintiéndose de pronto débil y mareada. No podía creer en la dureza de sus palabras, de su corazón… ¿porqué?

- No puedes ser así con él… Kikyo… - Murmuró retirando las manos del rostro justo en el instante en que Kikyo volteaba y se sorprendía de la presencia silenciosa de su esposo-… por favor… ayúdame… ayúdalo… tú puedes salvarlo… te lo suplico… por favor…

La vio seria esta vez pero sus ojos no estaban fijos en ella, sino en alguien más. Kagome volteó y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas en la sala. Sesshoumaru observaba silencioso a Kikyo un momento y luego ladeó el rostro para observar a Kagome. Ella tragó fuertemente, sus ojos dorados le recordaron a Inuyasha, solo en su celda y esperando salir libre… y pensar que eso dependía de su antigua novia... de Kikyo…

- ¿Qué dices, Kikyo?- Preguntó él de pronto con la voz tan ronca como la de Inuyasha.-… creo que ya has ido demasiado lejos…

La mujer frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca fastidiada.

- Creí que estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

El hombre abrió un poco más sus ojos dorados y luego la observó con severidad.

- Es mi hermano…

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Kagome. Entonces él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de si esposa, eso significaba algo. Miró esperanzada a Kikyo esperando que cambiara de decisión, pero la mujer seguía seria o más aun, enojada, la vio morderse el labio muy fuerte y mirar fijo al hombre.

- No cambiaré de decisión, él es un monstruo, merece lo que le esta pasando.- Respondió secamente. Kagome sollozó y Sesshoumaru la observó un momento más para luego salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. La muchacha se sentó en la silla más cercana y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? No dejaría que Inuyasha pagara por algo que ya no era¡jamás!... pero… necesitaba buscar una salida, una salida ahora sin la ayuda de su hermana… sintió rabia y repugnancia de su actitud, entonces alzó el rostro y la miró.

- Porqué…- Gimió con rabia-… dime porqué… ¡porqué lo odias tanto!

Kikyo la miró sin expresión… y ni siquiera las lágrimas de su hermana menor la conmovieron. Odiaba a Inuyasha, era cierto… y su único deseo era verlo muerto. No lo salvaría… él no se lo merecía.

Continuará…

**N/A**: Ya, el otro cap. es el final. Este es el fic más extenso que he escrito y me ha agotado al máximo, jaja, pero me siento satisfecha del trabajo. Sin embargo, luego me tomaré "vacaciones de escribir fics" (sólo un par de semanas :P)...ayer cumplí dos años escribiendo fics de Inu, así que lo merezco ¿no?jaja.

No quería que Kikyo me saliera tan pérfida pero... vaya... realmente dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo jaja... ya diré poqué ella odia al lindo de Inu y como se soluciona todo... claro, en el prox. y final cap.

Gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews y por leer.

_**Lady.-**_


	32. El Hombre que fue Salvado por su Amor

**Capítulo 32: "El Hombre que fue Salvado por su Amor"**

Ella se había preparado para ser lo que era, la joven más deseada y perfecta que su madre solía decir. ¿No debía tener siempre lo mejor? Aquel muchacho de ojos dorados que aferraba la mano de su inquieta e irritable hermana sí que era apuesto. Sí… era él, no cabía dudas, Inuyasha Taisho, heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes de la región… y también el soltero más cotizado. Sí, él, perfecto para ella. No le sorprendió demasiado que al terminar el baile el muchacho estuviera a su lado, deseando bailar con ella, por eso posó su mano en la suya, y le hizo saber, sólo con ese gesto, que era el elegido.

Y sin embargo sus ilusiones poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo. Él deseaba ser soldado, qué locura, un oficio por lo demás de muy baja clase. Y por sobre todas las cosas era tan orgulloso que se negaba a aceptar la cuantiosa herencia de su padre. Aún así se mantuvo a su lado, _-"ya lograré hacerlo cambiar de opinión"-_ se decía. Pero Inuyasha se había ido de viaje a buscar su propia fortuna… bueno, eso no estaba tan mal, si conseguía más dinero iba a ser más beneficioso para ambos… para ella. Y esperó, pacientemente más años de los que debía, viendo a sus amigas casarse y ella esperando pacientemente al novio. Debía hacerlo, él iba a volver muy rico y luego más rico sería con la fortuna del padre. Pero todo se había ido a la basura cuando todo aquello no fue así… y más… cuando él volvió convertido en la bestia que era… tanto años esperando, tantas ilusiones rotas… se sentía engañada, humillada, hasta traicionada por él… lo detestó por el tiempo perdido, lo odió y hasta se alegró que le sucediera aquella desgracia

- "Se lo merece por haberme herido" - Murmuró con desprecio.

Kagome había escuchado su relato cada vez sintiendo que menos la conocía… no, esa no era Kikyo, no podía sentir tanto resentimiento, tanto rencor, tanto odio contra una persona que hasta había decidido casarse con ella, que algún día había sentido amor por ella. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, que se debilitaba, que necesitaba aire porque se ahogaba. Se produjo un silencio tan estremecedor que el tic tac del reloj le golpeteó en la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y levantó el rostro con ojos tristes y abatidos hacia su hermana, que estaba en la misma posición en que la había visto por última vez, su rostro estaba extrañamente tranquilo, sentada al lado de la ventana con los rayos del sol bañándole el rostro y su elegante vestido. Kagome volvió a suspirar, esta vez la mujer la miró y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos.

- Kikyo… - Murmuró ella apenas.

Alguien entró a la sala, Kagome volteó de inmediato, abrió más sus ojos adoloridos al darse cuenta quien era la persona que se encontraba allí, de pie, con extrema seriedad. El lustroso traje azul oscuro era impecable y los adornos de las múltiples condecoraciones brillaban ostentosamente. La muchacha se puso lentamente de pie y confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. Ese hombre, ese hombre estaba involucrado con Kikyo.

- Vaya… señora… nos encontramos una vez más- Dijo él acercándose a ella. Kagome retrocedió un paso con repugnancia.

- Usted… - Sonrió con ironía y sus ojos brillaron con rencor-… lo sabía… usted…. – Y luego movió la cabeza hacia Kikyo-… y mi hermana… se unieron para… - Ya no podía soportar tanto horror de la situación-… matar a Inuyasha…

- Ya ves… - Dijo ella-… es… mi venganza… si tan solo hubiera muerto…

Kagome tragó apenas y luego volteó escapando casi corriendo de la habitación, necesitaba estar lejos porque tenía nauseas de su actitud, de sus palabras. Salió al jardín y siguió corriendo por el camino empedrado hasta que su brazo fue fuertemente sujetado, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada altiva y dorada de Sesshoumaru. Ella retuvo las lágrimas mientras sentía aún que iba a ahogarse.

- Cálmate- Ordenó él con inusitada preocupación, ella tembló deseando soltarse de él pero le fue imposible-Tranquila, tranquila…

Kagome se tranquilizó y respiró profundamente, era cierto, estaba tan agitada que sentía se iba a desmayar, respiró profundamente y el hombre la guió del brazo hasta las afueras de la casa. Kagome se afirmó pesadamente en la pared de cemento de la cerca y desabotonó un botón de su blusa dejando al desnudo su garganta.

- Ya… ya me siento bien… - Se quejó con un hilo de voz. Volvió a respirar profundamente y luego posó sus ojos en él. Era extraño, jamás había recibido un trato "amable" de aquel hombre, había escuchado que era un tanto frío e introvertido, cualidades similares a la de su hermana, pero esta atención… la sorprendió un poco-… gracias por preocuparse… - Agregó entrecerrando los ojos y tragando apenas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora para sacar a Inuyasha de todo este lío? Sospechaba que los médicos no dudarían en declararlo "anormal" (o tal vez utilizarían otro apelativo) para encerrarlo, porque si todo esto era por orden de Kikyo, entonces ellos lo harían sin dudar, a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

- Siento lo que ha sucedido… - La voz del hombre la hizo volver a tierra, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que él tenía una mano entre las suyas, notó lo cálidas que eran, y lo fría que ella estaba.-… yo… no me llevo muy bien con Inuyasha, pero aún así no sabía de los ardides de Kikyo para perjudicarlo… - Kagome notó la sinceridad en la monotonía de sus palabras-… lo he escuchado todo… - Agregó soltando la mano de ella cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo-… he… vivido un matrimonio que se ha convertido en una farsa… - Agregó enfocando sus ojos en ella-… y ella… no esta bien…

La muchacha pareció no entender sus palabras por un momento, frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró una vez más-… su matrimonio no me importa… yo sólo quiero salvar el mío.

- Y eso esta bien- Agregó él casi entusiasmado- Se aman, con sinceridad… - Sesshoumaru alzó la vista hacia la mansión en donde vivía-… la culpa también es mía… somos como dos desconocidos… apenas nos hablamos… no sentimos nada el uno por el otro…

- ¿Pero porqué se casaron entonces?- Preguntó ella consternada. El hombre bajó el rostro y la observó con tristeza.

- Cuando Inuyasha volvió… ella lo rechazó… - Murmuró-… nuestro padre dijo que el apellido quedaría manchado… en su agonía pedía que hubiera una salvación… tu hermana también nos reclamó… por haber esperado tanto y finalmente no haberse casado con Inuyasha… había que cumplir…

- Y tú te sacrificaste…- Musitó Kagome sintiendo algo de pena por él. El hombre tragó y se irguió en su porte adoptando la postura rígida e impasible que lo caracterizaba.

- Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse… sin embargo… creo que su rencor hacia él nunca se ha disipado… lo odia… lo odia tanto que no descansará hasta ver su cometido…

- Pero Inuyasha esta sano, él se recuperó- Respondió Kagome aferrando las manos a la solapa de su traje- No pueden hacerle nada…

- Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo… - Dijo él asintiendo.-… aunque nunca nos hemos llevado bien… es mi hermano…

&&&&&&&&

El joven hombre estaba sentado sobre el duro asiento de madera mohosa de su celda, con las manos en el rostro como si estuviera implorando a Dios fortaleza. La tarde había sido eterna y solitaria, poco a poco su espíritu se fue quebrantando, escuchaba los cuchicheos de los presos diciendo que de esta no se salvaba. Y estaba solo, sin Kagome.

Respiró con pesar y se levantó fastidiado. La noche pasó una vez más ante él con extrema lentitud y antes de que el sol apareciera tras las grandes colinas un grupo de 3 médicos entraron a su celda guiados por el sargento mayor. Inuyasha reconoció a uno, era el médico que había asistido a Kagome tiempo atrás, cuando había sucumbido ante una extraña fiebre. Vio en sus ojos la arrogancia y la media sonrisa cínica, a él no le cupo dudas que deseaba perjudicarlo.

- Por favor, Señor Taisho- Ordenó otro médico desconocido para él- quítese la camisa…

&&&&&&&&

- Veamos… - Leyó el sargento mayor ante su escritorio mientras Kagome, que lucía más pálida que nunca, encrispaba los dedos de puro nerviosismo.- Los médicos lo examinaron y ellos sacarán sus conclusiones… eso tardará un tiempo… luego vendrá el veredicto… sin antes que se presenten los testigos…

- ¿Testigos?- Repitió ella sin entender.

- Testigos que acrediten que el señor Taisho es… - El hombre suspiró agobiado-… eso que dicen que es… será en el ayuntamiento en un par de semanas… ahí se decidirá todo.

Ella lo miró respirando agitada, sentía que desfallecería de tanta angustia una vez más. No podía confiar en que todo saliera bien puesto que sabía de antemano que estaba planeado por su hermana mayor. Pidió ver a Inuyasha una vez más y aunque el hombre tenía órdenes más altas de no permitir visitas, las oscuras ojeras de la bella señora junto con la angustia de sus palabras le conmovió el corazón. La guió por un oscuro pasillo de piedra con olor nauseabundo y atestado de ratas, con hombres que intentaban tocar el borde de su vestido murmurando palabras obscenas y turbadoras. Finalmente vio a Inuyasha de pie, como si estuviera esperándola, ella corrió a su lado y entre las rejas de su celda sus manos se aferraron a las suyas, el hombre se las besó con devoción.

- Ohh¿como estas? – Preguntó ella sonriendo e intentando no llorar. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que afortunadamente era la última celda del pasillo y que la del lado estaba vacía, al menos estaba lejos de los otros presidiarios.

- No es como estar a tu lado pero… - Sonrió ante el rostro aterrado de ella-… es una broma…pero estoy bien…

- ¿Te examinaron los médicos?- Preguntó Kagome acercándose tanto a los barrotes como podía. Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

- Sí… hace un par de días atrás… ahora debo esperar qué deciden… - Murmuró mirándola con atención-… dijeron que llamarían a testigos… que confirmen… lo que soy…

- Pero… ¿existen?- Preguntó ella con temor.

- De lo único que estoy seguro… - Musitó él perdiendo sus ojos dorados en ella-… es de Kikyo… Kouga… y Sesshoumaru…

- Él te ayudará, de eso puedes estar seguro.- Respondió la joven aferrando más sus dedos a los suyos. Inuyasha sonrió con amargura.

- Aunque él quiera ayudarme… creo que al fin y al cabo dependo de ella… ¿no?

Kagome tragó nerviosamente sin saber qué decir. Era cierto, dependía de ella pero… si fuera por eso, entonces se tendrían que dar por vencidos… y eso jamás. Kagome bajó la vista, necesitaba idear rápido algo para sacarlo de allí, era obvio ya que a estas alturas las cosas no iban a ser tan claras y honestas como imaginaba Inuyasha… pero ni ella se había imaginado tampoco del rencor tan grande de su hermana. Una de las manos de él se soltó y se posó en su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, él estaba muy serio esta vez.

- Luces muy pálida… ¿estas enferma?

Ella sonrió. Tal vez su extrema preocupación se notaba más de lo debido en su rostro, aunque no era preocupación lo que tenía sino pánico. Movió la cabeza y sus bucles brillaron en la oscuridad, Inuyasha los acarició como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

- Claro que no… sólo estoy preocupada… por ti… - Musitó acercando su rostro al de él. Cerró los ojos intentado no pensar en la desastrosa visita a su hermana días atrás, aquel asunto casi la había enfermado.

- Pues no deberías… confío en que las cosas saldrán como debieran… - Mintió él oscureciendo la voz. Y Kagome lo notó, supo en ese momento que él sabía que todo estaba en su contra. Cerró más los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas y finalmente alzó la vista a él.

- Yo te juro… - Sus ojos se centraron en los dorados de él con devoción-… que haré lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a mi lado.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y arrugó el ceño. Ella lucía tan decidida y era comprensible, dada las circunstancias. Pero…

- Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, amor… - Susurró él rozando sus labios con los suyos-… y sé también que Dios ya no puede ser más injusto conmigo… ahora que finalmente estamos juntos…

Ella sonrió a pesar de su tristeza y lo besó como si de ello dependiera su vida. Inuyasha sonrió y la separó a duras penas cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Los dos jóvenes miraron con resentimiento al sargento de policía que ordenó a Kagome que se marchara. Aferró sus dedos una vez más al hombre mirándolo y no deseando separarse de él. Inuyasha notó su angustia casi desesperada y besó su mano con suavidad.

- Es mejor que te vayas… - Murmuró maldiciendo aquellas palabras. Kagome no se movió, incluso tembló de puro miedo. Él volvió a besarle la mano y finalmente la soltó-… vete…

La muchacha lo observó una vez más y entonces volteó, caminando aprisa por el oscuro pasillo seguida del sargento. El joven hombre apoyó la espalda en el muro de cemento y suspiró. Tal vez no había sido buena idea confiar en que esta vez todo iba a salir bien…

&&&&&&&&

Habían acordado juntarse en la plaza principal de la ciudad aquella tarde. A él le sorprendió la carta que había llegado a sus manos un par de horas antes a nombre de aquella muchacha, tenía aun clavada en la retina los acontecimientos sucedidos noches atrás en que él junto a la policía habían ido en su búsqueda y luego, su extraña desaparición antes de llegar al pueblo. Kouga observó de pronto a la bella muchacha que se acercaba con lentitud a él. Y maldeció nuevamente la suerte de Inuyasha. Ella se acercó más, su rostro a pesar de ser bello lucía pálido y casi demacrado, las oscuras ojeras se colaban bajo sus ojos y sus labios rosados temblaban de manera casi nerviosa. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y saludó con un gesto, él hizo lo mismo.

- Usted dirá, señora- Murmuró sospechando de qué trataba. Ella suspiró dolorosamente.

- Yo le ruego… - Gimió con un hilo de voz, estaba tan cansada, pero no se dejaría abatir hasta llegar a las ultimas consecuencias-… le suplico… que ayude a Inuyasha…

- Señora- Respondió él conmovido un poco ante las palabras de ella que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer- No sé qué puedo hacer yo… nada tengo que ver en todo este lío…

- Sé que usted vio aquella noche… - Murmuró Kagome aferrando sus manos a las de él-… más de lo debido… es el único que ha visto más en Inuyasha… exceptuando su familia… por eso le imploro… - Recalcó la ultima palabra-… que no lo perju…

Ella tragó forzosamente y tambaleó. El hombre, sorprendido, intentó sujetarla pero ella pareció recobrarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego se desmayó. Kouga la socorrió asustado y confundido, cuando la tomó en sus brazos notó la extraña palidez también en sus labios y lo frío de su cuerpo, no dudó en llevarla de inmediato con el doctor.

El joven esperó impaciente en la recepción un largo rato. Las paredes de impecable blanco lo mareaban y lo tensionaban aún más. Recordó la última vez que estuvo allí, sentado en el mismo lugar de espera, cuando era un chicuelo travieso, él junto a Inuyasha con el brazo lastimado luego de haber saltado de un añoso árbol. Sin querer evocó aquellos lejanos días de risas y travesuras, cuando ambos eran amigos inseparables. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Porqué todo había cambiado de esa forma?... ¿porqué incluso lo había odiado hasta el punto de dispararle sin dudar a quemarropa?... por una mujer… por una mujer que caprichosamente él también quería… Apretó los puños maldiciendo su suerte. En ese momento salió el doctor de la habitación junto con la muchacha que esta vez llevaba su pequeño sombrero en la mano y el elegante vestido algo arrugado. Ella lo miró levemente y comenzó a ponerse los guantes con dificultad, el muchacho se acercó y miró a través de sus ojos azul claro al galeno.

- ¿Cómo esta?... ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre lo observó con extraña turbación y movió la cabeza.

- Emm… sí… sí… ella esta bien… - Murmuró no muy convencido. Kouga lo observó esperando algo más, el hombre alzó la vista a él y luego Kagome les habló.

- Esta bien doctor… él puede saberlo… - Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Kouga la miró como si recién la estuviera viendo, era extraño, esta vez lucía más hermosa de lo que él pensaba.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba gran parte del pueblo esperando ansiosos en la sala principal del ayuntamiento. Allí, en primera fila Kikyo, vestida de riguroso negro, remarcando aún más sus rasgos pálidos y delgados. Algunos cuchichearon acerca de ella y de su raro comportamiento últimamente, pues no solía casi salir de su suntuosa mansión ni siquiera los domingos para asistir a misa, según decía, siempre andaba con miedo que algo le sucediera. Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado, vestido de traje gris y camisa blanca, mirando a su alrededor casi nervioso, contrario a su esposa. Más atrás Sango y Miroku junto a Houjo, que como siempre, lucía tan tranquilo como un cordero. En ese momento Kagome entró seguida de Kouga y los tres médicos. Sango se puso de pie, hacía mucho no la veía y ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con ella después de su llegada. Bastante le había pesado lo que había hecho en su contra y fue Miroku quien le abrió los ojos. Su amiga amaba a Inuyasha a pesar de todo y por eso había escapado con él. Cuando Kagome pasó por su lado bajó la cabeza avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio, la otra se detuvo frente a ella y saludó con calma.

- Tanto tiempo, amiga Sango.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños creyó escuchar mal, alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa que su antigua compañera de alcoba le brindaba. Hacía mucho no la veía y sonrió tanto que casi lloró de emoción. Se abalanzó y la abrazó con fuerza gimiendo con tristeza.

- Perdóname, perdóname… yo no quise lastimarte… creí que hacía bien… no quería que nadie te dañara y por eso… - Recordaba la forma en que Kikyo les había dicho como era Inuyasha, porqué había decidido no casarse con él y lo despiadado y horrible que era. Ella cayó muy fácilmente en las palabras de la hermana de Kagome. ¿No había sido su prometida?... ¿no todos decían que era un monstruo?... ¿no acaso ella misma había visto la ira de aquel hombre?. Por eso la ayudó. "_Puede confiar en mí, seré su testigo_"- Había dicho, a lo cual la mujer le había sonreído abiertamente. Y sin embargo aquello casi le había costado el noviazgo con Miroku. "_Te dejaste llevar por las habladurías… sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de tu amiga_"- Dijo él con seriedad y frialdad. Era cierto, había sido egoísta y desconsiderada y más aún, había traicionado a su mejor amiga.

- Al principio… - Murmuró Kagome y ella la miró ansiosa-… no entendí porqué habías actuado de esa manera… es cierto… me sentí desilusionada…

Sango tragó con dolor y volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzada.

- Oh, perdóname Kagome…

- Tranquila- Sonrió ella sosteniendo su mano, la muchacha volvió a alzar la mirada a ella-… pero lo entendí… siempre quisiste protegerme… - Sonrió abiertamente-… igual como cuando estábamos en el internado ¿recuerdas? Siempre estabas al pendiente de mi… sé porqué lo hacías… porque yo sólo te tenía a ti…

Sango sonrió levemente a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era cierto ¿cómo no cuidarla y protegerla si Kagome estaba sola?... ¿realmente sola en el mundo? Pero ahora ya no lo estaba, lo notó al ver como aquellos ojos castaños siempre vivaces y traviesos se dirigieron con ansias y amor hacia el hombre de ojos dorados que llegaba a la sala. Kagome tembló al verlo tan abatido, pero aún así sus ojos que se posaron en los suyos le trasmitieron a él la extraña calidez que calmaba su corazón… y algo más ahora. La muchacha se sentó al lado de Sango y los tres médicos tomaron posición al frente del estrado, en donde Inuyasha permaneció sentado con la vista fija en Kagome.

- Estamos aquí con motivo de lo que todos ya saben, la denuncia que el señor InuYasha Taisho es una persona peligrosa para nuestra sociedad… - Dijo el médico del pueblo quien era el que presidía la junta, con un extraño tono de voz que Kikyo se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. Los otros dos médicos cuchichearon entre ellos mientras Kagome se abrazaba a su misma deseando que todo acabase pronto. – Se le ha realizado una exhaustiva evaluación para comprobar si aquellas aseveraciones son ciertas y requieran de la atención de un lugar apropiado para este tipo de casos… - Kikyo detuvo sus ojos en Inuyasha y el muchacho lo notó, en ese momento su corazón se sobresaltó, ella sonreía de la forma más siniestra que jamás había visto. Tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que esa mujer era realmente. Y luego sus ojos dorados se posaron en el alto hombre sentado en última fila. Naraku. Su antiguo general, quien desvió de inmediato la mirada, entonces el muchacho tuvo deseos de golpearlo ahí mismo. Kagome tenía razón, aquel hombre era el culpable de la bala en su muslo… y seguro que… por Kikyo. Volvió a posar los ojos en la mujer sintiéndose asqueado-… y hemos concluido… que el señor Taisho se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.- Terminó inesperadamente. La gente comenzó a cuchichear y Kikyo se levantó de un salto sorprendida. Inuyasha que ya se había dado por vencido arrugó el ceño no dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras del médico, sólo al ver la sonrisa abierta de Kagome comprendió que lo que había escuchado era cierto, quiso reír pero Kikyo calló al auditorio.

- ¡Mentira!... ¡Mentira!- Clamó mirando con odio al médico que parecía incómodo arreglándose las gafas en su nariz.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Cálmate, Kikyo… - Murmuró Sesshoumaru tomándola del hombro para que se sentara pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, sus ojos fríos estaban fijos en Inuyasha.

- ¡Ustedes saben que eso no es cierto!

- Señora Kikyo… - Dijo uno de los médicos de la junta mirándola con severidad- ¿Acaso duda de nuestro diagnóstico?

- Entonces… - Murmuró ella con rencor-… ¿no llamarán a los testigos?

- Basta, Kikyo- Gruñó Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie y obligándola a sentarse, pero ella no se movió.

- Sí, testigos que digan lo que ese "hombre" es… - Dijo ella con calma. Los médicos se miraron unos a otros y luego de debatir un momento miraron a la audiencia.

- Si hay alguien que tenga que decir algo en contra del Señor Inuyasha Taisho, puede pasar adelante.

Kagome dejó de respirar, sus ojos miraban a su alrededor sintiendo que se desmayaría nuevamente si alguien se ponía de pie. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermana, ella parecía tan desconcertada como todos, porque nadie se había levantado de su asiento. Miró primeramente a Sesshoumaru.

- Tú.

El hombre la observó unos instantes mientras todos en el auditorio parecían haber retenido el aire. Sesshoumaru finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

- No tengo nada que decir.- Respondió secamente.

Ella lo miró con odio, qué más podía esperar de él.

- ¡Tú!- Apuntó luego la mujer perdiendo la cabeza hacia Sango, la muchacha la miró con resentimiento.

- Yo tampoco tengo algo que decir- Respondió la joven y de inmediato recibió las pequeñas palmaditas de aprobación sobre sus manos de su novio. Kikyo se mordió el labio y luego miró a Houjo.

- ¡Usted!

- Lo siento señora- Respondió el muchacho con su habitual tranquilidad- Yo no he visto más que las reacciones de un hombre celoso, eso no significa ser un monstruo… ¿verdad?

Aquello provocó las carcajadas de todos y Kikyo enrojeció fastidiada y casi a punto de perder el control.

- ¿Y usted? Usted sí sabe, lo sé, usted sabe que él es un monstruo.- Su dedo apuntaba a Kouga. El muchacho tragó apenas y la observó. Kikyo quiso reír al ver que el joven se ponía de pie, pero no fue al estrado como suponía.

- Lo que dice aquí el señor… - Dijo, refiriéndose a Houjo-… es cierto, no es más que los celos de cualquier hombre al tener una esposa tan magnífica como la señora Kagome. Cualquiera, en el lugar de Inuyasha, hubiera actuado de la misma manera… o tal vez peor, créanme… yo hubiera actuado de peor forma por proteger lo que quiero…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kagome sonrió agradecida al hombre y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Inuyasha, el muchacho parecía desconcertado, sin lugar a dudas le sorprendía la reacción de su antiguo amigo, considerando lo último que había sucedido entre ellos, jamás se esperó aquello de él.

- ¡No!... ¡No es cierto!... ¡Todos lo saben! – Bramó Kikyo herida y dando una pequeña patada en el suelo, todos la miraron algo asustados. La mujer buscó rápidamente con la vista a su ultima salvación, aquel hombre que una vez había conocido en una fiesta y que justo había resultado ser el general del regimiento en donde Inuyasha había hecho su instrucción. Un coqueteo apenas le bastó para convencerlo en desacreditar al muchacho entre sus camaradas y también para acabar con su vida. Y sin embargo ahora aquel hombre ya no estaba, la había dejado sola en una derrota que desde un principio él captó. Kikyo apretó los puños maldiciendo aquel cobarde que la dejaba sola y volteó al estrado fijando sus ojos nuevamente en Inuyasha.- Entonces, yo daré mi versión- Dijo.

Sesshoumaru quiso detenerla pero ella se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, caminó con la frente alzada y se posó al otro extremo mirando de reojo al muchacho que esperaba angustiado a que ella hablase.

Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente dándose de cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de su hermana, una mujer siniestra y egoísta, capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, acostumbrada a satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Así había sido desde que era una niña y aún así era ahora, sin un mínimo de piedad y consideración, acusando a un hombre sólo porque le guardaba el más profundo rencor.

La mujer comenzó el relato nuevamente, esta vez parecía febril, tal vez era el empeño de querer ver encerrado pronto a Inuyasha, o tal vez era algo más. Su frente se perló de sudor y sus ojos castaños brillaron relatando una historia que parecía un cuento de horror. Pero el relato no era como se lo había contado antes a Kagome…

- … tenía grandes colmillos y una cola como el mismísimo demonio, aulló al verme y quiso devorarme… - Gimió ella con los ojos casi entornados. Inuyasha miró a Kagome confundido y la muchacha le devolvió la misma mirada-… era el demonio, tenía el cuerpo mitad cabra mitad humano… dijo que me mataría… dijo que los mataría a todos… a todos…

Los demás la miraron con pena y los médicos tras suyo movieron la cabeza, Kikyo, al darse cuenta que nadie creía sus palabras gimió.

- Todos ustedes son demonios, todos estan en mi contra… sólo yo soy perfecta… yo… mamá siempre me lo dijo… todos son demonios… - Murmuró casi delirante. Los médicos llamaron a dos asistentes quienes tomaron a la mujer de ambos brazos y Kagome se ocultó el rostro sabiendo ya lo inevitable y lo que Sesshoumaru intentaba decirle… ella… no estaba muy bien de la mente.

Se la llevaron a duras penas gritando que todos merecían morir menos ella mientras el médico daba el último veredicto, Inuyasha estaba sano. Kagome se levantó de un brinco y corrió a él mientas el joven la recibía con sus brazos abiertos y sonriente. Ella le dio muchos besos en las mejillas y en los labios y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Inuyasha la retuvo tan fuerte no deseando jamás separarse de ella y de pronto sus ojos se posaron en Kouga, quien los miraba con extraña calma y luego le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, él se lo correspondió y el otro muchacho sonrió. El joven de ojos dorados miró luego a todos quienes observaban enternecidos la escena, nadie lo miraba con odio, ni rencor, ni temor. Inuyasha supo, que ya no estaba solo.

- ¡Oh! Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz- Murmuró Kagome abrazándolo más fuerte y suspirando ampliamente. El joven la separó y la observó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tú me salvaste otra vez ¿verdad? Tú le dijiste a Kouga… y al médico…

La muchacha movió su cabeza y los bucles negros y sedosos se desordenaron graciosamente.

- No, esta vez no fui yo… - Ella sonrió y fijó sus ojos castaños en los suyos-… fue otra… persona… quien los convenció que tú no eras lo que todos creían…

Inuyasha se detuvo en el rostro sereno y complacido de ella sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón, luego la abrazó más fuerte cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que de inmediato él reconoció, lo supo, se lo dijo el corazón.

&&&&&&&

La pequeña niña alzó sus pequeños brazos al verlo asomarse a su cunita. Inuyasha le sonrió y la tomó con tanto cuidado como si tomara algo de porcelana. Kagome, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana observó la escena llena de felicidad. Él miraba a la pequeña tan igual a ella complacido y completamente embobado. Había sido su sueño, el sueño de tener un hijo de ella y aunque alguna vez pensó que eso nunca sucedería, ahora tenía en sus brazos el milagro de su salvación. Aquella pequeña lo miraba absorta con sus ojitos llenos de dulzura y sus labios sonrientes, el muchacho le besó la pequeña nariz y ella balbuceó y rió. A Kagome no le extrañaba la devoción de Inuyasha hacia la pequeña, al fin y al cabo, era ella la responsable de que Inuyasha estuviera ahora a su lado, gracias a ella un conmovido doctor se dio cuenta del amor tan grande que ellos dos se profesaban. Gracias a ella Kouga se había rendido y finalmente había pedido perdón por su comportamiento. La muchacha recordó a su hermana, había estado un tiempo en el sanatorio, tiempo para el cual Sesshoumaru se había ido, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos se profesaba amor. Sabía que Kikyo había salido hacía un par de meses, la había visto justo cuando se iba del pueblo, sola y con una gran cantidad de equipaje. Kikyo la miró y pareció no reconocerla y Kagome sintió tristeza por ella, porque al fin y al cabo era la única familia que le quedaba. Un pequeño pony rebuznó allá abajo en el jardín y la bebé pareció sonreír más como si supiera que aquel caballo era suyo, y lo era, pues Inuyasha se lo había obsequiado el día en que nació. Kagome miró nuevamente a Inuyasha que se acercaba a ella mientras le dejaba a la bebé en los brazos y le daba un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando él se separó la muchacha sonrió. No, ella sí tenía una familia…una hermosa familia.

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Al llegar a estos últimos párrafos casi me pongo a llorar, jeje, es que soy muy sentimental, los finales me dan tristeza… y bueno, como no tenerlo ahora… han sido casi 4 meses escribiendo este fic n.n me gustó mucho compartirlo con ustedes, así como cada historia que escribo. Mientras halla fans de la pareja Inuyasha-Kagome yo seguiré escribiendo (ese es mi lema jiji).

Gracias a las que en cada cap. me dejaron un review, a las que me los dejaron de vez en cuando y también a las que leyeron el fin y nunca supe de ellas jaja, no importa, gracias de todas formas.

Como ya saben estoy agotadísima, siempre sucede porque esto no sólo involucra trabajo físico y mental, sino también emocional (¿soy sólo yo a la que le pasa eso?) es que me involucro tanto en las historias poniéndome en el lugar de cada personaje que finalmente termino muerta jaja, pero satisfecha, siempre satisfecha, Es por eso que me tomo vacaciones de escribir fics, tengo dos más en mente, of course, así que no desesperen. El prox. es de la época actual y cualquier cosa lo comento un poco en mi space… será bueno y algo divertido, ya verán jiji (algo así como el fic "_Amiga_") pero sin abandonar el romance, que es lo que más me gusta (y lo más hermoso ¿no? jiji). Bueno, agradeciendo una vez más por acompañarme hasta aquí, me despido esperando verlas muy pronto.

¡Cuídense todas y viva la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome!

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_

**_PD: Si quieren publicar cualquiera de mis relatos en otra pag. por favor avísenme primero enviandome un mail (que esta en mi pag. principal de ffiction), nada más ¿si?_**

26 de Septiembre de 2006.-


End file.
